Peu importe qui il est, il aura toujours une âme
by Circey
Summary: On doit toujours faire des choix. Plus ou moins importants. Mais à partir de ce moment précis, les miens furent décisifs. Aucun retour en arrière possible.
1. Prologue

- Oh ! Madame ! Vous avez enfin accouché ! Merlin, que vois-je ? Serait-ce des jumeaux ? Ainsi, la prophétie existe. Vous ne devriez pas garder la petite, elle ne sera pas en sécurité avec le "Lord" Voldemort qui reprend du pouvoir.  
>- Par Merlin, que voulez-vous que je fasse de ma fille ? Que je l'abandonne ? Et quelle est cette prophétie ?<br>- Donnez-la moi, je lui trouverais un refuge, on lui assurera sécurité et amour, elle est inscrite à Poudlard, elle aura une bonne éducation.

Le père eut un mouvement de protection, et se rapprocha des berceaux qui contenaient ses enfants. Il venait de les avoir, il ne pouvait pas décemment en abandonner un maintenant, surtout pas sa fille, sa santé était si fragile.

- On la reconnaîtra, elle a trop de nos caractéristiques, regardez ses yeux, regardez ses cheveux !

L'intrus eut un sourire et il murmura un sort. La petite changea du tout au tout. Elle, si fine, était devenue toute potelée, ses cheveux étaient bruns, ses yeux marrons chocolat et sa bouche était plus fine, moins élégante, mais elle gardait encore de ses anciens traits, ce petit nez qu'elle tenait de sa mère, et les longs cils communs au père.

- Ce n'est plus un problème, dit l'intrus. Donnez-la moi, je la protégerais...  
>- Prenez-la, et partez, vite. Je ne veux pas changer d'avis, je ne le peux pas, décida la mère qui parlait pour la première et dernière fois.<p>

Elle s'approcha de sa fille, l'embrassa sur le front, la donna à son mari, qui la serra dans ses bras et la tendit à celui à qui ils avaient décidés de faire confiance. Ce dernier l'attrapa rapidement et s'enfuit, en lançant tout haut :

- Son nom est maintenant Hermione. Au revoir.

La femme poussa un cri blessé, le bruit d'une femme écorchée vive, à qui on n'avait arraché un morceau d'âme. Elle voulait mourir, mourir pour avoir abandonné sa fille, si facilement, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Le père n'avait pas réagi, on venait de lui enlevait une partie de sa vie, il n'en revenait pas, il ne voulait le croire, ne le pouvait pas. Il dirigea son regard vers sa femme, et il la vit souffrir et sentit, dans toute sa puissance, cette envie d'en finir. Alors, il s'approcha et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Il faut vivre, ma chérie, il nous reste un fils. Il faut continuer pour lui, car il n'a rien demandé, et jamais il ne saura.

La femme se détendit et regarda son mari, elle avait compris, elle allait vivre, chaque jour elle allait souffrir, mais elle avait son fils, elle allait l'aimer, mettre l'amour qu'elle avait pour deux enfants dans un seul.  
>Après tout, avait-elle le choix ? <p>


	2. Oppressante Impression

-...leil est sur toute la partie sud du pays, et comme d'habitude le nord est recouvert de nuages de pluie. Place maintenant aux informations. Un attentat à Manchester tuant huit personnes et blessant plus d'une dizaine. Le train qui allait à Londres aurait eu un problème technique, nous n'avons pour l'instant aucune inform...  
>- Voldemort... grognai-je. Encore toi qui t'amuses à trucider tous ceux qui te gêne, tu devrais le faire plus discrétement, tes hommes vont se faire attraper sinon...<br>- Hermione ! Debout, on mange. Aujourd'hui, tu vas chez tes amis du pensionnat. Je ne veux pas que tu soit en retard, cria une voix d'un désagréable aigu, mais que j'appréciais entendre.  
>- J'arrive. Par Merlin, ce sont les Weasley pas le ministre, pestai-je tout bas.<p>

Je me levai, oubliant que je m'étais enroulée dans les draps pendant un horrible cauchemar, et je m'écrasai sans aucune grâce sur le sol.

- Aïe ! criai-je en me frottant le coude.  
>- Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta un homme qui avait accouru à la porte.<p>

C'était un petit homme brun, la bouche épaisse, le ventre bedonnant, des yeux marrons boueux, un nez aquilin qui clochait au milieu de toutes ces disgrâces. Sa voix était un doux grave. Certes, il était laid mais je l'aimais. N'était-il pas mon père après tout ?  
>Je le rassurai en désignant mes pieds empêtrés dans le draps rose pâle. Mon père se détendit, et rit ouvertement. Vexée, je le repoussai de ma chambre et fermai la porte de ma chambre, prétextant que j'allais me changer. J'arrivai enfin à la destination voulue, le miroir, levai mon haut de pyjama, et regardai ma poitrine caressée par les premiers rayons de soleil de la journée.<p>

- Par Merlin, rien ! Je suis toujours aussi plate ! Ginny se plaint d'en avoir trop, et moi je pourrais servir de bureau pour un ordinateur, si, forcément, je n'avais pas ce ventre. Regardez cette horreur ! Je suis énorme, gémis-je.

Déçue, j'enlevai mon pyjama, mit un pull jaune moutarde sans forme, comme moi pensai-je, un jean bleu superbe si j'avais eu la paire de fesses qui allait avec. J'attrapai ma brosse et me mis à brosser férocement ma crinière digne d'une sauvageonne. Je me maquillai légèrement, mis un peu de gloss pour mettre en avant mes lèvres si fines qu'adorait Victor Krum, mon premier copain. Et aussi mon dernier. Je regardai d'un œil désespéré le résultat. Décidément, la Nature ne m'aimait pas. Et je descendais enfin, en passant dans le couloir je vis mes deux grosses valises que j'emmenais d'abord au Terrier puis à Poudlard. J'attrapai une tartine que ma mère avait faite et mordit dedans. Une grande femme, très maigre, très plate à l'air revêche si elle n'était pas en train de sourire avec ses lèvres toutes sèches, apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Mange bien, dit-elle. Ensuite, on viendra te chercher, je l'ai demandé aux parents de tes amis.

Je lui souris et me remis à manger. Je me brossais les dents quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Je sursautai, m'enfonçant la brosse à dent dans la gencive qui se mit à saigner abondamment. Je pestai contre ma maladresse et me rinçai la bouche.  
>Monsieur Weasley, toujours aussi roux, me sens-je obligée d'ajouter, attendait sur le seuil de la porte. Je poussai un cri de joie, embrassai ma mère sur les deux joues, mon père qui venait de mettre les valises dans la voiture des Weasley, et sautai dans le voiture, tous ça avec joyeuse gaieté.<p>

- Mione ! crièrent deux têtes rousses.  
>- Bonjour Ron, Ginny. Harry n'est pas arrivé ?<br>- Mione !  
>- Quand on parle du loup...<p>

J'avançai vers lui et le serrai dans mes bras, comme un frère. Puis Molly Weasley me poussa vers une table bourrée de nourriture, en maudissant la maigreur des jeunes d'aujourd'hui, et elle continua de déblatérer toutes sortes de choses, pendant que je mangeais sans écouter et regardais les jumeaux lancer les gnomes squatters de l'autre côté de la barrière. Je riais sans arrêts, je me sentais bien mais pas tout à fait à ma place.  
>J'en avais l'habitude.<br>De toutes façons avais-je le choix ?


	3. Dans la peau d'un SangPur

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, ce fut un visage la première image qu'il vit. Un visage avec des cheveux noirs, des yeux violets foncés. Beau visage, pensa-t-il. Il vit les lèvres rouges du visage s'animait. Et il entendit son nom être prononcé.

- Draco... Draco ! dit une voix exaspérée.

Puis, il fit le rapprochement entre la voix et le visage. Quand le jeune homme se fut totalement réveillé, il devina, enfin disons vit, que le mystérieux visage appartenait à...

- Blaise ! Merlin ! Qu'est ce que tu fais sur mon lit ? Et si près de mon visage ?  
>- Beurk ! Qu'insinues-tu, grimaça son ami. Désolé, mec, je préfère les filles, même si t'as un petit côté féminin tu res...<br>- La ferme, coupa le blond. Et bouge de là, je m'habille et ce que tu pourrais voir n'aura aucun ressemblance avec les femmes je peux te l'assurer.

Blaise s'en fut sans protester sous les ricanements de Draco. Ce dernier s'étira et rit, les draps de soie de son lit le chatouillait. Un rayon de soleil perça de derrière les rideaux, et vint éclairer ses cheveux. Il se leva, enfin dirait Blaise, et se dirigea en boxer devant son miroir et se contempla. Tous ces efforts physique avait servis, abdos, pompes, gainage, sports de chambre aussi avaient forgés son corps maintenant devenu magnifique. Il s'admira une bonne dizaine de minutes puis sourit, ravi. Il se dirigea dans sa salle de bain, prit rapidement sa douche, il se sentit seul, ( NdA: No comment... ) et mit un jean et une simple chemise de soie noire. Il sortit de sa chambre, frappa sur le chemin sur une porte, d'où sortit Blaise, et continua son chemin sans un mot. Quand, il rentra dans la salle à manger du matin, sa mère était assise sur une chaise et quand elle le vit un sourire magnifique étira ses lèvres. Elle se leva et alla le serrer tendrement dans ses bras. Draco répondit à son étreinte et commença, ensuite à manger, Blaise à sa droite.  
>Son père arriva quand il eut fini. Malefoy Senior salua les deux jeunes gens d'un petit coup raide de tête et embrassa sa femme amoureusement. Il releva la tête et vit que Draco partait.<p>

- Draco, reste ici, je dois te parler. Je te laisse congédier le jeune Zabinni, car se qui va se passer les jours prochains ne le regarde pas.  
>- Je ferais comme vous venez de me le dire, père.<p>

Et Draco fit ce qu'il avait promis de faire. Il salua un Blaise tout surpris, et le rassura, il lui ferait signe quand il le pourrait. L'invité partit sans plus de cérémonie.  
>Le jeune Malefoy entra silencieusement dans la salle qu'il venait de quitter. Il vit sa mère les larmes aux yeux et il prit peur, en bon Malefoy il n'en montra rien, et s'assit en face de son père.<p>

- Je sais que tu t'inquiètes Draco. Mais tu te trompes sur la nature des larmes de ta mère. Elle n'est pas triste, elle est heureuse. Ne sois pas surpris et voit.

Et Draco vit. Il vit le sourire d'une joie intense de sa mère, vit ses larmes qui brillaient comme des étoiles, il vit son visage rayonnait comme le soleil qui, le matin même, était venu caresser ses cheveux.

- Je vais te raconter une histoire, Draco, ne me coupe pas et ne pose pas de questions ensuite. Tu auras les réponses en temps voulus, commença son père, avec une sorte d'adoration dans la voix.

Narcissa Malefoy souriait, elle allait retrouver sa fille. Son sourire s'agrandit, retrouver ce morceau d'âme qui lui manquait, elle n'aurait plus l'impression d'être un monstre, elle allait aimer non plus un enfant mais deux. Peut-être allait-elle rattraper le temps qu'elle avait inutilement perdu. Et elle se vengerait. Se vengerait de cet homme qui lui avait menti et pris sa fille. Mentit pour ses intérêts et non pas pour les leurs.  
>Lucius se sentait bien, cela faisait dix-sept ans qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien, vraiment bien. A vrai dire, il avait perdu sa raison de vivre il y a dix-sept ans. Il allait enfin être heureux avec toute sa famille. Et celui qui lui avait arraché sa fille de cette immonde manière allait payer. Le traître n'en sortirait pas indemne, peut-être pas vivant non plus.<br>Alors, il commença à raconter. Raconter l'histoire d'une vie qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qu'il avait quand même dans les mains. Il raconta avec une voix froide, puis elle devint plus affectée, plus touchée et touchante. Cette histoire était vraie et il la racontait, et sa femme l'écoutait, écoutait chacun de ces mots qui lui redonnait espoir. Tout allait s'arranger.  
>De toutes façons, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Mais ça ne les gênaient pas. Vraiment pas. <p>


	4. La mort si proche, la vie si changeante

Quel était cet endroit ? Il m'était vaguement familier, j'y étais déjà venu, mais je ne sais plus quand. Pourquoi faisait-il si sombre, si froid ? Chose étrange, je n'avais pas peur. L'endroit pourtant avait tout pour être effrayant et je me sentais chez moi. J'approchai mes doigts de la pierre grise et frissonnait à son contact. Le silence était assourdissant jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit dérange cette pesante tranquillité. Surprise, je me retournai et sondai des yeux l'obscurité qui resta impénétrable. Ce fut, doucement, une silhouette qui s'approcha de moi, sa main se tendit vers moi et je la pris. Devant moi se trouvait un jeune homme d'une petite vingtaine d'année, à la beauté surnaturelle , aux cheveux noir corbeau, à l'œil rouge sang, et la lèvre fine. Ses traits étaient doux et tout aussi familiers que l'endroit où je me trouvais. L'homme se rapprocha de moi, et tendrement entoura ma taille de son bras.

- Ne restons pas là, susurra-t-il. Remonte, maintenant que tu as fini.  
>- Il faut que j'aille me laver les mains, répondit une voix qui ressemblait à un carillon. Regarde donc l'état de mes mains, rajouta-t-elle en riant et montrant ses mains maculée de sang.<p>

Je me rendis compte que cette voix m'appartenait, que ces mains aussi étaient les mienne. Mais pas le sang, le sang appartenait au cadavre qui gisait à mes pieds, c'était... Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'avais-je fait ? GIN...

-...NY !  
>- Mione, calme-toi. Tout va bien, ma chérie, ce n'était encore qu'un cauchemar, rien qu'un cauchemar. Ne t'inquiètes plus, tout va bien, désormais. Ça va aller, maintenant.<p>

Des bras me berçait lentement, je levai la tête et regardai mon sauveur, qui n'était autre que ma victime. Je me mis à sangloter dans son cou, en m'excusant. Pendant une trentaine de minutes, Ginny resta à me rassurer, elle ne posait pas de questions, et elle me parlait. Je relevai la tête et je la vis bailler. Alors, je me calmai et me recouchai sans m'endormir jusqu'à ce que le soleil vienne pénétrer dans la chambre. Je marchais furtivement jusqu'à ma valise, et attrapai un pantalon noir avec un tee-shirt jaune pas trop laid. Et je pris une douche matinal, en frottant férocement mes mains, celles qui dans mon rêve, avaient accueilli le sang de ma meilleure amie. Quand je descendis, il devait être 9 heure, il n'y avait que Mme Weasley qui était debout et qui préparait le petit déjeuner d'anniversaire de Harry. Heureusement que j'avais pensé à lui achetait un cadeau quand j'étais en France.

- Hermione, ma petite, viens t'asseoir ! Tu es bien matinal. Ainsi je ne serais plus seule, et on pourra préparer à manger pour Harry. N'est-ce pas mer...

J'avais décroché, et je hochai régulièrement la tête. La préparation du petit déjeuner dura ainsi pendant une demi-heure, jusqu'à ce que les jumeaux arrivent et réclament à grands cris à manger. Mme Weasley eut beau réussir à les faire taire, ils avaient réveillé tout le monde, et ce tout le monde descendait manger. Ce doit-être terrible de vivre ça tous les jours, pensai-je. Je dois dire que j'ai pitié de Mme Weasley, en plus d'avoir une fratrie, elle en avait deux, les jumeaux, insupportables, un, Ron, qui ne savait rien faire tout seul, une, Ginny, qui adorait dépenser l'argent qu'elle n'avait pas, un autre, Charlie, qui jouait aux aventuriers avec les dragons, et un autre, Percy, fou amoureux du ministère, et en plus elle acceptait les amis de ses enfants. Je pense sincèrement que je n'aurais pas autant d'enfants.

- Mes cadeaux, mendia Harry. S'il vous plaît !  
>- Nan nan ! Ce soir, petite tête, ce soir, ris-je.<p>

Il se mit à bouder sous les rires de toute la table. Et tout le monde déjeuna jusqu'à 11 heure. Il fut ensuite décidé que les filles prépareraient le repas et les garçons iraient chahuter dehors.  
>Le repas fut terminé pour 14 heure. Je mangeai bien et me promis pour la millième fois que je ferais un régime ensuite. J'avais beau essayer, j'échouais au bout de deux semaines, les effets n'étaient pas assez rapides pour moi.<br>Après le fromage, les joueurs de Quidditch allèrent commencer une partie. Je ne monte jamais sur un balai, qu'il soit à terre n'y change rien, un balai volant reste un balai volant, voilà tout.  
>J'arbitrais tranquillement le match, quand, Ron, qui avait échappé à ma vigilance, me pris par surprise et réussi, d'une manière inconnue, à me faire monter sur son balai. Je poussai un cri strident qui perturba Ron. Il fit un mouvement brusque sur le côté gauche, et je me sentis attirée par le sol.<br>J'allais tout simplement, m'écraser par terre après une chute d'à peu près trois étages. J'avais le vertige, je ne montais jamais sur un balai, et comble du sort, je mourrais d'une chute haute causée par un balai.  
>Je fermai les yeux quand je trouvais le sol trop près à mon goût, et attendis le choc. Qui ne vint pas. Seulement l'impression d'être tombé sur un gigantesque oreiller de plume. Ce qui était le cas, me rendis-je compte en ouvrant les yeux. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange. Je descendis de la surface molle sur laquelle, j'avais atterri et regardai autour de moi, pour remercier mon sauveur qui m'était encore inconnu.<br>Tout le monde était en état de choc, et personne n'avait fait le moindre geste. Ils m'avaient tous vu tombé mais personne n'avait eu le réflexe de me sauver. L'oreiller serait apparu tout seul...

- Mione, ça va ? Rien de cassé, se rassura Ron.  
>- Non, tout va bien... Je viens juste d'échapper à la mort, RONALD WEASLEY, hurlai-je, folle de rage. Mais que diable, y-a-t-il dans ton cerveau ? Un pois ? En général, quand je dis que je perds mes moyens quand je vole, c'est que je perds mes moyens quand je vole !<br>- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne me fais pas confiance...  
>- Que ce soit toi, Harry, Ginny ou même mon père, j'aurais agi de la même manière !<br>- Malefoy, intervint Mr Weasley, surpris.

Ce simple nom arrêta toute vie autour de la table, je regardai dans la direction de Mr Weasley et vit comme lui. Non pas une seule tête blonde, mais trois. Le père, la mère et le fils. Je dois le dire, j'ai toujours eu du respect pour les Malefoy, je sais que ça ne se voyait pas, mais une telle grâce qui caractérisait Mme Malefoy, un tel charisme qui faisait le charme de Mr Malefoy, et une telle classe qui provenait du fils, imposé le respect.  
>Leurs visages abordaient la même expression. Le dégoût. Il est vrai que le chemin boueux qui menait au jardin changeait du leur, qui devait être goudronné. Quand ils furent arrivés en face de nous, un ange passa. Le silence dura une dizaine de minute, tout le monde se regardait en chiens de faïence. Malefoy junior supportait l'ensemble des regards noirs de Ginny, Harry, Ron et les jumeaux, Mr Malefoy celui de Mr Weasley et Mme Malefoy celui de Mme Weasley.<p>

- Bonjour Mr Malefoy, Madame, Malefoy, dis-je pour briser le silence et arrêter le calvaire pour les deux parties présentes.

Mme Malefoy eut un geste que je ne compris pas, elle voulut s'élancer vers moi, son mari l'arrêta et lui fit un signe négatif de la tête.

- Bonjour Weasley. Ne crois que c'est une partie de plaisir pour moi, mais, j'ai des raisons d'être là.  
>- Dis-le et part, Malefoy, tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici.<br>- Comme si cela nous dérangez, s'interposa la seule femme Malefoy avec un sourire hautain.  
>- Je viens reprendre ce qui m'appartient de plein droit, Weasley.<br>- Tout ce qui est ici, est à moi, protesta anxieusement l'homme roux.  
>- Tu sais bien que non. Tu sais que je n'ai pas eu qu'un seul fils, j'ai eu une fille aussi, jumelée à Draco. Et toi, comme moi, nous savons très bien qui elle est.<p>

Je sentis les regards se posaient sur moi, alors que je restais pétrifié d'ahurissement.

- Tu te trompes, déclara, hésitant, Mr Weasley.  
>- J'en doute, j'ai fait des recherche sur le sort qui a camouflé la vraie nature de ma fille. Il suffit de lui dire la vérité pour qu'elle puisse retrouver son vrai elle. Laisse-moi faire ce test, et si je me suis trompé, alors je m'en irais... Avec mes excuses, ajouta-t-il en grimaçant. Par contre, si j'ai raison, elle revient vivre chez nous, chez elle, l'endroit où elle a sa vraie place.<p>

Mr Weasley hésitait, je le voyais mordiller sa lèvre inférieur avec inquiétude. Puis, il donna son accord.  
>De toutes façons avait-il le choix ?<p> 


	5. La Vérité

Mr Malefoy s'approcha de moi, doucement, comme un prédateur vers sa proie. J'avais peur. Dans les deux cas, ça allait faire mal, si c'était faux, Malefoy Junior nous en voudrait et on s'en prendrait plein dans la figure, et si c'est vrai... Tout ce en quoi je croyais, sur quoi je m'étais construite étaient faux. Alors je m'écroulerais tel un château de cartes. Il continua, dangereusement, d'aller vers moi, se baissa à ma hauteur et plongea son regard gris dans le mien.

- Tu es ma fille, dit-il tendrement, ce qui me surpris.  
>- Tu es ma fille, répéta Mme Malefoy qui s'était rapproché avec Malefoy Junior.<br>- Tu es ma sœur, rajouta-t-il.

Je restais pétrifiée. Pourquoi ce genre de choses n'arrivait qu'à moi ? Je n'ai pourtant commis aucun crime, j'ai fait ce que mes parents, ou peut-être des étrangers, m'avaient demandés de faire sans rechigner, ou presque.  
>Rien ne se passa pendant les trente premières secondes, Mr Malefoy commençait à grimaçer et à maudire les Dieux.<br>Je me sentis devenir plus petite, et poussai un cri quand je vis le sol se rapprocher. J'eus des tiraillements sur le crâne, une atroce brûlure sur toute la peau, un pincement dans les pupilles, un poids sur mes lèvres. Mes jambes ne me portèrent plus et je chutai. J'avais mal, atrocement mal. J'étais tabassée par un boxeur, renversée par un bus, suppliciée au bûcher, tout en même temps. Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir.  
>Puis, calmement la douleur cessa, cela devait faire des heures que mon martyre avait commencé. Enfin, il aurait pu durait des jours, je n'avais plus conscience du temps. Méfiante, je rouvris les yeux et regardai le ciel. Le ciel ? On m'a laissé par terre ? Super, les Weasley, vous êtes de très bons hôtes...<p>

- Elle est réveillée, s'écria une femme.

On m'aida à me lever, et je m'étirais. Et perdis mon pantalon. Il me serrait ce matin et maintenant, il tombait sur mes chevilles ? Je paniquai et, sans raison apparente, un miroir apparut en face de moi. Qui était cette superbe femme qui apparut dedans ? Instinctivement, je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine, pour créer une barrière entre l'apparition et moi. Elle fit de même. Je tendis une main. Je tirai la langue. Je levai le genoux. Peu importe ce que je faisais, la femme du miroir faisait les mêmes gestes.  
>Alors, je compris. C'était moi. Mes cheveux bruns étaient devenus blonds, mais yeux marrons, bleus. J'étais passée de 1m75, une perche, à 1m60, une naine. J'avais perdu tout mes kilos en trop et... Merlin ! J'avais une poitrine ! Deux petites pommes magnifiquement rondes gênaient ma vision ! Et je n'avais plus... De pantalon ! Rouge, je me baissai et remit mon jean, deux fois trop grand, tant bien que mal.<br>Deux bras m'attrapèrent et je fus serrée contre une poitrine. Je levais la tête et vit Mme Malefoy, des larmes emplissaient ses yeux et elle murmurait des paroles dont le sens m'échappait.  
>Quand elle me lâcha, je remontai encore une fois mon pantalon. Elle se rendit compte de ma position plutôt délicate et sans un mot, m'entraîna dans la voiture. Je ne pus suivre la conversation qui opposait les Malefoy et les Weasley. La femme blonde me poussa dans une limousine, et prit une robe dans une valise. Elle me la tendit en souriant, éclairant ainsi son visage. Elle me fit signe de l'enfiler et elle sortit.<br>Tout allait trop vite, et bien trop silencieusement. Je m'assit sur le siège de cuir gris et pleurai. Je devint une vraie fontaine pendant 5 minutes. Je me repris et me dis que j'aurais les explications plus tard. Au final, je m'habillais et je sortais de la voiture. Mme Malefoy m'attendait.

- Merveilleuse, dit-elle simplement.

Nous rejoignîmes les autres en pleine discution animée.

- Elle est ma fille, tu l'as bien vu !  
>- Cela fait 17 ans que tu ne l'as pas vu, tu n'as aucun droit sur elle ! Elle est majeure !<br>- Faux, intervint Malefoy junior, pas encore.

La discussion stoppa quand on vit que j'arrivai. Alors, Mr Malefoy s'approcha de moi, mit une main sur mon épaule et proposa simplement :

- Viens-tu ?

On m'avait menti, tout le temps, on m'avait dit que j'étais une fille de moldus, Weasley savait qui j'étais et il ne m'en a jamais rien dit. J'ai le droit de savoir ! N'était-ce pas ma vie ? Bien sûr que oui ! Puis, tels des anges, les Malefoy arrivaient et annonçaient que j'étais leur fille.  
>Je sentais tout les regards se posaient sur moi. Celui suppliant de Harry, dégouté de Ginny, surpris de Ron, hésitants des parents Weasley, et ceux plein d'espoir de mes sauveurs. De ma famille.<p>

-Bien sûr, répondis-je aussi simplement.

J'avais déjà entendu ma voix quelque part, mais je ne sais plus où. Mme Malefoy sourit, oublieuse de toutes les règles qui lui imposaient l'impassibilité. Mr Malefoy avait les yeux qui brillaient, ce qui me renforça dans ma conviction d'avoir fait le bon choix, et Malefoy Junior avança simplement vers moi et me tendis une main, que je pris naturellement. Nous avançâmes et montâmes dans la voiture. C'était ma famille. On ne la choisit pas.  
>De toutes façons, je n'avais pas le choix. Mais cela ne me dérangea pas, non, vraiment pas.<p> 


	6. Histoire de vie, Histoire d'une vie

Il n'y avait pas trente minutes, j'étais grande, grosse, sans charme, sans poitrine, brune aux yeux marrons et au Terrier. Maintenant, j'étais petite, fine, magnifique, avec des seins, blonde aux yeux bleus et devant un... Gigantesque manoir. Par Merlin, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre que la Reine d'Angleterre (Gloire à son nom ^^) qui vivait dans une aussi grande maison ? Mais, je dirais que pour une fille aussi belle que moi, c'était normal... Qu'est ce que je viens de dire ? Je deviendrais une Malefoy, une vraie ? N'y pensons plus.  
>Ma "famille" me regardait admirer les alentours un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Ma "mère" ria doucement en entendant mon exclamation, que j'avais pourtant cru avoir étouffé, devant le jardin. Gargantuesque ! Le petit bosquet s'était transformé en forêt, le bassin à poissons en lac, et le jacuzzi en piscine. Et aussi une vraie piscine de taille démesurée.<p>

- Voilà ta maison, dit mon "père". Voilà ta place. Bienvenue.  
>- Bienvenue, répéta ma mère, émue.<p>

Je m'étonnai qu'elle ne faisait que répétait les paroles de Mr Malefoy. Puis je compris qu'elle ne trouvait pas les mots. Les mots qui me manquaient aussi. Je devais simplement interpréter ses sourires, ses mimiques et surtout ses regards. De mon côté, les mots étaient rares mais je souriais continuellement, il y avait une sorte de joie qui me portait. Juste devant le perron la voiture s'arrêta, un homme ouvrit la portière, et un elfe de maison nous accueillit,. Mon "père" passa en premier sans un mot de remerciement, ma mère et mon frère suivit dans le même mutisme, quand je passai, je lui adressai un sourire. L'elfe prit peur et disparu dans un "plop" sonore. Mon "frère" m'attendait devant une porte magnifique, et je remarquai enfin le décors qui m'entourait. C'était magique.

- Tu n'as pas à leur sourire. Ce ne sont que des elfes de maison qui ne vivent que grâce à nous, dit-il naturellement. Cela change de chez les Weasmoche, n'est ce pas ?

Je voulus retenir le sourire qui étirait mes lèvres, mais, il ne se préoccupa pas de mes efforts et sortit quand même. J'étais honteuse, je ne les avais pas quitter depuis une heure et voilà que je les critiquai. Mais, ils m'avaient trahis, tout le monde m'avait trahi. Alors je ne retins plus mon sourire, et passai devant Draco, qui me tenait la porte, dans un froufroutement de ma robe.  
>Je venais de rentrer dans un salon. Je restais pantoise devant tant d'espace, de classe, et de luxe. Mon père était assis sur le fauteuil biplace beige et ma mère sur le canapé, en face de lui. Mon géniteur me désigna la place à côté de lui, où je m'assis, et mon frère sur la place restante, à côté de ma mère.<p>

- Je vais te conter une histoire, commença mon père. Ton histoire, ou le début du moins. Ensuite, peut-être que tu nous raconteras la tienne. C'était le 14 novembre ( My birthday ^^) que ça a commencé. Tu es née, avec ton frère. Ta mère et moi étions heureux, les Malefoy sont condamnées à être qu'une seule fois enceinte, ainsi, la fortune n'est pas partagée, un second enfant n'est procréer que si le premier est mort. Mais, vous étiez jumeaux. Il n'y avait donc aucun problème.  
>- Mais si le premier enfant était une fille ? Le nom Malefoy disparaitrait.<br>- Bien vu, ma fille. Mais, à l'instar de jumeaux, les enfants Malefoy n'étaient jamais des filles. Ainsi, vous fûtes les seuls jumeaux de l'histoire de la famille Malefoy, et toi la seule fille née sous ce nom. Je peux continuer, demanda-t-il, sans nul agacement.  
>- Oui, bien sûr. Désolée.<br>- Nous décidâmes d'appeler notre garçon Draco Lucius Malefoy, et notre surprise passée d'avoir une fille en même temps, tu devais te nommais... Pandore Narcissa Malefoy.

Ainsi, même mon nom était un mensonge.

- Pandore, cette femme jouissant de tous les dons, forgée par Héphaïstos, elle n'avait qu'un seul défaut, elle était curieuse, reprit ma mère. Elle ouvrit une boîte d'où sortit tous les malheurs du monde. Difficile de porter ce nom, mais, c'est mon avis, il faut des guerres pour aimer la paix, il faut la maladie pour chérir la santé, il faut la mort pour savoir vivre.  
>- Je partage cet avis, ajouta mon père. Quand Narcissa venait juste d'accoucher... Un homme ( La voix de mon père se fit haineuse) vint te chercher pour soit disant te protéger. Et il t'emmena, juste en disant que tu t'appelais Hermione. Quel affreux nom, soupira-t-il. Il parla aussi d'une prophétie, sur laquelle je fis des recherches plus tard quand je me remis de ma... Souffrance, de ta perte.<p>

Il s'arrêta, reprit sa respiration .

- Cette prophétie disait :

_" Quand le Sang pur d'Angleterre,  
>Mettra au monde une fille.<br>Elle décidera du sort de la Terre.  
>Un monde où on pille.<br>Ou un monde où on vit.  
>Dur choix que celui du Bien ou du Mal.<br>Mais c'est son destin, sa vie.  
>Tout repose dans ses doigts pâles.<br>Elle aura des pouvoirs,  
>Elle aura le pouvoir.<br>Peu importe le camps,  
>Elle aura tous les droits de sang."<em>

Mon père eut un sourire triste.

- En résumé, cette fille a tous les pouvoirs, et elle tient dans ses paumes l'avenir d'un monde. Cette fille, c'est toi.

Je perdis mon souffle. Ce n'était pas possible. J'étais douée, certes, mais pas autant.

- Tu as fait apparaître ce miroir, quand tu t'es réveillée, aucune incantation, juste une envie, et voilà, il est apparu, précisa mon frère.

Alors, l'oreiller sera aussi de ma faute, j'ai voulu rester en vie, donc le coussin géant est arrivé, telle une fleur. Effectivement, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrivait. Une fois, je me suis brûlée, je me souviens de la douleur, et puis mon doigts s'était mouillé, simplement.

-... J'ai faim, dis-je.  
>- Bien sûr, j'aurais dû y penser, Jousse, le repas.<br>- C'est que... Maître, il n'est pas encore prêt, hésita un petit elfe qui venait d'apparaître.  
>- Ce n'est pas grave, j'attendrais, proposai-je.<br>- Non, certainement pas. Un Malefoy demande, un Malefoy n'attend pas, un Malefoy obtient. A manger, maintenant, débrouille-toi, ce n'est pas mon problème.

Finalement, le repas fut prêt, et quand j'arrivai à table, je regardai, émerveillée, toute la nourriture qui était posée dessus. Mon père sourit et me servit. Mon premier repas en Pandore Narcissa Malefoy. J'avais décidé de reprendre le nom qui avait été choisi pour moi, une nouvelle apparence mérite un nouveau nom.

- Si tu nous racontais ton histoire, proposa mon père.

De toutes façons, ils devaient savoir, je n'avais pas le choix.


	7. Le pardon

Ma vie, à part un épisode, elle n'était pas très intéressante jusqu'ici. Le-dit épisode n'était pas quelque chose que je voulais raconter, je ne pense pas que je le devais, pas maintenant.

- J'ai une dernière question d'abord. Qui était l'homme qui est venu me chercher ?

Le visage de ma nouvelle famille se crispa. Mon frère de dégoût, mon père de haine et ma mère, j'identifiai, surprise, une envie de vengeance. Apparemment, ce n'était pas la bonne question.

- Disons que, hésita mon père, tu ne devrais pas le savoir. Le sort que l'homme t'a jeté a aussi changé quelques caractéristique morales, psychologiques, ta manière de penser, de réagir. Avant, tu prônais les mêmes droits pour tout le monde, mais plus maintenant pas vrai ?  
>- Il est vrai. Mais, nous sommes au-dessus des autres, alors, je n'ai aucun tort à vanter mon sang, mon nom.<br>- Bien, il y a une autre caractéristique qui fait les Malefoy, nous aimons la vengeance, ou, on ressent le besoin de se venger, quand une offense nous y pousse. Alors, je ne peux te dire qui il est. Ce serait dangereux pour toi. Mais surtout pour lui, sourit-il, mauvais.  
>- Si vous me cachez ça, pour la même raison, je cacherais une partie de ma vie, sur laquelle que je ne veux pas m'étendre.<p>

Je sentis alors mon père, qui était assis à ma droite, se tendre de tout son corps. Il savait que j'avais vécu quelque chose d'horrible, mais il ne pouvait pas m'obliger à le dire. On n'oblige pas un Malefoy.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi, céda-t-il.  
>- Les 10 premières années de ma vie furent celles de tout enfant moldu. Je suis en allée à l'école pour apprendre l'anglais, les maths, l'histoire et la géo. Je ne savais pas qui j'étais. Mais il faut dire qu'il arrivait des choses bizarres autour de moi. De la nourriture que je détestais disparaissait pour laissait place à des aliments que j'aimais. Jusqu'à mes 11 ans, moment où je reçus la première fois la lettre de Poudlard. Ainsi, je fis mes études dans la plus prestigieuse école de magie, je savais que j'étais meilleure que les autres, mais j'attribuais cela à ma capacité de comprendre et d'apprendre vite, pas à une prophétie. Je passais tous las ans, les deux dernières semaines des grandes vacances chez les Weasley qui m'accueillaient toujours avec plaisir, hypocritement, je m'en rends compte maintenant.<p>

Venait le moment que j'appréhendais, une petite ellipse, et tout ira bien.

- Au bout de longs efforts à essayer de battre le Lord noir, je fus acceptée au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix. Peu de temps, il y eut la période que je ne conterais pas, qui me changea du tout au tout. J'étais persuadée que l'Ordre du Phénix était le bien, mais ce que j'avais vécu m'a orientée, poussée à me dire, que le côté du "mal" n'était peut-être pas aussi maléfique. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas piqué une crise quand j'ai appris que vous étiez ma famille, de plus, j'étais admirative de tant de classe qui faisait des Malefoy une famille si pure. Peut-être que je dois ajouter, que j'ai failli mourir aujourd'hui, je n'aimais pas monté sur un balai en tant que Hermione, Ronald m'y a pris pas surprise et au final m'a fait tombé, mais mes pouvoirs se sont déclenchés et je pus faire apparaître un oreiller qui amortit mon choc. C'est tout, je crois que je n'ai rien à ajouter.

Tout le monde me regarda quelques instants mais aucun mot ne fut échangé. Le repas continua dans un silence presque religieux, pas du tout gênant, juste en total accord avec ceux qui était maintenant ma famille, ma vie.  
>Je ne tardais pas en bas, ma chute, mon contact rapproché avec la mort, ma nouvelle famille; la prophétie, bref toute la journée m'avait épuisée. Quand je demandai où était ma chambre, ce fut ma mère qui se leva, alors, hésitante, je me rapprochais de mon père et l'embrassai sur la joue, il fut surpris mais répondit en me serrant dans ses bras, j'eus l'impression d'avoir trouvé ma place, ici c'était ma maison, ici était ma famille alors ici je serais.<br>Ma mère monta dans les escaliers et je la suivis. Il était impossible que je me souvienne où ma chambre serait. Ma mère du s'en douter.

- Tu as une elfe personnelle, elle se nomme Kika, appelle-la si tu te perds, elle connait la maison des cachots jusqu'au grenier.

Je lui fit un sourire reconnaissant et remarquai que nous nous étions arrêter devant une porte.

- C'était ta chambre avant, celle qui t'était destinée, j'ai juste changé quelques meubles en m'imaginant l'âge que tu avais, alors tout devrait être à ta taille. Ou peut-être un peu trop grand, se moqua-t-elle.

Je ne fus pas offensée et lui tirai, puérilement je l'avoue, la langue. Elle ria, et ouvrit la porte. Wahou. Ce fut le seul mot qui me vint à l'esprit, cette pièce magnifique était ma chambre.

- Si tu n'aimes pas les couleurs tu pourras changé, ajouta-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha, m'embrassa sur le front et caressa doucement ma joue, souriant pensivement. Je m'approchais du placard et me rendis compte que c'était les portes de mon dressing. Alors que ma chambre étais de style exotique, alors que mon dressing était tout ce qui avait de plus moderne. Je crois d'ailleurs que je vais changer les couleurs, un peu plus de vert serait pas plus mal. Je me rapprochais des vêtements pour la nuit et j'en sortis une nuisette . Habillée, ou déshabillée cela dépend des points de vue, je me couchais avec délice dans les draps de soie. Je m'endormais quand des coups furent frappés à ma porte. Surprise, j'invitais mon visiteur à entrer. Ce fut Draco qui apparut.

- Puis-je te parler, demanda-t-il, je te gêne, dit-il en me voyant sous les draps, je reviendrais demain, ce n'est pas grave.  
>- Non non ! Tout va bien, je suis prête à t'écouter, dis-je en sortant de dessous mes draps et en m'asseyant sur mes talons au bord du lit.<br>- Merci. Je voulais te dire que j'étais... Je le suis encore... J'essaie de te faire...

Je le sentis mal à l'aise, alors je lui fis un sourire rassurant. Soudain, il chuta sur ses genoux, par terre, les mains devant son visage et il posa sa tête sur mes cuisses.

- Je suis tellement désolé, si j'avais su qui tu étais jamais, au grand jamais, je ne t'aurais fait autant de mal. Je m'en veux tellement, tu étais ma sœur et jamais je ne t'ai respecté. Et puis...

Je compris alors le sacrifice qu'il faisait, se mettre à genoux était un signe de soumission, ainsi, il me prouvait qu'il me respectait et il acceptait le déshonneur pour se faire pardonner.

- Draco, Draco, je ne t'en veux pas. Comment le pourrais-je ? Tu es un sang-pur et Hermione était une Sang-de-Bourbe, tu ne devais pas la respectée. C'est Pandore, ta sœur que tu dois aimer. Je crois, en plus, que si nous nous étions pas détester, nous étions condamnés à nous adorer, trop de ressemblances malgré les efforts mis en place pour nous séparer. Je t'aime, Draco. Tu es mon frère et je refuse tes excuses car elles n'ont pas lieu d'être.

Je mis mon doigts sur ses lèvres quand il voulut protester, et je pris sa tête dans mes mains et la serrais contre moi. Je me reculais et lui laissais une place dans mon lit. Il s'allongea près de moi, et il s'endormit. Je me sentis sombrer à mon tour.  
>J'étais une Malefoy désormais, je n'avais pas le choix, de toutes façons. Mais quelle importance ?<p> 


	8. Ami un jour, ami toujours

Encore cette pièce noire. Encore cette pierre froide. Encore cette familiarité. Ah ! Ce n'est pas la même victime qui dormait à mes pieds. J'identifiai Percy Weasley. Quand j'étais dans mes rêves, je n'avais vraiment pas de goût, s'en prendre aux Weasley, voilà qui était pitoyable.

- Tu as fini, soupira quelqu'un. Combien de fois je dois te répéter de remonter quand c'est terminé ? Je ne veux pas te perdre, ma femme.  
>- J'adore ! Lady Voldemort... Femme du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Impératrice d'Europe, d'Asie, bientôt d'Afrique et d'Océanie, puis d'Amérique. Ah ! Tu as vu ! Je n'ai pas de sang sur les mains, dis-je en agitant les doigts. J'ai utilisé " comme il le faut " la baguette. C'était moins drôle... Moins physique !<p>

L'homme sourit. Il tendit une main qu'il posa sur ma joue, et il m'embrassa sur la bouche.

- Bientôt, tu seras ma femme, chuchota-t-il.  
>- Bientôt tu seras morte, cria une autre voix.<p>

Une douleur transperça mon dos. Je me réveillai et regardai Draco qui était encore endormi. Alors je repris mon souffle. Quel drôle de rêve ! Femme du Lord Noir. Voilà qui est original ! C'est fou comme mon imagination part en vrille dès que je dors. Oui, c'est f...

J'entendais des voix. Un homme et une femme. Quelqu'un me demanda de me réveiller. Je décidai qu'il n'était pas l'heure de se lever, ainsi je fis la sourde oreille. On me secoua à l'épaule. Pour toute réponse je grognai et m'obstinai à dormir. Puis j'eus froid, en tâtonnant je cherchai ma couette, ne la trouvant pas, je m'agrippais à la source de chaleur localisé à mon côté droit. An final, ce fut ma fierté qui me réveilla car j'entendis des rires et je crus que l'on se moquait de moi. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je vis un regard. Mon regard. Oh la ! On a un problème. je reculai de mon radiateur et vis des cheveux. Les miens. Ok. Un pequeño problemo ( NdA: un petit problème en espagnol ^^). Puis je me souvins de la soirée passée. Ce n'était pas mon double ! Enfin si, un peu mais pas tout à fait. C'était mon frère. Qui se foutait de moi. Je me retournai et vis mes parents un sourire aux lèvres. Boudeuse, je ne répondis quand il me saluèrent, j'allai dans mon dressing et pris une robe, et m'arrêtai.

- Un problème, se moqua un peu plus mon père.  
>- Moi ? Non, non. Kika, criai-je, un peu énervée.<br>- Que puis-je faire pour Mademoiselle ?  
>- La salle de bain. Où est-elle ?<br>- Derrière vous, Miss.

Là, c'est vraiment la honte. Je me retournai et vis une porte ( NdA : Nan, c'est pas vrai ! Voilà qui est surprenant). Quand je rentrai dans la salle, je fus subjuguée, la maison des Weasley combinée à celle des moldus qui m'ont élevé coûtait quatre fois moins chères qu'un dixième de ma salle de bain. Alors, je retournai à la prote, tirai la langue à ma famille et fermai la porte en annonçant qu'ils n'étaient pas près de me revoir.  
>Je n'eus pas tort et je ne descendis qu'une heure après habillée, coiffée et maquillée. Je rappelai l'elfe et lui demandai où était mes parents, endroit où elle m'emmena. J'entrai dans une salle à manger verte émeraude magnifique. Je retrouvais ma famille attablée.<p>

- Te voilà enfin, dit Draco.  
>- Merlin ! Il y a quelque chose dans mon assiette, m'exclamai-je sans faire attention à mon frère.<p>

Ma mère rit et me demanda de m'asseoir et de manger. Je vint à mon assiette et découvris un livre.

- C'est le livre qui contient ta prophétie. Tu pourras en savoir plus, expliqua simplement mon papa ( NdA : J'aime pas dire père, j'aime trop le mien ^^)

Je poussai une exclamation ravie, et courus vers mon père, plaquai des bises sur ses joues, puis je me mis à manger, sans transition.

- J'ai quelque chose à te demander, annonça mon père.  
>- Bien sûr, quoi donc ?<br>- Es-tu vierge ?

Je m'étouffais avec ma tartine, mon frère arrêta net la main qu'il portait à sa bouche pour manger son toast. Ma mère dit simplement :

- Avec plus de tact la prochaine fois, mon chéri.  
>- Je dois savoir. C'est comme ça. Alors ?<p>

Je dois répondre quoi. Mensonge ? Vérité ? Rah ! Calvaire suprême !

- Euh, fut tout ce que je trouvais à dire. Disons que...

Et, c'est dans ces moments là que vous croyait en Dieu, la sonnette retentit. Sauvée par le gong ! Draco ordonna à un elfe d'aller ouvrir. Ce fut un garçon et une fille qui entrèrent, de mon âge. Ce fut plus précisément, Pansy Parkinson, jolie brin de fille brune comme la nuit avec une peau hâlée et des yeux bruns chocolat, et Blaise Zabinni, lui c'était de l'homme, superbe brun aux yeux violets et la bouche rouge sang. Il était de la même taille que mon frère donc une tête et demi de plus que moi, et la jeune fille seulement une de plus.  
>Les deux invités s'arrêtèrent sur place en me voyant.<p>

- Draco, prononça difficilement Blaise, il y a toi, mais en fille. T'es au courant ?  
>- Elle est aussi jolie que toi, ajouta Pansy.<br>- Bonjour jeune Zabinni, à toi aussi jeune Parkinson, intervint mon papa. Je vous présente la sœur jumelle de Draco, donc ma fille, Pandore.  
>- Tu nous cache des choses, mec, dit simplement Blaise.<p>

Je me levai et m'approchai d'eux.

~~ POV Blaise~~

Ce n'était pas de la grâce, c'était la grâce. Ce n'était pas de la beauté, c'était la beauté. Ainsi, c'était cette créature, une fille née Malefoy. Beauté suprême. Beauté fatale, chaque mot était vrai dans cette expression, elle était simplement... Surnaturelle.

~~ Fin POV Blaise ~~

- Bonjour Blaise, enchanté de te connaître en tant qu'égale, dis-je.  
>- Égale ?<br>- Oh ! J'étais Hermione Granger avant, précisai-je avec une grimace.  
>- Granger ? Par Merlin ! Tu es bien mieux maintenant, déclara franchement Pansy.<br>- Merci, Pansy. Je suis aussi heureuse de te connaître en tant que Malefoy.  
>- Moi aussi, s'exclama-t-elle. Mais tu sais comment on fait mieux connaissance ?<br>- Shopping, suggérai-je.  
>- Oui. Merci Merlin, enfin une fille dans le groupe, donc quelqu'un qui me comprend, remercia-t-elle les yeux au ciel. Je sens que l'on va bien s'entendre toutes les deux.<br>- Je n'en doute pas une seconde.

Mon père regardai cette scène sans se manifester. Ce fut ma mère qui nous interrompît et nous annonça que nous allions faire les fournitures. Oh ! J'avais reçu ma lettre de Poudlard en tant que Granger, et j'avais été nommée Préfète-en-Chef. Je me demande ce qu'il va se passer.

- Veux-tu repasser sous le Choixpeau, demanda mon père.  
>- Bien sûr, une Malefoy ne sera jamais à Gryffondor.<p>

Je montai dans ma chambre chercher ma veste. Quand je descendis, j'entendis dire :

- Cela va poser problème, elle montre trop ses émotions. ( Pansy, identifiai-je )  
>- Il est trop tard pour lui apprendre, décida mon père.<br>- Mon père a surtout compris qu'il n'arriverait jamais à cacher la boule de joie qu'est ma sœur sous un masque d'impassibilité, pouffa Draco.

Je descendis les escaliers à toute vitesse, annonçant mon arrivée. Ma mère sourit et rejoignit Draco. Ce qui me surprit, car j'eus cru qu'elle irait avec mon père. Mais c'est mon père qui me donna, à MOI, son bras. Heureuse, je le pris un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
>De toutes façons ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Mais, ce n'est pas comme si c'était important.<p> 


	9. Rien ne vaut une sortie pour se connaîtr

- Pourquoi chaque femme est-elle accompagnée par un homme ? Est-ce une règle des Sang-Pur, demandai-je.  
>- Non, mais il vaut mieux qu'elle soit avec quelqu'un d'autre, tout le monde nous croit, avec raison, que nous sommes du côté du Maître des Ténèbres, alors il peut arriver n'importe quoi si tu es seule. Ainsi, je préférerais que tu restes avec un garçon, surtout ton frère par ailleurs, grinça-t-il, jaloux.<p>

Je pouffai, et regardai mon père qui prit un masque froid, en me retournant je vis que Draco, Blaise et ma mère avaient fait de même. Pansy,elle, avait une moue dédaigneuse aux lèvres. Impressionnée, j'applaudis en riant ce changement si radical et parfait. Il fut décidé d'aller chercher les livres d'abord, et pour les vêtements tout le monde se débrouillera, chacun pour sa peau, comme dise les moldus. J'irai avec Pansy, elle voulait ("absolument") me connaître mieux. Arrivés à Fleury and Bott , il se trouvait que, grand hasard, les Weasley et Potter y étaient. Quand je dis que je suis maudite... Le sourire qui me suivait partout se glaça, ma bonne humeur se changea en hargne, ce fut le bras de mon père qui me ramena sur Terre, et Draco apparut à mes côtés. Ma mère, à l'arrière, expliquait en vitesse l'histoire à nos deux invités, qui tout naturellement furent de notre côté.  
>Ce fut Weasley femelle junior qui nous vit en premier. Elle accourut vers les garçons et chuchota à leur oreilles, ils devaient parler de nous car ces derniers se retournèrent vers moi, avec un regard mauvais.<p>

- Je veux être servie, ordonnai-je. Maintenant.  
>- Une seconde, Mademoiselle. Je m'occupe de ces gens, dit le libraire en montrant les Weasley.<br>- Savez-vous qui je suis ? Je n'en suis pas sûr, je suis une Malefoy, annonçai-je, et sachez, Monsieur, quand un Malefoy demande, un Malefoy n'attend pas, il obtient. Alors je me répète : je veux être servie.

L'homme ouvrit de grands yeux et balbutia mon nom de famille avec ahurissement. Je lui donnai ma liste dans un geste autoritaire, et lui dit qu'il me fallait ces livres en quatre exemplaires. L'homme partit en courant pour accéder à ma demande. Les Weasley me regardaient avec de grands yeux.

- Y en a qui ont pas honte, dis faussement tout bas WFJ (Weasley femelle junior).  
>- Tu as raison, tu devrais arrêter de mettre ces robes de fausses marques. On est ce qu'on est. Je suis riche, tu es pauvre, c'est tout. Mais personne t'en veut, ajoutai-je en lui tapotant la tête, Draco ricana derrière moi.<br>- Parle lui autrement... Euh... Malefoy !  
>- Ta gueul£ Potter, t'es peut être riche, mais t'es tout seul. En fait vous vous complétez, un a le fric, les autres la famille. C'est mignon.<p>

Le libraire apparut avec ma commande à ce moment. Mon père paya et nous laissa faire ce que l'on voulait.

- Ne te perds pas, pour l'amour de Merlin. Et ne me ruine pas tout de suite, deux enfants Malefoy c'est beaucoup trop, surtout si tu es comme Draco. Ne parle pas à n'importe qui et rentre à la maison avant 20h, s'il te plaît.  
>- Bien sûr, papa !<p>

Il soupira, voyant que je me foutais de lui, m'embrassa sur les joues, et partit en me lançant un regard d'avertissement. Une fois qu'il eut disparu dans la foule, Pansy et moi commençâmes à faire les magasins. Mon père a eu raison de me demander de ne pas le ruiner, car j'achetai presque tout ce qui passait entre mes mains.  
>Vers 18h, nous allâmes rejoindre Draco et Blaise, partis de leurs côtés pour faire leur propre affaire, au Chaudron Baveur. Installés, moi sur les genoux de mon frère, nous commandâmes des Bière-au-beurre,. Les garçons voulurent prendre du Whisky Pur Feu, mais je pense que le regard que je leur lancé refroidir un peu leur ardeur. Et, vous connaissez ma chance, nous re-croisâmes Potter et les deux plus jeunes Weasley.<p>

- Oh ! Voilà une traîtresse, s'exclama WFJ.  
>- Oh ! Voilà une pauvresse. Ah non ! Deux, et un sans famille, répliquai-je. C'est surement pour ça que tu veux absolument ressortir avec Potter, il a de quoi t'entretenir, sur les deux plans, ajoutai-je suggestive.<p>

Draco grimaça de dégoût.

- Image qui hantera désormais toutes mes nuits, gémit-il. C'est trop répugnant ! Comment peut-on survivre après avoir couché avec Potter ?  
>- Ou Weasley, rajoutai-je.<br>- No comment, dit Draco hésitant.

Nan ! Il n'a pas osé faire ça. Je tournais des yeux ahuris vers lui, il haussa simplement les épaules.

- T'as couché avec WFJ ? Sérieux ? Tu peux encore te regarder dans un miroir ? Et Papa, il le sait ?  
>- J'espère pas, frémit-il.<br>- T'AS COUCHE AVEC MALEFOY ?  
>- Euh... Ben...<br>- T'as pas honte, cria encore Potter.  
>- Honte, répétai-je en riant. Qui pourrait avoir honte de coucher avec un Malefoy, et surtout mon frère ? T'es jaloux Potter ? Honte, mais n'importe quoi... J'ai fini, on peut y aller ?<p>

Tout le monde se leva en parfaite harmonie et en synchronisation. Draco me tendit son bras, que je pris, froide. Je le boudai. Moi, on aurait pu me pardonner, je ne savais pas qui j'étais. Mais lui ! Il a grandi dedans, je suis persuadée que Papa a du lui faire la leçon. Weasley... Ce n'est vraiment pas croyable. On rentrait quand je m'arrêtai net.

- Waah ! Je le veux, décidai-je en me penchant vers une vitrine.  
>- Quoi, demanda Draco en s'approchant.<p>

Je lui montrait, il me regarda, me sourit et rentra dans le magasin. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ressortit et je pus me pavaner avec ce superbe cadeau que Draco m'avait fait.  
>Quand on fut de retour au Malefoy's manor, je voulus que Pansy et Blaise pour dormir. Action, qui était n'en doutons pas approuvée par mon Papa. Ainsi, j'allai faire la rencontre des parents Zabinni et Parkinson, le lendemain car, il y avait un dîner qui rassemblait les plus grande fortune magique d'Angleterre.<br>De toutes façons, je n'avais pas le choix.


	10. Vérité ou Action ? Telle est la question

- Pansy, tu dors en face de ma chambre ou dans ma chambre, demandai-je.  
>- Mais dans ton lit, ma chérie, rit-elle.<br>- Chut, m'exclamai-je. Draco va être au courant, sinon.

Le-dit Draco secoua la tête, exaspéré, pendant que Pansy et moi pouffions. Nous étions dans la chambre des garçons, moi sur le ventre en travers du lit de Draco, Pansy à côté de moi, mon frère et Blaise étaient assis par terre. Cela faisait une bonne heure que nous discutions, et l'on commençait à s'ennuyer. J'eus soudain une idée.

- Draco, mon cœur, dis-je, action ou vérité ?  
>- Hein ?<br>- Si tu dis "action", tu dois faire la chose que je te dis, si tu dis "vérité" alors tu répondra ladite vérité à une question que je vais te poser.  
>- Je peux mentir.<br>- J'ai déjà jeter un sort qui te force à répondre vraiment à ma question...

Draco soupira, désespéré. Pansy et Blaise le regardaient et le poussaient de coude pour qu'il choisisse une des catégories proposées.

- Vérité, céda-t-il.  
>- Hum, laisse moi réfléchir, demandai-je faussement, pourquoi, Diable, t'as couché avec WFJ ?<br>- Tu ne vas pas t'en remettre... Parce que elle me l'a demandé et que je voulais me faire quelqu'un à ce moment là, elle pas trop laide donc voilà. Ensuite il y a rien eu de plus. Blaise, action ou vérité ?  
>- Action,<br>- Envoie ton patronum à ta soeur et dis-lui que tu l'aimes.

Blaise grimaça mais fit ce que Draco lui avait demandé. Je m'interrogeai sur la répugnance de Blaise à faire cette action. Il le remarqua, et me dit que je la verrais bien assez tôt.  
>La soirée continua ainsi, avec des actions bon enfant, et quelques questions sérieuses. Puis mes yeux commencèrent à se fermer. Draco le remarqua et me porta jusqu'à mon lit, j'étais dans une demi-inconscience, je ne pus donc le remercier.<br>Étrange contraste. J'étais normalement dans une pièce noire comme l'encre et celle-ci était blanche neigeuse, ou du moins il y avait beaucoup de lumière, je distinguais cela derrière mes paupières hermétiquement fermées. J'avais mal. Je ne sais pas où, mais plutôt partout. Plus sourde que celle de ma "mutation" en Malefoy, elle restait désagréable. J'entendis des paroles à côté de moi, et des... Sanglots.

- Je les tuerai tous autant qu'ils ont, s'exclama Voldemort.  
>- Maître, il va falloir être prudent, ils ont réussi à s'introduire dans le Malefoy's manor, ils peuvent être ici n'importe quand. Il y a un traître...<br>- Je le sais, ne me dis pas ce qu'il faut que je fasse Lucius, hurla le Lord. J'ai déjà assez perdu comme ça, laisse-moi ma dignité et les commandes des opérations, même détruit je reste le maître !  
>- Jamais je ne contesterais votre pouvoir, mon Seigneur. Narcissa, partons. Il faut qu'elle se repose.<br>- Je l'ai déjà abandonnée Lucius, ne me demande pas cela encore une fois. Non, pas encore, supplia ma mère.

Voldemort parla et réussit à faire sortir mes parents. J'entendais quelqu'un s'asseoir lourdement sur la siège à côté de moi.

- Je dois dire que je suis perdu sans toi, soupira le Lord. Normalement, tu es toujours là à me dire où est le bon chemin. Ah ! Il est beau le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Je suis désormais seul, et si tu m'as entendu tu vas ma passer un savon, quand tu te réveilleras, pour avoir gueul£r sur ton père. Je sais combien tu l'aimes. J'en serais presque jaloux, comme avec ton frère. Ah ! Malefoy Junior, il est aussi mal que moi de te voir sans vie. Notre joie à tellement de personne. Oui c'est ce que tu es, notre côté caché. Je reviendrais demain, il est tard. Repose-toi et remet-toi vite. Je ne serais pas toujours là à t'attendre.

Sans savoir pourquoi, je m'affolai à cette annonce. Mes yeux s'ouvrir à l'annonce, et je soupirai son nom.

- Aïe, criai-je.

C'était Pansy qui s'était assise sur mon ventre, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Elle où est ta salle de bain ?  
>- Pas sur moi, je peux te l'assurer. De plus, moi en première, dis-je en courant m'enfermant dans l'endroit désiré.<p>

Je pris une rapide douche, car Pansy criait derrière la porte, et elle m'empêchait de me détendre. Je fis apparaître une robe. Je sortis de la salle de bain, et je vis que Draco et Blaise nous avez rejointes. Je saluai les garçons et ne reçut aucune réponse.

- Je sais je suis belle, mais ça ne vous empêche pas de dire bonjour, les hommes.  
>- Magnifique, s'écria mon frère. Je suis pressée de te voir habillée sut ton 31, ce soir ! Une simple robe te donne autant de charme ! C'est inimaginable une si grande beauté !<br>- Je prends la douche, déclara Pansy sur un ton sans réplique.

Nous attendîmes qu'elle sortit, habillée avec un bel ensemble, puis descendîmes dans la salle à manger du matin. Mon père avait intérêt à me nourrir.  
>De toutes façons, il n'avait pas le choix. <p>


	11. Panthère

- Bien le bonjour, les enfants, salua mon père.  
>- J'ai faim, dis-je en embrassant mes parents.<p>

Ma mère sourit et désigna une place en face d'elle. J'avalais à grandes bouchées tout ce qui me passer sous la main. Je n'avais pas manger hier soir, donc je me rattrapais maintenant. Mon frère me regardait, étonné. Pas le temps de lui répondre, j'engouffrais déjà une tartine dans ma bouche.

- Tu vas grossir, prévint Pansy.

Je haussai les épaules.  
>La journée passa doucement, nous restâmes surtout dans le jardin. Je restais ébahie devant la mare à poissons, il se trouvait qu'un calamar géant y avait élu domicile. Quand Draco me fit cette annonce, je retroussai mes lèvres sur mes dents et grognai, me surprenant moi-même, de mécontentement. Au contraire mon frère sourit, content, et envoya son patronum à notre père, qui arriva peu de temps après. Il me demanda si j'étais une animagi, réponse qui fut négative.<p>

- Les Malefoy ont pleins de dons innés, un d'eux est la transformation en animagi, expliqua mon Papa. Je suis personnellement, un loup, Narcissa est un lynx, et Draco un tigre.  
>- Presque un lion, me moquai-je.<p>

Il commença à maudire les Dieux de lui avoir donner une soeur comme moi. Mon père le fit taire d'un regard. Tant d'autorité m'étonnait. Mon Papa ne me faisait jamais de tel regard, il restait bienveillant et sympathique avec moi. Aimant, même. Et Draco, dès qu'il faisait un faux pas, se faisait fusiller du regard.

- Je voudrais que tu essaies de te transformer, finit Malefoy Senior.

Okay... Sinon on fait ça comment ? Je vis mon père s'asseoir sur un banc de pierre juste à côté d'où nous étions, et il me regarda, un sourire intéressé et intéressant aux lèvres. Instinctivement, je m'assis sur le sol. J'avais l'impression que mes gestes avaient été répétés des milliers de fois. Qu'ils ont été esquissés depuis la nuit des temps. Je fermais les yeux et attendis. Attendis des choses qui m'étaient inconnues. Je ne sais combien de temps se passa, en tout cas il passa très lentement, mais je sentis un frisson me parcourir l'échine. Je sentais des picotements sur toute ma peau. Je sentais que mes sens s'affutaient, j'entendais mieux, mes yeux s'ouvrirent, et je vis chaque détails du décors qui m'entourait. Je vis mon père avec un grand sourire. Paniquée de sentir toutes les choses qui m'entouraient, je me retransformai et redevint humaine.

- Panthère, susurra mon père à mes côtés. Magnifique panthère noire aux yeux gris glacial. Tu seras toujours pleine de classe et d'élégance, peu importe ta forme. D'ailleurs, ta robe te va à merveille.

Et il partit. Draco, Blaise et Pansy dansèrent tout autour de moi pour célébrer ma transformation. J'appris que Pansy était un petit serpent venimeux et que Blaise était un aigle. Une panthère. Magnifique animal que j'affectionnais particulièrement.  
>Nous rentrâmes à la maison pour annoncer la nouvelle à ma mère. Elle eut un grand sourire et m'embrassa sur les deux joues et me murmurant qu'elle m'aimait. Je me rendis compte que c'était la première fois qu'on me le disait sous forme de Malefoy. Je les aimais tous, ma mère était une femme extraordinaire, mon père un homme incroyable, mon frère un garçon génial. Blaise un ami fidèle et Pansy une amie merveilleuse. Tellement mieux ma vie sous forme de Malefoy. J'étais aimée et respectée en même temps. On ne me voyait plus comme l'amie de Potter, mais comme Pandore Malefoy.<p>

- L'heure, s'écria Pansy, regarde l'heure Pan', ajouta-t-elle en me fourrant sa montre dans le nez en même temps que l'horloge sonnait sept heure. La réception, le banquet commence à 21 heure et on est habillée comme des clochardes !  
>- N'exagérons rien, grinçai-je.<p>

Elle m'attrapa le bras et me traîna jusqu'à ma chambre. Sans se perdre ! Voilà qui était un exploit ! Elle m'annonça que son cavalier était Blaise et que le mien serait donc Draco, chose qui ne me déplaisait pas. Je pris Pansy entre quatre-z-yeux et lui demandai de toujours rester à mes côtés. Avec un sourire attendri, elle me jura d'être toujours avec moi. Je ne sus dire si cela ne comptait que pour le banquet ou pour toute notre vie. Puis, elle s'excita de nouveau et continua de me pousser dans la salle de bain.

- Tu dois être la plus belle, ordonna-t-elle. Tu es la première enfant née Malefoy. Tu es vraiment magnifique naturellement, mais il va falloir faire mieux, car d'autres femmes peuvent être belles, comme la soeur de Blaise. Et puis, on commence d'abord par moi, décida-t-elle.

Ainsi, je l'aidai à se maquiller, à se coiffer et à s'habiller. Quand Pansy fut prête il était 20 heure. Elle stressa encore plus, et me coiffa en m'arrachant les cheveux me maquilla en m'enfonçant le crayon dans les yeux et en me coinçant la peau dans la fermeture de ma robe. Peu importe à la vitesse où elle le fit, nous fûmes quand même en retard. Il était 21h30 quand nos cavaliers respectifs frappèrent à la porte d'impatience. Mais je lus dans leurs yeux qu'ils ne regrettaient pas d'avoir attendu. Pansy était simplement merveilleuse dans sa robe violette à plume. Je pus me voir rapidement dans une glace avant que les garçons nous trainèrent dehors. J'étais, sans vantardise, mille fois plus belle que Pansy j'étais extraordinaire, ma robe aidait bien je dois le dire, d'une soie blanche soyeuse et les roses tissée avec des fils d'argent. J'étais fière d'être une Malefoy, et d'être aussi belle. Les autres allaient m'admirer.  
>De toutes façons ils n'avaient pas le choix.<br>_Que le spectacle commence... _


	12. Mieux vaut être belle et rebelle

Devant la porte de la plus grande salle de bal du Malefoy's manor, je me suis mise à paniquer. Mon coeur se mit à battre plus vite, mes jambes à trembler, je transpirai à grosses gouttes et commençai à tourner de l'oeil. Heureusement, Draco s'en rendit compte et me fit asseoir sur les marches, suivis de Blaise et Pansy.

- Calme-toi, tu gâches ton maquillage, geignit Pansy. ( NdA : Pour les amateurs des livres Twilight, j'essaie de la faire un peu ressembler à Alice) Pourquoi tu stresses comme ça ? Ils vont tous t'adorer. Une Malefoy adore être regardée et admirée. Donc lève-toi et marche !

Je regardai Pansy, étonnée. Elle avait raison, une Malefoy serait toujours adorée de tout le monde. Pourquoi avoir peur ? Un Malefoy n'a pas peur. Je me levai, m'essuyai le front avec le mouchoir que Draco me tendait, et levai la tête. La porte de la salle de bal s'ouvrit. J'étais une Malefoy, j'étais digne, fière, arrogante et magnifique. Parfaite. Quand tout le monde me vit, les discutions se turent et on me regarda descendre élégamment les marches. Je me dirigeai vers mon père et toutes les discutions reprirent, sauf que leur sujet de conversation, c'était moi. J'entendis des bribes de phrases.

- ... Malefoy, alors elles sont belles comme ça !  
>- ... Doit avoir un côté divin.<br>- ... Impossible une aussi grande magnificence est impossible.

Toutes ces paroles renforçaient mon égo et ma confiance en moi. J'étais belle, simplement. Arrivée à côté de mon Papa, que je saluai, il me présenta à Mr et Mme Zabinni et Parkinson. Mr Zabinni était un homme de haute stature, avec de larges épaules, des cheveux noirs et des yeux marrons clair. Mme Zabinni avait les yeux violets et la chevelure châtain, grande et fine, avec une robe noire simple, et élégante. Mr Parkinson était un homme brun, aux yeux chocolat et Mme Parkinson, une petite femme frêle blonde aux yeux café, elle inspirait la confiance, étonnant dans le monde des Sang-Pur. Et avec surprise, je vis le professeur Rogue. Instinctivement, je refermais ma main sur le bras de mon père et fis un pas en arrière. Je ne savais pas quel rôle il jouait. Etait-il du côté du Bien ou celui du Mal ? Mon père me regarda surpris, puis me fit un sourire et me poussa vers ledit professeur.

- Il va falloir que tu t'habitues à lui, c'est ton parrain, déclara-t-il.

Il aurait pu me dire qu'il était le petit ami de Dumbledore, j'aurais été moins surprise. Mon frère s'avança vers son parrain et le prit dans ses bras. Okay... Je m'approchais lentement de mon "parrain" et le m'inclinai avec raideur en face de lui. Quand je levai la tête, ce fut des yeux remplis d'une profonde peine que je croisai.

- Draco, me laisses-tu ta cavalière quelques minutes, demanda mon "parrain".  
>- Bien sûr, sourit Draco, Rends la moi après, bien sûr.<p>

Rogue me proposa son bras que je pris, hésitante. Il m'emmena sur la piste de danse, et une musique douce retentit, une valse. Il posa sa main sur ma hanche et l'autre prit ma main. Je posai ma main restante sur son épaule. Merci Mc Gonagall de m'avoir appris à danser pour le bal.

- Si tu savais comme je suis désolé, commença mon "parrain". Si j'avais su...  
>- Je sais, vous n'auriez pas agi comme ça, je m'en doute bien, après tout, je suis une Malefoy ? Qui pourrait s'en mettre un à dos ?<br>- Je n'avais pas cette excuse, je pensais plutôt que je ne me serai pas comporté ainsi avec ma filleule.  
>- J'aurais eu le même traitement que Draco, demandai-je en souriant.<br>- Oui, tout à fait, répondit-il en me rendant mon sourire.

La chanson prit fin. Il me lâcha et me demanda s'il pouvait m'accompagner pour rejoindre mon cavalier. J'acceptai et je fus rendue à Draco, qui me complimenta sur ma grâce quand je dansais. Alors débuta le "Printemps" des Quatre Saisons de Vivaldi. J'entrainai Draco sur la piste et lui tendis ma main, qu'il baisa et commença à mener la danse. Il dansait aussi très bien, ce fut un plaisir sans limite que de danser avec lui. Il y eut une sorte de lui qui nous reliait pendant cette danse, j'aurais voulu qu'il n'y eut pas de fin.  
>Mais, une belle fille châtain aux yeux violets semblable à Blaise nous interrompit. Draco poussa un soupir.<p>

- Draco, danse avec moi, réclama-t-elle d'un désagréable soprano.  
>- Tu dois être la soeur de Blaise, je suppose, dis-je. Tu m'étonne qu'il ne puisse pas te voir. Tu fais des impolitesses que même moi, fraichement débarquée dans le monde des Sang-Pur ne fait pas. Premièrement, on salue tout le monde quand on va voir quelqu'un, deuxièmement, on n'interromps pas une danse, troisièmement, on s'incline devant l'hôte, moi en l'occurrence.<p>

Elle me regarda et voulut répliquer. Mais Blaise apparut.

- Discordia, salue donc la nouvelle Malefoy, ordonna-t-il presque.

Elle s'inclina rapidement devant moi, se releva vite et s'enfuit sans un mot de plus à notre encontre. En la voyant presque courir, je me mit à rire et m'arrêtai quand je vis... Mme Weasley. Je tirai sur la manche de Draco et montrai Mme Weasley du doigts. Mon frère sourit et m'emmena vers elle.

- Bonjour Molly, comment vas-tu, salua chaleureusement Draco.  
>- Bien mieux depuis que je sais la petite Pandore chez elle, dit-elle en me regardant.<p>

Problème... Venait-elle de dire qu'elle était heureuse de me voir Malefoy ?

- Mme Weasley est de notre côté, ma chérie, dit Draco. D'ailleurs qu'as-tu inventé comme prétexte auprès de ta famille ?  
>- Partie de Scrabbles, avec de vieilles amies qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.<p>

Soudain, une explosion retentit près du buffet.

- Fred, Georges, tenez-vous comme il faut s'il vous plaît, cria Mme Weasley en fonçant sur deux têtes rousses.  
>- Eux aussi, ils sont avec nous, chuchotai-je à Draco.<br>- Ils n'ont pas la Marque mais ils font les missions que le maître demande. De plus ils font tous les trois partis de l'Ordre du Phénix, tu es au courant. Faudra que tu fasses attention à les détester en publique.  
>- Et, ici, tout le monde est du côté de Voldemort, demandai-je.<br>- Par Merlin, ne prononce pas son nom. Oui, tout le monde.

La soirée passa doucement, je montai très vite, m'ennuyant ferme, avec mon frère son meilleur ami, Blaise et Pansy. J'embrassai mon père sur ses joues. Ma mère vint me saluer et je partis sous les regards déçus de tous les hommes de la salle. Ils allaient devoir se contenter de ça.  
>De toutes façons, ils n'avaient pas le choix.<br>_Que le rideau se baisse. _


	13. Douloureux souvenirs

J'ouvrais les yeux, simplement. Aucune image du rêve que je faisais d'habitude, voilà qui était étrange... Je haussai les épaules et m'en allai sans bruit vers la salle de bain. Quand la porte fut fermée à clefs, j'entendis Pansy me maudire. Je ris, et me plongeai dans un bain d'eau chaude aux odeurs d'oranges et de pêches. Je sortais de la salle de bain, habillée d'un pantalon de cuir noir et d'une "chemise" blanche en soie. Pansy, taquine, me siffla d'un air appréciateur et je fis semblant de rougir, gênée, comme Granger. Mon amie pouffa et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. J'en avais pour des heures à l'attendre.  
>Je repensai au livre qui contenait ma prophétie. Je l'attrapai et allai m'asseoir sur un fauteuil blanc. J'admirai la première de couverture, finement ciselée, chaque détails était un trésor de précision et de classe. Le titre était assez... Flippant. <span>Les plus grandes prophéties qui ont changé ou changeront le Monde<span>. Okay... J'ouvris le livre et tombai sur une note écrite à la plume, une écriture élégante. Il était simplement écrit :

_La prophétie est à la page 52.  
>Affectueusement,<br>Lucius Abraxas Malefoy, ton père._

Mon Papa avait décidément pensé à tout. J'allai à ladite page et lus la prophétie que mon père avait dictée mot pour mot. La prophétie était suivies des pages qui expliquaient les différentes hypothèses qui s'offrait à nous. Qui pourrait être le Sang Pur d'Angleterre ? Pourquoi des doigts "pâles" ? Et la toute dernière phrase était : " La prophétie ne s'est pas encore réalisée, le futur est encore incertain."  
>Je te le fais pas dire, et j'eus un sourire carnassier. C'est à ce moment que Pansy sortit habillée d'une robe noir sertie de diamants.<p>

- Tu sors ou t'es amoureuse, me moquai-je.  
>- N'importe quoi, dit-elle en rosissant un peu.<br>- Oh ! Voilà qui est intéressant. Mon frère ? Non, je ne crois pas. Plutôt Blaise ? Non plus... Serait-ce le beau Zacharia Smith ?  
>- Il est possible que Smith me plaise un peu, il est plutôt mignon.<br>- Bombe atomique plutôt, tellement musclé, dis-je en me mordant la lèvre.  
>- C'est à moi, chasse gardée, approche-t'en je t'en voudrais toute ma vie !<p>

Je ris et l'embrassai sur la joue. Je la rassurai, il avait beau être mignon, je n'aimais pas les hommes châtains, mis à part quelques uns qui étaient vraiment magnifique. Je lui pris la main, et nous descendîmes manger. Je trouvai seulement ma mère, je la saluai et cherchai mon Papa des yeux.

- Il est dans la bibliothèque, mange et tu pourras le rejoindre après, dit ma mère.

Je sautillai joyeusement vers ma place et je mangeai gaiement. Ma mère secoua la tête, étonnée. Il est vrai que j'étais très attachée à mon père, étonnant car il était plutôt froid, pas avec moi certes mais il gardait quand même ses distances. Draco descendit, il embrassa ma mère, Pansy et s'assit. Blaise suivit et il fit la bise à tout le monde.

- Draco, t'aurais pas oublié un truc par hasard, demandai-je.  
>- J'ai mon pantalon, ma chemise... Bah non ! J'ai tout, répondit-il.<br>- Mon bisou, réclamai-je, j'ai pas eu mon bisou. Blaise, il a pensé à moi, et toi mon propre frère, pas du tout.

Je me mis à bouder jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève et m'embrasse, j'eus un grand sourire, et annonçai que j'allai dans la bibliothèque.  
>Arrivée à destination, je rentrai pour la première fois dans la salle des livres. Elle était gigantesque ! Un monstre de pages et d'encres, toute l'intelligence du monde devait y être enfermée. Mon père y était assis et lisait le journal en fronçant les sourcils. Inquiète, je m'approchai et posai doucement ma main sur son épaule. Il sursauta et sourit en me voyant, je lus par dessus son épaule le grand titre du journal.<p>

**Les Mangemorts saboteurs de train arrêtés ! **

- Le maître ne va pas être content, soupira mon père. Je n'aimerai pas être à la place de celui qu'il va croiser. Surement Severus, dit-il tristement. T'es-tu réconciliée avec ton parrain ?  
>- Plus ou moins, répondis-je. Mais je suis sûre que nous allons nous entendre, assurai-je.<br>- Tu aimes toutes les personnes que t'admirent et te prennent pour une déesse.

Je souris à mon père, et m'assis sur ses genoux, il lança le journal sur la table d'ébène posée devant lui, et me serra tendrement dans ses bras. Il me berça quelques minutes. J'eus l'impression que tout allait bien, que pour une fois le monde tournait rond et dans le bon sens. Quelle agréable sensation que de se sentir entière, mon père m'aimait, ainsi que toute ma famille, amour que je leur rendait.

- Est-ce que c'était difficile de vivre après m'avoir quittée, demandai-je curieuse.  
>- Je doute qu'il y est plus grande souffrance au monde, répondit mon père, difficilement. J'ai pris plusieurs dizaines de Doloris, je sais ce qu'est la douleur physique. Mais cette souffrance ne s'explique pas, je ne la souhaite à personne, même pas à mes ennemis, je pense que je n'aurai pas pu survivre si Draco n'avait pas été là.<br>- Pourtant, vous êtes dur avec lui.  
>- Il le faut, c'est notre héritier aux Black et aux Malefoy.<p>

Il y eut un silence durant lequel mon père continuait de me bercer. Tendre moment entre un père et sa fille.

- Savoir que je ne verrais pas ton premier sourire, que je n'entendrais pas ton premier rire, commença-t-il. Que je ne serais pas celui que tu appellerais ton père, de ne pas pouvoir te voir devenir ce que tu es aujourd'hui, ne pas me rendre compte de ta grande intelligence. Tellement de douleur, tellement de peine. Mais maintenant tu es avec moi. Je suis celui que tu appelles père, je suis celui à qui tu souris, celui avec qui tu ris, je vois ta grande intelligence. Je me rends compte de ce que tu es aujourd'hui. Le passé m'importe peu, le présent est magnifique avec toi, et le futur ne m'intéresse plus puisque tu es là.

Je regardais mon père, émue, et lui dit doucement.

- Je vous aime, Papa, maintenant et pour toujours. Peu importe ce qui m'arrivera, il faut que vous le sachiez.  
>- Il ne t'arrivera plus rien.<br>- Ne dîtes pas ça, j'ai un pressentiment, ainsi, je veux que vous soyez au courant.

Il me regarda avec surprise, puis il soupira.

- Ce sera difficile de te quitter une nouvelle fois encore, souffla mon père.

Il avait compris, que de toutes façons, je n'avais pas le choix.  
><em>Les dés sont jetés. <em>


	14. Vengeance, quand tu nous tiens

- Vas-tu, un jour, me raconter le moment de ta vie que tu m'as caché, demanda soudain mon Papa.  
>- Il n'en tient qu'à vous, souris-je. Dîtes-moi qui m'a enlevé et je conterai cette partie de le vie de Granger. Pourquoi d'ailleurs vous l'avez laissez me prendre, n'êtes vous pas du côté du Lord ? N'avez vous pas confiance ?<br>- C'est ta mère qui t'a donné à lui, pas moi. Nous avons tous les deux paniqués. Nous connaissons la cruauté de notre maître, et pour rien au monde, nous voulions que tu en souffres. Ta mère a été plus courageuse que moi. De plus, ta santé est si fragile, quand tu es née tu respirais mal, je crois que tu as une maladie pulmonaire.  
>- Mes poumons sont impossible à soigner avec de la magie, ils sont hermétiques aux soins magiques, on peut me blesser mais pas me guérir.<br>- Je comprends, dit mon père. Tu sais que ton frère sait le nom de la personne qui t'a enlevé à nous ? Tu ne lui as rien demandé ?  
>- Cela ne m'intéresse pas si c'est lui qui me le dit. J'attends que ceux soit vous.<p>

Mon père soupira, me mit debout et se leva. Il me demanda de le suivre et se dirigea dans le salon ouest. Ma mère, mon frère et nos amis y étaient installés.

- J'ai décidé de dire la vérité sur le nom de l'être immonde qui nous a privé de Pandore. Quelqu'un a-t-il une objection à faire ? Ensuite, elle nous racontera la partie de sa vie qui nous est restée inconnue.

Personne ne parla mais je vis Draco grimaçait, alors cela n'allait vraiment pas me plaire.

- Je te le dis, et tu me promet de ne rien faire qui pourrait attenter à sa vie, proposa mon père, je hochai la tête en signe de consentement. Il est... Une personne en qui la plupart des sorciers ont confiance. Potter lui porte une admiration absolue. C'est une personne que je haï désormais, l'ennemi mortel de notre maître. C'est Dumbledore.

Un grand silence accueillit cette annonce. Blaise se leva, furieux, et Pansy serrait rageusement les mains. Ma mère avait une expression haineuse sur le visage, et mon frère, lui, avait une expression inexprimable, tellement de haine, de dégoût, d'envie de vengeance rien que dans son visage, était effrayant à voir.

- Dumbledore ? Il voulait me mettre de son côté ? Servir ses propres intérêts au dépend des autres, grinçai-je. C'est cet homme qui m'a empêché d'être heureuse, celui qui me rassurai quand Potter partait à la chasse à Voldemort. Quand Weasley se faisait mal. Le c°nnard. Comment ne pourrais-je pas me venger ? Comment pourrais-je le regarder dans les yeux sans lui sauter à la gorge ?  
>- Le moment viendra, et la vengeance s'accomplira. Nous devons attendre, le maître vaincra cette fois. Raconte-nous ton histoire, intervint mon père.<p>

Toute haine partit et une grande appréhension pris place en moi. Allaient-ils me rejeter ?

- Père, vous devez me faire la même promesse, ne tentez rien contre lui, demandai-je, mon père accepta. Je venais d'être acceptée au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix, avec Potter et Weasley mais aussi un homme que je ne connaissais pas, un David Winston, 27 ans, je l'appris plus tard. Il avait grandi à Chicago, en Amérique, avec des parents moldus qui l'avaient aimé, et il appris à 11 ans qu'il était sorcier, ses parents étaient anglais, alors il du faire ses études en Angleterre, à Poudlard. Il ne fut pas un élève excellent mais il ne fut pas mauvais non plus, bien dans la moyenne, il était seulement métamorphomage. A la montée de Voldemort, et arrêtez de frissonner dès que je prononce son nom, il montra clairement qu'il était du côté du "Bien". Il fit plusieurs missions assez simple pour le compte de Dumbledore et il fut accepté comme membre permanent de l'Ordre du Phénix.  
>Après la cérémonie officiel qui se passait chez les Weasley, où tous les membres de l'Ordre votent pour l'acceptation de untel, il but beaucoup pour se féliciter, et il devint vite saoul. Je trouvais la chaleur étouffante à l'intérieur, et je partis faire un tour dehors. Je marchais tranquillement en respirant l'air frais, quand j'entendis un bruit, je me retournai et vit Winston. Soulagée, je ris et lui dis qu'il m'avait fait peur. Je dois dire que je ne compris pas le sourire qu'il m'adressa, et il avança vers moi, posa une main sur ma joue, une autre sur mon dos. Effrayée, je reculai mais il me retint, il me poussa et mon dos frappa violemment un arbre. Je poussai un cri qui le fit rire. Je passerai les détails mais en clair, il me... Il abusa de moi.<p>

J'avais du mal a dire clairement ce dont j'avais souffert. Je trouvais toujours des mots pour le décrire sans utiliser celui qui l'expliquer le plus franchement.

- C'est pour ça que j'en suis venu à me dire que le côté du "Mal", n'était peut-être pas si terrible. Personne ne fut au courant. A part lui et moi. Il ne me fit jamais d'excuse, je ne lui adressai plus une parole.

Je souris doucement, et versai involontairement quelques larmes, je les essuyai d'un geste rageur.

- Je veux sa mort, je veux qu'il souffre, je n'ai pas dormi pendant des nuits pour essayer de savoir ce que je devais faire. Des plans plus idiots les uns que les autres me vinrent en tête. Mais je fis la pire chose à faire, c'est à dire rien.

Pansy se leva et vint me serrait dans ses bras en me chuchotant des paroles à l'oreille. Mes larmes continuaient de couler sans mon consentement. Je levai la tête et vis le regard démentiel de mon père et mon frère, celui dangereux de ma mère, et incontrôlable de Blaise.

- Je te promet qu'ils vont tous mourir, dit ma mère. Mourir dans d'horribles souffrances. Que chaque seconde leur paraîtront durer des siècles.  
>- Comment voudrais-tu que je les laisse en vie ? Comment voudrais-tu que je n'aille pas chez lui et que je ne l'égorge pas, rajouta mon père, glacial.<br>- Comme moi, je respecterais la promesse, j'attends que vous fassiez de même, Papa.

Ils allaient souffrir, je le voyais dans les yeux des personnes qui m'entourait.  
>De toutes façons, ils se repentiront, ils n'avaient pas le choix.<br>_Que la douleur les terrasse._


	15. Préparatif

Je les regardai et leur souris. Quelle chance j'avais de les avoir ! Pour rien au monde, je voudrais redevenir une Granger, elle n'était, après tout, qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe. J'étais toujours dans les bras de Pansy, je me détachai d'elle et partis faire ma valise pour ma rentrée à Poudlard, demain... J'allai si vite quitter mes parents et une vie que je chérissais.

- Prends surtout de l'argent, les robes pour les bals, on les achètera à Pré-au-Lard, conseilla Pansy. C'est pas comme si t'étais encore une fille fauchée comme les blés ! Ca va agréablement te changer d'être riche et Malefoy ! Ce qui est trop bien, c'est que tu repasses sous le Choixpeau ! La tronche des Gryffondors quand tu va être envoyé à Serpentard. Je m'en délecte déjà. Ah oui ! Tu viens à la maison ensuite, faudrait que je fasse mes valises ! Mais tu m'as retenu en otage donc j'ai pas pu les faire.  
>- Pansy, je t'aime. Je voulais que tu saches que tu es ma meilleure amie, maintenant et pour toujours.<br>- Oui, oui... Tu dis ça parce que tu connais pas les autres Serpentards... Mais je t'aime aussi.  
>- Je doute de trouver meilleure amie que toi.<p>

Elle hocha la tête et me tourna le dos, je vis des larmes s'écrasaient sur mon drap, je m'approchai d'elle et la prit dans mes bras à mon tour. Puis nous continuâmes à faire ma valise l'air de rien. Ce moment n'appartenait qu'à nous. Comme celui des excuses de Draco. Quand j'eus fini mes préparations, j'abandonnai mes affaires dans un coin de ma chambre, un elfe viendra me les apporter le moment voulu.  
>Je descendis mon grand escalier, et prévint mes parents de mon absence.<p>

- Ne transplane pas. Tu n'as pas le permis. Et n'utilise pas ta baguette, tu n'es pas majeur, commença mon père.  
>- Oui, oui, dis-je en souriant. Mais tu sais je ne vais que chez Pansy, pas au ministère.<p>

Mon père leva la main et l'agita, geste signifiant qu'il me chassait. Je ris, et disparus du salon. J'appelai une limousine et partis en compagnie de Pansy. Pansy, qui pestait contre la route, qui la rendait malade.

- Ne me parle pas durant tout le trajet. Je ne suis pas sûre que j'en survivrai, gémit-elle.

Je lui fit une petite tape sur l'épaule et montai dans la voiture à sa suite. Le chemin se passa sans encombre, Pansy n'en mourut pas, et ce fut une grande partie de rigolade pour moi. Voir Pansy qui gémissait à chaque virage était quelque chose de très amusant. Bien qu'elle ne fut pas de cet avis.  
>Mon amie ouvrit la porte de son manoir, et m'invita à entrer.<p>

- Beaucoup mois impressionnant que le tien, n'est-ce pas ?  
>- Tu peux toujours te dire qu'il est plus grand que la cabane des Weasley, plaisantai-je.<p>

Elle pouffa et me fit entrer dans le salon, où se trouvait ses parents.

- Bonjour, Mlle Malefoy.  
>- Monsieur, m'inclinai-je, Madame. C'est toujours un grand honneur de vous voir. Votre manoir est magnifique.<br>- Tout le plaisir est pour nous, je le crains, souris Mr Parkinson. Notre demeure est bien humble par rapport à la votre.  
>- Nous sommes des Malefoy, déclarai-je, un peu hautaine.<p>

Mme Parkinson hocha la tête, et Pansy me tira jusqu'à sa chambre. Sympa, soit dit en passant. Je m'assis sur son lit au moment où elle jeta sa valise, qui devait, logiquement, atterrir sur moi. Elle me regarda paniquée, et je fis un geste négligent de la main, changeant ainsi la trajectoire décrite par la valise, et elle se posa juste à mes côtés.

- Trop fort, souffla Pansy, impressionnée. Draco m'en avait parlé, mais je ne savais pas que c'était aussi surprenant...

Je lui tirai la langue, et lui fis signe de ranger ses affaires. Nous discutâmes tranquillement, puis soudain des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir, et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Je réprimai un cri de surprise.

- Non, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là, hurla Draco.  
>- Draco, dis-je étonnée.<br>- J'ai fouillé tout le manoir, regardé dans tous les coins du jardins, questionné tous les elfes de maison, sans pouvoir te mettre la main dessus. Sais-tu comment je me suis inquiété ?  
>- Fallait demander à Papa ou à Maman, suggérai-je.<br>- J'aurais bien voulu, figure-toi, le problème c'est qu'ils étaient parti au Chemin de Traverse.

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez, et soupira un grand coup.

- Si tu m'aimes, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, ne me refais jamais ce coup là, se calma-t-il. Je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir de nouveau y survivre.  
>- Bien sûr que je t'aime, je te promet de te le dire la prochaine fois, souris-je.<p>

Il me regarda pour savoir si je disais la vérité, puis hocha la tête. Je le pris dans mes bras et lui caressai doucement le dos. S'inquiéter juste pour ça, je suis vraiment pas sortie. Je lançai un regard à Pansy qui continuait à faire sa valise.

- Où est Blaise ?  
>- Chez lui, me répondit mon frère, il se prépare aussi au départ. Tu as fini de te préparer ?<br>- Bien sûr et toi ?

Il approuva d'un signe de tête, et m'embrassa sur le front.

- Tu veux quoi à ton anniversaire, demanda-t-il.  
>- Hum... Toi, ris-je. Ou un diadème, ou un livre. Peu importe en fait. Et toi ?<br>- Euh... Un balai, ou un Vif d'Or, j'ai perdu l'autre.  
>- Ton père te l'as offert l'année précédente le dernier, protesta Pansy.<p>

Draco haussa les épaules et fit un grand sourire. Quel bonheur que d'être là, entouré de personne qui nous sont chers à notre cœur, et qui vous aime autant voir plus que vous avec eux. J'allais rester avec eux toute ma vie, et si je devais être séparée d'eux, je braverai tout ce que Merlin mettra sur mon chemin. Il s'inclinera sur mon passage.  
>De toutes façons, il n'aurait pas le choix.<br>_Que l'amour ne cesse jamais._


	16. Ce n'est qu'un au revoir

En raccourci, après que Pansy eut fini de se préparer, tous les trois nous retournâmes au Malefoy's manor, pour le dîner. Les parents ainsi que Blaise qui était coincé, seul, entre eux deux, étaient déjà à la maison. La soirée passa rapidement puis nous partîmes nous coucher.

- Réveillée, s'écria Draco. Magnifique ! Splendide nouvelle, que de voir de nouveau tes beaux yeux ! Tu ne peux savoir combien tu m'as manqué. Et ne refais plus jamais ça ! Tu crois sincèrement que je pourrais de nouveau revivre cette période. Effondré, je suis resté tout le temps dans ma chambre, n'acceptant qu'un elfe toutes les heures pour avoir des nouvelles de toi. Puis, Kika venait juste de repartir, quand un autre elfe de ce manoir arrive et m'annonce ton réveil ! Immense joie qui m'envahit !  
>- Arrête de parler et dis moi bonjour, réclamai-je en riant. Ça fait combien de temps ? Trois jours ? Quatre, peut-être, que tu ne m'as pas fait la bise.<p>

Il se pencha sur moi et posa ses lèvres sur ma joue, avec une infinie tendresse. Enfin réveillée, comme dit Draco. Il est vrai que la lumière du jour m'a manqué, ainsi que Tom.

- Tu as vu Tom, demandai-je. Depuis mon réveil je ne l'ai pas vu une seule fois.  
>- Je m'étonne toujours de te voir aussi proche du Maître ! Être aussi familière.<br>- Elle est la seule, en droit de me parler ainsi, et de parler de moi comme il lui plaît, intervint le Lord. Entends quelqu'un d'autre discuter de moi ainsi et tu devras le punir. Car je suis le Maître des Ténèbres.  
>- Magnifique entrée, mon coeur, très... Théâtrale.<p>

Mon amoureux réprima une grimace d'exaspération, et m'ignora. Je lui montrai ma bouche du doigts, signifiant ainsi que je voulais qu'il m'embrasse.

- Good bye, dit Draco. Maître, s'inclina-t-il.

Et il s'en fut l'air de rien. Je ris et une douleur perça ma poitrine.

- Debout, hurla Pansy à mes côtés. J'ai déjà pris ma douche, souria-t-elle, malicieuse. Elle est toute à toi.

J'ouvris doucement les yeux, mes calmes et paisibles nuits n'avaient pas duré très longtemps. Pansy était vêtue d'une simple robe Chanel, blanche rayée de noir, des lunettes étaient accrochées dans ses cheveux, ça lui donnait un air cool mais classe à la fois. Je la complimentai sur sa tenue et m'enfermai rapidement dans la salle de bain où je fis couler un bain avec l'intention d'y rester une bonne heure. Projet qui fut totalement gâché par Draco, qui avec un simple sort d'ouverture, débarqua dans ma salle de bain et en criant qu'on serait en retard si je ne me dépêchais pas. Je grognai quelques injures, qu'une jeune fille bien élevée n'aurait pas du dire, attrapai une serviette argent et cachai mon corps tandis que je sortais de la douche. Mon frère sortit tout en me conseillant de me "magner un peu les fesses" sous peine d'être en retard. Je lui tirai la langue et m'habillai, me maquillai et me brossai les cheveux. Ma robe noire était divine, bien que simple, mais bon j'allais à Poudlard pas à une fête renommée, du genre le fête de début d'année chez les Zabinni.  
>Je mangeai vitesse grand V, et fus finalement à l'heure pour partir. Mon père me prit la main, moi je pris les valises, Pansy s'accrocha à moi, Blaise était avec Draco, lui même suspendu au bras de ma mère. Je fis un petit signe à Draco avant que mon père ne transplane. Le crochet me happa et j'arrivai au bout de quelques secondes à la gare King Cross. Nous passâmes la barrière, et vîmes le Poudlard Express.<p>

- Papa, Maman, au revoir, je suis tellement désolée de ne pas pouvoir rester avec vous plus longtemps, j'étais tellement bien.  
>- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, grinça mon père. Je t'aime, jeune Malefoy, et ne te perds pas dans les couloirs, ne me ruine pas quand tu iras à Pré-au-Lard, ne fais pas trop de bêtises à part si c'est pour les Gryffondors, dans ce cas là, ne te fais pas attraper...<br>- Oui, oui, Papa, je vous obéirais. Je peux y aller maintenant le train va partir.  
>- Bien sûr, soupira-t-il.<br>- Ma fille, pleura ma mère. Si vite ! Je veux que tu m'écrives régulièrement, d'accord ?  
>- Vous savez, Maman, je reste en Angleterre, dis-je en souriant.<p>

Mon père soupira, m'embrassa, ma mère me serra dans ses bras et me dit de bien faire attention à moi.

- Occupe-toi bien d'elle, qui ne lui arrive rien, s'il le faut dis que c'est toi, chuchota mon père à l'oreille de Draco.  
>- Bien, Père, il sera fait comme vous me l'avez demandé.<p>

Mon père approuva ce comportement d'un signe de tête et serra l'épaule de son fils. Il nous poussa dans le train sans autres précautions, et en nous prévenant que nous entendrions parler de lui s'il m'arrivait quelques choses. Je sens que je n'allais pas avoir beaucoup de liberté à Poudlard. Draco rendra sûrement un rapport sur moi toutes les semaines. Draco chercha un compartiment libre, mais se rendit vite compte qu'ils étaient tous pleins. Puis nous trouvâmes de la place dans un, le problème c'est qu'il n'était pas vide, il y avait Potter et les Weasley.

- Draco, Papa t'en voudras toujours si je reste avec cette racaille, le menaçai-je.  
>- A part si personne ne le met au courant, suggéra mon frère.<br>- Je ne veux pas rester en leur compagnie, fis-je, capricieuse.  
>- Va t'installer dans le couloir, proposa WFJ, suivit des ricanement des deux crétins.<br>- Tu sais, le couloir c'est déjà réservé pour toi, il est plus grand que ta maison, je suis sûre qu'il te paraît luxueux, à moins que Potter est fait reconstruire sa maison à Godric Hollow, place mortuaire, ajoutai-je, mauvaise.

Il se leva et pointa sa baguette devant mon visage. Draco, Pansy et Blaise réagirent au quart de tour, et sortirent eux aussi leurs baguettes suivis des Weasley.

- Tu sais Potter, tu vas perdre pour deux raisons. Un : nous sommes en supériorité numérique. Deux : je suis bien meilleure que vous tous.  
>- Tu n'as même pas sortie ta baguette, quelle professionnelle tu fais, se moqua Weasley Mâle Junior.<br>- Je n'en ai pas besoin. Maintenant Potter baisse ta baguette, c'est un ordre.

Le survivant vit son bras s'abaisser contre sa volonté, sous la force du pouvoir qui était le mien.

- Je suis toute puissante, susurrai-je à son oreille. N'essaie pas de me battre de toutes manières tu échoueras.

Alors Potter et sa bande baissèrent la tête, vaincu. Le trajet se passa dans une tension légère, chacun lançait des piques aux autres. Nous nous changeâmes tous dans le compartiment.

- Tu pourrais être un peu plus pudique, grinça WFJ. Tu n'as vraiment pas honte.  
>- La honte et la pudeur sont pour ceux qui sont laids et pauvres. Je suis magnifique et immensément riche, pourquoi je devrais cacher mon corps de rêves ? Regarde ton frère et son ami, ils en bavent presque.<p>

Vérité vrai, ils me regardaient tous les deux avec des yeux globuleux. Je pouffai et enfilai ma robe de sorcière, légèrement plus petite et mon chemisier un peu plus ouvert. Le train s'arrêta peu de temps après cette discussion et Poudlard apparut bientôt sous nos yeux. Tout le monde, mis à part les première années, avança vers les charrettes et nous fûmes emmener à Poudlard. Je dus, malheureusement, me séparer de mes amis pour rester dans le groupe des nouveaux, qui attendaient le verdict du Choixpeau. Tout le monde passa, et quand je fis mon entrée, pourtant simple, dans la Grande Salle tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi, et on se mit à chuchoter sur mon compte.

- Ce n'est pas une nouvelle élève. Elle s'appelle Hermione, mais plus Granger, maintenant, commença Mc Gonagall.  
>- Non, intervins-je. Je ne m'appelle plus Hermione, je suis Pandore.<br>- Bien, reprit la vieille sur un ton glacial, bien qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids avec mon Papa. Elle est maintenant Pandore Malefoy. Comme elle a retrouvé sa nouvelle famille, elle a le droit de repasser sous le Choixpeau, bien que le résultat sera sûrement le même.  
>- Si tu savais, murmurai-je.<p>

Et je m'avançai sur l'estrade, montai les marches avec élégance et m'assis sur le tabouret. Je sentis qu'un poids venait d'être mis sur mon crâne.

- Oh ! Une ancienne Gryffondor, s'exclama le Choixpeau. Comment ai-je pu me tromper à ce point ? C'est incroyable une telle bêtise. Bien sûr tu seras à...

Il avait intérêt à me mettre chez les Serpentards, sinon il n'allait pas y survivre.  
>De toutes façons, il n'avait pas le choix.<br>_Que la volonté de Merlin soit faite. _


	17. Enfin chez soi

- Serpentard !

Le Choixpeau avait donné son verdict on ne discutait pas son choix. Un grand silence suivit ma répartition, puis la table des Serpentards éclata d'applaudissement. Rayonnant, Draco vint me chercher et m'aida à descendre de l'estrade. Il garda ma main dans la sienne, et m'emmena comme un vrai gentleman, à la table dont j'étais désormais la Princesse.

- ...Née Malefoy dans notre maison, ça va être génial.  
>- ... Bouffondors vont en baver.<p>

Les bribes de phrases qui me parvenaient aux oreilles me remplissaient d'une fierté sans limite. Draco me recula la chaise, où je m'assis, heureuse.

- C'est vraiment trop génial, s'extasia Pansy. Voilà ta vraie maison, ma chérie, voilà le monde dans lequel tu aurais du grandir, c'est ici que tu aurais du t'épanouir...  
>- Que c'est surprenant, coupa Dumbledore à la table des professeurs. La première fois que cela arrive, Mlle Malefoy vous êtes déjà unique étant la seule enfant et jumelle et fille née Malefoy, mais en plus vous bousculez toutes les traditions. Mais cela renforcera sûrement les liens entre vos deux maisons.<br>- Il parle de Gryffondor, là, questionnai-je Draco  
>- J'en sais rien, mais tu aurais pu me mettre au courant que tu avais une deuxième maison, traîtresse, se moqua mon frère.<p>

Je grimaçai et me remit à écouter le directeur.

- La menace de Voldemort est sur nous, mes enfants, continua-t-il.  
>- Est-ce qu'on en fait parti de ses enfants, murmura Pansy.<br>- C'est pourquoi nous devons prôner l'alliance entre les maisons, car c'est cela qui faisait la force des créateurs de notre belle école. Bien qu'ayant différentes opinions, ils furent unis dans la difficulté.  
>- Tu parles, ils se sont barrés chacun de leur côté, bourrés de fric, pouffai-je.<br>- C'est pour cette raison que nous, professeurs de Poudlard, avons décidé que les cours des Serpentards et des Gryffondors se fassent en commun, de même pour Serdaigle et Poufsouffle.  
>- Attendez, nous, Serpentards, allons devoir supporter les Bouf... Gryffondors, me reprenai-je, pendant toute l'année durant tous les cours. Est-ce une blague ?<br>- Je crains que non, Mlle Malefoy, je sais les tensions que vos deux maisons entretienne ainsi je compte sur vous pour les réduire.  
>- Cours toujours, grommelai-je.<br>- Bref, j'ai fini mon petit discours, que vos estomacs mangent à leur faim. Oh ! J'oubliais votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Mr Sirius Black.

J'étais en train de bailler aux corneilles quand cette nouvelle me percuta avec force, il était pas censé être mort ? Je regardai du côté des professeurs et vit que le "professeur" Black, me faisait un grand sourire, satisfait de son effet. Il ne m'en voulait donc pas, cela m'aurait gêné j'aime vraiment beaucoup cet homme, et je ne désire pas qu'il me déteste. Puis les plats apparurent sur les tables, je me servais peu, il faut savoir que je m'étais enfilé des tonnes de sucreries durant le trajet et que maintenant j'étais pleine, totalement.

- Il était pas décédé avant, Black, demanda Draco.  
>- Il était passé derrière le Voile, peut-être qu'on a trouvé un moyen de l'y ressortir, suggérai-je.<p>

Le repas passa tranquillement, je ne parlais pas bien sûr, de notre crise de fou rire, de Pansy, Draco, Blaise et moi, en regardant bouffer Weasley mâle junior.

- Je suis heureux de vous dire que vos nouveaux Préfets-en-Chefs sont Draco Malefoy, pour les Serpentards et Ronald Weasley pour les Gryffondors, ils pourront partagé un appartement tous les deux. S'ils veulent bien me suivre, demanda Mc Gonagall.  
>- Tu m'abandonnes, accusai-je mon frère, je vais être totalement perdus chez les Serpentards sans toi, me plaignis-je. Je vais le dire à Papa que t'es pas un bon frère.<br>- Demande à Blaise et Pansy, je reviendrais te chercher après, je te ferais une place dans ma chambre, ajouta-t-il en me faisant un clin d'oeil, cajoleur. Et je t'en supplies ne dis rien à Père, je suis trop jeune et trop beau pour mourir.

J'eus un grand sourire et l'embrassai sur la joue. J'ordonnai à Pansy de rester avec moi pour ne pas que je me perde. Elle pouffa et me le promit quand même. On a beau dire, les Serpentards se trouvait peut-être dans les cachots, mais c'était beaucoup plus grand que chez les Gryffondors, ils faisait chaud, et la pièce n'était pas glacial comme on aurait pu s'y attendre, mais verte et argent, sur les murs, le sols et les meubles. Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'écoeurant, mais vraiment bien assorti, léger et luxueux.

- Sympa, n'est ce pas ? Ils sont crétins les Bouffondors qui pensent que l'on vit dans un cachot sombre et froids, avec des chaînes qui pendent partout, des toiles d'araignées dans tous les recoins de la pièce. Tu veux que je te montre notre dortoir, proposa Pansy.  
>- Hein, dis-je en sortant de ma contemplation de la pièce. Euh... Non ! Je vais emménager chez Draco, ça sert à rien, mais je viendrais te voir.<br>- Ou sinon, tu me fais une chambre en plus, ta prophétie dit que tu es surpuissante, alors tu es capable de faire ça, n'est ce pas ?  
>- Hum... Ça demande réflexion, on se prend une chambre à deux alors.<br>- Bien sûr ! T'as pas intérêt à me laisser toute seule comme une perdue dans une chambre, ce serait trop triste.

J'avais compris que, de toutes façons, je n'avais pas le choix.  
><em>Que la vraie vie commence.<em>


	18. Rien ne vaut une bonne fatigue

- Pan', appela quelqu'un.  
>- On m'appelle, demandâmes Pansy et moi en même temps.<p>

Nous nous regardâmes pendant quelques secondes avant d'exploser de rire. Cela à beau faire peu de temps que nous nous connaissions, nous étions déjà sur la même longueur d'onde. Le corps qui appartenait à la voix se montra.

- Bonjour, mon chéri, ça fait longtemps, saluai-je.  
>- 10 minutes petite soeur, répliqua Draco. Mais il est vrai que le temps passe très lentement quand tu n'es pas dans le coin. Bref, je suis venu te chercher pour te montrer ta chambre. Tu me suis ?<br>- Tu sais, je vais construire une autre chambre à côté de la tienne pour Pansy et moi, comme ça on sera toutes les deux dans le coin. T'as plus qu'à inviter Blaise !  
>- Tu lui fais une chambre, proposa Draco, plein d'espoir. Je ne veux pas que Weasley croit des choses, tu comprends.<br>- Bien sûr, si ça peut te faire plaisir.

Nous partîmes chercher Blaise et Draco nous pria de le suivre. Nous dûmes monter plusieurs étages, trois ou quatre peut-être, passer devant des centaines de tableaux, avant de nous arrêter devant un tableau représentant une jolie petite elfe aux yeux rose et à la chevelure violette. Draco prononça le mot de passe (" Union "), et en rajoutant quelques mots plutôt péjoratif à l'attention de Dumbledore quant au choix des mots de passe.

- Attendez, cria quelqu'un derrière nous alors qu'on rentrait dans l'appartement. Attendez.

C'était le "professeur" Black qui nous courait après.

- Salut, Pandore et les autres bien sûr, se rattrapa-t-il. Je suis content de te voir.  
>- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te dire ça, t'étais censé être mort, normalement.<br>- Ah oui ! J'ai tendance à l'oublier, je voulais dire que je suis contente de te voir en Malefoy.

Attends ! Il était au courant lui aussi, et Dumbledore le sait ? Dépassée, je rentrai dans l'appartement et invitai Sirius à faire de même. Les autres nous suivirent avec des regards suspicieux à l'encontre du nouveau professeur. La salle commune était un mélange Gryffondor/Serpentard, rouge et vert. Je dédaignai le fauteuil rouge et m'assis sur le vert, Draco, Pansy et Blaise sur le canapé vert et Black fut obligé de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil rouge. Je lui fis un sourire moqueur, et il haussa les épaules. J'en oublierais presque qu'il était à Gryffondor avant, comme moi. Je demandai au professeur des explications quant à sa résurrection.

- Personne n'est là, demanda Sirius.  
>- Weasley est avec Potter chez les Bouffondors, dis-je.<br>- Comment tu le sais, s'étonna mon frère.  
>- Tu as du me le dire.<br>- Bref, intervint Black. Je dois d'abord dire que je suis de votre côté, celui du Maître des Ténèbres.  
>- On le savait déjà, répliquai-je exaspérée. Sinon ?<br>- Bellatrix m'a poussé dans le Voile volontairement, car le Maître a trouvé un moyen d'aller me chercher, ensuite. Ainsi, on put m'innocenter, comme ça je peux mieux m'infiltrer au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix. Tout était prévu depuis des années, chaque geste de tel personne avait été anticipé, à part ta mutation en Malefoy. Je dois dire que tu es beaucoup mieux maintenant.  
>- Je le sais pertinemment, grognai-je. Mais ce que je ne sais pas c'est comment tu t'es fait ré-infiltrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Tu leur as pas dit "Salut tout le monde ! Je suis revenu !"<br>- Je leur ai dit que je ne savais pas, qu'une main était apparue devant moi et m'avait attrapée puis sortie du Voile. Ils m'ont crus et puis me revoilà !  
>- En tant que prof' de DCFM (Défense Contre les Forces du Mal) voilà une belle promotion, dit Draco.<p>

Black ne répondit rien et dit qu'il se faisait tard, il m'embrassa sur la joue et partit. Je voyais Pansy qui commençait à s'impatienter de ma fainéantise. Elle voulait (" absolument") que je fasse la chambre. Alors je me levai et cherchai un mur pour mettre un tableau, je choisis celui où la chambre de Draco était et posai mes mains dessus. Et je pensai simplement que je voulais une chambre pour deux personnes noire et argent, plutôt grande avec des moulures au plafond et un balcons. J'entendis des petits cris surpris et ravis, j'ouvris les yeux et je vis un tableau où était représenté un loup blanc avec des yeux gris, bleu qui m'était familier. Je me décalai sur le côté pour refaire le même exercice sauf pour une seule personne et je la faisait blanche et verte. J'entendis le tableau s'ouvrir mais n'y prêtai aucune attention. Pansy s'exclama une nouvelle fois, et je regardai le tableau où était peint un aigle royal avec des yeux violets.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi il y a deux tableaux de plus, hurla Weasley mâle junior.  
>- On s'installe, répliqua Pansy, on ne peut pas laisser Draco avec de la racaille comme toi.<br>- Non, mais pour qui vous prenez vous ? J'enlève dix points à Serpentards, décida Weasley. Pour avoir répliquer à un Préfet-en-Chef.  
>- Et moi j'en rajoute 20 pour avoir fait un exploit que personne ne peut accomplir à part Merlin lui-même, dis calmement Draco.<br>- J'ai mal à la tête, murmurai-je.

Et je m'écroulai. Je ne voulais pas rêver mais j'étais fatiguée, j'aurais du me douter que tant de pouvoir avait un retour de médaille. Mais ce qui est fait est fait.  
>De toutes façons, je n'avais pas le choix.<br>_Que sera sera._


	19. Là, où tout commence

Le parquet d'ébène était froid, le peau de mon ventre et de ma poitrine y était plaqué, un drap vert recouvrait délicatement mon dos et mes épaules, j'étais en train de dessiner un superbe dessin d'un superbe homme, mon amoureux, Lord Voldemort.

- Tu vas attraper froid, allongée par terre, ma chérie. Viens plutôt à mes côtés, proposa une voix derrière moi.  
>- Non, j'aime être là, j'ai l'impression que tout cela n'est pas un rêve, que je suis bien ta femme, avouai-je.<br>- Tout est réel, tu es ma femme depuis hier et chaque jour qui passera tu le resteras, dit mon "mari".

Je me retournai en prenant bien soin à garder les draps de sorte qu'ils me cachent, et vis le Maître des Ténèbres sur un lit, torse nu, avec une couette autour de la taille. Je souris et lui demandai de ne pas bouger pour que je puisse finir mon dessin. Il soupira et grognai qu'il voulait être avec moi. Je ris et, soudain, la porte s'ouvrit.

- Maître, on nous... Oh ! Désolé, s'excusa un homme en me voyant seulement habillée d'un drap. C'est que... Enfin...  
>- Continue à regarder ma femme ainsi et ta vie sera sacrément raccourcie.<br>- Oh ! Oui... Bien sûr, dit-il en levant enfin les yeux de ma poitrine. Je voulais vous dire que l'on vient de s'introduire dans le manoir.  
>- Savons-nous qui c'est ?<br>- Non, Lady, mais il y a un grand trou dans le portail, dit-il.  
>- Ce ne sont que les jumeaux Weasley, annonçai-je en riant, cela fait longtemps qu'ils essaient de me faire paniquer. Aïe !<p>

J'eus l'impression que ma poitrine explosait et je me mit à cracher un flot de sang.

- Pandore, entendis-je. Pandore, ma chérie, réveille-toi, je t'en supplies. Père va me tuer, gémit la voix.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent prudemment, et virent que Draco était à mes côtés.

- Que c'est-il passé, demandai-je faiblement.  
>- Merci Merlin ! Elle s'est réveillée ! Je ne mourrais pas aujourd'hui, se réjouit Draco. Euh... Enfin, se calma-t-il. Il semblerait que ta magie utilise beaucoup de ton énergie, il va falloir améliorer ton endurance et ta résistance à la fatigue si tu veux être efficace.<br>- Merci Draco, c'est fou combien tu as foi en moi.

Il se mit à protester qu'il croyait en mon pouvoir et qu'il me respectait, enfin tous ces tas de choses quand Pansy arriva en trombe dans... Dans quoi, d'ailleurs ? Alors que ma meilleure amie pleurait dans mes bras et que je la consolai tant bien que mal, j'identifiai la pièce. C'était la chambre que j'avais créer pour Pansy et moi, elle était sublime, réussite du début à la fin, je cherchai un défaut sans un trouver un seul. Évidemment, si j'avais réussi à construire deux chambres aussi parfaite, il était normal que je flanche un coup. Mais Draco n'avait pas tort, il va falloir que je bosse pas mal ma résistance.

- Tout va bien Pan', essayai-je. Tu sais c'est normal que je fatigue un peu, ça aurait été trop facile, ajoutai-je en riant. Allez ! Pan', remet-toi ! Tout va bien regarde.

Je me mis debout sans chanceler, à vrai dire je me sentais bien ! Comme après une bonne nuit de sommeil. C'était vraiment... Agréable. Je baillai un grand coup, à m'en détacher la mâchoire.

- Très élégant, se moqua Draco.  
>- Tais-toi ou je le dis à Papa, le menaçai-je. Tu aurais pu prendre plus soin de moi, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il serait très content d'apprendre que tu m'as laissé par terre, durant mon agonie.<br>- Mais ! Tu mens ! Comment peux-tu faire ça à moi, ton frère, s'exclama-t-il. Moi, qui vais me faire découper si tu dis ça.  
>- Mais non, dis-je. Pas de problème, je ne lui dirai rien, mais il faudra que je lui écrive une lettre pour lui raconter ce qu'il s'est passé. Demain, en recevant la sienne.<br>- Dis-lui bien que c'est moi qui t'es mis sur le lit, je vais déjà me faire trucider, alors on va éviter le plus de dégâts possibles.  
>- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne laisserai pas Papa te tuer, qui pourrait se dénoncer à ma place, si je me fais attraper à faire une bêtises, un de ces jours.<p>

Draco sourit, rassuré, il savait pertinemment que j'assumerais mes c°nneries, bien que Papa ne serait pas forcément d'accord. Le reste de la journée passa tranquillement. Je fis une nuit sans rêve, chose quasi-impossible en temps normal, mais, je ne me plains pas, avoir une nuit calme était quelque chose d'inestimable, car tous mes rêves se finissait par une horrible douleur, peu importe où, mais elle restait quand même incroyablement forte. En ce moment c'était surtout ma poitrine qui me faisait souffrir, les poumons me semble-t-il. Je me réveillais le lendemain matin, telle une fleur et j'entendis un cri strident qui m'arracha les tympans.

- L'heure ! Regarde l'heure dans 10 minutes on doit être en bas ! Dépêche ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas mis ton réveil, m'accusa Pansy.  
>- Tu aurais pu le faire.<p>

Elle ne me répondit pas mais me traîna avec elle dans la salle de bain où elle me coiffa férocement me maquillai rapidement fit de même avec elle, et nous nous habillâmes. Les garçons nous attendaient impatiemment dans la salle commune en tapant du pieds et s'exclamèrent d'une même voix quand ils nous virent arriver.

- Enfin ! Il était temps, ajouta Blaise. Ils doivent nous donner nos emplois du temps, moi pour devenir Médicomage... C'est mes parents qui le veulent.  
>- Te plains pas, je dois être Auror, grinça Draco.<br>- J'ai pas à travailler, je suis une femme, dit Pansy en souriant. Je prends les matières que je veux.  
>- Moi de même ! C'est trop bien, m'exclamai-je alors que l'on descendait les escaliers et arrivait devant la Grande Salle.<p>

Nous entrâmes l'air de rien, et nous nous assîmes à la table des Serpentards, moi avec les regards rancuniers des Bouffondors. Ils allaient devoir s'y faire.  
>De toutes façons, ce n'est pas comme si ils avaient le choix.<br>_Que chaque jour soit une merveille._


	20. Ellipse

- Ah ! Trop génial, s'écria Pansy, on commence par double cours de potions ! Avec ton parrain, tu vas voir comment ça va changer d'être apprécier du grand Maître des potions !

Je lui jetai un regard et me mis à pouffer, sans aucune raison.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a, demanda Draco, un peu lâché.  
>- Aucune idée, répondit Blaise<br>- C'est une bonne question, ajouta Pansy.  
>- Nan... Mais... C'est juste que, balbutiai-je toujours en riant. Enfin, je me rappelle que les Gryffondors... Étaient toujours en train de râler quand on avait Potions... Et là, tout le monde et heureux... Et je viens de me rendre compte que... Ca me plaît beaucoup plus maintenant, finis-je.<p>

Pansy, attendrie, passa son bras sur mes épaules et posa un baiser sur ma joue. Je lui adressai un sourire, et me mis à manger gaiement. Je vis du coin des yeux Dumbledore se levait, je me redressai de mon assiette et le regardai, intéressée.

- Nous venons d'être informé, aujourd'hui, que vous alliez avoir un nouveau professeur, il vous apprendra à combattre à l'épée, c'est un vrai Duelliste, qui nous vient directement de l'élite des Aurors.  
>- C'est ça le cours "Duel", murmura Pansy.<br>- Je vous présente le professeur Safranchi Mc Argarell.

Un homme qui avait bien la soixantaine et l'air fou se leva, salua tous les élèves et se rassit. Draco, Blaise, Pansy et moi nous nous regardâmes et étouffâmes les gloussement qui nous trahissaient.

- Ce doit être un ancien Bouffondors, proposai-je. D'ailleurs, je vais me ridiculiser, je n'ai aucune idée de comment manier une épée ou un sabre, j'arrive à me couper avec un couteau pour le beurre, pour tout dire.  
>- Et voilà en quoi c'est trop bien d'être un Malefoy, dit Draco en s'empêchant de rire, c'est un autre de nos dons innés dont Père t'a parlé. Nous savons instinctivement nous battre avec une épée. De plus les Sang-Pur prennent des cours d'escrime, depuis tout petit, donc c'est bon pour Blaise et Pansy. On sera toujours les meilleurs, ajouta mon frère avec un clin d'œil.<p>

Dès que mon frère eut fini, des hiboux arrivèrent en masse, et une magnifique chouette noire se posa devant moi en me tendant sa patte où était accroché une lettre. Avant même que je puisse l'ouvrir trois hiboux grands ducs s'écrasèrent sur la table des Serpentards avec un énorme colis attachés à leurs pattes. Je pris rapidement la lettre et le colis leur donnai quelque trucs à manger et ouvrit précipitamment le message de la première chouette. J'avais reconnu Onyx, le chouette de mon Papa.  
>Il m'annonçait dans celle-ci qu'il était triste de ne plus me voir, qu'il allait bien comme ma mère et que le cadeau qui venait de s'échouer sur ma table était de sa part. Je fis apparaître du papier et de quoi écrire et le remerciai de son cadeau et lui racontai ma journée d'hier. Quand Onyx fut parti, j'ouvris avec précipitation mon cadeau, et sortis du papier un balai tout dernier cri, dont le manche était en argent, et sur le bout il était finement ciselé mon prénom.<p>

- Merlin ! C'est un balai personnalisé, s'exclama Draco. Je ne sais pas comment il le fabrique mais le balai anticipe tous les mouvements de son conducteur, il n'obéit qu'à lui. Mais surtout, ce sont les balais les plus chers du monde, et Père t'en a offert un !  
>- J'ai le meilleur Papa du monde, souris-je. En parlant de ça, je prends ta place d'Attrapeur, Draco. Je suis destinée à cette place, nous le savons très bien tous les deux.<br>- J'ai la pire soeur du monde, grinça Draco sous les rires de nos amis.

Puis nous partîmes en cours de potions. Arrivée à destination, je n'avais toujours pas lâché mon cadeau et je jouai avec, énervant Draco, mon père venait juste de lui offrir un Éclair de Feu, il ne pouvait donc pas lui réclamai un nouveau balai.

- Mlle Malefoy, bien que je sois sûr de revoir la Coupe des Quatre Maison cette année sur mon bureau, maintenant, j'aimerai que ma garantie reste bien sagement dans votre chambre en sécurité, annonça le professeur Rogue.  
>- On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver, parrain. Professeur, je voulais dire, excusez-moi, dis-je avec un sourire en coin. Les deux mots se ressemble tellement, ajoutai-je.<p>

J'envoyai tout de même mon balai dans ma chambre et je pus rentrer dans la classe. La journée se passa plutôt bien, avec quelques escarmouches contre les Bouffondors, qui ont remarqués que le "professeur" Black était de notre côté, ou du moins du mien. Potter n'en revenait pas et m'accusai de lui avoir jeté un sort, accusation à laquelle je répondais par un sourire un peu hautain. Puis, arriva le cour de Duel, avec notre cher professeur Mc Argarell. Les Serpentards se rendirent vite compte que le professeur Barjow, son nouveau nom, était un ancien Gryffondors et qu'il les félicitait plutôt grassement.  
>Comme Draco l'avait prédit, j'étais une championne à l'épée, au grand malheur de Barjow.<p>

~ Deux mois plus tard ~

C'est fou comme le temps passe vite, nous étions aujourd'hui le 14 novembre, mon anniversaire, dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, avec Draco. Qu'allait-il nous annoncer ? Je n'étais pas sûr que j'allai apprécier vu la façons dont les autres professeurs se trituraient les manches.

- Pour montrer combien je vous fait confiance, commença le vieux fou, j'ai une mission pour vous, en tant que Membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle va vous demander de grands efforts émotionnels, et une grande force morale. C'est pour cela que je vous ai choisi.  
>- Dites, ordonna Draco, aussi nerveux que moi.<p>

Dumbledore le regarda et hésita. Puis il comprit.  
>Il comprit que de toutes façons, il n'avait pas le choix.<br>_Que le destin se mette en marche._


	21. Mission

- Vous avez pour mission de partir... 50 ans dans le passé, et d'essayer de convaincre Voldemort de changer de destiné, annonça doucement Dumbledore.  
>- Si vous avez besoin de monde, Potter serait ravi de vous aider, mes parents viennent juste de retrouver leur fille, vous ne pouvez leur arracher maintenant, nous défendit Draco.<br>- Nous avions tout d'abord choisi seulement, votre soeur pour... Ses atouts... Physiques...

C'est moi, ou il parlait de mes seins là ? Je vais devoir aller 50 ans en arrière juste parce que je suis magnifique, en fait je sers de prostitué de luxe.

- Oui, criai-je, et mon frère c'est au cas où, il serait homosexuel ? On ne sait jamais après tout ! Non, mais c'est quoi ce délire. J'hallucine !  
>- En fait, votre frère devait vous accompagner parce que nous savions qu'il ne vous quitterait pas, et que vos parents seront plus rassurés de le voir avec vous.<br>- Il est hors de questions qu'il vienne, continuai-je de crier.  
>- Je viens, dit simplement Draco.<p>

Je le regardai, étonnée que quelqu'un me contredise. Depuis deux mois que j'étais Malefoy, j'étais devenue la Princesse, on faisait ce que j'ordonnai et même Draco n'essayait pas de me contrer. Et maintenant qu'il était question de sa vie, il ose me contrarier.

- Draco, que je gâche ma vie ne regarde que moi, mais je refuse de bousiller la tienne. Tu ne peux pas enlever à Papa ses deux enfants d'un coup.  
>- Père s'en remettra de me voir partir, par contre toi, j'ai des doutes. Il m'aurait de toutes façons, obligé à te suivre. Il ne te laissera jamais toute seule.<br>- Tu ne viens pas, m'obstinai-je. Je refuse.  
>- Nous verrons bien cela avec notre père, finit Draco.<p>

Tous les regards étaient posés sur nous. Je fusillai Dumbledore du regard, pour avoir emmêler mon frère à cette histoire. Il annonça, encore plus mal à l'aise, que nous partions demain soir, à la tombée de la nuit.

- Et pourquoi pas les Weasley, proposai-je. Ils sont frère et soeur, et une est une fille, comme moi.  
>- En fait, ils ont plus de famille que vous à protéger, ils ont des frères donc, ajouta le vieux fou. C'est à vous d'y aller parce que... Vous ferez moins de peine. Enfin, s'enfonça-t-il un peu plus. C'est que...<br>- Vous croyez sincèrement, dis-je à deux doigts d'exploser, que nous manquerons à moins de monde, juste parce que nous n'avons d'autres frères que nous deux. Vous arrachez à des parents leurs enfants uniques. La peine ne sera que plus grande puisqu'ils n'auront plus personne.

Un silence gêné fit place à mes paroles. Ils pouvaient inventer toutes les excuses du monde, j'avais bien compris, ils nous soupçonnaient d'être de futur Mangemorts, ils voulaient simplement éloigner les nouvelles recrues de Voldemort. Surtout les plus prometteuses. Qu'est ce qui me disait qu'ils n'enverraient pas bientôt Pansy ou Blaise à l'autre bout de monde ?

- Vous n'aurez pas cours demain, et vous pouvez contacter vos parents pour qu'ils puissent passer cette journée avec vous. Vous ne passerez peut-être pas toute votre vie là-bas. Si vous voyez que tout est accompli vous raconterez tout à mon moi du passé, et je me chargerai de trouver un sablier retourneur de temps, dis Dumbledore.  
>- Vous faîtes venir nos parents, alors que vous les soupçonnez d'être du côté de Voldemort, est-ce un piège ?<br>- Vos parents arriveront et repartiront, aucun Auror ne sera présent, ils resteront libres.

Je lui lançai un regard glacial, lui tournai le dos d'un geste furieux et partis d'un pas coléreux de ce bureau maudit. J'entendis Draco m'appeler, mais je ne m'arrêtai pas. La voix de Sirius et de Severus virent aussi à mes oreilles, mais je continuai ma route en les ignorant. Je prononçai le mot de passe devant la porte des Préfets et fondis sur Pansy. Je la serrai dans mes bras, et elle eut le comportement que je voulais qu'elle ait. Elle ne disait rien, essayait juste de sécher mes larmes qui coulaient abondamment sur mes joues et chuchotait des paroles réconfortantes à mon oreille. Je pus enfin me calmer et lui racontai tout ce qui s'était passé. En apprenant la nouvelle de mon départ, ses yeux s'emburent de larmes et elles glissèrent doucement sur sa joue. J'en cueillis une du bout des doigts et la mélanger à l'une des miennes avant de les porter à ma bouche, ma meilleure amie fit de même, et le silence fut le seul témoin de ce pacte secret. Nous nous retrouverions, j'en avais déjà fait la promesse. Jamais je ne les quitterais.

- Pansy, murmura quelqu'un à la porte.  
>- Draco, répondit simplement celle-ci.<p>

Elle ouvrit un bras et Draco alla à mes côtés rejoindre l'étreinte fraternelle que nous donnait Pansy. Mon frère ne pleurait pas, mais ce regard vide était aussi effrayant qu'un cri de douleur.

- Tu n'es pas obligé, Draco, susurrai-je. Tu peux rester là, heureux avec tout le monde.  
>- Je ne serais plus heureux si tu n'étais pas à mes côtés, Pansy, Blaise et nos parents connaissent cette sensation, car eux, ils n'ont pas la chance de pouvoir te suivre. Je ne peux te laisser toute seule, c'est au-dessus de mes forces, ma vie ne sera pas gâchée si je suis avec toi.<p>

Bien que savoir que Draco allait rester avec moi me réconfortait, mon cœur se déchirait devant les pleurs invisibles de mon frère. Comment affronter ce visage si froid mais pourtant empli de douleur ?

- Que se passe-t-il, demanda Blaise qui venait d'arriver.

Alors Pansy conta l'histoire, tristement. Blaise resta figé pendant des minutes qui nous parurent durer des heures. Puis, il murmura mon prénom, s'avança vers moi et me pris dans ses bras. Oh ! Lecteur ne vous faîtes pas d'idée, cela n'avait rien d'une étreinte amoureuse, seulement celle d'un frère qui a peur pour celle qui partage le même sang que lui. Il vint ensuite à Draco, et le prit dans ses bras, d'une manière virile mais aussi touchante. Mon cœur se déchira un peu plus quand je vis les yeux de Blaise emplis de larmes, je suppliai Draco du regard, ne voyait-il pas les larmes de son meilleur ami ? Ne voyait-il pas les miennes ? N'allait-il pas voir celles que ma mère verserait ?  
>A l'idée de mes parents, je me détachai de tout le monde, fis apparaître une bouteille d'une encre d'un noir pur, une feuille blanche neigeuse et une plume de corbeau. Je me mis à écrire, écrire l'histoire, la tragédie qui nous touchait de plein fouet, le malheur qui nous serrait tous le cœur, les larmes que Pansy et moi versions, et surtout les larmes que Maman n'allait pas tarder à verser. J'écrivais aussi cette envie que j'avais de les voir peut-être pour la dernière fois, ce dégout que j'avais de servir de prostitué, ce déshonneur qui me détruisait un peu plus chaque instant, et l'amour que je leur portais. Draco, qui lisait la lettre par dessus mon épaule, embrassa mon front et écrivit quelques mots sur la papier, maintenant noirci d'encre. Je pris Cigüe, ma chouette accrochait la lettre lourde de sentiments à sa patte et la regardai partir par la fenêtre du salon. Même quand elle eut disparu, mon regard restait fixé sur l'horizon.<p>

- Pourquoi vous êtes tous là à chialer, se moqua Weasley accompagné de sa soeur et de Potter.  
>- Parce que nous venons de te sauver la vie, avec ta soeur, répliquai-je agacée. Casse-toi maintenant ! Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir supporter tes sarcasmes miteux pour l'instant, menaçai-je.<br>- Depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres, et puis tu crois que je vais gober que tu m'as sauvé la vie ? Pourquoi ? T'as supplié ton maître de ne pas nous attaquer maintenant ?

En temps normal, je n'étais déjà pas très patiente, là c'est vraiment parti tout seul. Sans que les autres comprennent pourquoi, Weasley prit sa tête entre ses mains, comme si il avait un affreux mal de tête, et tomba sur le sol, terrassé par la douleur. Je le maintins dans cet état pendant plusieurs minutes sous les regards effrayés de ses compagnons jusqu'à ce que le voix de mon frère parvienne à transpercer ma fureur.

- Pandore, tu vas le tuer, calme-toi, il n'en vaut pas la peine, allons dehors, la journée est belle, me proposa-t-il d'une voix pleine de tristesse et d'une douceur du au chagrin qui le hantait.

Je l'écoutai et relâchai la pression que je faisais enduré à Weasley. Sous la douleur, il était tombé en pâmoison. Et ses copains le trainèrent jusqu'au canapé rouge.

- Partons, suppliai-je.

Draco hocha de la tête et ouvrit le tableau. J'avais besoin d'air frais, ainsi qu'un peu d'eau. J'aurais voulus m'enfuir le plus loin possible. Mais j'avais aussi compris une chose.  
>Que de toutes façons, je n'avais pas le choix.<br>_Que la vie reprenne de nouveau son cours. _


	22. Le départ

Un coup de vent fit envoler mes larmes, et j'eus voulu qu'il emporte au loin ma tristesse. Je tenais la main de Pansy et de Blaise et les dirigeai vers le lac. Pour une journée de novembre, la journée était chaude, Draco avait raison, et l'eau du lac était à une température agréable. Je me déshabillai, restai en sous-vêtements et plongeai dans l'eau. Le liquide transparent réveilla chaque muscle engourdi par la chagrin et mon corps s'éveilla totalement à tous ce qui se passait autour de moi. En sortant la tête de l'eau, je vis que tout le monde m'avait rejoint. Je pris les mains de Pansy, et l'emmenai dans les profondeurs, lui montrer les merveilles que les abysses nous offraient. Je pus lui faire découvrir des algues qui n'existaient normalement que dans les mers du sud, des poissons-chats, des poissons-clown, je dédaignai les dauphins pour lui monter les requins, le loup marin par excellence. Elle fut émerveillée de toutes les découvertes que je venais de lui montrer. Remontées à la surface, je la pris dans mes bras.

- Mon cadeau d'adieu, murmurai-je.  
>- Tu reviendras, assura-t-elle. Je... Tu ne m'abandonneras pas, j'en suis sûre. Et alors, tu m'annonceras quelque chose d'extraordinaire, ou tu me montreras ce que tu as découvert. J'ai confiance, et je t'aime.<p>

Sur ces mots, nous nous allongeâmes sur l'herbe qui entourait le lac, vite rejointes par les garçons, qui venaient eux aussi de se baigner. Je me collai à Blaise, et le laissai me bercer.

- Malefoy, ordonna une voix sèche alors que Draco et moi nous nous retournâmes en même temps. Vos parents sont dans le bureau du Directeur, il avait pourtant dit demain.  
>- Vous voulez raccourcir le temps qu'il nous reste ? Voilà qui est très charitable, grinça Draco.<p>

Mc Gonagall ne répondit rien et nous fit signe de la suivre. J'habillai Draco et moi d'un rapide coup de baguette et nous enchaînâmes le pas à la sous directrice. Arrivés à la gargouille du Directeur, elle nous fit entrer d'un geste impérieux et mes parents se découvrirent à mes yeux. Ma mère, le visage froid, craqua en me voyant, fondit en larmes et me prit dans ses bras. Mon père était en train de parler, mais notre arrivée le coupa dans son élan, et il posa sa main sur mon épaule.

- Je refuse que mon enfant se sacrifie au nom de n'importe qui, gronda mon père. Cela fait deux mois qu'elle est une Malefoy est vous nous la reprenez ! Croyez-vous que nous avons oublié Narcissa et moi, votre petite visite qui nous a arraché notre fille ?  
>- Je ne vous ai pas obligé, répondit Dumbledore.<br>- Mais là, vous le faîtes !  
>- Ils pourront revenir, si il voient qu'ils ont finis ou qu'ils n'y arrivent pas. Ils seront toujours les bienvenus dans ce temps. Nous leur avons confier cette mission parce que nous avons confiance en eux.<br>- Et aussi parce que je suis mieux faîte que WFJ, ajoutai-je, mauvaise.

Je crois que ces simples paroles cassèrent le barrage des émotions de mon père, et il se mit à parler froidement plus que d'habitude, de façons à vous geler le cerveau et les entrailles, chose que je n'avais jamais vu et qui était forte impressionnante. Même ma mère s'était figée à l'écoute des paroles de son mari, son discours était menaçant, froid et on entendait un double sens à chacun de ses mots. Je me détachai de ma mère, pris le bras de mon père et susurrai à son oreille.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Papa, je savais que j'allais partir, je ne savais pas que c'était aussitôt et aussi... Loin, mais je le savais. Profitons des moments qu'ils nous restent, s'il vous plaît.  
>- Es-tu sûre de ce que tu fais, demanda mon père.<br>- Oui.

Alors sans un mot de plus, il ouvrit la gargouille et sortit avec moi à son bras. J'entendis les soupirs de soulagement des professeurs derrière moi et les pas de mon frère et de ma mère.  
>Nous discutâmes toute la nuit, ainsi que toute la journée qui suivit. Lecteur, je ne raconterais pas ce jour de ma vie, car il n'appartient qu'à moi et certaines choses doivent rester dans notre jardin secret. Je peux simplement vous dire qu'elle fut forte en émotions et nous regrettâmes de voit le soleil se couchait si rapidement.<br>A la tombée de la nuit, nous fûmes tous dans le parc, près du lac où je m'étais baignée avec Pansy et où elle avait découvert si plein de choses. Je m'aperçus que Potter et les Weasley étaient là, et m'interrogeai sur leur présence.

- Tu sais, on t'excuse de nous avoir abandonné, dit WFJ avec un sourire, on ne t'en veut pas.  
>- Je m'en fous totalement que vous m'en vouliez ou non, vous êtes des traîtres à votre sang, voilà tout, murmurai-je. Votre présence ici m'est plus insupportable que celle de Détraqueurs. Allez au Diable.<p>

Je continuai de marcher vers Dumbledore accompagnée de ma famille et de mes amis. Il me tendit sans un mot le Sablier, je me retournai vers mes parents, serrai ma mère dans mes bras, murmurai à l'oreille de mon père :

- Je le rendrai encore plus fort, Papa.

Je pleurai avec Pansy, et partageai l'étreinte de Blaise. Draco avait aussi fait ses adieux, mais je me rendis compte que mes parents ne regardaient que moi. Mon père avait la main sur l'épaule de mon frère, il lui parlait mais son regard était fixé sur moi. J'entendis simplement ces mots :

- Je suis fier de toi, fils, protège ta soeur contre toutes les menaces qui se présenteront. Je suis fier de toi, fils.

Draco hocha de la tête, ému, et vint me rejoindre. Nous nous tournâmes vers les personnes qui étaient chers à nos cœurs. Puis Draco tourna le Sablier, une fois. Leurs visages devenaient flous. Deux fois. Le paysage s'épaississait. Trois fois. Le château disparut. Quatre fois. Tout se mit à tourner. Cinq fois.  
>Qu'allons nous voir maintenant ? Je voulais retourner dans mon temps.<br>Mais j'étais là, aujourd'hui, et de toutes façons, je n'avait pas le choix.  
><em>Que ma vie ici ne dure pas longtemps.<em>


	23. Rencontre

Exactement le même endroit que l'a où Draco et moi étions partis, à la différence que nous étions désormais seuls.

- C'est bien joli, mais on fait quoi, demanda Draco. On va pas dire " Salut ! Nous sommes des Malefoy, vos petits enfants, Abraxas soit dit en passant, et puis on est venu de 50 en arrière pour officiellement, empêcher Jedusor de devenir le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, officieusement l'aider à devenir plus fort". Sans vouloir être méchant, ça va faire bizarre...  
>- Je me souviens qu'il y avait une famille de Sang-Pur qui s'appelait Saint-Claire, un fils appelé Caïus, et sa soeur Déméter. Ils étaient un peu plus foncés de la chevelure et les yeux verts, on peut se faire passer pour eux, si on pose des questions sur la famille, laisse-moi répondre. La raison par contre... Peut-être une attaque, il faut déchirer un peu nos vêtements et se couper un peu partout.<p>

Draco hocha de la tête, je modifiai donc un peu nos uniformes, fis, à contre coeur, quelques coupures, salis nos vêtements, et je ronchonnai quand je vis Draco avec des yeux verts et les cheveux presque châtains. Il sourit et se mit à traîner la jambe et à souffler avec difficulté. Je fis de même et nous arrivâmes dans la Grande Salle. Je fis semblant de m'évanouir, entendis des cris dans toutes la salle, des chaises raclaient sur le sol et des pas se précipitaient vers moi. La voix de Draco parvint à mes oreilles en me suppliant de rester, puis des bras me prirent et je me sentis transporter je ne sais où. Pourvu que ce soit pas un Gryffondor. On me fit respirer des sels et je me réveillai. Ce fut les yeux verts de Draco que je croisai en premier puis je vis que beaucoup de monde nous entourait, dont Jedusor. Quel présence imposait-il ! Un charisme indescriptible se dégageait de lui, une beauté masculine incroyable, une pâleur de noble, des cheveux ébène, et des yeux tout aussi noir. C'était lui, l'homme de mes rêves, en un peu plus jeune.

- Mlle, vous allez mieux, dit un homme à côté de moi.  
>- Vous... Vous êtes le Directeur, Monsieur ? J'ai besoin d'être protéger. Caïus, il est où ? Où est mon frère ?<br>- Calme-toi, Déméter, tout va bien, on va être protéger, ne t'inquiète plus, je me suis expliqué avec le Directeur, Mr Dippet, dit-il impressionné de mes talents de comédienne. Je lui est tout dit, même l'attaque, n'y pense plus ma chérie, tout va mieux.  
>- Je vous accueille dans mon école, Mlle Saint-Claire. Mais pour l'instant votre frère et vous allez rester à l'infirmerie pour que le médecin de Ste Mangouste, que j'ai spécialement appelé, vienne vous soigner, et donnait ses directives.<p>

Je hochai affirmativement, et regardai avec adoration mon frère. Tout le monde fut invité à sortir quand le médecin arriva. Jedusor ne sortit pas une parole durant tout le temps qu'il passait. Le docteur fut impressionné devant nos blessures, et je dois dire que je m'étais plutôt bien débrouillé car aucune douleur ne venait nous perturber, annonça qu'il faudrait éviter de trop gros efforts physique, mais que nous pourrions suivre les cours. L'infirmière ne tarda pas à se coucher, et je rejoignis Draco dans son lit.

- Sacrée comédienne, murmura-t-il.  
>- Je dois dire que tu te débrouilles plutôt bien.<br>- Merci, ce doit être de famille. Tu as vu qui il y avait ?  
>- Notre victime, rigolai-je doucement. Et notre futur maître Voldemort. Arrête de frissonner !<p>

Draco grogna quelque chose, et mit sa main sur mes paupières. Je compris le message, je devais dormir. Pourvu que ma nuit sa calme.  
>Ah ! Bonheur intense ! Aucun rêve ! Peut-être est-ce parce que ma destiné avait été mise en marche. Une odeur de chocolat chaud et de toast vint me chatouiller les narines. L'infirmière me regardait méchamment, je me demandais pourquoi, quand Draco s'étira en gémissant dans mon dos. En fait, durant les deux mois où j'avais été Malefoy, j'ai du dormir deux fois dans ma chambre, le reste du temps j'étais dans le lit de Draco, il calmait mes rêves.<p>

- Ca sent bon, grogna-t-il.  
>- N'est-ce pas, Caïus ? Mme l'infirmière nous a apporté un magnifique petit déjeuner, j'aurai bien voulu le commencer, mais pour ça il faudrait que tu me lâches, dis-je en désignant sa main sur ma hanche.<br>- Ah, oui... Désolé.

Je lui souris et me mis à manger goulument. Draco suivit mon exemple, mais plus calmement. Je devais l'impression de ne pas avoir manger depuis des semaines, justement ce qu'il fallait. Elle me regardait avec un air ahuri, quand Jedusor débarqua. Merci, Merlin. Même quand je mangeai vite, j'étais propre donc j'avais encore toute ma classe, mis à part mes blessures.

- Mr Dippet voudrait savoir si vous désirer rester ici, et si oui, que vous essayez le Choixpeau, dit-il d'une voix grave et virile, magnifique soit dit en passant.  
>- Je pense que ce serait mieux, dis-je en consultant Draco du regard. Qu'en penses-tu Caïus ?<br>- On sera en sécurité, même s'ils sont dangereux, nous sommes ici plus en sécurité que nul part ailleurs.

Je me retournai alors vers Jedusor et lui dit que nous essayerons ledit "Choixpeau". Il me regarda pendant quelque seconde, je soutins son regard, et une lueur de surprise passa dans nos yeux. Ainsi, j'avais trouvé quelqu'un avec qui mesurait ma puissance. Voilà qui allait être intéressant. J'espère qu'il est bon joueur. J'allais m'amuser, je le sentais, m'amuser avec lui.

- Tom, hurla une fille en pouffant. Oh ! Salut, dit-elle. Je suis désolée, je vous ai pas réveillée ?  
>- Nan, dis-je, un peu froide. Juste un peu surprise.<br>- Ca la met de mauvaise humeur, prévint Draco.  
>- Caïus !<br>- Oui, ma chérie ?  
>- T'es plus mon frère, boudai-je.<br>- Alors toi c'est Caïus, mais toi ?  
>- Déméter, Saint-Claire, dis-je en boudant toujours.<br>- Enchantée, s'exclama-t-elle, toujours de bonne humeur, moi c'est Tanice ( NdA : Voici ma surprise ! Toute simple mais j'espère qu'elle va te plaire ! ). Tanice Parkinson, moi aussi j'ai un frère jumeau, je compatis. Bon, Tom les cours commence ! Quand faut y aller !

Puis elle s'en fut avec un signe d'au revoir à notre encontre. Je sens qu'elle allait me plaire cette fille, vraiment beaucoup.  
>De toutes façons, je n'avais pas le choix, je devais me faire des amis.<br>_Que la vie ici soit, quand même, douce._


	24. Répétition

- Sinon, on reprend quand les cours, demandai-je au futur Voldemort.  
>- Quand le Choixpeau aura donné son verdict. Je ne sais d'où vous venez, apparemment le Directeur l'ignore aussi, mais il m'a demandé de vous montrer le château et le fonctionnement de Poudlard. Écoutez-moi car je ne répète pas deux fois la même chose.<br>- Bien, Sir, me moquai-je en mimant un salut militaire tout en gardant un visage froid.  
>- Habillez-vous, ordonna-t-il. Je vous attends derrière la porte.<p>

Et il nous tourna le dos, je lui tirai la langue et fis apparaître des uniformes semblable à celui de Jedusor et de Parkinson. Draco fut très content en constatant que j'avais pris la bonne taille pour lui et que ma chemise ne montrait pas trop de ma poitrine. Je soupirai, on m'avait envoyé ici pour mes "atouts physiques" mais je risque de me faire frotter les oreilles si c'était trop aguicheur. Je sens que cette mission n'allait pas être de tout repos. Je sortais de la pièce en tenant la main de Draco et nous avions la même expression d'impassibilité sur le visage, comme il convenait au Sang Pur. Je vis Jedusor approuvait ce comportement par un signe de tête et il commença à expliquer d'un ton monotone le fonctionnement de l'école.

- Le Choixpeau est normalement utilisée en début d'année lors de la Répartition des premières années, mais vous êtes arrivés, donc vous provoquez un chamboulement de programme, le Choixpeau ne se trompe jamais, quoi, demanda-t-il en voyant mon sourire moqueur.  
>- Moi ? Rien du tout, continue donc... Tom.<br>- Appelle-moi Jedusor, je suis Préfet-en-Chef, le rang le plus élevé pour un élève, un peu de respect. Je disais donc, que le Choixpeau ne se trompe pas et envoie les élèves dans les maisons à laquelle ils correspondent le mieux. Les Poufsouffles, c'est un peu le fout-tout des maison, ceux qui n'ont aucun critères pour les autres maisons. Serdaigle, ce sont les cerveaux qui y sont envoyés. Gryffondors, continua-t-il en grimaçant, soit disant les courageux vont là-bas, mais, à mon avis, il y quelques exceptions. Et Serpentard, dit-il en montrant ses couleurs sur sa cravate. Les Sang-Pur sont envoyés là-bas, ce sont apparemment les plus rusés, bien qu'il y est quand même des exceptions, ils faudrait une purge dans ce collège, marmonna-t-il.  
>- Les profs sont biens ? Ceux de mon ancien collège étaient tous des crétins, mis à part, quelques uns, bien sûr, assurai-je.<br>- Il y a des profs qui sont directeurs de chaque maison. Slughorn est celui de notre maison il est prof de potion, Dumbledore celui de Gryffondor est prof de métamorphose, Têtenjoy celui des Poufsouffles est prof de Défenses contre les forces du Mal et Marquez celui des Serdaigle est prof de Botanique. Sinon il y a celui de Duel, Mc Argarell, vous connaissez, demanda-t-il en voyant les regards que Draco et moi nous nous échangions.  
>- De nom, surtout, expliqua Draco. Il a l'air un peu cinglé ?<br>- Tout à fait, ancien Gryffondor, reprocha-t-il.  
>- Ca explique tout.<p>

Puis Jedusor continua ses explications que mon frère et moi connaissions déjà mais écoutâmes quand même distraitement. Je m'amusai tout de même à citer mot à mot des règles de Poudlard, et souriais avec moquerie quand il me regardait, un peu surpris, mais me calmait de suite quand Draco me lançait un regard noir puis recommençais quelque temps après. Puis la cloche sonna et le couloir dans lequel nous nous trouvions se remplit d'élèves.

- C'est l'heure du repas de midi, expliqua Jedusor, juste avant que mon vontre gronde de faim.  
>- Tout à fait, le ventre de ma soeur est une vraie horloge, approuva Draco sous mon regard noir.<br>- No comment, dis-je avec la dignité qui me restait.  
>- Allons dans le Grande Salle, c'est ici que vous étiez lors de votre entrée fracassante, le Directeur va vous faire essayez le Choixpeau. Je pense que vous êtes des Sang-Pur, vu votre comportement.<p>

Je hochai affirmativement la tête, et emboitai le pas de Jedusor-Préfet-en-Chef, en prenant la main de mon frère. Quand nous arrivâmes dans ladite salle, tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous et des chuchotements parvinrent à mes oreilles. D'après eux, j'étais toujours aussi belle, pas de problème.

- Salut Déméter, cria la seule fille que je connaissais. Tu viens t'asseoir avec nous ?  
>- Elle va essayer le Choixpeau, dit Voldemort qui était maintenant près d'elle. Et arrête de crier ainsi, on pourrait croire que tu est à Poufsouffle.<br>- Insulte suprême, déclara-t-elle, suivis des rires moqueurs des Serpentards.  
>- Venez ici, mes enfants, appela Dippet. Venez essayer le Choix peau magique.<p>

Draco m'aida à monter sur l'estrade et me suivit.

- Honneur aux dames, murmura-t-il.  
>- Merci, mon frère.<br>- Holà ! s'exclama le Choixpeau, voilà une étrange histoire, je vais sérieusement me tromper dans le futur. Heureusement que je vais rectifier mon choix plus tard. Serpentard !

Un grand sourire apparut sur mon visage ,et je sautai gaiement du tabouret sur lequel je m'étais assise. Je patientai le temps de la Répartition de mon frère ("Serpentard !"). Il sauta de l'estrade puis m'aida à descendre. Je rejoignis la place que m'avait réservée Tanice, je me serrai un peu et Draco put s'asseoir à mes côtés.

- Ainsi tu es une Sang-Pur, commença Tanice. Bienvenue au club. Il y a bientôt une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Et tu sais comment on fait pour mieux se connaître, demanda-t-elle.  
>- Shopping, dis-je dans un murmure avec mélancolie.<br>- Oui. Merci Merlin, enfin une fille dans le groupe, donc quelqu'un qui me comprend, dit-elle en répétant inconsciemment les mêmes mots que Pansy avait prononcé en apprenant mon sang de Malefoy. Je sens que l'on va bien s'entendre, ajouta-t-elle.  
>- Je n'en doute pas.<p>

De toutes façons, je n'avais pas le choix.  
><em>Que je sois toujours aussi heureuse.<em>


	25. The Game

- On a quoi comme cours, demanda Draco.  
>- DCFM, deux heures, grogna Tanice. Avec Têtenjoy. Elle déteste les Serpentards, tu vas voir c'est pas drôle, on est avec les Poufsouffles. Ensuite on va en Duel, une seule heure, ancien Gryffondor, avec eux, forcément il les adore.<p>

Je poussai un soupir à fendre l'âme, pourquoi cette journée devait être aussi morbide ? J'attrapai le poulet, éclatai de rire, Draco ne comprit pas tout de suite, puis me suivit. Notre fou rire se devait au souvenir de Weasley mangeant une aile. Il avait l'air d'un homme de Cro-Magnon, comme l'avait dit Blaise. A son souvenir, je me calmai et me perdis dans mes pensées mélancolique. Je ne repris conscience que du moment présent que quand Tanice secoua sa main devant mes yeux. Draco me lança un regard de compréhension, et la sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la salle de DCFM.

- Comment tu sais qu'elle est ici la salle, demanda Tanice.  
>- Ce doit être Jedusor, qui me l'a dit, me rattrapai-je avec une grimace.<br>- Je ne t'en ai rien dit, intervint le Préfet-en-Chef.  
>- Je suis sûre que si, insistai-je. N'est-ce pas Caïus ?<br>- Il me semble aussi qu'il l'a dit.

Jedusor nous regarda suspicieusement, mais détourna les yeux quand il croisa les miens. Je m'adossai à Draco, lui même adossai dur le mur. Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches, sa tête sur la mienne et me dit de faire plus attention. Je hochai la tête et lui dis que lui aussi m'avais suivi et qu'il aurait pu me prévenir. Il secoua la tête désespéré, et je sentis qu'il était soulagé que Papa ne soit pas dans le coin. Puis Têtenjoy débarqua avec ses lunettes trop laide, son tailleur qui faisait des pluches, et ses talons noirs vernis très laid même pour l'époque. Cela ne me gênait pas tellement qu'elle n'aime pas les Serpentards.

- Oh ! Vous êtes les nouveaux ! Nos petits protégés, se moqua-t-elle suivis des rires de ses élèves.  
>- Quand vous vivrez ce que j'ai vécu, vous aurez le droit de m'en parler, dis-je, glaciale. Quand vous quitterez vos amis, abandonnerez votre famille et direz au revoir aux lieux que vous connaissez depuis des années. Alors, là, vous pourrez vous moquez de moi, si vous êtes encore debout après.<br>- Déméter, calme-toi, ta baguette jette des étincelles, murmura Draco.

Je pris une grande inspiration, rentrai dans la classe sous les regards impressionnés des Serpentards, et je fus suivis de Jedusor, Draco et Tanice. Le futur Voldemort me regardait bizarrement, je soutins son regard mais quelque chose dans mes yeux du le convaincre de baisser les yeux car il rompit notre contact visuel. J'eus l'impression qu'il savait quelque chose sur moi que j'aurais préféré garder. Mais il était trop tard, on ne reprend pas une information quand elle est donnée.

- Aujourd'hui, nous continuons le cours sur les Patronus, je suppose que nos nouveaux élèves ignorent de quoi il s'agit, supposa-t-elle.  
>- Nous avons suivis des études avant d'arriver là, nous ne sommes pas incultes croyez-le bien, nous savons ce qu'est un Patronus car nous maîtrisons ce sort. Mais je doute que vous trouviez quelque chose que je ne sache pas faire, répliquai-je, hargneuse.<br>- Bien sûr, vous êtes une animagi, Mademoiselle Saint-Claire, essaya-t-elle de me coincer.  
>- N'en doutez pas, mais là n'est pas le sujet de votre cour, n'est ce pas ? Veuillez poursuivre, je suis sûre que cela intéresse les autres.<p>

Elle me fusilla du regard, mais je n'en tins pas compte. Elle continua son cours, et nous dûmes passer à travailler ce sort en pratique. Je soupirai, m'adossai à un mur à côté de Draco et m'amusai avec ma baguette imitant les Poufsouffles qui faisaient de grands gestes dans le vide. Au bout de quelques essais, Jedusor nous sortit un serpent argenté de sa baguette, Tanice mit encore quelques minutes mais un corbeau apparut bientôt suivis d'un cri de joie.

- C'est quoi le tien, demanda-t-elle.  
>- Spero Patronum, pensai-je. Voici mon Patronus, comment le trouves-tu ?<p>

Un loup de taille imposante était sorti de ma baguette, sous les yeux ahuris de tout le monde, même de la prof. Draco suivit mon exemple et fit apparaître crocodile qui avait une mâchoire plutôt impressionnante.

- Magnifique, s'écria Tanice. Le mien a l'air ridicule à côté.  
>- Il est plus discret, la rassurai-je. Il faut parfois que le Patronus puisse se faire silencieux pour prévenir quelqu'un d'un danger imminent. Celui de Draco ou le mien en seront incapable alors que le tien ,pourra glissait dans le ciel tel une flèche. Ou celui de Tom... Jedusor, je voulais dire, me rattrapai-je un sourire impertinent aux lèvres.<p>

Il me regarda mais encore une fois il me surprit, ce n'était pas de la colère, seulement un intérêt sincère, il essayait de me comprendre, il voyait bien que je voulais le mettre en rogne, mais rien à faire, il restait presque impassible, tout était dit dans ses regards, il suffisait de faire attention quand une expression furtive passait dans ses pupilles noires.

- Tu es intéressante, tu sais, m'informa-t-il.

Je le regardai, cette fois c'était moi qui était surprise. Il jouait à mon jeu, tout en subtilité, il s'amusait avec moi, il s'informait de mes capacités, et comme un serpent il frappait sans prévenir, et sa victime ne pouvait qu'être surprise. Allait-il m'avalait ? Est-ce que j'avais assez de force pour continuer ce petit jeu qui pourrait devenir dangereux ? Cela faisait peu de temps que je le connaissais et pourtant je savais plus de chose sur lui que lui-même. Il était à ma mesure, nous allions nous amuser lui et moi. Le jeu avait commencé, et personne ne pourrait se retirer.  
>De toutes façons, nous n'avions plus le choix.<br>_Que le jeu soit intéressant._


	26. Interrogations

- The day is over, cria Tanice. C'est fait du bien.  
>- On a des leçons, dit Draco rabat joie.<br>- Déjà fait, souris-je. Il suffit d'un petit coup de baguette, quand on s'appelle Pan... Euh, Déméter Saint-Claire.

Jedusor me regarda, suspicieux; comme d'habitude. Va falloir que je me contrôle un peu plus, sinon ça va tourner au cauchemar. On se dirigeait vers le bureau du Directeur, je ne voulais pas dormir en dortoir, puisque je ne pouvais dormir qu'avec mon frère. Draco savait ce que je mijotais, mais pas les autres. Mr-le-Préfet-en-Chef, je ne lui pardonnais pas sa prétention, prononça une série de chiffres, que je n'aurais jamais pu retenir même si je le voulais. La gargouille s'ouvrit, Jedusor frappa à la porte en bas des escaliers et une voix nous invita à entrer.

- Ah ! Nos nouveaux ! Un problème, Mr Jedusor, demanda Dippet.  
>- Nan, c'est eux qui voulaient vous voir, je devais juste les accompagner, et Tanice nous suit.<br>- C'est que, Monsieur, dis-je hésitante et en me tordant les mains. Je ne peux pas dormir avec tout le monde. N'importe lequel d'entre elle pourrait être un des leurs. Je ne veux qu'être avec Caïus, je ne peux avoir confiance qu'en lui.  
>- Euh... Bien sûr, je vais vous donnez une chambre pour deux, cela vous va ? Voulez-vous une chambre séparée ?<br>- Non, non. Seul Caïus peut me protéger.

Le Directeur approuva, et demanda à Jedusor de nous conduire à la chambre du deuxième étage. Le futur Voldemort eut un air surpris, puis hocha la tête. Je remerciai chaleureusement le Directeur et suivis Jedusor.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez, mais il vous offre la plus grande chambre de Poudlard, normalement elle est réservée à des hôtes très important, dit Tom.  
>- C'est parce que je suis belle, répliquai-je.<br>- Il est vrai, avoua-t-il.

Je me stoppai net dans ma marche comme Draco et Tanice, et je le regardai avec de grands yeux. Je lui plaît ? Ou on joue encore ? Je ne savais que pensais, quand c'était comme ça, je n'avais qu'un seul choix, je demandais.

- Je te plaît ?  
>- A qui ne pourrais-tu pas plaire ? Tu es une des rares femmes qui a le physique et le caractère des vrais Sang-Pur. Pourquoi parais-tu si étonnée ?<br>- Je vais rougir, pouffai-je. Je suis flattée que cela vienne d'un si bel homme, c'est tout.  
>- Je te plaît ?<br>- A qui ne pourrais-tu pas plaire ? Tu es un des rares hommes qui est vraiment beau, et pourtant j'ai un bel exemple, ajoutai-je en montrant mon frère.

Et il nous offrit un de ses rares sourires. Tanice était restée pantoise, je le devinais, et Draco était à deux doigts d'exploser de jalousie, et cette fois-ci il regrettait que mon père ne soit pas là. Je l regardai et passai une main rassurante sur sa joue. En me retournant je vis que Jedusor venait juste de détourner son regard de nous. Que soupçonnait-il ?  
>Le Préfet-en-Chef nous montra notre nouvelle chambre ( NdA : Changez les couleurs dans votre tête, vouez plutôt vert, et argent ). Sympathique de dormir ici, ça va être confortable, je demandai à Jedusor s'il savait où se trouver la salle de bain. A ma question, Draco eut un sourire. Il poussa une porte et nous vîmes une salle de bain d'époque magnifique. Mais je continuais de préférer la mienne. Après avoir visité la chambre, nous allâmes dans les cachots, Tanice voulait nous faire rencontrer son frère et le reste de ce qu'elle appelle "la bande". Le Préfet-en-Chef nous suivait, sans un mot, pensif. J'aurais voulu rentrer dans son esprit mais Draco m'avait dit qu'il était un bon Ocllumens comme un bon Leglimens.<p>

- Là c'est mon frère, Vins commença-t-elle, en montrant un garçon blond plutôt mignon. Là, c'est Abraxas Malefoy, ne bave pas, on le sait tous il est magnifique. Nous sommes le noyau, les autres n'ont pas d'importance, tu les connaîtras en temps voulu.

Il n'y avait pas de problème, Abraxas était certes très beau, il restait quand même mon grand-père. C'était très étrange que d'avoir le même âge que lui. Draco resta debout à parler avec "Papy" alors que je m'asseyais sur un canapé vert et Jedusor s'assit en face de moi. On se confronta du regard quelques temps jusqu'à ce qu'il brise le silence.

- Caïus est ton frère, demanda-t-il.  
>- Bien sûr, je trouve que cela se voit, pourquoi, demandai-je méfiante.<br>- Tu te comportes plus avec lui, comme une... Petite amie, une fiancée.  
>- Nous avons vécu des choses dures ensembles, expliquai-je après un long silence. Les épreuves que nous avons subits ensemble ont renforcés les liens fraternels que nous avons, maintenant c'est plus le partage d'une âme. Nous n'avons plus qu'une âme pour deux, nous ne pouvons plus vivre si l'autre succombe. Il nous est impossible de blesser l'autre, peu importe comment.<p>

Les mots me venaient tout seuls, comme une évidence, je comprenais les sentiments qui me reliait à mon frère en même temps que je les expliqués à Tom.

- Ca dut être dur. Vas-tu me raconter ?  
>- Non, pas maintenant, tu ne dois pas savoir.<p>

Il allait devoir attendre s'il voulait savoir.  
>De toutes façons, il n'avait pas le choix.<br>_La suite du jeu._


	27. Duel

Notre confrontation visuelle reprit. Il savait que je cachais quelque chose de gros. J'avais beau essayer de rester le plus vague possible, je m'efforçai de ne pas lui mentir, pas trop. Si je devais établir une relation avec lui, je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit basée sur le mensonge.

- Ton frère aussi se comporte comme un mari jaloux, ajouta-t-il.

Je fis un petit sourire en coin. En quoi cela le regardait ? Je lui en posai des questions moi ? Bah non, s'il s'obstinait à percer le mystère qui nous entourait, Draco et moi, j'allai devoir passer à l'offensive, et j'en savais bien plus sur lui qu'il le croyait, ça rétablissait les choses.

- Pas de parents, continua-t-il ses questions.  
>- J'ai une idée je réponds à une question et tu réponds à l'une des miennes. Ca marche ?<br>- On ne marchande pas avec moi.  
>- On ne fait rien avouer à moi.<p>

Son beau visage se durcit, il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude d'être confronté à quelqu'un de mon caractère. S'il savait qui j'étais vraiment. Il allait le savoir, mais peut-être deux secondes avant que je retourne dans mon temps. Plongé dans mes pensées, je ne le vis pas hocher la tête, il dut donc le dire plus haut pour percer mes idées machiavéliques de séduction.

- Mes parents sont loin de moi, j'ignore ce qu'ils sont devenus depuis notre attaque... Hum... As-tu une copine ?  
>- Nan, elles m'enchaîneraient, je connais les femmes. Elles veulent telle chose, elle t'agace jusqu'à ce que tu lui offre, et tu ne peux plus rien lui demander jusqu'à ce qu'elles veulent une autre chose.<br>- Tu as une bien piètre opinion de nous. Je ne me crois pas comme ça, certes je suis un peu capricieuse, Caïus te le dira, mais en ce moment j'ai envie de plein de choses et pourtant je réponds gentiment à tes questions.  
>- Tu n'as pas de copain, c'est pour cela, dit-il.<br>- Tu ne peux pas le savoir.  
>- Tu as un copain ?<br>- Non, il est vrai. Aucune fille en vue ?  
>- Je ne t'ai pas posé de questions.<br>- Tu m'as demandé si j'avais un copain.  
>- Je n'ai pas envie de répondre à cette questions, annonça-t-il en grimaçant. Mais, il est vrai que quelques filles me paraissent physiquement intéressante.<br>- Jolie manière de dire que tu veux te les faire.

Une lueur malicieuse passa dans ses yeux, éveillant une drôle de sensation dans ma tête. J'étais déjà étrangement proche de lui, une curiosité sans limite me poussait toujours à en savoir plus, à la découvrir dans les moindres méandres de son cerveau compliqué. Rien ne devait m'échapper, chacun de ces gestes m'en apprenait plus sur lui, mais je sentais que ce n'était pas pour la mission que je faisais cela, mais pour moi. Pour mieux le connaître, mais surtout pour essayer d'être plus proche de lui que personne ne l'a jamais était. Voilà une étrange ambition, me direz-vous, lecteur ? Mais, c'est qu'alors tu n'as jamais rencontré une personne telle que j'avais devant les yeux. J'aimais le voir évoluer au milieu de la masse stupide et immobile que les autres formait. Je recueillais avec un honneur incomparable ses sourires qu'il me donnait à compte gouttes, jamais je n'avais entendu son rire.

- Pourquoi, une si belle fille, n'a pas de petit ami ?  
>- J'ai un problème avec les hommes qui n'ont pas le même sang que moi. Pourquoi un garçon si intelligent ne reste pas avec les autres, pourquoi t'isoles-tu ?<br>- Les autres ne m'arrive pas à la cheville, j'ai l'impression d'évoluer avec des moutons, et je dois dire que j'espère que ce n'est pas contagieux, car je tiens beaucoup à mon intelligence, mon charme, ma beauté et ma supériorité. Quel genre de problèmes pourrais-tu avoir avec les hommes ?  
>- Tu sais ce que tu vaux, j'aime bien. J'ai été... Abusée sexuellement il y a un an ou deux. Depuis j'ai un peu de problème concernant le sexe masculin. Pourquoi te crois-tu supérieur ?<br>- Violée ? Le désavantage de la beauté, dit-il presque nonchalamment si ses yeux ne flambaient pas. Je suis plus intelligent, je n'ai peur de rien, je suis descendant de Serpentards, j'ai de l'ambition, et je suis Fourchelang.  
>- Moi aussi, sifflai-je devant ses yeux ahuris, puis mon ventre gargouilla. No comment...<br>- L'heure du repas, dit-il dans un sourire. Je t'accompagne ?  
>- Volontiers, répondis-je en prenant son bras un grand sourire aux lèvres.<p>

Je fis un signe à Draco quand je le vis nous suivre, lui signifiant qu'il devait me laisser seule avec Tom. Je voyais que dans ces moment là il me détestait, il n'aimait pas que je lui échappe, toujours un besoin incompréhensible de me protéger, c'est dur d'avoir un frère jumeau.  
>Arrivés dans la Grande Salle, Tom recula la chaise, en homme galant et m'invita à m'asseoir.<p>

- Tu m'étonneras toujours, lui dis-je.  
>- Je l'espère bien. Tu es une femme qui a toujours besoin d'être surprise et amusée. Un sourire comme le tien ne devrait jamais s'effacer, ni même ton rire.<p>

Le sourire, hautain comme nous étions en public, qui ornait mon visage, s'attendrit quelques secondes pour lui montrer que ses paroles me touchaient. Tout était étrange, je le connaissais vraiment depuis peu de temps, et j'avais l'impression que nous avions déjà passé des mois ensemble. Une espèce de complicité nous reliait. Il s'assit devant moi, et je commençai à parler d'un peu de tout, en venant au Quidditch. J'avais apporté dans ce monde mon balai, que je ne pouvais décemment pas quitter ainsi.

- Tu joues, demanda-t-il.  
>- Attrapeuse, souris-je. Je me débrouille, de plus, mon balai est vraiment bon.<br>- Vraiment ? Attrapeuse ? J'en ai besoin d'une pour mon équipe, le notre est vraiment mauvais, mais c'était à défaut d'autres chose. Je joue gardien. C'est quoi ton balai ?  
>- C'est un balai crée tout simplement pour moi. Unique au monde, un de mes amis me l'a fait. Et toi ?<br>- Le dernière Étoile Filante. Meilleure balai du monde, je doutes que le tien me dépasse, dit-il hautain.  
>- Je demande à voir, à quand le prochain entrainement ?<br>- Ce soir, veux-tu y assister ?  
>- Je vais y participer, annonçai-je.<p>

Il eut un sourire sarcastique, mais ne rajouta rien.  
>Le jeu continuait, il s'étendait sur tous les terrains. Les balais de cette époque ne valait rien, il allait bientôt s'en rendre compte.<br>De toutes façons, il n'avait pas tellement le choix.  
><em>Jusqu'au bout !<em>


	28. Quidditch

Je courais presque pour rester à la hauteur de Tom, il était grand donc ses jambes étaient plus longues que les miennes, puisque j'étais petite, ma tête arrivée sur sa poitrine, et chaque fois qu'il était debout et que j'essayais de le regardai dans les yeux, les autres devaient croire que je suis éperdue d'amour pour lui, puisque je suis obligée de me tordre le cou pour voir son regard. J'arrivai légèrement essoufflée sur le terrain, sous le regard moqueur de Tom, regard auquel je répondis en tirant la langue.

- Jedusor, on a de la visite, dit Abraxas, en montrant les gradins.  
>- Qu'est ce qu'ils f°utent là, ces crétins, pesta le futur Voldemort.<p>

Je levai les yeux pour voir la direction que montrer mon "grand-père", et je ne pus retenir un sourire. Qui se glaça quand je vis que c'était des Gryffondors qui huaient l'équipe. Une bouffée de rage s'empara de moi, et j'avançai rageusement vers le gradin.

- Que vous vouliez voir de vrais joueurs cela ne me dérange pas, mais fermez votre gu£ule !  
>- Qu'est ce que tu dis, petite, j'entends rien, se f°outu de moi un grand dadais châtain fade.<br>- Tu vois quelqu'un toi, rajouta un autre bouffon.

Puis ils explosèrent de rire, et un, grand de sa puissance et surtout de sa supériorité numérique, cracha à mes pieds. Je crois que c'est à ce moment que je perdis tout contrôle de mon pouvoir, une aura de puissance sembla sortir de moi, comme une explosion, et les Bouffondors furent éjectés des gradins. Une main attrapa mon bras et j'identifiai l'odeur de Draco puis une autre se posa sur mon épaule, l'odeur de Tom. Ma fureur se calma, et Draco me susurrai à l'oreille que j'allais me fatiguer si je continuais comme ça, ce qui me calma encore plus. Je respirai un grand coup, et mon sourire dédaigneux reprit sa place, l'air de rien. Les gémissements des bouffons ne me préoccupa pas plus, mais Jedusor dit à un de ses serviteurs d'appeler quelqu'un pour qu'il vienne les chercher. Puis il commença l'entraînement. Comme si rien ne s'était passé, je lui en étais reconnaissante de ne pas en parler devant tout le monde, il me cuisinerait plus tard.

- Bon, on fait d'abord une petite course, proposa Voldemort.  
>- Bien sûr, un seul tour du terrain de Quidditch, Tanice en arbitre. Je te laisse de l'avance.<p>

Il leva les yeux au ciel et attendit le signal de départ de Parkinson. Il va sans dire que j'étais bien meilleure que lui, ou mon balai du moins. Il boudait un peu quand il arriva, et renvoya son attrapeur sans aucune explications. Le reste de l'entraînement se passa tranquillement, et je dus rattraper le Vif d'Or une bonne dizaine de fois, sans efforts. Puis, devant Tom, un bâillement m'échappa mes il comprit le message et nous laissa nous changer. Étant la seule fille, j'avais un vestiaire rien que pour moi, je pris mon temps sous la douche, m'habillai sans me presser, et sortis tout aussi lentement.

- Enfin j'ai cru un moment que l'eau t'avait fait fondre, ricana une voix.  
>- Par Merlin ! J'ai eu peur, Tom, tu veux que je meure ou quoi ? Nan, mais quelle idée, manifeste-toi autrement la prochaine fois.<br>- Je voulais savoir si tu voulais que je te raccompagne à ta chambre ? Pour ne pas que tu te perdes, bien sûr, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.  
>- Puisque tu es là, pourquoi pas, cela serait bizarre si tu marches seulement deux mètre à côté de moi, disons que c'est pour me faire pardonner de ton attente.<p>

Comme d'habitude, il me proposa son bras que je pris avec lenteur. On marchait doucement et sans bruit dans l'herbe. Les garçons était parti depuis longtemps, je les avais entendu sortir, mais je m'étonnai de ne pas voir mon frère.

- Je lui ai dit que je restai avec toi, je ne crois pas que cela l'a tellement rassuré, ajouta-t-il mutin.

J'éclatai de rire, tu m'étonnes, une femme avec un homme aussi beau que Tom, il y avait très peu de choses qui pouvaient se passer, pourtant il n'y avait aucune intention entre nous. Presque pas de paroles. Seulement une évolution dans nos sentiments respectifs, nous aimions être ensemble, marcher, discuter, plaisanter... Nous arrivâmes devant ma porte, je m'adossai au tableau sous les protestations de la bergère qui était représentée dessus, et attendais je ne savais pas trop quoi. Je sentis seulement mon coeur s'affolait quand le visage de Tom s'approcha du mien, il hésita un peu puis embrassa doucement ma joue.

- Bonne nuit, petite Déméter. Que tes rêves soient beau.

Et il s'en alla, l'air perdu. Je restai quelques minutes sans bouger puis un sourire éclatant éclot sur mes lèvres, et je chuchotai le mot de passe, me changeai rapidement et me couchai avec Draco qui dormait déjà. Quel était ce bonheur qui emplissait chaque fibre de mon être ? Je n'y étais pas habituée, même ma mutation en Malefoy n'avait rien avoir avec ce plaisir suprême. Je m'endormis sans rêves, puisque Draco était à mes côtés, et ne me réveillai que le matin fraiche comme la rosée devant un magnifique levé de soleil rosé. Je poussai le bras de Draco qui entourait ma taille et me postai devant ma fenêtre.

- Quand tu t'es énervée, hier soir, tes cheveux sont redevenus blonds.  
>- Bonjour Draco, tu es réveillé ?<br>- Bonjour, oui, j'ai passé une bonne nuit, tu as une explication ?  
>- J'ai perdu les commandes, mon pouvoir s'est concentré de toute sa puissance sur une seule chose annulant les autres. Heureusement qu'il faisait nuit, tu étais le seul à pouvoir le voir.<p>

Sans attendre sa réponse, j'allais à la salle de bain me préparait, aujourd'hui nous étions Samedi, sortie Pré-au-Lard, je pouvais m'habiller comme je le souhaitais, ça va être un peu futuriste pour eux. Je fainéantais dans mon bain à l'odeur d'agrumes, et n'en sortit que trois quarts d'heure plus tard, détendue à fond. Je m'habillai d'une simple robe noire de laine, que je trouvais simplement ravissante, et j'annonçai à Draco que j'allais manger, il grogna qu'il allait arriver, et lui dit qu'il était 10 heure, donc qu'il devait se dépêcher. Je sortis de la chambre et époussetais ma robe d'un geste de la main.

- Époustouflante, murmura une voix.  
>- Bien le bonjour, Tom, saluai-je après avoir fait un bond. Comment va ce matin ?<br>- J'ai passé une bonne nuit, donc je vais plutôt bien, je vois que toi aussi, tu brilles de bonne santé et de bonne humeur.  
>- Il est vrai, souris-je et mon ventre gronda de faim. La honte...<br>- Pas du tout, sourit-il, allons manger avant que tu te dessèches.

Quand il eut fini sa remarque, ma réponse fut ma langue que je lui tirai. Un sourire en coin apparut sur son visage et disparut dès que nous fûmes dans la Grande Salle. Plusieurs Bouffondors avaient des bandages à mon grand plaisir. Le Directeur nous appela à sa table.

- Bonjour, les enfants, j'ai appris qu'il y a eu un problème, à l'entrainement.  
>- Je crois... Qu'ils... Qu'ils sont revenus, c'est comme cela qu'ils opèrent, on ne peut pas me protéger d'eux, paniquai-je faussement.<br>- Bien sûr que non, chère enfant, je vous protège comme ma fille. Personne ne vous trouvera, je vous le promet. Allez manger, pour la sortie, il va faire froid, prenez des vitamines.

Je hochai la tête sans conviction, et m'assis au côté de Tom, ce ne fut que quand le Directeur sortit de table que mon sourire dédaigneux refit son apparition.

- Tu joues bien la comédie, dit-il.  
>- Depuis quand tu sais que tout est faux, demandai-je.<br>- Depuis le début, on me trompe rarement. Je sais que tu n'est pas ce que tu dis être.

Je pris un visage sérieux.

- Peu importe si tu as raison, mais sache que si il arrive quelque chose, je ne t'ai jamais menti sur ce que je suis, tous mes sourires sont vrais ainsi que mes rires. Je suis vraiment celle que tu connais, n'en doute jamais.  
>- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?<br>- Tu dois seulement le savoir. Comprends-moi, tu as des secrets me semble-t-il, dis-je taquine.

Il me passa une nouvelle fois au rayon X, puis je crois qu'il renonça à me comprendre totalement. Nous discutâmes de choses et d'autres et le noyau du groupe nous rejoignit pour la sortie. Alors ce ne sera pas un tête à tête. Je le regrettais.  
>Mais, de toutes façons, je n'avais pas le choix.<br>_A la prochaine !_


	29. La première fois

Je bullais sur le chemin, le regard dans le vague, le cerveau anesthésié et seul mon corps répondait au signaux que je m'efforçai de lancer. Ce fut Tom qui me sortit de ma torpeur à force de crier dans mes oreilles.

- Tu veux faire quoi, demanda-t-il pour la énième fois. C'est la première fois que tu viens ici.  
>- Caïus m'a rien acheté pour mon anniversaire, il y a surement une bijouterie dans le coin, n'est ce pas Caïus ?<br>- Tu m'as rien offert, toi non plus.  
>- Je suis ta soeur, me justifiai-je.<p>

Il renifla, légèrement dédaigneux, mais s'excusa en voyant mon regard. Je le boudais tout le chemin restant, jusqu'à que je tombe sur un diadème d'or blanc surmonté de diamants finement ciselés. Je restai sans voix devant, je le voulais. Mon regard dériva un peu vers la gauche, il s'arrêta devant un trésor de bijouterie, un bracelet qui était relié à une bague par un serpent. Ah ! Dilemme, le quel des deux était celui que je voulais le plus ? Puis je vis une femme prendre les deux et les enlever de la vitrine, quelqu'un devait les avoir acheter. Je fis une moue déçue, et suivis à reculons les autres. Si je retrouvais le crétin qui m'a pris mes trésors, je l'assassine.

- Qu'est ce que t'as, s'inquièta Tanice.  
>- On a volé mes bijoux, on les a acheté alors que je les voulais.<br>- Mais non, c'est...  
>- Tiens, allons boire un verre, coupèrent Draco et Tom.<p>

Je continuais de bouder, durant notre chemin, puis nous nous assîmes et je sirotais distraitement ma Bière-au-beurre en ruminant mes idées de meurtres. Je détestais que quelque chose m'échappe, quand je voulais, j'obtenais et puis on me volait ce que je voulais sous mon nez. Puis j'entendis des éclats de voix à côté de moi, en tournant les yeux, je vis deux garçons, un roux je supposais que c'était un Weasley et un mec au cheveux noir. Le roux était une horreur, mais le brun était assez agréable à voir.

- Casse-toi, Potter, ordonna Tanice. Avec Weasley, on est entre gens évolués, vous n'êtes pas conviés, vous n'avez pas les critères requis.  
>- Tu veux dire par gens évolués, les lèche-botte de Jedusor.<br>- Potter, demandai-je. Je vais te tuer, si tu m'accuses encore d'être aux pieds de quelqu'un. Je suis plutôt susceptible surtout quand on parle de ma dignité.  
>- Tu n'es pas tellement effrayante, petite, seulement magnifique. Une jolie poupée en somme, pourquoi voudrais-tu que Jedusor traîne avec toi ? Il n'aime que lui, tu n'es rien. Viens avec nous, nous te pardonnons d'être à Serpentard. N'est ce pas Bilius ?<br>- Merci, mais j'ai déjà donné avec vous, grinçai-je sous les regards interrogateur de mes amis. Casse-toi avec ton chien, je suis énervée et irascible, cela m'énerverait de tacher mes nouveaux collants avec du sang, ça tâche.

Mon pouvoir obligea Potter et Weasley à partir, mais cette confrontation ne me renfrogna que plus. On continua de faire les magasins et je répondais aux questions de Tanice par monosyllabe. Tom ne m'adressa presque pas la parole, il parla avec Vins, ou avec Abraxas quand le fils Parkinson était avec moi. J'adorais les deux autres garçons du noyau, Vins était plutôt dans l'humour franc, très expansif, et vraiment fatiguant, dans le bon sens, car il dansait avec moi en plein milieu de la route, me portait, et tout cela avec une énergie qui paraissait inépuisable.

- On pense tous pareil que toi, intervint Abraxas quand Vins s'éloigna.  
>- Et à quoi je pense, demandai-je intéressée.<br>- Vivement qu'il ait une copine, qu'elle l'épuise un peu durant la nuit.

J'éclatai doucement de rire, toujours légèrement renfrognée, et Abraxas fit juste un mince sourire. Il était le contraire de Vins, un humour sarcastique, comme son petit-fils, tout dans la finesse, toujours froid, et fier. Je me rendis vite compte que comme moi il s'aimait beaucoup, d'ailleurs, en parlant de ressemblance, nous avions les même longs cils et les oreilles un peu pointues à l'instar des elfes.

- Il se passe quelque chose avec Tom, n'est ce pas ?  
>- Tom ? Non, protestai-je. Pourquoi, Diable se passerait-il quelque chose ?<br>- Je connais Tom, dit-il de sa voix basse et grave. Il a changé, mais je ne crois pas avoir le droit de dire plus de choses, il ne sais pas ce que je pense. Je me demande quand il te le dira...  
>- De quoi ?<p>

Il ne me répondit pas, et accéléra le pas pour rejoindre les autres qui étaient devant nous à plaisanter et jouer. Tom le regarda arriver et lui demanda quelque chose, Abraxas fit un signe négatif de la tête, toujours sérieux, et Tom parut soulagé. Il y a des choses bizarres qui se passent autour de moi, de plus Draco n'avait pas l'air tout blanc dans l'histoire, il posa lui-même une question qui avait l'air de ressembler à celle de Tom à Abraxas qui hocha la tête. Je boudais encore plus derrière, et ralentis encore plus, personne ne s'occupait de moi, et ça commençait sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs. Je fis apparaître un banc sur le bas côté de la route, d'un geste impérieux et m'y assis lourdement, décidée à rester là tant que personne ne viendrait me voir. C'est vrai, j'étais un peu triste, ce qui n'arrangeait pas mon humeur, Pré-au-Lard était beaucoup moins amusant sans Pansy, Tanice était vraiment sympa, je l'adorais, mais Pansy restait ma meilleure amie. Je pris ma tête dans mes bras, repliais mes jambes contre ma poitrine et commençai à réfléchir intensément. Devais-je rester encore longtemps ici, chaque jour était difficile sans Blaise, Pansy, mes parents, j'en venais même à regretter Crabbe et Goyle.

- Tu vois que j'ai raison quand je dis que l'on ne peut rien vous demander quand vous désirez quelque chose, annonça une voix.  
>- Je me sens mal, c'est tout, répliquai-je en levant la tête. De plus, personne s'occupe de moi. Je déteste ça. Tu devrais le savoir, Tom.<br>- C'est Caïus qui nous l'a demandé, il savait que cela allait être difficile pour toi, bien que j'ignore le pourquoi du comment, mais je ne voudrais pas imposé ma présence à une fille comme toi. Ce serait... Fatal, grimaça-t-il.  
>- Il me connait mal, dis-je avec un sourire. J'ai besoin que l'on ne m'oublie pas.<br>- Je me disais aussi.

Il s'assit à côté de moi, et déplia tout mon corps qui était resté renfrogné durant la conversation. Il prit mes mains pour les enlever de mon visage, et de sa main libre repoussa quelques unes de mes mèches châtains. Il s'adossa sur le banc et commença à fredonner une chanson qui m'était connue, je l'avais déjà entendu.

- C'est une berceuse, me dit-il. C'est la mère d'Abraxas qui la chante souvent, elle endormait ainsi son fils. Elle m'est restée les paroles sont magnifiques. C'est l'histoire d'un bonheur sans fin qu'est celui de retrouver ceux que nous avons quittés depuis longtemps, ça parle des retrouvailles de parents ravis à la vue de leur enfant. D'enfant retrouvant leur parents, d'une âme qui se retrouve quand les frères se retrouvent enfin. J'aime beaucoup cette chanson, car elle parle d'espoir, d'amour mais tout en gardant une fierté à elle on sent le caractère des personnages et leur attachements. J'aime à penser que cela existe.  
>- J'ai vécu ce que tu viens de décrire, c'était ma vie avant d'arriver ici.<p>

Il reprit sa berceuse et il se leva. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que je remarquai qu'il tenait toujours ma main, lui aussi je crois, il voulut la retirer de peur de m'offenser mais je resserrai mon emprise sur la sienne. Nous marchâmes doucement sans prêter attention au regard des autres, le visage froid, Sang-Pur oblige, mais je sentais que la berceuse résonnait dans nos têtes.  
>Les autres nous rejoignirent, je vis Draco prêt à protester quand il vit nos mains entrelacés, mais il hocha simplement la tête. Nous allâmes dans la Grande Salle, et je lâchai à regret la main de Tom, pour pouvoir manger. Les autres discutaient vivement à côté mais j'avais l'impression de les voir de derrière un écran, sans un réel contact avec eux. Abraxas nous regarda alternativement, mais ne dit rien. Nous retournâmes dans la Salle commune des Serpentards où nous restâmes jusqu'à 23h. Draco alla se couchait dans notre chambre, je lui laissai une dizaine de minutes d'avance, puis me levai à mon tour suivie de Tom. Nous avions du sortir trois phrases sans importance durant toute la soirée.<br>Telle une vieille habitude, je m'adossais à mon tableau mais la bergère ne dit rien car elle dormait entourée de ses moutons. Rien ne se passa durant quelques minutes seulement un échange de regard, puis il passa sa main sur ma joue. J'appuyai ma tête sur sa main, je vis son visage s'approchait, ses lèvres touchaient les miennes, un bonheur sans limite m'emplit et je répondis avec passion le baiser qu'il m'offrait. Rien ne valait à côté de ce cadeau parfait. Il passa sa main sur mes reins, je passai mes bras autour de son cou, et continuai de jouer avec sa langue. Il se sépara de moi, caressa d'un bout des doigts ma joue, il eut un sourire incrédule, et il s'enfuît. Je rentrai dans ma chambre sans bruits et ne croyant pas à ma chance, je pris une douche très longue toute dans mes pensée et partis me coucher aux côtés de Draco. Je sentais encore ses mains sur mon corps, son odeur avait une emprise sur moi incassable, son sourire.  
>Je l'aimais, simplement. Trop tard pour reculer, le jeu s'approfondissait, et je ne savais si mes sentiments étaient réciproques. J'allais devoir patienter. L'arroseur arrosé.<br>De toute façons, je n'avais pas le choix, mais quelle douce attente.  
><em>Pourvu que tout nous soit favorable.<em>


	30. Le Sceau d'une vie

Le soleil entra doucement en contact avec ma peau, la réchauffant tel un amant. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent et virent la même chose que la veille, un magnifique couché de soleil, mais tout était plus beau maintenant. Mais avais-je vraiment vécu le jour d'hier ? Tom m'avait-il embrassé, ou tout n'était qu'une simple idée sortie tout droit de mon imagination ? J'allais à la salle de bain, fis couler dans la baignoire, une eau chaude avec des bulles qui s'envolèrent à chacun des souffles que je poussais. Je me lavai et m'habillai, logiquement, si ce n'était pas un rêve, nous étions Dimanche, je m'habillais encore comme je le voulais. Je pris une robe aussi simple que celle de la veille, mais violette, me faisant penser à Pansy, elle avait raison quand elle avait dit que j'allais avoir quelque chose d'extraordinaire à lui dire en revenant. En sortant, je secouai doucement l'épaule de Draco, qui grogna comme tous les matins, et ouvris le tableau. Sur le mur d'en face, j'eus la surprise de voir, adossé, Tom. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment il fallait que je m'y prenne. Je m'avançai donc hésitante, et, j'en fus soulagée, il me tendit sa main que je pris avec bonheur. Il embrassa mes lèvres toujours en tenant mes mains, le même bonheur de la veille m'envahit, quand il se détacha de moi, nos regards se croisèrent et je plongeai dans les abysses noires de mon amoureux.

- Bonjour, Déméter, me salua Tom. Je m'étais un peu demandé si ce qui s'était passé hier n'avait été inventé de toutes pièces par mon cerveau.  
>- J'ai eu la même peur.<br>- Il ne fallait pas.  
>- Toi non plus.<p>

Nous restâmes à nous regarder quelques secondes puis nous allâmes dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil vert et me posa délicatement sur ses genoux. Je posai négligemment ma tête sur son épaule, il se mit à jouer avec mes cheveux de sa main droite tandis que la gauche faisait des aller et retour sur mon ventre. Je respirais avec délice son odeur, je vis avec merveille ses lèvres rouges bouger quand il me parlait.

- J'espère que Caïus ne va pas trop crier quand il verra mais, j'ai un cadeau pour toi, ton anniversaire, le 14 c'est ça ? Je suis un peu en retard.  
>- Cela ne fait rien, je ne m'attendais pas à un cadeau de ta part, du moins pas tout de suite.<br>- _Accio cadeau_. Il devrait te plaire.

Je posais mes mains avec enchantement sur le petit coffret de 15 cm de côté et plat, me demandant ce qu'il contenait. Je l'ouvris toujours aussi doucement et vit avec émerveillement mon cadeau.

- J'ai vu qu'il t'avait plus, hier. Comme j'ai vu que tu avais boudé toute l'après-midi puisque tu ne l'avais pas eu.  
>- Merci, Tom, je suis heureuse. Je le voulais absolument, tu es vraiment extraordinaire.<p>

En effet, Tom m'avait offert le diadème qui me faisait envie la veille. Il prit mon cadeau et le posa sur mon front. Je vis avec enchantement qu'il me seyait superbement, un miroir apparut devant moi, et je contemplais longuement le reflet qu'il me renvoya. Moi, rayonnante de bonheur mon cadeau parfait sur ma tête, et Tom qui n'avait d'yeux que pour moi.

- Un cadeau royal, qui ne va qu'à une reine. Il a été fait pour toi, c'est évident.

Je fis disparaître le miroir d'un simple signe de la main, me retournait, l'embrassai avec tout l'amour que je pouvais lui transmettre, et entendis une exclamation.

- Je savais que cela devais finir comme ça, sautilla Tanice un peu partout. Vous allez trop bien ensemble, ajouta-t-elle en m'embrassant sur les deux joues.  
>- Merci, maintenant elle arrêtera de me harceler avec vous, dit simplement Vins.<br>- Ca devait arriver, soupira Draco avec fatalisme.

Abraxas se contenta de sourire et me fit un clin d'œil discret l'air de signifier " Je ne l'avais pas dit ?". Tanice me prit la main, et poussa Tom vers les garçons. Nous devions parler, comme elle dit. Alors les garçons avançaient vers le Grande Salle quelques mètres avant nous pendant que nous parlions.

- Je connais Tom de puis ma première année, plusieurs filles sont passées dans son lit durant les trois dernières années, mais il me semble que toi, c'est différent, depuis le début, il allait se passer quelque chose, c'était inscrit. Je dois juste te dire qu'il a couché avec une Serdaigle l'année précédente et elle est persuadée qu'il sorte ensemble depuis, donc il se peut que tu la vois arriver et se collait à lui. Il la repoussera mais pas de crises de jalousie. C'est une brune pas trop mal, mais rien face à toi, aux yeux bleus un peu tombant mais bon... Je ne contrôle pas Tom sur ses relations, ce serait risible.

Je hochai la tête, les crise de jalousie, c'était pas mon genre de toutes façons, mais si je sens qu'elle s'approche d'un peu trop près ou trop longtemps de mon chéri, ça allait péter. On arrivait à la Grande Salle, et Tom me proposa son bras, Tanice comprit le message, elle s'en alla et nous laissa tous les deux en retrait.

- Elle t'a parlé de Jean ? La Serdaigle, quelle glu, sérieusement, soupira-t-il. Elle est impossible, j'ai eu de la chance d'y avoir échapper ces derniers temps, mais c'est reculer pour mieux sauter.  
>- Personne ne me vaut, peu m'importe, je suis bien mieux que tout le monde.<br>- Il est vrai, je ne serais pas obligé de tout le temps te le répéter, tu le fait bien toute seule.  
>- Je n'ai rien contre les compliments, souris-je.<p>

Il hocha la tête, tira ma chaise quand nous fûmes arrivés à notre table et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Des chuchotements se firent entendre sur toutes les tables, mais ceux des Serpentards se turent au geste autoritaire qu'esquissa Tom. On comprenait très bien qui était le maître ici. Nous mangeâmes rapidement et nous allâmes chercher nos devoirs, que j'avais déjà fait grâce à la magie qui m'habitait, pour une journée de Novembre il faisait plutôt bon, et puis tout est relatif après notre bain d'adieu avec Pansy et Blaise. Tom sortit ses devoirs et commença par la potion.

- De l'aide, demandai-je en baillant. Je m'ennuie ferme, si je fais vos leçons, vos me divertissez après, Okay ?  
>- Ca marche, s'exclama Vins, avec Tanice, et Draco, Abraxas se contenta de hocher la tête.<br>- Tu veux les faire, Tom, demanda Tanice.  
>- Ca fait longtemps que Déméter me les a remplis, répondit celui-ci.<br>- Injustice, s'écria Draco, je suis ton frère et moi j'ai du attendre plus longtemps.  
>- T'étais trop loin, j'avais pas envie de parler.<p>

Un sourire moqueur apparut à mes lèvres, sous le regard désespéré de mon frère. Tom continua de faire des dessins sur mon ventre du bout de l'index pendant que je faisais les devoirs des autres d'un geste de la main. Il s étaient tous ravis, et nous discutâmes vivement du Quidditch, des profs que nous ne pouvions pas voir, des prochains coups que préparaient Vins, Abraxas, Tanice et Draco. Tom, lui, intervenait que s'ils se faisaient attraper, il les laissait faire les c°nneries sans lui.

- Félicitations, persifla une voix grinçante. Je vois que Jedusor t'as quand même embobiné, t'avais l'air plus intelligent que les autres pourtant, continua Potter. Tu la sautes quand, demanda-t-il à l'adresse de mon amoureux.  
>- Ne parle pas d'elle ainsi, dit doucement Tom en continuant de dessiner sur mon ventre qui était maintenant à l'air. Je ne pourrais pas assurer ta survie si tu continues. Je suis un peu susceptible dès que l'on parle d'elle.<br>- Bien sûr, Jedusor. Tous les deux nous savons bien que tu vas te la faire rapidement dans un couloir puis te continueras ta vie, l'air de rien.

Mon amoureux me poussa tendrement sur le côté, et je sentis qu'il se levait. Sa main passa dessous son manteau, d'un geste rapide il sortit sa baguette et lança le sort de soulèvement de corps. Potter se retrouva un suspendu en l'air par un pied, la tête en bas, à la hauteur du futur Voldemort.

- Je t'avais prévenus, pourtant, Potter. Écoute tes supérieurs, ou du moins, ton supérieur. Je voudrais tellement t'écraser, te vider de ton sang, sentir ton coeur s'arrêter dans mes mains. Un jour arrivera Potter, si tu meurs avant, ce sera ta progéniture qui prendra pour toi pour cette offense.  
>- Je ne t'ai pas offensé, je n'ai rien dit sur toi, supplia Potter. Lâche-moi, pitié.<br>- Tu as insulté ma fierté, grinça-t-il en me montrant d'un signe de tête. Tu ne devrais pas te promener tout seul. C'est imprudent.

Je m'approchai de mon amoureux et poser ma main sur celle qui tenait la baguette. Ce simple geste parut le calmer, et le détendre, il annula le sort et Potter s'écrasa par terre. Voldemort passa son bras sur mes hanches, rangea sa baguette dans sa veste et cracha devant le corps évanoui de frayeur de Potter. Durant ce court moment, cette courte confrontation, j'avais sentis un dixième ou peut-être moins, de la puissance de Voldemort, Potter avait touché à sa fierté, chose qu'il ne pouvait accepter, ainsi le grand-père du Survivant venait de sceller le futur de sa descendance. Il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.  
>De toutes façons il n'avait plus le choix.<br>_Veni Vedi Vici._


	31. Révélations

- Mes chers élèves, écoutez-moi, demanda Dippet, en interrompant mon baiser avec Tom. S'il vous plaît. Merci, je sais que je vous dérange, dit-il en me coulant un regard, mais vous allez pouvoir reprendre votre repas, dans quelques minutes. Je tenais à vous dire que pour Halloween, plusieurs de vos professeur ont insisté pour que vous puissiez avoir un bal, ainsi je vous annonce que le 31 Octobre, vous êtes tous conviés à ce banquet, je demanderais à nos chers Préfet-en-Chef, Mr Jedusor et Potter, de bien vouloir mettre leur imagination en commun et de préparer cette sympathique fête.

Je vis Potter s'étouffer avec la nourriture qu'il mâchait et un sourire machiavélique apparut sur le visage de mon amoureux. Je lui demandai de m'attendre pour la préparation, je sentais que cela allait être très amusant, il répondit par l'affirmatif, et nous continuâmes de manger. Tanice commençait déjà à visualiser comment elle allait se préparer, être habillé, maquillé, coiffé... Mais surtout avec qui allait-elle y aller ? Je voyais bien que cette question la tracassait.

- Tanice, tu es un joli brin de fille, tu chopes un beau Serpentard au coin d'un couloir, tu lui demandes, de plus tu fais partie de noyau.  
>- J'ai pas envie de demander, c'est au garçon de la faire, répliqua-t-elle en plissant du nez. Pour toi, c'est facile, t'as un copain.<br>- Il m'a pas demandé.  
>- Ca ne devrait tarder.<p>

Au contraire, Tom ne posa pas la question le soir-même, ni même le lendemain, ni le surlendemain, ni aucun des autres jours, si bien que je commençai à m'inquiéter et m'éloigner un peu de lui. Le 31 Octobre tombait un Samedi soir, nous avions toute la matinée et l'après-midi pour choisir nous robes et accessoires à Pré-au-Lard. Je m'énervai à chaque fois que quelqu'un faisait allusion au bal, car je savais que j'allai avoir honte puisque j'y allais toute seule, Tanice était avec un Serpentard, un certain Orlon White, un blond, Draco avec une Sang-Pur Kelly Bradney, une châtain, Vins avec une Claire Kevinson, une rousse, et Abraxas lui y allait avec une Mia Luis, une brune.  
>Je me réveillai le Samedi matin de mauvaise humeur, Draco n'était plus le remède à mes rêves, je venais donc de voir hurler de douleur plusieurs personne que je connaissais dans une salle blanche que j'imaginai comme l'infirmerie, et je me souviens avoir vue le visage de Tom, blanc comme neige, et puis encore une intense douleur dans mes poumons qui me réveilla. J'allais donc dans la salle de bain, essayai de noyer mon cauchemar et lavai de ma tête l'image de mon amoureux tout pâle. Une robe noire m'habillait, et je sortais de ma chambre après avoir secoué sèchement Draco qui m'envoya paître, ce qui me mit encore plus en boule. Tom comme tous les weekend m'attendait devant la porte.<p>

- Bonjour, Déméter, dit-il, hargneux.  
>- Tom, saluai-je froidement.<p>

Nous nous embrassâmes rapidement, et prirent le chemin de la Grande Salle avec un mètre entre nous deux.

- Bien dormi, demanda-t-il.  
>- Nan, mais c'est devenu une habitude, dis-je sarcastiquement.<p>

Je crois que ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Il franchit le mètre qui nous séparait, serra mes épaules dans ses mains et me plaqua contre un mur. Ce geste ramena des mauvais souvenirs, je me mis à paniquer, mais Tom fit semblant de ne pas le voir.

- Que se passe-t-il en ce moment, pourquoi es-tu si distante ?  
>- Tom, lâche-moi, je t'en pris, s'il te plaît Tom, suppliai-je les larmes emplissant mes yeux.<br>- Répond-moi !  
>- Tom, s'il te plaît, je t'en supplie, lâche-moi. Pas encore, murmurai-je. Pas encore une fois. ( La douleur de l'écorce contre ma peau) Arrête ! (Ses mains d'homme se baladant sur mes fesses) Winston, lâche-moi (Ses dents entamant la chaire tendre de mes lèvres) Je ne veux pas ! ( Son sourire mutin, sa langue parcourant mon ventre, son haleine chargée d'alcool) A l'aide...<p>

Et je m'évanouis de frayeur. Je me réveillai dans ce que j'identifiais comme les appartements des Préfet-en-Chef. Tom faisait les cent pas autour de la table basse, il vit que j'étais réveillée, se précipita sur moi et s'excusa. Je savais qu'il détestait cela mais il le fit pour moi, je passais ma main dans ses cheveux, je ne lui en voulais pas, il ne pouvait pas savoir, ça se passait dans ma tête. Je lui devais des explications. Je lui racontai donc mon viol, dans les moindres détails, il grimaça en reconnaissant les gestes qu'il avait aussi esquissés, et me demanda le nom de la personne ("Cet immonde bâtard" pour reprendre son expression) que je refusais de lui donner, il n'était après tout pas encore né. Puis nous arrivâmes à la raison de notre dispute.

- Pourquoi es-tu si froide avec moi, je te gêne, demanda-t-il.  
>- Non ! Non pas du tout, je m'énervais car tu ne m'as pas invité au bal, j'ai cru que tu avais trouvé quelqu'un d'autres, donc cela m'a fâché.<br>- Je croyais que c'était évident, que la question ne se posait pas, c'était obligatoirement avec toi que j'y allais.  
>- Désolée, je suis un peu paranoïaque des fois. J'aurais du m'en douter.<br>- J'ai l'habitude, sourit-il. D'ailleurs, tu ne voudrais pas m'accompagner au bal ?

J'eus un grand sourire, et je l'embrassais donnant ainsi ma réponse. J'étais heureuse que cette période de froid soit passé, j'aimais réellement Tom, bien que je ne lui avais jamais dit, à l'instar que je ne m'étais jamais retrouvé dans son lit, ou que je n'avais jamais entendu son rire. Nous pûmes ainsi descendre à la Grande Salle main dans la main, et nous rejoignîmes les autres qui étaient soulagé de nous revoir de bonne humeur, car nous deux d'une humeur de chien d'un coup, ce ne devait pas être drôle. Tanice me prit la main, après le déjeuner, car il était prévu que j'aille à Pré-au-Lard avec elle. Nous partîmes donc toutes les deux en avance, après qu'elle m'aie traîné à la porte puisque je quittais à reculons mon amoureux fraîchement retrouvé.  
>J'avais beau râler, nous passâmes quand même une belle journée, j'ai même vu la Serdaigle sauter sur mon chéri, pas de chance j'étais là. Je suis arrivée vers les garçons l'air de rien suivie de Tanice, complice dans ma combine.<p>

- Oh ! Tu es la nouvelle, s'exclama la Serdaigle.  
>- Si par nouvelle tu entends quelqu'un qui a passé déjà plus de deux mois ici, alors oui c'est moi. T'as trouvé ce qu'il te faut, Tom ?<br>- Bien sûr, ma reine, dit-il soulagé de voir que je n'étais pas jalouse. Et toi ?  
>- Oui, je les ai fait à toute vitesse pour venir te rejoindre, Tanice a râlé car elle regrettait presque le temps où j'étais célibataire.<br>- Pas moi, répondit-il avec un de ses sourires.

Jean regarda Tom, ahurie de voir qu'il souriait à quelqu'un, puis son regard se crocheta au mien, je fis une moue dédaigneuse, et me mis à parler du Quidditch, la saison allait bientôt commencer, en m'en allant au bras de mon amoureux. La Serdaigle resta sur place sous le regard moqueur de Draco, Tanice, Vins et Abraxas comme d"habitude fit un sourire encore plus hautain que d'habitude. Elle pouvait toujours essayait de se coller à Tom, c'est le mien et je compte le garder encore quelques temps, voir toute ma vie.

- L'heure, gu£ula Tanice. Il est 20h et ça commence dans trente minutes ! On sera en retard, prévint-elle les garçons en m'arrachant des bras de mon chéri. Désolée, Maître.

A ces mots, tout le monde se figea et Tanice se rendit compte de son erreur.

- Euh... Je veux dire que... Enfin...  
>- Merci, Parkinson, dit mon amoureux glacial.<br>- S'passe quoi, demandai-je.  
>- Ma soeur appelle ainsi Tom... Pour jouer, essaya de reprendre Vins. Tu sais, comme tu appelles Caïus mon chéri. 'Fin, tu vois c'est... un jeu.<br>- Laissez tomber, intervint Tom froidement. Elle doit savoir, allons dans votre chambre, ordonna-t-il à Draco.

Il s'empressa de nous conduire dans notre salle et tout le monde s'assit en silence, qui dira quelques minutes.

- Autant être franc, j'espère simplement que ce que je vais te révéler ne va pas changer les sentiments que tu as à mon égard. J'ai de l'ambition, tu le sais mais je doute que tu saches jusqu'où elle va. Je vise à devenir l'Empereur de monde magique entier, que tout soit sous mon contrôle, je recrute donc quelque personne pour m'aider à cette tâche, ils se sont auto proclamés Mangemort, ce que tu appelles le "noyau" est en fait mes plus proches fidèles, tous les Serpentards de septième année sont aussi sous ma coupe.  
>- Je... Je t'aime, annonçai-je sous ses yeux surpris. Que tu veuilles être le Maître de monde ne me fait t'aimer que d'autant plus. Je veux être là pour t'aider, pour te pousser, pour te rendre plus fort. Je promet que je ne serais jamais une faiblesse, jamais un poids, jamais une chaîne à ton rêve. Maître...<br>- Pas toi, non, surtout pas toi, ne m'appelles pas comme cela, tu me blesses, tu vaux plus que tout le monde. Je reste envers et contre tout Tom pour toi, pour seulement toi. Tanice, je te pardonne, pour cette fois, car cela ne change rien pour Déméter. Mais recommence une seule fois, et tu devras en payer les conséquences.  
>- Merci, Maître, s'inclina Tanice.<p>

Tom approuva sa soumission d'un signe de la tête. Le silence se fit puis mon amoureux m'embrassa puis me laissa me préparer avec Tanice toujours silencieuse. Elle allait devoir faire attention.  
>De toutes façons elle n'avait pas le choix.<br>_Les fautes seront punies._


	32. Doucement mais surement

- Je suis désolée Déméter, s'excusa Tanice, après plusieurs minutes de silence.  
>- Je ne t'en veux pas, j'en suis même heureuse, tu m'as permis d'être un peu plus près de Tom, et chaque jour, j'espère l'être un peu plus. Ne t'en veux plus, Tom pensais que c'était un peu tôt pour moi, mais il se rend compte qu'il a eu tort. Je te remercie, Tanice Célia Parkinson.<p>

Elle sembla observer mon visage dans ses moindres détails, essayant de vois si ce que je disais était vrai. Je crois que son observation fut concluante car elle se jeta dans mes bras, les yeux pleins de perle de cristal. Elle se leva puis se mit à me presser pour que je m'habille. Le bal s'ouvrait à 20h30 et il était 21h30. Connaissant la grande patience de Tom, il devait faire les cent pas devant la porte de la Grande Salle. Finalement, nous sortîmes, Tanice et moi, habillées, coiffées et maquillées.

- Je suis ridicule habillée en rose, me plaignis-je. J'aurais pas du l'acheter, je t'écouterais plus jamais.  
>- Mais non, tu es merveilleuse, comme toujours, c'est pour ça que c'est toi qui sort avec Tom.<p>

Etait-elle jalouse ? Je ne l'espérais pas, car en aucun cas je ne voudrait perdre soit une amie soit ma vie. Je continuais de râler jusqu'au escaliers pour arriver à la Grande Salle, à partir d'ici je pris le masque froid des Sang-Pur. Draco était face à nous, sa cavalière au bras, ainsi que Vins et Abraxas aussi accompagnés, Orlon, le cavalier de Tanice, la regardait descendre bouché bée, seul Tom tournait le dos à l'escalier. Draco lui tapota rapidement l'épaule, et mon amoureux se retourna, ouvrit la bouche pour persifler à mon encontre, mais il resta bêtement la bouche entrouverte dans un mot que je ne connaitrais sans doute jamais. Je pris son expression pour ce qu'elle n'était pas.

- Pas de ma faute, c'est Tanice qui m'a obligé à l'acheter, je me rends compte maintenant que je suis ridicule, dis-je en fermant sa bouche du bout du doigts.  
>- Tu devrais faire de Parkinson ton habilleuse personnel, tu es magnifique, que dis-je ? Il n'y a pas de mot pour te décrire comment peux-t-on être aussi belle, élégante, gracieuse ?<br>- Tu es plutôt bien habillé aussi, mon âme, le complimentai-je.

Il hocha la tête en signe de remerciement et annonça que le bal n'avait toujours pas commencé puisque les Préfets-en-Chef devaient l'ouvrir. Je crois que mes yeux se mirent à briller de joie, car il dit calmement qu'il étranglerait le premier qui me regardait de trop près. Je voulais tellement qu'on me regarde, depuis que j'étais avec Tom, les garçons ne pouvaient plus me regarder librement. Un jour un m'avait gentiment sifflé, histoire de me complimenter, le lendemain il boitait, et son œil droit était à moitié fermé. Tom n'avait de cesse de me répéter qu'il n'avait rien fait, j'ai encore des doutes. A moins que ce soit Draco, voilà une hypothèse que j'allais creuser.  
>Nous entrâmes sous les regards courroucés de tous les professeurs, les regards admiratifs des hommes, jaloux des filles, et les applaudissements nourris des Serpentards. Nous arrivâmes sur la piste toute libre, Potter et une blonde à l'air écervelé nous attendaient. Instantanément, une valse commença, mon amoureux posa une main sur mes hanches l'autre des une des miennes, tandis que ma gauche se posait délicatement sur son épaule. Puis il commença à danser, il m'entraîna dans une valse tendre mais rapide, joyeuse mais douce. Comme avec Draco, même plus, j'aurais voulu que rien ne s'arrête, continuer de danser au bras de celui qui était désormais une de mes raisons de vivre, à juste titre il était mon âme. Pourtant la musique s'arrêta, et une autre l'enchaîna, puis encore une autre. Je ne comptais plus le temps que nous passâmes emporter dans ce moment de pur plaisir, mais je sais que Draco était pressé de danser avec moi. Je partager ma présence sur la piste avec tous les garçons du noyau, les seuls qu'acceptaient Tom auprès de moi et si près de moi.<br>Nous quittâmes le bal, et partîmes dans des endroits différents. Il se trouvait que Draco trouvait la fille à son goût, donc mon appartement allait être occupé pendant la nuit, Tanice avait disparu je ne sais où, Vins et Abraxas s'étaient rendus compte que leurs cavalières n'étaient avec eux que pour les demander en mariage ils se réfugièrent dans leur salle commune.

- Je vais où, Caïus s'est réservé la chambre, boudai-je.  
>- Viens dans mes appartements, proposa mon amoureux.<p>

Perspective réjouissante. J'acceptai avec vigueur et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la chambre des Préfet-en-Chef. Alors qu'il s'affalait sur le canapé, je fis un signe de la main vers la salle de bain, signifiant que j'allais prendre une douche. Sans attendre de réponse, je m'enfermai dans ladite salle de bain. Je passais rapidement le savon sur mon corps, pressée de rejoindre Tom, je me séchai rapidement, et m'habillai d'une nuisette, rose foncée et noire, j'enfilai rapidement un peignoir dessus, mais en sortant, je sentis le regard de mon chéri parcourir mon corps, ce qui étrangement me fit être parcourue de frisson tout le long de mon corps. Il se leva, passa sa main sur mes reins et m'embrassa avec sensualité, ses mains descendait le long de mon dos parcouru de longs frissons de plaisir, puis... Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain. J'hallucine ! Comment cela est-ce possible ? Je me posai sur le fauteuil vert sans bruit, et me mit à réfléchir sur les sensations que les mains de Tom m'avaient procuré. Je dus réfléchir une dizaine de minutes quand mon amoureux sortit de sa douche. Torse nu, je ne me privais de parcourir son corps d'un regard plein de désir, je levai la tête, et à ce moment une goutte tombée de ses cheveux glissa sur ses abdos. Je crois que c'est celle-ci qui fit déborder le vase. Je me levai, l'embrassai avec tout le désir que contenait mon corps, j'enroulais mes jambes sur ses hanches.  
>Tout ce que je puis ajouter lecteur, c'est que je ne savais pas que deux choses pouvaient être aussi différentes. Alors que la première n'avait été que douleur et humiliation, la seconde avait été plaisir et bonheur. Une explosion de sensation, de joie, de plaisir de désir, un éternel jeu entre deux corps se recherchant l'un et l'autre. Je comprenais enfin la différence entre bais£r et faire l'amour. Je puis vous raconter deux choses, lecteur, la première c'est qu'après cette nuit d'intenses sensations, au petit matin, pour la première fois j'entendis le rire de Tom, un rire plein de vie et d'envie, la seconde c'est que j'aurais voulu par dessus tout que cette nuit soit celle de Pandore Narcissa Malefoy, pas de Déméter Saint-Claire. Ce fut mon plus beau cadeau, le rire de Tom. Sur ce son magnifique je m'endormais.<br>Je ne sais combien de temps je me reposai, mais mes yeux s'ouvrirent quand le soleil caressa mes paupières.

- Ainsi, en plus d'avoir les cheveux blonds, tu as les yeux gris, lança une voix sarcastique. Qui es-tu ?

Je tournai vivement la tête du côté de la voix, Tom était assis sur une chaise le regard mauvais, je sautai de lit et me regardai dans le miroir. Blonde, j'étais redevenue Pandore Narcissa Malefoy, ainsi encore une de mes envies s'étaient réalisées, ma nuit était passée sous mon vrai nom. Je m'habillais ainsi que Tom, d'un coup de baguette, je rajoutai à ma veste une capuche que je rabattis sur mes cheveux blonds, m'élançai dans le couloir suivie de Tom, appelai rapidement Vins, Abraxas et Tanice revenue au bercail.

- Draco, ouvre cette porte, crai-je de l'autre côté du tableau qui refusait obstinément de s'ouvrir.  
>- C'est toi Pandore, par Merlin, je suis redevenu blond, dit mon frère avant de se rendre compte de la présence de nos amis. Tu aurais pu ma le dire, me fusilla-t-il du regard.<br>- Arrête de faire ton gamin, laisse-moi entrer, ils doivent savoir.  
>- Puis-je savoir qui êtes vous vraiment, demanda froidement Tom. Et surtout pourquoi tu es blonde ?<br>- Qu'aurais-tu dit si tu avais vu ça, répliquai-je en me mettant à côté d'Abraxas. Grande ressemblance n'est ce pas ? Je veux que vous m'écoutiez sans m'interrompre, vous poserez vous questions ensuite. Le vrai nom de Caïus est Draco Lucius, le mien est Pandore Narcissa, nous sommes des... Malefoy.

Tout le monde se figea à cette réponse, ils me prenaient tous pour une folle. Ils allaient devoir m'écouter s'ils voulaient comprendre.  
>De toutes façons, ils n'avaient pas le choix.<br>_Je reste avant tout la même._


	33. La Vérité blesse plus que le Mensonge

Ils me regardaient tous, désireux de savoir tout ce que je cachais. Mais la question, c'est vont-ils me rejeter, ensuite ? Vont-ils croire que je leur ai menti sur toute la ligne ? Pourtant à part mon nom et mon apparence, et un peu de mon histoire, tout était vrai, j'ai ris en Pandore Malefoy, j'ai aimé en Pandore Malefoy, j'ai fait l'amour en Pandore Malefoy, je suis restée Pandore Malefoy.

- Je connais beaucoup de choses de toi, Tom. Il se trouve que je suis née avec Draco, le 14 novembre1990 (NdA : Si quelqu'un a la vrai date, qu'il se manifeste.). Je viens de 50 ans en avant.  
>- Pour qui nous prends-tu, Pandore Narcissa Malefoy. Nous ne te croyons pas, se moqua Tom.<br>- Je sais ce que tu vas faire, tu vas créer sept Horcruxes, un dans un journal, l'autre dans un coupe de Poufsouffle, une dans le médaillon de la famille de ta mère Gaunt, une dans un serpent que tu vas appelé Nagini, et je ne continues pas. Je sais que tu t'appelles Tom Elvis Jedusor, tu vas te faire appeler Lord Voldemort. Je ne peux te révéler plus du futur car je ferais tout changer, et je ne viendrais jamais ici.

Je me calmai, respirai un grand coup, et repris d'une voix plus douce.

- Je suis la première fille née Malefoy, Draco et moi sommes les premiers jumeaux, je suis, nous sommes, les enfants de ton fils Lucius, Abraxas. Tu vas lui faire épouser Narcissa Black. Je serais confiée à des Moldus sur le conseil de... Quelqu'un, continuai-je après une hésitation. Mes parents avaient peur de la réaction de leur Maître. J'ai grandi au milieu des "gentils" alors j'approuverai quand Dumbledore voudra protéger les Moldus de Voldemort. Jusqu'à ce que mes vrais parents viennent me chercher, alors je redeviendrais ce que je suis vraiment, Pandore Narcissa Malefoy. J'ai passé deux mois sous mon nouveau nom, puis l'Ordre du Phénix, ceux qui vont essayer de causer ta perte Tom, m'enverra ici, pour officiellement te détruire, ou du moins t'empêcher d'être ce que tu es dans mon temps.  
>- Et officieusement, questionna mon amoureux.<br>- Pour te rendre plus fort. Tout le reste est vrai, mes rires étaient vrais, mes sourires, mon viol, mon corps, tout cela ne comportait aucun mensonge. J'ai évité de te mentir Tom. Mais je comprendrais si tu ne voulais plus de moi. Cela doit être difficile, mais je reste la même.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Personne n'osait parler, le noyau ne pouvait faire un geste s'il n'avait pas l'approbation de leur Maître. Tous les regards étaient donc vers lui, le regardaient évoluer dans ses sentiments.

- Je te crois, et je te pardonne. Tu m'as soutenu quand tu as appris mon ambition, je comprends pourquoi. Mais je crois qu'il va falloir repartir doucement, d'accord, ma reine, demanda-t-il en m'embrassant dans le cou.  
>- Bien sûr, tout le temps qui te faudra, enfin pas trop, je ne devrais retarder à partir dans mon temps, pour t'aider...<br>- Super, chuchota Abraxas, je n'ai même pas 18 ans et je suis grand-père. Par Merlin, je me sens vieux.  
>- Je te plains, rit Vins. Mais bon, l'avoir pour petite-fille ne doit pas être trop difficile.<br>- J'aurais pu tomber sur pire, céda mon "Papy".  
>- Au fait, Pandore, commença mon frère. Comment ça se fait que tu es redevenue Malefoy pendant la nuit. T'as fait quoi ?<br>- Euh... 'Fin... Tu vois... C'est que... J'étais plus ou moins occupée, finis-je.  
>- J'opterais pour plus, sourit mon âme.<p>

Je crois que Draco comprit à ce moment là, car il ouvrit la bouche et commença à imiter un poisson, ouvrant et fermant la bouche alternativement. Tanice se manifesta pour la première fois en éclatant de rire, Abraxas supplia le ciel de ne pas le faire devenir arrière grand-père tout de suite, et Vins s'efforçait de faire respirer calmement mon frère un grand sourire aux lèvres. Puis mon ventre se mit à gronder de faim.

- Tiens, il est 9h, annonça mon amoureux.  
>- Exact, j'ai trop la dalle, gémis-je.<br>- C'est vrai que tu as du dépenser beaucoup d'énergie cette nuit, dit sournoisement Vins alors que mon frère venait juste de se remettre à respirer.  
>- Je te prie de ne pas faire de remarque sur la petite amie de ton Maître, mécréant, tu n'es qu'un roturier face à ma noble beauté, clamai-je faussement hautaine.<p>

Ile s'inclina devant moi, et bizarrement, cela me plut. Je n'aurais pas du, il était mon ami, mais pourtant les voir accepter ma supériorité m'emplissait d'une joie relative. Je mordis ma lèvre, me sentant coupable. Lorsque Tom se pencha vers moi.

- Bienvenue dans ton nouveau monde.

Sur ces mots, il m'entraîna dans la Grande Salle, c'est en passant devant une flaque que je me souvins que j'étais Pandore, je pris la main de Draco et le retransformai après moi.

- Tu es beaucoup mieux en Malefoy, susurra mon âme.  
>- Je ne te le fais pas dire, geignis-je. J'ai en marre de ses mèches châtains fades, je veux mes yeux gris, c'est l'héritage de mes parents.<br>- Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton grand-père.  
>- Ah ! Non, ne dis pas ça, Jedusor, bouda Abraxas.<br>- Ce que je voulais dire, reprit Tom sans faire attention à Malefoy senior, c'est que tu as les même oreilles pointues. Comme une elfe, tu as leur beauté, leur élégance et leur grâce. Le nature qui normalement est avare de don, t'a bien pourvue.  
>- Nous avons du sang elfique dans nos veines, les elfes noirs me semble-t-il, les plus puissants, nous sommes considérés comme les seuls personnes à pouvoir les approcher, se rengorgea Malefoy.<br>- Et cela arrive très rarement, précisa Tanice.  
>- Certes.<p>

Je les regardai se disputer, se chamailler quand à celui qui avait le sang le plus pur, qui continua jusqu'à table. Mais Tom en eut vite marre, et leur ordonna de se taire, chose qu'ils firent sans autre rappel à l'ordre. Mon amoureux faisait bien sentir à mon amie qu'il n'avait pas oublier son erreur. Je mangeais beaucoup, Tanice me prévint que j'allais grossir, comme Pansy l'avait fait, mais Vins intervint en clamant que vu tout ce que j'avais perdu pendant la nuit, je devais manger pour cinq pour tout reprendre. Voldemort lui rappela le respect avec un regard froid assez effrayant, me sens-je obligée de dire. Nous allâmes dans le parc, sous l'arbre sous lequel nous nous étions adossés lors de la rencontre Tom/ Potter.

- Tu vas repartir, demanda mon âme.  
>- Oui, mais je te rejoindrais dès que je le pourrais. Je sais que cela va être très long pour toi. Tu les verras passer les 50 ans, es-tu sûr de vouloir continuer ?<br>- Je doute qu'il y est des personnes plus persuadée que moi sur ce monde. Je t'attendrais, n'en doute pas.  
>- Tu pourrais trouver quelqu'un d'autre ? Je me souviens que Bellatrix Lestrange était folle de toi.<br>- C'est ta marraine, intervint rapidement Draco.  
>- Personne ne pourra te remplacer, même pas ta marraine.<p>

Voilà une réponse rassurante. Je hochai la tête, légèrement soulagée, après tout en50 ans tu pouvais oublier la personne que tu avais juré d'aimer, en quelques semaines; c'est tout de suite un peu plus dur.  
>Je passai encore quelques semaines dans ce temps, puis je sentis que je ne survivrai plus sans revoir mes parents, mon déclin était visible, et mon amoureux s'en inquièter.<p>

- Tu devrais repartir, tu n'arrives plus à vivre ici.  
>- Je ne veux pas te quitter, je n'ai pas envie de te perdre.<br>- Aie confiance en moi, demande Tom. Jamais je ne te remplacerai ou ne t'oublierai.

Chaque fois la même scène se répétait, et pour me donner la preuve de ce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de me répéter, il me faisait l'amour. Argument de poids je dois dire. Puis, je décidai de mettre mon départ dans trois jours, histoire de me laisser le temps de tous leur dire au revoir, correctement.  
>Ca allait m'arracher le coeur de tous les quitter, seul Draco resterait avec moi.<br>De toutes façons, nous n'avions pas le choix.  
><em>Le temps, je l'espère, passera vite.<em>


	34. La De Le Départ

Voilà deux jours que je faisais mes adieux à ce temps, en apprenant la nouvelle Draco ne savait s'il devait se réjouir, en vue de mon amélioration si je retrouve mon Papa, ou se plaindre, en vue de ses retrouvailles avec Papa, non pas qu'il le détestait, il le respectait mais il le craignait aussi, comme le doit un Sang-Pur.  
>Nous étions dans la salle commune des Serpentards, moi posée sur les genoux de Tom, et le reste du troupeau, du noyau, excusez moi, étaient sur le canapé d'en face. Mon amoureux comme à son habitude touchait doucement mes cheveux, alors que Vins et Draco faisaient une partie d'échec, et Tanice et Abraxas étaient repartis sur la grande polémique de celui qui avait le sang le plus pur.<p>

- Je sais que tu pars demain, et je sais aussi que 50 ans c'est long, commença mon âme. Je crains que tu ne te souviennes plus de moi, et de l'amour que tu me portes maintenant.  
>- Je ne vais pas attendre un demi siècle, ça c'est toi. C'est moi qui devrait avoir peur envers ta fidélité.<br>- Laisse-moi finir. Je me demandais seulement si, ( Il glissa une petite boîte sur mon genoux.) cela te gênerait de... Disons... Passez le restant de tes jours comme Lady Pandore Voldemort. Ensuite c'est juste une question comme ça, je ne savais quand te la posais, et comme tu pars dem...  
>- Chut ! Tais-toi, dis-je juste avant de l'embrasser.<p>

J'adorais le sentiment qui venait de me submergeait, j'étais tellement bien, entière, heureuse, joyeuse, et comblée. J'ouvris alors ma petite boîte, vite rattrapé par mon côté superficiel, et regardait avec admiration, non feinte, la bague qu'elle contenait.

- C'est n'est que la bague de fiançailles, je t'en offrirais une autre que tu porteras toujours après le mariage, si tu acceptes, bien sûr.  
>- Bien sûr, ris-je en levant les yeux aux ciel. Bien sûr que je veux t'épouser, être ta femme est la plus merveilleuse chose qui pouvait m'arriver. Je t'aime Tom.<br>- Moi aussi, je t'aime, ajouta-il, hésitant, en chuchotant.

Mon coeur fit un bond, j'étais aimée comme j'aimais, mon amour était rendu, j'allais toucher le bonheur le plus absolu sans condition. Je collai encore une fois ma bouche à celle de mon amoureux, et nous montâmes rapidement dans la chambre des Préfet-en-Chefs. Cette nuit fut encore meilleure que les autres, je la passais comme Lady Voldemort. La classe. Hélas, le jour se leva et l'heure de mon retour dans mon monde sonna. Nous allâmes dans le parc, à l'aurore, je tenais la main de mon amoureux.

- Je peux rester, je vais beaucoup mieux, assurai-je.  
>- Pour combien de temps ? Nan, c'était trop difficile de te voir dans l'état de tristesse dans lequel tu sombrais. J'attendrais les 50 ans, cela va être dur, mais je serais fort, je ne t'oublierai pas.<p>

Je me retransformai en Malefoy avec mon frère, serrai dans mes bras, sous le regard vigilant de mon amoureux, tout le monde, et embrassai une dernière fois mon âme. J'eus énormément de mal à me détacher de lui, et comme d'habitude, il fut plus responsable que moi et brisa mon étreinte pour m'éloigner de lui, tout en douceur. Je pris la main de Draco, le coeur déchiré.

- Je serais celle qui restera debout quand les autres s'inclineront.

Sur ces mots je disparus de ce temps, tenant fermement mon frère par la main, tout s'effaça, et mon amoureux disparu de mes yeux. Arrivés sains et saufs mon frère et moi, je m'écroulais sur le sol de tristesse, de douleur et de fatigue. Mon frère, inquiet, me souleva et me porta rapidement à l'infirmerie. 50 ans étaient passés pour mon roi, se souvenait-il de moi, comme il me l'avait promit ? M'était-il resté fidèle pendant tout ce temps ? Posée sur le lit de l'infirmerie sans que je vis le chemin passé, je pris ma tête dans les mains, cela faisait seulement quelques minutes que je n'étais plus en sa présence et je délirais déjà. Le doute est bien pire que l'ignorance.

- Mlle Malefoy, vous voilà de retour parmi nous, s'exclama Dumbledore. Minerva pouvait vous avoir la gentillesse de prévenir les parents de ces jeunes gens. Comment s'est passé votre mission, demanda-t-il avec avidité.  
>- A part si Voldemort a disparu dans ce temps, j'ai totalement échoué, Directeur, cinglai-je. Pourtant vous étiez là quand Voldemort était jeune, vous saviez qu'il était presque intouchable, comment vouliez-vous que je réussisse ? Vous n'avez apporté que la honte sur mon nom.<br>- Exact, vous avez échouer, j'aurais du m'en douter, Mlle Weasley est plus expérimentée en parlant séduction.

Je claquai ma langue sur mon palais, bruit signifiant le dédain pur et simple, et refusai de répondre à ses questions tant que je n'aurais pas vu mes parents. Draco regardait ce duel d'intelligence, un sourire en coin, comme si l'échec de la mission ne le décevait point.

- Pandore, s'écria ma mère.  
>- Maman, dis-je en l'enlaçant dans mes bras avec force. Papa, vous m'avez manquer, affreusement. Parrain, bien le bonjour. Quelqu'un aurait-il la gentillesse de prévenir Blaise et Pansy de mon retour, demandai-je en fixant intensément le Directeur.<br>- J'y cours, soupira-t-il.  
>- Comment va ? Tu as l'air rayonnant ! Cela s'est bien passé ?<br>- Papa, vous avez maigri, accusai-je. Prenez donc mon déjeuner, j'ai déjà manger il y a 50 ans, dis-je avec amusement. Ne protestez pas, cela ne marche pas avec moi. On va dire que vous preniez une bouchée à chaque fois que je répond à l'une de vas questions.  
>- C'est ma fille qui me donne désormais des ordres... Bien, c'est d'accord. Comment cela s'est passé ?<br>- Très bien.  
>- Mais sinon, dit-il en prenant la fourchette et piquait dans un œuf.<br>- J'ai réussi, Papa, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour le rendre plus fort. Et..., hésitai-je en consultant Draco du regard.  
>- Tu devrais le dire, intervint celui-ci. Mieux vaut que cela soit toi qui leur apprenne.<br>- Il se trouve, repris-je, que le Maître des Ténèbres, il y a 50 ans, m'a... Plus ou moins... Demandé en mariage.

Mon Père ouvrit la bouche médusé, ma mère eut un sourire, l'air légèrement surprise, alors que Pansy, qui venait d'entrer poussa un cri suraigu, Blaise secouait la tête d'un air désabusé, et mon Parrain continuait de rester figé à l'entrée.

- Je te l'avais dit qui tu allais me dire quelque chose d'extraordinaire quand tu reviendrais.  
>- C'était il y a 50 ans, petite Pansy, mais je suis contente de te revoir.<br>- Moi aussi, dit-elle en frottant son nez dans mon cou.  
>- Te revoilà, sourit simplement Blaise en m'embrassant sur les deux joues alors que j'éclatais de rire. Quoi ?<br>- Je viens de penser à ce que dirais Tom s'il te voyait en train de m'embrasser.  
>- Qui est Tom, demanda mon père.<br>- Mon amoureux, dis-je en secouant ma main gauche devant lui. Le Maître des Ténèbres, communément appelé.

Mon père s'étrangla presque avec le bacon qu'il venait d'avaler en se rendant compte qu'il venait d'appeler son Maître par son prénom, et que moi, je le considérai comme mon chéri. Je pouffais doucement et me perdis dans mes réflexions.

- Quand est-ce les prochaines vacances ?  
>- Dans deux semaines, c'est celle de Pâques. Pourquoi, répondit ma Mère.<br>- Il me manque, boudai-je un peu.

A cette heure-là, normalement, il devait m'attendre devant la porte de ma chambre adossé, sur le mur d'en face. Mais je devais patienter pour revivre ces moments de bonheur.  
>De toutes façons, je n'avais pas trop le choix.<br>_Me revoilà chez moi._


	35. Le Duel

- Enchanté de te revoir, se manifesta enfin mon Parrain.  
>- Enchantée de voir que tu sais encore parler, lui répondis-je. Tu as réussi à survivre sans moi ? Tu as l'air en forme.<br>- Je voulais faire regretter aux Weasley d'être nés.

Un sourire ravi apparut sur mon visage, mais toujours empreint d'une certaine mélancolie. J'étais heureuse de les revoir, même si j'adorais Vins, Tanice et Abraxas, je continuais à préférer Pansy et Blaise, et mon frère, bien sûr. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, laissant entrer une tête brune et deux rousses.

- T'as échoué, paraît-il, se moqua WFJ. Niveau séduction personne ne me vaut.  
>- Tout est relatif, qui sais vraiment que j'ai échoué ? Il n'y avait que Draco et moi, et nous somme soupçonnés de faire parti des Mangemorts. Si ça trouve, je n'ai fais que le rendre plus fort, suggérai-je, mutine.<br>- Tu... Tu... Tu n'oserais jamais faire ça. Tu es bien trop charitable, bégaya Weasley Mâle Junior (WMJ).  
>- Granger l'était, moi pas, mais bon... Tout n'est que hypothèse, j'ai peut-être aussi échoué lamentablement, comme tout le monde le croit. Doute, quand tu nous tient...<p>

Et je détournais la tête d'eux, signifiant que la conversation était finie. Je remarquai avec plaisir que l'assiette que mon père mangeait était devenue vide. J'entendis quelqu'un refermer furieusement la porte, et je repris ma conversation l'air de rien. Je restais encore quelques heures à l'infirmerie, puis quand j'en eus marre, je déjouais la surveillance de l'infirmière tortionnaire, et sortis rapidement et furtivement. Je poussais un soupir soulagé quand je fus dehors, et me dirigeais vers la chambre des Préfets-en-Chefs, changeai de vêtements. Ma famille, mes amis, et mon Parrain m'accompagnèrent, seule Pansy rentra dans ma chambre, aussi le sienne, soit dit en passant, et m'aida à enfiler une robe verte, et je passais le bracelet que Draco m'avait offert, vous savez lecteur, celui qui me faisait envie dans la vitrine, Draco me l'a offert il y a quelque temps. Depuis c'est devenu mon bracelet favori, il me quitte très rarement. Je rejoignais tout le monde, et passais le reste de ma journée avec ma famille, qui du partir.  
>Les deux semaines passèrent très lentement, pire que ça même, la seule chose notable, c'est que le Sablier qui comptabilisait les points des Serpentards était quasiment vide.<p>

- Comment cela se fait-il, demandai-je, glaciale. Qui est le crétin qui nous fait perdre tous ces points ?  
>- J'ai le regret de vous dire, Mlle Malefoy, que ce crétin c'est moi, intervint Mc Argarell. Il se trouve que vous êtes tous lamentables à l'épée.<br>- Ne vous moquez pas de moi, vous savez très bien que tous les Sang-Pur prennent des cours de Duel, depuis leur plus tendre enfance. C'est juste que vous ne demandez pas aux bonnes personnes.  
>- Et qui fait partie des "bonnes personnes" ?<br>- Je me prends comme un des meilleurs exemples qui existent.  
>- Nous verrons ça à notre cours, juste après le repas de ce midi, d'accord ?<br>- Avec plaisir, Professeur, si vous me battez alors je m'inclinerai devant vous, dis-je en grimaçant, avec mes excuses. Par contre, si je gagne, ce dont vous doutez tant, vous nous donnerait 500 points, histoire de remplir un peu notre sablier d'émeraudes.

Il hésita quelque peu, mais accepta au final. Un sourire dédaigneux surmonta ma face jusqu'à l'heure du Duel. A part les Serpentards, tout le monde doutait de ma victoire, j'avais même entendu des paris être lancé sur mon échec, de plusieurs dizaines de Gallions, les Serpentards qui ont parié sur moi pourront devenir immensément riche. Juste avant que le Duel commence, Draco s'approcha de moi.

- S'il te plaît, j'ai donné 100 Gallions sur ta victoire, susurra-t-il.

Un sourire moqueur apparut sur mes lèvres, mais pour le rassurer je l'embrassai sur ses deux joues. Il ne devait pas douter de moi.

- Zarr'oc, murmurai-je et une épée légère et sifflante, argent, apparut dans ma main.  
>- Oh ! Vous avez une épée personnalisée ? Très bien moi aussi, je vous présente Épine.<br>- C'est Zarr'oc qui vaincra, elle a été forgé par les Elfes noirs, cela fait des générations qu'elle est dans notre famille. Dans le langage de mes ancêtres, son nom veut dire Souffrance. C'est un cadeau de mon Grand-père.

Chose totalement vraie, Abraxas m'en avait fait don quand je lui vais annoncé mon départ, Tanice elle m'avait laissé un collier, et puis Vins un parfum sublime. Je n'oublie pas Tom, il m'a demandé en mariage, c'est amplement suffisant.  
>Notre Duel commença, je démarrais avec quelques feintes faciles à parer pour tester ses réflexes et découvrir ses points faibles. J'enchaînais mes attaques de plus en plus rapidement, parant tranquillement ses offensives, puis dénichais son point faible. Je fis semblant d'essayer de lui touchait la tête, il leva son épée pour parer, mais j'avais déjà fait un tour sur moi-même et Zarr'oc venait d'entamer la chaire de son dos. Il hurla de douleur, Abraxas ne m'avait rien dit de ma nouvelle compagne, seulement que si c'était un ami qui se blessait avec, il ne devait surtout pas bouger de tous les côtés, à l'instar du professeur, mis à terre, j'en déduisis que mon épée était venimeuse, je l'immobilisais sans un mot, et ordonnai à un Bouffondor d'aller chercher de l'aide, il commença par refuser, alors je levai mon épée droit vers son visage, menaçante, il comprit très bien le message, et fit ce que j'avais demandé qu'il fasse.<br>Sinon le reste a été très ennuyeux, quelque crochets avec les Gryffondors, et avec Mc Argarell qui m'en voulait. Mais finalement, les vacances sonnèrent, et je partis prendre le Poudlard Express, et rentrai à la maison accompagnée de mes parents et de mon frère. J'appris que mon père avait prévu un Banquet pour ce soir, en l'honneur de mon retour, et que le Maître des Ténèbres en avait entendu parler et avait décider d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil.

- Super génial, me réjouis-je. Bon, il est l'heure dans 10 secondes Pansy va débarquer en criant partout qu'on est en retard sur son programme de préparation pour le Bal.

Pansy vint effectivement me chercher, en s'affolant en voyant mes "vêtements de gueuses" pour reprendre son expression, alors elle me traîna dans ma chambre. Nous passâmes le rituel de la préparation, et finîmes en retard comme l'indiquait le protocole. Draco accompagnait Pansy, Blaise était mon cavalier, aussi ils nous attendaient devant la porte de ma chambre, et nous complimentèrent, moi et Pansy, en nous voyant. Nous nous empressâmes de descendre et forcément je fus suivie des yeux par tous les hommes. J'attendais impatiemment,je l'avoue, la venue de Tom, bien qu'anxieuse, je voulais le voir, deux semaines c'était bien trop long, comment avait-il put survivre 50 ans sans moi ?  
>Puis la porte de la plus grande salle de Bal s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un homme d'environ 25 ans, grand, pâle, les cheveux noirs, les yeux noirs et d'un beauté sans limite. Lord Voldemort. Tom Jedusor. A cette entrée, un grand silence se fit et tout le monde s'inclina, sauf moi. En me voyant toujours debout, mon amoureux tressaillit et demanda d'une voix glaciale.<p>

- Qui es-tu, pour ainsi contester le toute puissance de Lord Voldemort ?  
>- Je suis celle qui reste debout quand les autres s'inclinent, répondis-je simplement, d'une voix forte et claire.<p>

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise.

- Approche, petite insolente, ordonna-t-il alors que j'avançai vers lui.  
>- Non Père, tout va bien, le rassurai-je en le voyant se relevait. Cela fait longtemps... Mon roi, repris-je devant le Maître des Sang-Pur.<br>- Petite Pandore, murmura-t-il. Est-ce que je te rêve encore une fois ? 50 ans, c'est tellement long. Comment est-ce possible ?

Il me fit signe de le suivre, ce que je fis, pour une fois, sans discuter, il entra dans la bibliothèque de mon Père, quand la porte se referma, il se retourna et m'embrassa impatiemment, fougueusement. Nous nous retrouvâmes physiquement pendant plusieurs heures, lecteur, mais comme tu le sais déjà, je ne raconte pas ces parties là de ma vie. Quand nous fûmes un peu rassasié l'un de l'autre, il recommença à jouer doucement avec mes cheveux, comme à son habitude.

- Voilà longtemps que je n'ai pas esquissé ce geste, murmura-t-il. La courbe de ton corps (il passa sa main sur ma taille), de tes seins (il effleura ma poitrine), ton odeur (il posa son nez dans mon cou), la douceur de ta peau (il caressa mon visage) et ta voix si douce (il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes). Je dois dire que mes rêves ne t'ont pas rendus justice, ma reine.  
>- Je dois dire que je suis heureuse que rien n'est changé entre nous, et toi, tu ne fais pas ressentir tes 50 ans.<br>- Severus m'a préparé une potion pour ceci, tu sais comme j'aime la beauté, la preuve juste devant moi, sourit-il en chatouillant doucement mon ventre et en écoutant mon rire cristallin. Puis je te l'ai répété plein de fois, jamais je ne t'oublierai.  
>- Raconte-moi, qu'as-tu fait pendant ces 50 années ?<p>

Alors, il me conta sa vie sans moi, la rage qu'il a eut quand il a apprit que mon père m'avait cédé à quelqu'un, la douleur qui l'avait submergé quand il comprit que depuis des années il essayait de me tuer sous le nom de Granger, le dégout quand il a su l'attirance que WMJ avait pour moi, et la furieuse envie de meurtre de le savoir si proche de moi, et lui si loin.  
>Je n'ai passé que deux semaines loin de lui, je ne pouvais pas comprendre entièrement ses sentiments, aussi, j'allai essayer de lui faire oublier son malheur, le remplacer par rien que du bonheur.<br>De toutes façons, je n'avais pas le choix.  
><em>Que le vie est douce chez soi, dans ses bras.<em>


	36. Le grandpère et l'impertinente

Quand le soleil se fut enfin levé, je fis disparaître ma robe de Bal, apparaître une robe chinoise de soie rose, finement brodée. Avant d'avoir pu l'enfiler, les mains de mon amoureux se refermèrent sur mes hanches, et ses lèvres se posèrent sur le bas de mon dos.

- Tu t'enfuies comme une voleuse, chuchota-t-il, encore ensommeillé. Comme une fille d'une nuit, ma reine, or ce n'est pas ce que tu es.  
>- Je rappelle tout de même à Monsieur, que nous nous trouvons dans la bibliothèque de mon Papa, et j'aimerais lui éviter une crise cardiaque, s'il nous voit, surtout toi à la réflexion, dans la tenue d'Adam, bien que tu sois magnifique.<br>- Merci, je dois dire que te voir nue n'est pas une vision désagréable, bien loin de là. J'ai une question, j'ai réfléchis pendant que tu dormais, ne fais pas cette moue étonnée tu vas me vexer, et je me demandais si tu voulais toujours m'épouser.  
>- Bien sûr, je ne suis pas le genre de fille à changer tout le temps d'avis, puis te voir avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi... Non non non ! Tu m'appartiens, ajoutai-je en riant. Tu es à moi.<p>

Il secoua la tête, un sourire mutin accroché aux lèvres, mais je sentais qu'il se sentait heureux de ma réponse. Il n'allait pas se débarrasser de moi aussi vite. Je finis donc de m'habiller, sortis de la pièce avec mon chéri qui lui même s'était habillé, et m'inquiétai de la façons dont mon Papa allait réagir en me voyant débarquer en compagnie de son Maître. Je poussai la porte de la salle à manger du matin, alors que mon Papa réprimandait Draco de m'avoir lâcher de vue, son visage s'éclaira dans un sourire en me voyant, mais il se leva rapidement et s'inclina devant la vue de Voldemort.

- Maître, je ne vous savez pas ici. Veuillez m'excuser, je vous croyais reparti, et je m'inquiétais pour ma fille. Voyez-vous, je vous ai expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé...  
>- Et moi, je t'ai montré ce que j'en ai pensé.<br>- Qu'as-tu fait, demandai-je, glaciale.  
>- Ma reine, je t'ai expliqué que je m'étais énervé quand j'ai su que tu m'avais échappé, et je n'ai pas forcément contrôlé ma fureur.<br>- Autrement dit, insistai-je.  
>- Il se peut que, par un malheureux hasard, quelques sortilèges de torture soient sortit de ma baguette. Tu connais, toi tu n'as pas totalement toutes les commandes de ton pouvoir.<br>- Tu as jeté le Doloris à mon Père, constatai-je.

Je le vis ouvrir la bouche, mais j'esquissai un geste rapide et furieux de la main, et m'assis sans un mot à la table puis commençai à manger sans un regard à mon amoureux. Il annonça qu'il avait des choses à faire, du genre une attaque à mener sur Azkaban, il m'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, je ne répondis pas, et me remis de suite à manger. Il soupira d'exaspération, sortit de la salle direction les cachots, son nouveau bureau, et dans la salle à manger, un long silence suivit le départ de Voldemort. Ma famille ne savait comment réagir face à mon caprice envers leur Maître, lequel de nous deux ils devaient soutenir.

- Tu sais, commença ma Mère.  
>- Laissez, il va falloir qu'il commence à comprendre, que jamais n'approuverait ce comportement envers ma plus proche famille, si on doit en passer par là, et bien tant pis.<p>

Ils me regardèrent hésitants, mais personne n'osa ajouter quelque chose. J'envoyais mon Patronum à Pansy puis à Blaise qui arrivèrent à la maison. Je laissais la compagnie de Pansy à Draco, et me promenai main dans la main avec Blaise. Comme vous devez le savoir lecteur, rien que des sentiments de fraternité me liaient à Blaise, je l'aimais comme mon frère, seul Tom avait une place dans mon coeur amoureux. Je discutais avec animation avec lui de Quidditch, car sans Draco et moi les Serpentards avaient perdus presque tous leurs matchs, nous nous assîmes au bord de notre lac, et je regardai avec enchantement Blaise se transformai en aigle. Bien trop tentée de faire de même, je pris ma forme de panthère, mes sens se développèrent, et je devins plus bête que humaine, nos jeux devaient paraître puérils pour les hommes, mais très amusant pour nous. Je m'efforçai d'attraper mon aigle, bien que je sois limitée dans mes mouvements, une panthère ne vole pas, mes griffes étaient rétractées, mon but n'étant pas de le blesser, hélas, ce jeu fut un échec de toutes mes tentatives. Je me re-transformais suivie de Blaise, je soufflais comme un bœuf, essoufflée d'avoir autant couru. J'enlevai alors ma robe, au lieu de mes sous-vêtements, je fis apparaître un bikini couleur argent, et sautais avec délice dans l'eau fraîche du lac, Blaise, lui, trop frileux, préféra rester sur la berge alors que je m'amusais dans l'eau. Soudain quelque chose m'attira vers le fond par les jambes, je disparus de la surface sous le regard paniqué de Blaise, je me débattais dans l'eau et attrapai mon attaquant. Qui se trouva être Pansy.

- T'as failli faire une crise cardiaque à Blaise, ris-je en revenant à la surface.  
>- Nan, mais tu vas pas bien ! N'importe quoi, j'étais à deux doigts de mourir de panique, cria mon ami.<br>- C'est bon, Blaise, elle est pas morte, enfin seulement de rire, regarde elle va bien, ajouta-t-elle en attrapant mon pied et lui montrant.

Le seul problème c'est que je ne peux rester pliée en deux, tête et jambes à la même hauteur, ayant la jambe tenue à la surface, ma tête plongea sous l'eau et j'avalai de travers. Pansy se dépêcha de me sortir de l'eau avant de se rendre compte que je ne m'étouffais pas mais que j'étais en train de rire. Pour se venger, elle me fouetta les fesses du bout des doigts, je poussai un cri de douleur aigu, et le reste de la journée je n'arrêtai pas de me frotter la fesse gauche sous les rires de Pansy et Blaise. Puis me vint l'idée que je n'avais pas vu Draco depuis longtemps, je me dirigeai alors, dégoulinante d'eau, dans le salon, Draco était là en conversation avec mon Parrain, vers lequel je m'approchai et fis la bise, qui fut suivie d'une grimace lorsqu'il remarqua que je l'avais copieusement trempé. Je pouffais avant de me changer avec Pansy, je remis ma robe chinoise, et m'asseyait près de Severus, histoire d'essorer mes cheveux sur ses genoux, le travail finit je m'enfuie en courant sous les cris du professeur de Potions.

- Tu es en forme, aujourd'hui remarqua Pansy.  
>- Je me sens bien, je suis contente d'être enfin dans mon temps, il faudrait d'ailleurs que je te présente ta grande-tante Tanice comme je la connais, ou ton Grand-Père, ou le mien. Tu sais pas où ils sont par hasard ?<br>- Je pense qu'ils sont dans le Parkinson's manor, dans une chambre, ton Grand-Père doit être chez toi, je sais pas, faudrait que tu demandes à Mr Malefoy.  
>- Bonne idée.<p>

Je me dirigeai vers la bibliothèque, où mon Papa se trouvait, il lisait un livre, et je m'assis sur ses genoux, et lui demandai où se trouvait Abraxas. Il se trouvait qu'il était alité depuis qu'il était revenu de sa mission, qui l'avait presque tué, cela expliquait pourquoi je ne l'avais jamais vu. Je courais suivie de Pansy dans la chambre indiquée par mon Papa, et trouvais un vieil homme qui respirait grâce à plusieurs sorts que je ressentais dans la pièce. Je fis trois pas en arrière, Abraxas qui lui était toujours en bonne forme près à toujours lancer une remarque sarcastique. Je courus à son chevet, ses yeux étaient ouverts, quand il me vit quelques larmes perlèrent de ses yeux, vite recueillit par mes doigts.

- Abraxas ! Severus a enfin fini de préparer ta Potions, on va... Salut, ma reine, s'interrompit Voldemort. Ca fait bizarre de le voir comme ça, n'est ce pas ? Mais, ça va aller mieux maintenant, toute la réponse est la dedans, dit-il en agitant une petite bouteille avec un liquide violet.

Il versa quelques gouttes dans la bouche de mon grand-père, qui rajeunit à vue d'œil. Quelques minutes après, il fut debout à détendre tous ses muscles, c'était maintenant un homme de l'âge de mon amoureux, toujours aussi blond, une ressemblance frappante avec moi.

- Salut, Papy, m'exclamai-je. Tu es devenu bien vieux.  
>- Tsss ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, petite impertinente, j'ai le privilège de l'âge, dorénavant, mais sans les inconvénients qui vont normalement avec.<p>

Je lui tirais sans ménagement la langue, et il fit le geste de me menacer avec une canne, puis il remarqua enfin la présence de Tom.

- Maître, jamais je ne vous remercierai assez, s'inclina-t-il humblement.  
>- J'en doute aussi mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait en faire quelque chose. Tu es contente, ma reine ?<br>- C'est mieux que de le torturer, sans aucun doute, grinçai-je.  
>- Tu vas m'en vouloir longtemps, j'ai vu ce que tu as fait cet après-midi, ce serait plutôt à moi, de piquer une crise.<br>- Faux, j'ai l'âge de m'amuser ainsi, toi, tu étais assez vieux pour pouvoir avoir un total contrôle sur toi.

Il m'enlaça rapidement, feignant de ne pas remarquer ma tentative de fuite, il s'excusa doucement à mon oreille, aussi je me calmai et lui pardonnais. Je l'aimais beaucoup trop pour lui en vouloir longtemps. J'allais lui céder beaucoup de choses si je continuais comme ça, je vais me surveiller.  
>De toutes façons, je n'avais pas tellement choix.<br>_Quelle douce torture que d'être enchaîné à lui._


	37. L'icône

- Allons voir Vins et Tanice, proposa Tom. Vins est vieux, il a reçu un sort alors que je l'expérimentai et il a pris un sacré coup de vieux. Tanice, elle a un problème cardiaque, elle a été attrapé par l'Ordre, et il lui ont donné une potion de Souffrance, elle délire un peu de puis, les deux sont encore alités. Je suis le premier a avoir essayé la potion de Severus contre notre vieillesse.  
>- Papy, dis-je avec un sourire, tu devrais allez voir Papa, je suis sûre que ce sera une grande partie de rire.<p>

Abraxas resta songeur un instant puis un sourire machiavélique apparut sur ses lèvres, apparemment l'idée devait bien lui plaire. Il me demanda de faire apparaître quelques vêtements, ce que je m'empressai de faire puis mon amoureux et moi sortîmes pendant qu'il s'habillait.

- J'aurais bien aimé rester, je suis persuadée qu'il a un corps magnifique, en tout cas s'il est comme Draco, réfléchis-je à haute voix. Ou Papa, décidément j'aurais du rester dans la chambre.  
>- Bien sûr, compte là dessus, ma reine, s'il l'avait fallu je l'aurais envoyé se changer dans le couloir.<br>- C'est mon grand-père, protestai-je.  
>- Il reste un homme séduisant, je ne peux permettre d'avoir un rival, comme tu le dis si bien, tu m'appartiens.<br>- Une Malefoy n'appartient à personne, elle reste libre et indépendante.  
>- Ben voyons...<br>- Allons-y, dit doucement mon grand-père en sortant de sa chambre.

Tom passa son bras autour de ma taille alors qu'Abraxas se mettait légèrement en retrait, de sorte à prouver son respect et sa soumission, un mot qui convenait bien peu aux Malefoy, j'espère qu'il ne s'attend pas à ça de moi, car il va pouvoir courir longtemps, je m'aime beaucoup trop, mon ego est bien plus important que le reste de mon être. Nous descendîmes dans le petit salon, où se trouvait mon Papa, mon Parrain et mon frère, Pansy depuis le début était restée silencieuse devant les miracles qui s'accomplissaient sous ses yeux. Mon père ouvrit la bouche dans un sourire en me voyant mais s'arrêta bien net, en voyant son géniteur.

- Par Merlin, qu'est ce que...  
>- Salut, Fils, salua avec moquerie Abraxas. Tu es bien vieux.<br>- Comment se fait-il que vous soyez plus jeune que moi ?  
>- Il se trouve que le Lord a encore fait preuve d'une extrême bonté, ainsi il m'accorda une seconde jeunesse. Et vois le résultat.<p>

Mon Papa grogna quelques mots, puis s'inclina quand mon chéri rentra. Je tapais impatiemment du pieds alors que Tom profitait pleinement de sa sensation de puissance devant mon Père, mon grand-père, mon frère et mon Parrain inclinés devant lui. Je commençai à pousser des soupirs de plus en plus audibles, si bien que mon roi ne put bientôt plus m'ignorer, il se décida alors à aller dans le Parkinson's manor. Je me dépêchai de m'agripper à son bras, il transplana en plein milieu du salon où se trouvait Mr et Mme Parkinson, ils se levèrent d'un bond et s'inclinèrent gracieusement devant leur Maître, avant de se rendre compte qu'il me touchait, ou m'enlaçait plus exactement. Pansy leur fit un signe histoire de dire, qu'elle allait leur expliquer après, Mr Parkinson indiqua alors la chambre de son Père et de sa soeur vers laquelle je me précipitais à toute vitesse, suivie nonchalamment de mon amoureux, alors que Pansy expliquait ma situation avec Lord Voldemort. J'entrai en trombe dans la chambre de Vins, et ce que je vis me paralysa. Qui était cet homme au visage dévasté par une brûlure violette sur tout la partie droite de sa face ? Je ne reconnaissais pas les cheveux fins et blancs qui surmontaient la tête de cet inconnu. Et ses yeux devenus bleus, puisqu'il était aveugle. Après un moment de hésitation, je me précipitai vers lui, passai doucement ma main dans ses cheveux et lui susurrai des mots à l'oreille.

- Je connais cette odeur, murmura-t-il. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'elle ne m'a pas titillé le nez. Te revoilà enfin, Pandore Narcissa Malefoy. Je dois dire que ces 50 ans ont été bien longs sans toi. Que fais-tu ici ?  
>- Je viens te sauver, Vins, Grand Frère, chuchotai-je. Je viens te soigner, veux-tu retrouver ta jeunesse ?<br>- Je ne veux surtout pas courir après des chimères.  
>- Fais-moi confiance et abreuve-toi de ce liquide, qui a été fabriqué par Severus.<p>

Il hocha la tête, ouvrit doucement la bouche, sans hésitation, et laissa couler la potion dans sa gorge, son visage se tendit, ses rides disparurent, ses cheveux blancs devinrent noirs et de plus en plus nombreux, ses yeux reprenaient leur couleur naturelle. Il eut la même réaction qu'Abraxas, il s'étira, puis s'inclina devant son Maître, il vint me serrer dans ces bras et regarda soupçonneusement Abraxas.

- Comment cela se fait-il que tu sois aussi jeune ?  
>- Voyons, Vins, je suis une icône de beauté et de jeunesse éternelles, se vanta sans mal mon grand-père.<br>- Il a bu la même potion que toi, Parkinson, dénonça Tom. Lord Voldemort sait récompenser ceux qui lui sont fidèles, allons voir ta soeur.  
>- Paraît qu'elle est devenu folle, chuchota Vins. C'est bien triste, votre potion lui rendra-t-elle toutes ces facultés mentales ?<br>- On ne le saura que si on essaie. Y allons-nous ?

Je me remis à courir dans la chambre d'en face, Tanice n'avait presque pas changé, sauf cette expression de folie pure hantée son visage autrefois magnifique, elle était devenue dangereuse, sauvage et incontrôlable. Je m'approchais d'elle alors qu'elle me lançait un regard d'avertissement, avant de se radoucir.

- Tu me rappelles quelqu'un, jeunette, s'exclama-t-elle. Ce la fait bien longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu. Mais qui es-tu donc ? Il me semble que le pouvoir est relié à toi.  
>- Je suis quelqu'un qui tu avais mis toute ta confiance, ainsi j'aimerai que tu boives cette potion, ne veux-tu pas te souvenir ? Ne veux tu pas te rappeler ?<br>- Peut-être que cela ne me rapportera que douleur ? Je me souviens que j'ai beaucoup souffert, mais je ne sais plus pourquoi...  
>- Ne voudrais-tu pas te venger alors ?<p>

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes et un sourire fou caressa ses lèvres. Elle tendit sa main dans laquelle je posais le flacon, elle but en trois gorgées le liquide précieux, et soupira fortement. Avec bonheur je la vis redevenir jeune et belle, et encore une fois sa ressemblance avec Pansy me frappa, même cheveux, même yeux, même dessin de lèvres, elle aurait put être sa grande soeur. Elle se jeta sur moi, bizarrement Tom la repoussa violemment.

- As-tu repris conscience, Tanice ?  
>- Oui, Maître, et je punirais tous ceux qui mériteront de l'être, comptez sur moi, donnez moi une dernière chance.<br>- Lord Voldemort est miséricordieux, ainsi je t'accordes encore un moment pour te racheter, pur que je puisse de nouveau t'accorder ma confiance. Feras-tu tout ce que je te dis de faire ?  
>- Même au péril de ma vie.<br>- Mais bien sûr, c'est dans mon genre de vous laisser courir de tels risques, intervins-je, l'air de rien. Bonjour Tanice, ravie de te revoir.

Je n'eus pas le temps de continuer qu'elle me serrait dans ses bras, je lui avais manqué, je comprenais relativement, à présent, ce que représentait 50 ans sans un être cher. Je l'embrassai sur les deux joues et nous descendîmes tous en bas, alors que l'éternelle discussion du sang le plus pur reprit entre Tanice et Abraxas, je retins un sourire heureux, alors que Tom poussa un soupir d'irritation. Les retrouvailles de la famille Parkinson fut plus chaleureuse que celles des Malefoy, Mr Parkinson était ravi de revoir sa tante et son père de nouveau sur pieds, près à servir efficacement le Maître qu'ils servaient. Tom regardait ces démonstrations d'affections d'un œil froid, à part moi, il ne comprenait pas le bonheur que de retrouver un être cher. Peut-être lui donnerais-je un fils, pour qu'il comprenne ? Une idée à creuser. Mais marions-nous d'abord.  
>Pour cela, de toutes façons, je ne lui laisser pas le choix.<br>_Belle journée_.


	38. Une journée enfin normale !

- Papaaaaah, appelai-je. Est-ce que vous pouvez m'emmener à la gare, on est en retard et Tom refuse que je transplane, ajoutai-je en fusillant ladite personne du regard.  
>- Et vous avez raison Maître.<br>- Comme toujours, répliqua mon amoureux.

Je regardais cet échange d'un œil ahuri, mon Papa était pour la toute première fois contre moi, son Maître passait avant sa fille. Je le tuais du regard et m'agrippai au bras de Draco, lui avait le droit de transplaner. Mon frère fut quelques temps hésitant, mais je lui écrasai le pied avec mon talon, je pense que cela l'aida à se décider, il s'inclina devant Tom alors que je lui tirai impunément la langue, et il transplana sans plus attendre. Nous rejoignîmes Blaise et Pansy qui nous attendaient, et Pansy jeta un regard étonnée à sa montre.

- Tanice était persuadée que tu serais en retard, apparemment ce serait presque impossible de te détacher de... du Maître des Ténèbres.  
>- Tanice, elle est géniale, mais qu'elle me laisse faire. Je suis toujours à la bonne heure, mais à la mienne pas à celle des autres. Ce doit être ça le problème.<p>

Pansy pouffa, hocha la tête me prit le bras et commença à discuter de la fin de nos études. Il ne nous rester plus beaucoup de temps, et je crois que ce la passera très vite. Puis elle se mit à parler de notre futur.

- Je vais me marier avec Smith, nos parents ont réussi à passer un accord, le premier de nos garçons portera le nom des Parkinson pour que notre sang ne disparaisse pas. La fortune Parkinson lui reviendra, et le second garçons s'appellera Smith et la famille gardera son argent, 'fin voilà. Et toi, ça avance ?  
>- On en parle pendant les grandes vacances. Mais j'ai déjà annoncer ceux que je veux inviter à notre mariage, du coup cela à changer le grand jour de... L'évasion d'Azkaban, murmurai-je. Faut absolument que ma Marraine en sorte.<br>- Bien sûr, c'est logique. Je suis pressée de te voir dans un robe de mariée...  
>- Mariée ? Tu as trouvé quelqu'un ? Oh non ! Bien sûr, ça ne marche pas ainsi chez les lèche-botte de Tu-Sais-Qui, ce sont vos parents qui choisissent la plus grande fortune. Et comme t'es une fille, toi ça devrait aller vite, t'es plutôt pas mal, ricana Weasley Mâle Junior.<br>- C'est clair que tu n'as pas assez d'argent pour m'avoir, Weasley. De plus cela se tient quand l'enfant est unique, et j'ai un frère, donc en principe, je suis plus la seule enfant, j'épouse qui je veux, mon frère s'occupe de la descendance, répliquai-je. D'ailleurs, mon Papa a dit qu'il voudrait que je reste vieille fille, il ne veut pas me voir avec quelqu'un d'autre, il est jaloux, ajoutai-je en parlant à Pansy.  
>- Et qui vas-tu épouser ?<br>- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, WFJ, même un peu trop, souris-je mystérieuse.

Comme vous le voyez lecteur, ma vie avait repris son cours, et le reste de mes études se passèrent ainsi. Rapidement, Serpentard gagna la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, nous gagnâmes le reste des match de Quidditch, mon Papa se fit pardonner en m'offrant un magnifique collier d'émeraude, il faisait aussi passait subtilement les messages que Tom désirait m'adresser. Je passais avec succès les A.S.P.I.C dans toutes les matières que j'avais choisie. Je pus donc rentrer chez moi, avec toutes les qualifications possibles pour faire, si je le désirais, des études supérieures, mais pour tout dire, cela ne m'intéressait pas du tout, je laissais Draco bosser pour devenir Auror, bien que le ministère avait des doutes, il ne pouvait refuser un Malefoy et un si bon sorcier.  
>Je rentrais avec fracas dans le Malefoy's manor, et respirai le bon air.<p>

- Qu'est ce que tu fais, grogna mon frère.  
>- Je respire l'atmosphère douce, sucrée et merveilleuse de la liberté, Draco, mais tu ne dois pas le sentir, tu es encore enchaîné, souris-je moqueuse.<br>- Super sympa comme soeur, je te déteste.

Mon regard se fit triste, et je partis dans la bibliothèque, blessée, à la recherche de mon amoureux. Je le trouvais rapidement, au premier endroit que j'avais pensé, il me tournait la dos en lisant un livre à la couverture noir, je m'avançai doucement dans son dos.

- Bonjour ma reine, tu m'as manqué.  
>- Toi aussi, mon âme, murmurai-je en passant mes bras sur son torse. Que lis-tu ?<br>- Un ouvrage sur les elfes que seuls les Malefoy, en raison de vos origines, peuvent avoir dans leur bibliothèque. C'est très instructif.  
>- Si tu le dis, dis-je en caressant doucement ses abdos.<br>- On explique comment tes ancêtres avaient réussi à les invoquer quand le besoin s'est fait ressentir. C'est incroyable, certains ont du faire plein de choses, alors que d'autres n'avaient juste qu'à leur ouvrir la porte.  
>- Très intéressant, continuai-je en posant des baisers sur son ventre.<br>- Merci, tu peux aussi savoir que leurs pouvoirs sont extraordinaires, les plus grands des elfes, et Merlin seul sait que la magie des elfes est gigantesque.  
>- Oh, chuchotai-je en enlevant mon chemisier.<br>- Oui oui, je pense que cela serait bien d'en avoir quelque uns de notre côté, pas les noirs, trop dangereux, mais les rouges ou les violets.  
>- Bonne idée, approuvai-je en dégrafant mon soutien gorge. Très intéressant.<br>- Merci encore, dit-il les yeux toujours plongé dans le livre. Peut-être que ton père pourrait quand même les invoquer. Faudra que je lui en parle, qu'en penses-tu ?  
>- Magnifique, murmurai-je en enlevant ma jupe.<br>- Tu as passé une bonne fin d'année ?  
>- Bien sûr, en pensant que j'allais bientôt tous les tuer, ajoutai-je en retirant mes escarpins.<br>- Voilà une idée réjouissante, il faudra que tu assistes à quelques réunions pas toute, tu serais en danger, mais certaines pourrait être utiles, je pense qu'elle te plai... Que... Qu'est... Enfin, s'étrangla-t-il en voyant ma tenue.  
>- J'ai de bien meilleures idées pour l'instant.<p>

Mon roi approuva rapidement d'un signe de tête, et m'imita bien vite. Je remerciai Merlin de ne pas avoir fait venir mon Papa durant nos ébats amoureux, cela aurait été plutôt gênant vis à vis de lui. Au final je me rhabillait vite après avoir fini, j'avais entendu dire que ma mère avait besoin de me voir. Quand j'arrivais dans son bureau, avec mon amoureux, j'entrai après avoir frappé et ma Mère me sourit en me voyant.

- Maître, s'inclina-t-elle. J'espérais que vous alliez venir, j'avais aussi besoin de vous parler. Cela concerne votre mariage.  
>- N'allons pas trop vite, le mouvement s'accélère depuis que Potter a fini ses études, intervint-il. C'est dangereux qu'elle soit trop proche de moi, elle pourrait encore se faire passer pour un membre de l'Ordre le temps que tout se calme.<br>- J'espère que tu ne crois pas que je vais te lâcher si facilement, tu m'appartiens Tom. Je serais toujours à tes côtés, que ça te plaise ou non. Cette question réglée, parlons mariage.  
>- Bien sûr, dit ma mère hésitante en regardant mon âme. Il va me falloir la liste des invités pour organiser le château, enfin les chambres, le banquet, le plan de table, il me faudrait le nom des témoins, des filles d'honneur, la date qui vous arrangerait le mieux, et aussi les couleurs dominantes pour pouvoir les habiller.<p>

Ainsi commença les grandes préparations, la mariage fut posé pour le mois d'août, deux semaines après l'attaque d'Azkaban, il y avait plus de 250 personnes invitées, j'allais demandé à Draco d'être mon témoin, bien que je le détester pour m'avoir dit ce qu'il avait fait. Pansy, Tanice, Molly et Bellatrix furent nommées comme demoiselles d'honneur. Mon amoureux avait pris Severus pour témoin, sous la contrainte. Le ton allait être blanc et argent, à part les hommes qui portent, chez les Sang-Pur, que du noir lors des mariages.  
>Bref quand tout fut choisi, j'allais, toujours main dans la main avec mon chéri, dans le salon où je rejoignis mon frère, je le boudai donc il ne m'entendit pas une seule fois avant qu'il ne s'excuse. Je lui adressais alors un magnifique sourire, et pour le récompenser je l'embrassai sur le bout des lèvres. Tom claqua sa langue dans un geste préventif, je me rassis alors avec un soupir désespéré, puis on sonna à l'entrée. Quelques minutes plus tard, trois têtes rousses firent leur apparitions.<p>

- Bien le bonjour, jolie Malefoy, salua Mme Weasley. Draco comment vas-tu ? Par Merlin, veuillez m'excuser Maître, vous êtes bien discret. Les jumeaux m'ont ramené quelque rumeurs...  
>- Ce ne sont pas des rumeurs, Maman, c'est Pansy qui nous l'a dit, dit Fred.<br>- Bref, je vous souhaite en tout cas bien du bonheur, Monseigneur, avec la jeune Malefoy.  
>- Je te remercie, Molly, ma femme t'as choisie comme une des demoiselles d'honneur. Avec Bellatrix, Pansy, Tanice il me semble.<br>- C'est un honneur, Lady.

J'étais en train de boire mon thé, je m'étouffais avec en entendant mon nouveau titre. Il me plaisait bien, mon amoureux ma tapota négligemment dans le dos pour m'aider et je le remerciai d'un geste de la main. Lady, Lady Voldemort, les gens allaient me connaître ainsi.  
>De toutes façons ils n'avaient pas le choix.<br>_Un nouveau passage dans ma vie._


	39. La réunion

- Je vous laisse, il y a encore des choses à voir pour Azkaban, rien ne doit être laissé au hasard. D'ailleurs, ma reine, tu n'as qu'à me rejoindre ce soir.  
>- Comme tout les soirs, mon âme, ris-je. Jamais je ne manquerais à l'appel de ton corps.<br>- Je voulais dire pour la réunion, je pensais que cela allait t'intéresser, mais j'ignore si tu m'écoutais quand je te l'ai dit.  
>- J'étais plutôt occupée, souviens-toi. Tu m'as très bien aidée, je t'en remercie.<br>- Un honneur, murmura-t-il en m'embrassant.

Puis il s'enfuit dans un tournoiement de cape, avec élégance et classe. Molly ouvrait de grands yeux surpris à l'instar des jumeaux. Ils ouvraient la bouche puis la refermaient, déclenchant mon rire, quand soudain quelqu'un entra avec fracas dans le salon.

- Bonjour Pandore, souffla Sirius. J'ai couru... Depuis... La gare King Cross... Je voulais te demander si... les rumeurs étaient... vraies... Ouh ! Je suis crevé, ajouta-t-il en s'affalant sur un fauteuil.  
>- Si c'est que je vais me marier avec Tom, ton Maître, alors c'est vrai, mais si c'est autres chose j'en sais rien, annonçai-je, glaciale puisque je détestais être surprise.<p>

Le parrain du Survivant s'étouffa avec le verre d'eau qu'il engloutissait, quand il reprit enfin son souffle il me félicita. Soudain il attrapa son bras, le visage douloureux, et marmonna que le Maître l'appelait, il s'enfuit suivi de Molly, de ses enfants, et de Draco. Je me levais, les suivais détendue, et entrais toujours pleine de confiance. Je m'adossais sur la porte, et écoutais les paroles de mon amoureux.

- Lord Voldemort a décidé d'accueillir... Pandore, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je ne t'avais pas dit ce soir ?  
>- Il me semble que oui, mon roi, mais je suis toute seule, donc me voilà. Draco me manquait, ajoutai-je mutine.<br>- Ce soir, insista-t-il. Je te dirais ce qu'il va se passer, tout à l'heure à la fin de la réunion. Pars maintenant s'il te plaît.

Je poussais un soupir à briser l'âme, mais je partis en traînant les pieds sous les regards étonnés de toute la salle. Ils se demandaient qui j'étais pour que le Maître me demande, et ne m'ordonne pas, de partir. J'avais aussi le droit de l'appeler autrement que Maître, je ne m'étais pas incliné devant lui, et il m'appelait par mon prénom alors qu'il le faisait normalement par le nom de famille. Je me mis à trainasser dans les couloirs, tout le monde était à la réunion, Pansy, Draco, Blaise, mon Papa, ma Mère, mon Parrain, Sirius, Molly, les jumeaux, Tanice, Abraxas, Vins... Qu'allais-je donc pouvoir faire ? Je me retrouvais dans ma chambre, allongée sur le dos, les bras écartée sur mon lit. C'est vraiment triste, d'être toute seule. Cela n'allait pas être drôle tous les jours d'être la femme de Voldemort s'il me cache des choses comme ça. Je poussais un soupir, et eus une idée. Si mon amoureux travaillait au Malefoy's manor, alors il devait aussi dormir ici, or je n'avais jamais vu à quoi ressemblait sa chambre, j'appelai Kika qui m'indiqua hésitante la chambre de mon âme. Un grand sourire apparut sur mon visage quand je fus devant un tableau représentant une bergère, c'était exactement le même que celui de ma chambre à Poudlard. Je me mis à réfléchir quant au mot de passe.

- Puissance, proposai-je.  
>- Non.<br>- Sang-Pur.  
>- Non.<br>- Pouvoir.  
>- Non.<br>- Voldemort.  
>- Non.<br>- Lord Voldemort.  
>- Non.<p>

Je passais ainsi en revue une dizaine de mots de mon vocabulaire, mais peu importe mais efforts furent vain. Je commençai alors à menacer le tableau, de le déchirer, de le brûler, de le couper ou même de l'enterrer, mais rien à faire, sa réponse était inexorablement :

- Je mourrais alors pour mon Maître.  
>- Par Merlin ! Je suis l'hôte ! Pourquoi diable ce n'est pas moi qui décide ? Mon nom est Pandore Narcissa Malefoy et je t'ordonne de m'ouvrir.<br>- Vous avez trouvé le mot de passe.

Et elle s'ouvrit sans un mot de plus. Je restais figée à l'entrée, mais me reprenais bien vite et rentrais dans l'antre de mon amoureux. La chambre était noire parsemée d'argent, pas quelque chose de glauque, mais plutôt ouvert, sa fenêtre donnait sur un immense balcon, lui même en vue de notre gigantesque jardin. Je me dirigeai vers son armoire, l'ouvris, observais tous ses vêtements, et en décrochais plusieurs de leur porte-manteau. Quand j'eus fini je rangeai tout d'un geste négligent de la main, et m'assis sur le lit. Le drap de soie me caressait avec délice la peau nue de mes bras, aussi je m'allongeai avec bonheur sur le matelas moelleux, et tournai la tête. Ce que je vis me frappa, une magnifique photo de moi était posé sur la table de nuit dans un cadre d'une extrême simplicité qui me mettait encore plus en valeur. Je le pris dans mes mains, m'admirai, je me mis, sur la photo, à embrasser la paume de ma main et à souffler dessus. J'étais simplement habillé d'un drap vert émeraude, et je me souvins de ce moment, c'était ma première fois avec Tom, si je rayonnais comme cela c'est parce que j'avais entendu son rire.

- J'adore cette photo, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi ravissante.  
>- Tom ! Je... Enfin... Tu vois... Tu connais ma curiosité, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de... Tu me pardonnes ?<br>- Tu sais, je déteste que tout le monde s'introduisse chez moi, l'air de rien.  
>- Je ne suis pas tout le monde, murmurai-je en souriant.<br>- Il est vrai. Je ne t'en veux pas, décida-t-il après plusieurs minutes de silence. Mais réponds à une question. Qu'est ce qui t'a rendu aussi belle sur cette photographie ?  
>- Ton rire, Tom.<p>

Il me regarda, puis pour la seconde fois rit doucement, je sentis mon visage s'éclairait et ris à sa suite. Quel merveilleux son me donnait-il ! C'était cristallin, pur et plein de joie. Il s'approcha de moi, défit doucement mon chemisier alors que j'enlevai sa chemise. Nos autres vêtements suivirent rapidement le mouvement, puis nous fîmes... Ce que nous fîmes. Je ne me lasserai sans doute jamais de son corps.

- Pandore, debout, il est l'heure de la réunion. Allez ma reine ! Hop ! Lève toi et marches.  
>- Vas-y tout seul, t'es assez grand, marmonnai-je exténuée.<p>

Blasé, il me secoua encore jusqu'à ce que je me lève, m'habille et le suive en râlant plus que de coutume. Draco nous rattrapa rapidement.

- Qu'est ce que tu faisais, je t'ai cherché partout, explosa-t-il.  
>- Je ne suis pas sûre que tu aimerais le savoir, dis-je mutine en regardant Tom et me mordant les lèvres.<br>- Effectivement. 'Fin bon, je fais le résumé de la réunion. Nous avons discuté de l'appartenance des jumeaux au Force du Mal, il fut décidé que Blaise, Pansy, les jumeaux et moi allions porter la Marque. N'est ce pas génial ?  
>- Quoi ? Tom ! Comment peux-tu me faire ça à moi ? J'y ai pas le droit !<br>- Non, tu vaux mieux, tu n'as pas besoin de ça, je refuse de t'abaisser à ce genre de chose pour toi, se justifia-t-il. De plus la Marque sert à prouver mon appartenance sur telle personne, je croyais que les Malefoy étaient leur seul maître.  
>- Il est vrai, cédai-je au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion.<p>

Puis nous arrivâmes devant la porte de la salle de réunion. Voldemort rentra, magnifique, dans la salle, moi à sa suite, j'ajouterais lecteur, que je m'étais changée, hors de question de venir avec un chemisier froissé, je portais donc une robe verte pâle, aussi je fis une entré remarquable et Draco ferma la porte derrière nous.

- Avant tout, commença mon amoureux. Je vous présente Pandore Narcissa Malefoy, elle sera celle que j'épouserais et qui me donnera ma descendance.  
>- Il n'était pas prévu que ce soit Bellatrix Lestrange, Monseigneur, demanda respectueusement un Mangemort.<br>- Tu vois bien que non, Greengrass. Voilà. Maintenant, la pose de la Marque à nos nouvelles recrues se fera dans une semaine exactement. Du nouveau du côté de l'Ordre, demanda-t-il à mon Parrain, et à celui du Survivant.  
>- Non, ils recherchent tous votre QG, Maître. Ils pensent tenté une attaque frontale surprise. Ils recherchent aussi votre fiancée.<br>- Bien sûr, c'est Potter, je suppose. Celui là je me le réserve, avec Dumbledore.  
>- Quelle est cette histoire de réservation, Tom, demandai-je.<br>- Nous décidons qui va tuer qui, lors de la Grande Guerre.  
>- Oh, alors je veux Weasley Femelle Junior, et Weasley, l'amoureux du ministère, déclarai-je.<br>- Mais ! La petite Weasley m'était réservée, protesta Greyback.  
>- Je suis ton Impératrice, bâtard, je décide, j'ordonne, tu écoutes, tu obéis. C'est ainsi dans l'ordre naturel des choses !<br>- Tout ce qui tu as fait, c'est d'user de ton corps, rugit-il.  
>- <em>Endoloris.<em>

Ce n'était pas moi qui avait lancé le sort, mais mon âme. Il parla et déclara que toute personne lui obéissant devait m'obéir, que toute personne qui le respectait devait me respecter, que toute personne qui le craignait devait me craindre, et que celui qui se sentirait au-dessus de toutes ces nouvelles lois serait sévèrement réprimandé et punis. Il avait récité calmement son discours en maintenant le loup-garou dans son atroce torture, quand il arrêta enfin, l'animal eut un gémissement et se soumit devant mon pouvoir.  
>De toutes façons, il n'avait pas tellement le choix.<br>_Je suis celle qui commande, je suis Lady Voldemort._


	40. Une journée de fête

- Ca ne te gêne pas que l'on parle du meurtre de tes enfants devant toi, demandai-je à la fin de la réunion à Molly.  
>- Je n'ai que deux enfants, répondit-elle.<br>- Oui, Fred et George Weasley, ou devrais-je dire Rogue, murmurai-je, mutine.  
>- Comment le savez-vous, Lady ?<br>- On ne me cache rien.

Je sentais que j'avais raison, que tout ce que j'avais dit n'était que la pure vérité. Je me postai alors devant le tableau de la chambre de mon homme, et la bergère et moi nous défiâmes du regard.

- Merlin.  
>- Non.<br>- Décide.  
>- Non.<br>- Ordonne.  
>- Non.<br>- Hum... Pandore ?  
>- Mot de passe correct.<p>

Et elle s'ouvrit. Ainsi le mot de passe était mon nom ? Voilà qui était intéressant, je rentrai doucement dans la chambre et cette fois me dirigeai vers la bibliothèque. Elle était remplie de livres de toutes sortes de tailles, de couleurs et d'épaisseur, mais le sujet était le même dans tous, la magie noire. Sous différente forme, elle était expliquée pour l'utilisation durant une guerre, pour la torture, les potions, les sortilèges permanents, de courte durée... Je pris, curieuse, un livre au hasard où était inscrit : _Les plus grands Sorts de la Magie Noire._ Hum... Voilà qui est très appétissant. J'ouvris doucement la première de couverture et lus les trois premiers mots : Il existe plusieurs...

- Repose ce livre, s'il te plaît, Pandore, soupira, avec lassitude, mon amoureux. Tu abimerais ton âme, et je refuse cela.  
>- Tu les as déjà lu, laisse-moi maintenant.<br>- Je n'ai jamais prétendu avoir une âme entière, comme tu l'as dit il y 50 ans, j'ai fait des Horcruxes, donc en principe je ne suis pas blanc comme un ange, cingla-t-il en me prenant le livre des mains et en le reposant dans sur l'étagère. Viens plutôt t'asseoir à mes côtés.  
>- Cours toujours, je vais voir Abraxas, je suis sûre qu'il me laissera faire ce que je veux, lui.<br>- Je le préviendrais.

Je le fusillai du regard, quand un hibou frappa au carreau, Tom se leva, prit la lettre et me la tendit. Mon nom était inscrit dessus, avec une calligraphie châtiée, négligée, je ne reconnaissais personne dans cette manière d'écrire. Il était dit :

Lady Voldemort,  
>En raison de votre jeune âge, nous vous invitons avec tous nos sentiments les plus respectueux à notre petite fête improvisée, ce soir à 20h dans le jardin du Rogue's manor, notre père. La raison de ce petit bonheur matériel est notre entrée dans les Force du Mal, et le fait de bientôt recevoir la Marque. Nous espérons de tout coeur votre venue.<br>Avec nos sentiments distingués,  
>Les Jumeaux, Fred et George Rogue, plus connu sous le pseudonyme Les Jumeaux.<p>

J'éclatai de rire, montrai la lettre à mon chéri qui fronça les sourcils en la lisant.

- Tu n'iras pas, décida-t-il.  
>- Bien sûr que si, mon roi. Il est hors de question que je rate cette fête.<br>- Il y aura des hommes, et des beaux, et de l'alcool fort, je doute que ce mélange ne soit bénéfique pour ma jalousie. Je ne puis venir, cela glacerait, je ne sais pourquoi, toute l'ambiance, sourit-il.  
>- Aie confiance, j'ai réussi à résister deux semaines, je peux le faire quelques heures.<p>

Il me regarda soupçonneux, mais je tins bon, et il haussa les épaules en signe de reddition. Il murmura que je faisais ce que je voulais et alla bouder dans la salle de bain. Excédée, je le suivis puis le pris dans mes bras. Je tentais tant bien que mal de le rassurer, il se retourna, répondit à mon étreinte et nous entrâmes, nus je tiens à le préciser, dans la baignoire remplie d'eau chaude. L'odeur de fruits rouges émanant du bain me remplissait doucement les narines et endormait peu à peu mon cerveau. Je sortis de ce bain chaud, avec mon amoureux, totalement détendue, je passai, toujours nue, dans la chambre et regardai tranquillement l'heure. 21h00. Magnifique. Attendez ! 21h00, je suis en retard et Pansy n'est pas venue me chercher, ah oui ! J'étais pas dans ma chambre. Je me dépêchais quand même, enfilai une robe courte rose et noire, décoltée et me pressais de sortir de l'antre de mon chéri avant qu'il ne remarque ma tenue. Je rejoignis Pansy dans le hall qui se mit à me hurler dessus, mais je lui mis un doigt sur la bouche et lui fis signe de transplaner. Elle m'obéit en râlant, et nous nous retrouvâmes devant un tout petit manoir, voire simplement une grande maison. Je lui expliquais la situation, et elle eut un sourire. Nous avançâmes sur le chemin, nous allâmes dans le jardin, et cherchâmes les Jumeaux du regard. Je me fis siffler plusieurs fois, au début cela me plaisait assez, être enfin observée par des hommes de mon âge n'était pas pour me déplaire, mais à la fin, je me mis à fulminer, cela devenait presque insultant.

- Salut, Lady, s'exclama Fred ou George.  
>- Les Jumeaux, saluâmes Pansy et moi. Sais-tu où sont Blaise, Vins, Draco et tout le reste de la bande. Je sais qu'ils ne se déplacent pas les uns sans les autres, demandai-je.<br>- Sous la tente, là-bas, dit son jumeau, en montrant le fond du jardin.

Je le remerciais d'un signe de tête, marchai sous les sifflements des garçons, arrivais sous la tente et m'asseyais sur les genoux de Draco. D'autres garçons continuaient de me reluquer sans vergogne si bien que je me mis à parler d'une voix forte.

- Tanice et Pansy, vous voulez bien être mes demoiselles d'honneur avec Molly et Bellatrix, durant mon mariage.  
>- Bien sûr, s'exclamèrent-elles ravies.<p>

Tous les garçons se dégonflèrent en entendant l'annonce de mon mariage sauf un déjà bien allumé.

- Tu veux pas t'amuser avant tes noces, chérie.  
>- Je vais épouser ton Maître, bâtard. Respecte-moi car bientôt je serais ton Impératrice.<br>- C'est pas grave, je suis près à me faire torturer et te bais£r.  
>- <em>Endoloris<em>.

C'est les Jumeaux, Vins, Abraxas, Blaise et Draco qui avaient lancé le sort, celui que j'identifiais être Fred insista bien sur le sort, et se mit à parler. En gros, en tant que bon Mangemort, personne n'avait le droit de convoiter ce qui appartenait au Maître, et encore de parler à sa future femme de la manière dont il l'avait fait, et que si quelqu'un avait le cran de recommencer, il aurait en plus du Maître, affaire à lui. Il ajouta rapidement à l'encontre du martyre que le Maître allait en entendre parler. J'avais un grand sourire aux lèvres, tous les Mangemorts les plus fidèles, étaient là pour protéger mon honneur. Je me relevai doucement, étant tombé des genoux de mon frère quand celui-ci se leva pour jeter le sort, et m'assis cette fois sur Abraxas. Je connaissais son côté plus prévenant, ainsi il n'allait pas m'éjecter de ses genoux mais me demander calmement de me pousser, m'évitant ainsi une très grande honte en public, d'ailleurs je tirai la langue à Draco, qui ne fit que sourire. Le reste de la soirée se passa sans problème, Pansy profita bien de sa condition de femme pas encore marier, ainsi que tous les hommes, Tanice, elle avait danser avec tous les garçons, mais en fille de Sang-Pur, elle n'alla pas plus loin, elle dit simplement qu'aucun des garçons n'étaient à son goût. Moi, je ne m'attardais pas trop, pour ne pas inquiéter mon amoureux, je revins vers les 5h00 de matin. Il était assis sur un fauteuil, lisant le livre qu'il m'avait repris des mains la veille. En me voyant, il reposa son livre, m'aida à me déshabiller et me laissa m'endormir.  
>Le lendemain, je me réveillai avec un atroce mal de crâne, je n'aurais pas du boire autant, je grognais, passée sous une douche froide, n'arrangeant aucunement ma douleur, et descendis en grognant en bas quand je me rendis compte que Tom n'était plus avec moi.<p>

- Passée une bonne nuit, demanda mon frère.  
>- Mal à la tête, répondis-je avec humeur.<br>- Prends ça, ça ira mieux dans une demi-heure.

Il fit rouler un flacon avec une potion turquoise que je bus sans hésitation. Mon frère eut raison et je retrouvais bientôt ma bonne humeur habituelle. Je cherchai Tom et le trouvais dans son bureau, parlant avec mon Papa.

- Je n'ai aucune idée de comment procéder, Maître.  
>- Je te demande juste d'essayer, je sais que les elfes noirs sont presque impossibles à joindre, si tu n'y arrives pas, alors j'irai envoyer des émissaires chez les elfes violets, rouges et blancs.<br>- Je ferais ce que vous avez demandé, Monseigneur, mais ne mettais pas trop d'espoir en moi, je vous prie.  
>- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire.<br>- Bonjour, Papa ! Salut, Tom ! Passés une bonne nuit ?  
>- Bien, marmonna mon père en m'embrassant sur le front et s'enfuyant.<br>- Sublime, pour une fois que c'était dans ma chambre, répondit mon chéri. Je dois dire que les couleurs de la mienne te vont bien mieux que celle de la tienne.

Je lui tirai la langue, mais il m'embrassa, empêchant ainsi de répliquer plus intelligemment.

- Prête, pour ton mariage ?  
>- C'est dans un mois, j'ai le temps.<br>- C'est dans trois semaines.

Je le regardais surprise, et me mis à compter sur mes doigts. Les jours étaient passés très vite, trop vite. Et plein de questions emplissaient ma tête. Devais-je vraiment l'épouser ? Voulait-il vraiment de moi ? N'étais-je pas trop jeune ? Ne devrais-je pas retourner du côté du Bien ? Ne précipitais-je pas vers le précipice ?  
>La main de mon homme se mit à caresser mon ventre, effaçant ainsi toutes mes craintes, tous mes doutes. J'avais fait le bon choix, et si je devais me précipiter dans le vide, et bien tant pis, j'aurais touché ce qu'on appelle le bonheur, avec l'homme de ma vie. Personne ne pourra m'en empêcher. Et s'il advenait que quelques personnes se dressaient devant moi, je les écraserais par la seule force de ma volonté.<br>Parce que de toute façons, ils n'auront pas le choix.  
><em>Je suis celle qui décide.<em>


	41. 12, Square Grimmaurd : Les otages

Je marchais sur la ponte des pieds dans la rue conduisant au 12 square Grimmaurd., derrière moi d'autres ombres étaient projetées sur les murs des maisons par les lanternes allumées. Un Mangemort, agacé, lança un sort silencieux sur les lampadaires afin d'éteindre la luminosité qu'ils dégageaient. Mon amoureux, à mes côtés, approuva d'un signe de tête, et fis un geste de la main signifiant "En avant". Les Mangemorts se déplièrent sur toute la place, l'attaque du 12 square Grimmaurd allait être lancée.

~ Flash Back ~

- Il nous faut des informations, s'énerva mon homme. C'est pour ça que nous allons tenter une offensive la semaine prochaine, sur le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix.  
>- Mais... On sait pas où il est, protesta un Mangemort idiot.<br>- Je sais où il se trouve, je pense même vaincre le sortilège qui me lie au secret, rétorquai-je.

Ainsi, l'attaque pour les informations fut décidée, je réussis même à en faire partie. Le but était de récupérer le plus de membre de l'Ordre fiable. Le destin était lancé.

~ Fin Flash Back ~

Je réussis effectivement à briser la Promesse, c'est pourquoi, tous les Mangemorts présents pouvaient voir la porte, de plus, Voldemort avait pris son élite de Mangemorts, mon Papa, mon Parrain, Draco, Vins, Tanice, Abraxas, les Jumeaux, Molly, à ses risques et périls, moi et certains autres, genre Greyback.  
>Quand tout le monde fut en place, Voldemort fit le geste décisif, et je rentrai avant tout le monde. Avant que le tableau de Mme Black se mette à hurler, je me mis à lui parler et à démontrer mon appartenance à une bonne famille, elle se soumit, et l'opération repris. Il avait été décidé que nous allions tout faire sans le moindre bruit, attaquer les plus vulnérables, aussi je montrai du doigts l'étage du dessus, et les entrainai dans l'escalier. La lumière de la salle de bain était allumée, inquiète, je jetai un coup d'œil, vis WFJ, un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres, je montrai la chambre des Weasley d'un coup d'œil, mon amoureux comprit et l'ouvrit doucement, alors que je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, régler des comptes.<p>

- Bonjour Ginny, cela fait longtemps.  
>- Que ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là, dit-elle.<br>- Chut, tu vas me faire remarquer, cela serait dommage que tout le monde soit au courant de ma trahison en découvrant que j'ai introduit une dizaine de Mangemorts ainsi que leur Maître. Oui, ce serait vraiment dommage, surtout pour toi, en y réfléchissant.  
>- Tu n'as pas osé, cria-t-elle presque.<p>

Je claquai ma langue sur mon palais, énervée, plaquai ma main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire, et l'endormit rapidement, pour qu'elle ne me gêne plus, j'aurais tout le temps de la voir se débattre au Malefoy's manor. Je descendis silencieusement les escaliers, retrouvais tout le monde quand quelqu'un à l'intérieur de la maison se mit à crier, on nous avait remarqué.

- Il est temps de partir, décida mon âme. Nous avons ce qu'il nous faut.

Sans autre mot, il s'accrocha à mon bras, transplana dans les cachots de ma maison, et déposa, ou jeta, les corps des prisonniers dans des cellules différentes. Mon chéri remonta dans le salon, s'installa sur un fauteuil, rejoint de tout le monde, et attendit que le silence se fasse. J'avais l'impression que c'était une sorte de cérémonie, une habitude qu'ils avaient depuis toujours, car tout le monde se tut rapidement, mais tous avaient un sourire aux lèvres.

- Mes félicitations, mes fidèles Mangemorts, Lord Voldemort est fier de vous avoir dans ses rangs. Vous lui apportez satisfaction. Cette mission a été une véritable réussite, aussi vous serez récompensé pour ceux qui ont participé activement, Draco, Blaise, Greyback, Lucius, Tanice, Vins, Abraxas, Sirius, Severus, vous allez avoir le droit de participer à la libération de vos compagnons de la prison d'Azkaban.  
>- Et moi, demandai-je, vexée.<br>- Trop dangereux, Pandore, je ne te laisserai jamais participer à cette mission.

Choquée, je m'en allai furieusement dans les cachots, réveillai tout le monde de ma propre volonté, rentrai dans la cellule de WFJ et me mis à la questionner.

- Avez-vous des alliés autre que sorciers ?  
>- Qu'est ce que tu fait ? Tu as trahi tes amis, ta famille !<br>- En aucun cas, mes amis ainsi que ma famille sont ici, avec moi. Maintenant, réponds !  
>- Hors de question.<br>- _Endoloris._ C'est ma première fois, sois en digne. Répond gentiment à ma question.

Elle me cracha simplement au visage. Une froide envie de sang me happa, inhalant tout autres sentiments en moi, je fis alors apparaître un couteau d'argent, et découpai ses cheveux, presque tendrement.

- Tu sais, Ginny, tu as été mon amie, la meilleure même, mais je ne t'ai pas pardonné le regard que tu m'as lancé à l'annonce de ma nouvelle famille. Je dois dire que tu as eu de la chance, tu aurais être donnée à Greyback, mais j'avais un petit compte à régler, aussi tu m'as été réservée. ( Je soupirai ) Tu ne veux toujours rien me dire, tant que ce n'est pas encore douloureux ?

- Tant pis, cela me fait encore plus plaisir.

Et je me mis à déchirer la chaire tendre de son bras, la faisant hurler de douleur, hurlement qui m'emplissait d'une joie certaine, mes mains furent bientôt tachées de sang.

- D'accord, d'accord, je te dirais. Nous avons réussi à avoir quelque loup-garou grâce à Lupin, puis Hagrid a demandé à ses gigantesques araignées de nous aider, nous attendons la réponse. C'est tout.  
>- Potter a-t-il trouvé des Horcruxes.<p>

- Dommage, tu étais bien partie.

Mon poignard s'enfonça dans son ventre plat, je lui expliquais que plus elle me céderait vite, plus vite elle arrêterai de souffrir, mais rien à faire, alors je bouger le couteau dans ses entrailles, son hurlement perça mes tympans, irritée je la giflai.

- Tu sais ce qu'il faut faire pour que cela cesse, alors ne hurle pas ainsi. Tiens, dans ma grande gentillesse, je vais te soigner, dis-je faussement compatissante, pour mieux te découper ensuite. Que dis-tu d'une souffrance sans fin, toute ta vie, je te blesserai, je te guérirai et tu souffriras ?  
>- Il croit en avoir détecter un à Poudlard, mais je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, je t'en supplie, arrête. J'ai mal.<br>- Tu sais, si je suis ici, c'est parce que je me suis fâchée avec mon amoureux, il se trouve qu'il refuse que je l'aide pour l'évasion des Mangemorts d'Azkaban, il trouve cela trop dangereux pour moi. Pour lui prouver que je ne suis pas faible, eh bien, j'ai décidé de recueillir quelques informations pour lui. Tu sias, il est très protecteur, et il est persuadé que je suis vulnérable. Si c'était vraiment le cas, je ne pourrais devenir sa femme, je ne pourrais devenir Lady Voldemort.  
>- Voldemort ? Tu as réussi... Et tu nous as trahi.<br>- Bref, cessons les épanchements lacrymaux, et dis-moi combien de Horcruxes Potter a déjà détruit.

Je poussai un bref soupir dans son silence, je soignai ses plaies et replongeai ma lame dans son ventre, je fis une petite ouverture, et j'y glissai mon index. Je sentis mon doigts pénétrer dans quelque chose de chaud et d'humide. Le hurlement qu'elle poussa fut jouissif, et bizarrement, je n'en voulais plus à Tom, peu m'importait qu'il ne voulait pas de moi dans cette mission, , il voulait simplement me protéger.

- Aucun, hurla-t-elle. Le professeur Dumbledore en a détruit un seul, la bague, mais Harry aucun. Maintenant, arrête, je t'en prie. Je t'en supplie...  
>- D'accord.<p>

Et je lui plantai mon poignard entre les deux yeux, un flot de sang coula de sa bouche, et un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres. J'approchai mes doigts de la pierre grise et frissonnait à son contact. Le silence était assourdissant jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit dérange cette pesante tranquillité. Surprise, je me retournai et sondai des yeux l'obscurité qui resta impénétrable. Ce fut, doucement, une silhouette qui s'approcha de moi, sa main se tendit vers moi et je la pris. Devant moi se tenait mon amoureux, mon roi, à la beauté surnaturelle, aux cheveux noir corbeau, à l'œil rouge sang, et la lèvre fine. Mon homme se rapprocha de moi, et tendrement entoura ma taille de son bras.

- Ne restons pas là, susurra-t-il. Remonte, maintenant que tu as fini.  
>- Il faut que j'aille me laver les mains, répondit-je, mutine et fière de moi. Regarde donc l'état de mes mains, rajoutai-je en riant et agitant mes doigts maculés de sang.<p>

Je connaissais cette scène, mais où ? Je savais l'avoir déjà vécu... Le rêve ! J'avais rêvé de cela, et tout c'est passé exactement comme dans mes songes. Je voyais ainsi le futur ? Je le dis à mon amoureux pendant que nous marchions vers la surface, il sourit et répondit simplement qu'il n'en était pas tellement étonné. Mon sourire s'agrandit et je passai rapidement dans une salle de bain nettoyer mes mains.  
>En bref, je répétai ce que je savais à mon roi, lui même le répéta à quelques personnes, à part la partie Horcruxes.<p>

- Bon nous avons une prisonnière en moins, Molly, tu me vois désolé de te dire que ta fille est morte.  
>- Voilà qui n'est pas une grande perte, quand on ne sait pas supporter la douleur alors, on garde une capsule de poison à portée de main.<br>- Bien, qui nous reste-t-il maintenant ?  
>- Percy, Arthur, et un certain David Winston.<p>

A ce nom, le visage de mon amoureux, mon Papa, mon frère, Blaise, Pansy et moi se crispa. Winston ? En voilà une charmante rencontre. Je me demande qui l'a réservée, sûrement Tom, vu le sourire inquiétant qui ornait son visage. David allait devoir se repentir, parce qu'il allait mourir. Je pense, que je m'occuperais de Percy demain. Oui. C'est une bonne idée.  
>De toutes façons, ils allaient mourir, ils n'avaient pas le choix.<br>_L'heure de la vengeance et de l'honneur retentit._


	42. La Blancheur

- Tu devrais utilisé une manière plus conventionnel pour torturer, tu sais être sorcier ça aide, tu prends ta baguette et tu jettes un sort. Si ce n'est pas de la technologie ça.  
>- Tom, je sais comment il faut que je fasse, ce que tu n'as toujours pas compris, c'est qu'ils sont entraînés pour combattre les sorts, pour résister aux tortures magiques, mais si tu les prends plus physiquement, cela les surprendra, et ils ne résisteront pas à la souffrance d'un couteau entamant leur chair.<br>- Évite de te salir quand même, soupira-t-il.

Et il se coucha à mon côté, d'humeur taquine, je tapotai son torse, joueuse. Ma langue se mit à parcourir son ventre, mes mains descendirent un peu plus bas, alors que mon amoureux se tendit de plaisir. Comprenant mes intentions, il se mit à jouer avec moi, ses mains se posèrent brusquement sur mes seins, et les pressèrent fortement, ma faisant gémir de plaisir. Je me baissai vers lui, et quand ses doigt s'aventurèrent vers ma partie intime, je lui mordis férocement la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir de plaisir. Heureux de son effet, il recommença à masser durement ma poitrine. Notre nuit finit dans une explosion de sensations incroyables et toutes incompréhensibles. Nous étions si fatigués, que le lendemain, il nous fallut plus d'une heure pour nous lever, nous habiller, surtout moi, avec ma robe bustier en cuir moulant. Mon chéri, vu mes affaires, me prit avec possessivité aux hanches, et fusilla tous les hommes du regard quand nous rentrâmes dans la salle à manger du matin, même quand ils furent inclinés mon roi ne cessai d'être méfiant à leur encontre.

- Winston est à moi, le Weasley à Pandore, qui désire Arthur ?  
>- Maître si vous me le permettez, j'aimerais personnellement m'en occuper, se proposa Severus.<br>- Salut Parrain, m'écriai-je.  
>- Pandore... Bien sûr, j'aurais du m'en douter, je te le laisse bien volontiers, puisque je suis moi-même un peu occupé. Tu veux voir avant l'autre bâtard, ma reine ?<br>- Juste histoire de lui cracher au visage, répondis-je à Voldemort.

Il hocha la tête avec compréhension et m'emmena dans les cachots. Je réveillai tout le monde, bien que bien peu s'étaient endormis. Mon amoureux ouvrit la porte d'une cellule, un homme d'un gentille trentaine d'année, pas tellement laid, cheveux châtains, œil marrons, un peu commun, se trouvait rencogné dans un coin de son cachot.

- Winston, je présume. Tu auras l'immense privilège de mourir de la main de Voldemort, veux-tu savoir pourquoi ?  
>- Oui, quelle bonne idée, répondit celui-ci, sarcastique. Qu'aurais-je fait pour mériter un si grand honneur ?<br>- La ferme, intervins-je en le frappant. Tais-toi. Et incline-toi devant ta mort prochaine.  
>- Ma reine, laisse-moi faire. Te souviens-tu d'une jeune fille appelée Hermione Granger ? Oui, c'est bien elle, ajouta-t-il en voyant le visage plein d'appréhension de David.<br>- C'était une née Moldue, je ne vois pas en quoi il y un problème...  
>- Il se trouve qu'elle était finalement, une Malefoy. Tu commences à comprendre ? Il se trouve aussi, que par le plus grand des hasards, je dois dire que tu n'as pas étais chanceux, elle est ma future reine. Oui, tu comprends, je le vois dans tes yeux. C'est elle qui vient de te gifler, c'est cette femme que tu as humilié. Tu comprends pourquoi je te veux maintenant, n'est ce pas ? Je ne vais même pas te demander des informations, tu va juste atrocement souffrir. Va, Pandore, je m'occupe de lui, essaie de tirer quelque chose de Weasley.<p>

Je hochai la tête, affirmative, sortis de la cellule en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte, et entrai dans celle de Weasley, l'amoureux du Ministère.

- Bonjour, Percy.  
>- Malefoy, j'ai entendu parler de toi, surtout au Ministère, personne n'avait exagéré sur ta beauté.<br>- Flatte-moi, ça renforce mon ego et me met de bonne humeur. Réponds gentiment à mes questions. Où en êtes-vous sur les recherches du QG des Forces du Mal ?

- Et ça recommence, j'ai pourtant tout fait pour que vous entendiez les cris de douleur de ta soeur, soupirai-je. Tant pis. _Endoloris._

Ses cris percèrent tous les murs, en même temps que celui d'un autre prisonnier. Je lui reposai ma question, et il me répondit très vite, ils soupçonnaient le Malefoy's manor d'abriter Voldemort. Je grimaçai à cette réponse. Va falloir déménager. Je lui demandai combien de personne ils avaient dans leur rangs. Je n'eus pas le temps de le ver ma baguette qu'il me répondait environ une centaine de sorciers, cinq loup-garou, bientôt quelques araignées. Je lui demandai alors qui était leur espions dans nos rangs. Il eut du mal à répondre, alors je lançai un sort de découpage et me balança quelques noms, dont certains m'étonnèrent. Je lui posai encore quelques questions, mais il devint vite inutile, alors froide je levai ma baguette et la pointait sur son front.

- Ta soeur a, au moins, eu le cran d'essayer de résister. Tu ne vaux rien Weasley. Au fait, dit à ta soeur, que Molly est de notre côté, et que les Jumeaux sont de Severus Rogue. Je suis sûre qu'elle sera enchantée de l'apprendre.

Son regard se troubla de larme, et méprisante de lançai mon premier sortilège de la mort. Je souris en voyant ses yeux devenir deux petites orbes sans expression, et restai quelques minutes à contempler la cadavre, gisant à mes pieds.

- Tu as fini, soupira mon chéri. Combien de fois je dois te répéter de remonter quand c'est terminé ? Je ne veux pas te perdre, ma femme.  
>- J'adore ! Lady Voldemort... Femme du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Impératrice d'Europe, d'Asie, bientôt d'Afrique et d'Océanie, puis d'Amérique. Ah ! Tu as vu ! Je n'ai pas de sang sur les mains, dis-je en agitant les doigts. J'ai utilisé " comme il le faut " la baguette. C'était moins drôle... Moins physique !<p>

Mon homme sourit. Il tendit une main qu'il posa sur ma joue, et il m'embrassa sur la bouche.

- Bientôt, tu seras ma femme, chuchota-t-il.  
>- Bientôt tu seras morte, cria une autre voix.<p>

Une douleur transperça mon dos. J'aurais pourtant du la prévoir, comme dans mon rêve. Et pour la première fois de ma vie de Malefoy, je sentis mon sang pur se déversait dans mon dos, on m'avait jeté un Sectumsempra, le sortilège de la douleur, en plein dans le dos, je suffoquai sous la souffrance, tombai à genoux sur la pierre froide et respirai avec peine. Je sentis deux bras me soulevaient du sol, mais je perdais trop de sang pour garder une vision précise dans événements. J'entendis des sorts fusés de partout, je sentis que la personne qui me portait montait des marches, je sentis qu'il criait le repli, et le tiraillement, sensation caractéristique du transplanage, je crois que c'est à ce moment que je perdis connaissance, pour ne plus me réveillée.  
>Je nageai dans l'air, mais un air oppressant, qui enchainait mes mouvements, je tentai de me débattre, mais sans résultat, mes poumons se déchiraient sous l'effort, je vis l'air se colorait de rouge, le rouge de mon sang. Je croyais que j'allais mourir, mais la mort ne devait pas être une amie qui me débarrasserait de mes souffrances, et ne procurerait en aucun cas plus de douleur. Si c'était ça mourir, alors j'allai devoir continuer à vivre, hors de questions de continuer à souffrir.<p>

- Arrête de te débattre.

Je stoppai net mes mouvements, tous les sens en aguets. Je respirai plus calmement, je changeai de position pour prendre celle de défense.

- Ne réagis pas comme ça, protesta encore une voix.  
>- Où êtes-vous, demandai-je, surprise de pouvoir parler alors que je me noyais quelques secondes plus tôt.<br>- Nous sommes partout, nous sommes nulle part, proche et lointain à la fois. Tout le monde nous trouve mais personne ne nous cherche. Nous sommes ce que vous appelez des anges, bien que nous ne sommes pas ce que vous dîtes que nous sommes.  
>- Alors qu'êtes-vous ?<br>- Disons, de simples esprits de mort immortels. Nous sommes ceux qui accueillent les trépassés dans l'autre monde. Nous décidons si l'heure a sonné pour tel ou tel personne. Comprends-tu ?  
>- Oui, la différence que vous avez avec les anges, c'est que sont des esprits bénéfiques, alors que vous êtes totalement neutre. Mais êtes-vous ceux qui jugent ?<br>- Non, c'est l'étape suivante, es-tu calme ?  
>- Oui, je le suis. Avez-vous été humains ?<br>- Il y a des choses qui ne doivent pas être divulgués, mais tu n'as pas l'âge requis pour mourir, ce n'est pas ton heure, pas encore, Pandore Narcissa Malefoy. Et comme je t'aime, je peux te dire qu'elle sonnera dans longtemps. Prends donc le temps de vivre.  
>- Vous m'aimez ?<br>- Comme tout le monde, bien que nous soyons personne. Le choix a été fait. Retourne sur Terre, et reviens-nous bien plus tard. Nous suivons le chemin que tu parcours, nous écoutons tes paroles, approuvons tes actes, et un jour, quand tu en auras besoin, tu pourras nous appeler pour que l'on vienne à ton aide.  
>- Pourrais-je voir votre visage ?<br>- Tu as tous les droits.

Alors, une dizaine de silhouette blanche vaporeuse s'avancèrent vers moi. De très haute taille, elles portaient des robes blanches, les manches très longues cachaient leurs mains, et des capuches recouvraient leurs crânes. Une silhouette se rapprocha, la plus petite, et découvrit son visage. Il était noir, noir profond inhalant tous les détails du visage, quand je me fus habituée à sa noirceur, je distinguai une face magnifique, des traits délicats, si Dieu existe alors il avait mit tout son talent dans la confection de ces êtres. Je m'avançai vers elle, passai une main sur ce visage et son parfum atteint mon nez, une odeur de musc, envoûtante, qui me fit piquer un fard, elle invoquait des images sensuelles dans ma tête, ce qui me fit intensément rougir.

- Maintenant pars, tu auras toujours ta place ici, et c'est un grand honneur pour nous de t'avoir vu.  
>- Comment vous appeler quand je serais dans le besoin ?<br>- Nous viendrons, n'aie crainte, intervint une autre silhouette découverte. Pars maintenant, mon enfant. Et prends le temps d'être heureuse. Ne te détruit pas, le monde a besoin de toi. Ton vrai père nous punira quand il saura que nous t'avons relâcher.  
>- Papa ?<br>- Non, tu découvriras bientôt. Quand on se rencontrera une nouvelle fois, tu connaitras tous nos secret. Adieu.

Et il me poussa. Leurs merveilles de visage disparurent dans la brume, et je tombai, tombai, tombai, puis un choc dans ma poitrine. J'étais arrivée à destination, je resterai dans l'ignorance.  
>De toutes façons, je n'avais pas tellement le choix.<br>_Que nos retrouvailles ne tardent pas trop._


	43. Le réveil

Étrange contraste. Je distinguais une pièce blanche perçante derrière mes paupières hermétiquement fermées. J'avais mal. Je ne sais pas où, mais plutôt partout. Plus sourde que celle de ma "mutation" en Malefoy, elle restait désagréable. J'entendis des paroles à côté de moi, et des... Sanglots.

- Je les tuerai tous autant qu'ils ont, s'exclama Voldemort.  
>- Maître, il va falloir être prudent, ils ont réussi à s'introduire dans le Malefoy's manor, ils peuvent être ici n'importe quand. Il y a un traître...<br>- Je le sais, ne me dis pas ce qu'il faut que je fasse Lucius, hurla le Lord. J'ai déjà assez perdu comme ça, laisse-moi ma dignité et les commandes des opérations, même détruit je reste le maître !  
>- Jamais je ne contesterais votre pouvoir, mon Seigneur. Narcissa, partons. Il faut qu'elle se repose.<br>- Je l'ai déjà abandonnée Lucius, ne me demande pas cela encore une fois. Non, pas encore, supplia ma mère.

Voldemort parla et réussit à faire sortir mes parents. J'entendais quelqu'un s'asseoir lourdement sur le siège à côté de moi.

- Je dois dire que je suis perdu sans toi, soupira le Lord. Normalement, tu es toujours là à me dire où est le bon chemin. Ah ! Il est beau le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Je suis désormais seul, et si tu m'as entendu tu vas ma passer un savon, quand tu te réveilleras, pour avoir gueul£r sur ton père. Je sais combien tu l'aimes. J'en serais presque jaloux, comme avec ton frère. Ah ! Malefoy Junior, il est aussi mal que moi de te voir sans vie. Notre joie à tellement de personne. Oui c'est ce que tu es, notre côté caché. Je reviendrais demain, il est tard. Repose-toi et remet-toi vite. Je ne serais pas toujours là à t'attendre.

Sans savoir pourquoi, je m'affolai à cette annonce. Mes yeux s'ouvrir à l'annonce, et je soupirai son nom. Comme dans mon rêve, si je ne me trompais pas Draco allait débarquer dans la journée ou demain peut-être. Mon amoureux se retourna vivement en m'entendant, ses grands yeux noirs s'agrandirent sous la surprise, quand elle fut passée, il me serra dans ses bras. Je répondais faiblement à son étreinte, puis une douleur m'enserra la poitrine, je me mit à tousser et me rendis compte que je tâchai la chemise verte de mon chéri. Effrayée, je le repoussai, comme je m'agitais je me remis à tousser et mes mains se couvrirent d'un liquide rouge vermeil. Je paniquais, mon coeur battit de plus en plus vite, faisant augmenter mon rythme cardiaque, je ne crachai plus de sang, je le vomissais. Tom appela un médicomage qui arriva à la rescousse et réussit grâce à pas mal de potion à me calmer.

- Il ne faut plus vous inquiéter ainsi, Lady. Vous avez reçu le sortilège de Douleur, il a transpercé vos poumons, nous avons fait tout notre possible pour les soigner mais, rien à faire, quand vous vous énervez votre coeur s'excite et envoie alors plus de sang, sang qui remplit vos poumons, c'est pourquoi vous le crachait, ne pouvant l'évacuer d'une autre manière, il vous le rejette par vos voies respiratoires.  
>- C'est tout, questionna mon chéri, froidement. Vous allez la laisser se vider progressivement de son sang ?<br>- Mon roi, je savais que mes poumons ne pouvait guérir par la magie. De plus je fabrique très vite le sang, je ne pense pas en mourir.

Du moins, les anges noirs ne me laisseraient pas faire. Et si tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve, pas quelque chose de prémonitoire, mais un vrai rêve. N'espérons pas cela, j'avais senti leur pouvoir, et leur aide nous serez bénéfique. Mon amoureux partit pour annoncer la nouvelle de mon réveil à toute ma famille. Je hochais la tête, mais me séparais de lui à regret, quand il fut parti je me jetais sur un verre d'eau pour nettoyer ma bouche de toute mon hémoglobine. Je passais une bonne demi-heure seule, à flâner, insulter les Médicomages qui s'occupaient de moi, lire, et manger. J'étais en train de passer un savon à un de mes médecins pour avoir laisser trop longtemps griller ma viande quand mon frère déboula dans ma chambre.

- Réveillée, s'écria Draco. Magnifique ! Splendide nouvelle, que de voir de nouveau tes beaux yeux ! Tu ne peux savoir combien tu m'as manqué. Et ne refais plus jamais ça ! Tu crois sincèrement que je pourrais de nouveau revivre cette période. Effondré, je suis resté tout le temps dans ma chambre, n'acceptant qu'un elfe toutes les heures pour avoir des nouvelles de toi. Puis, Kika venait juste de repartir, quand un autre elfe de ce manoir arrive et m'annonce ton réveil ! Immense joie qui m'envahit !  
>- Arrête de parler et dis moi bonjour, réclamai-je en riant. Ça fait combien de temps ? Trois jours ? Quatre, peut-être, que tu ne m'as pas fait la bise.<p>

Il se pencha sur moi et posa ses lèvres sur ma joue, avec une infinie tendresse. Enfin réveillée, comme dit Draco. Il est vrai que la lumière du jour m'a manqué, ainsi que Tom.

- Tu as vu Tom, demandai-je. Depuis mon réveil je ne l'ai pas vu une seule fois.  
>- Je m'étonne toujours de te voir aussi proche du Maître ! Être aussi familière.<br>- Elle est la seule, en droit de me parler ainsi, et de parler de moi comme il lui plaît, intervint le Lord. Entends quelqu'un d'autre discuter de moi ainsi et tu devras le punir. Car je suis le Maître des Ténèbres.  
>- Magnifique entrée, mon coeur, très... Théâtrale.<p>

Mon amoureux réprima une grimace d'exaspération, et m'ignora. Je lui montrai ma bouche du doigt, signifiant ainsi que je voulais qu'il m'embrasse.

- Good bye, dit Draco. Maître, s'inclina-t-il.

Et il s'en fut l'air de rien. Je ris et une douleur perça ma poitrine., et je me remis à cracher le sang qui emplissait mes poumons. Mon amoureux se dépêcha de prendre de l'eau et quand je m'arrêtai, il me le versa doucement dans la bouche, je buvais avec reconnaissance le liquide de cristal que mon chéri faisait couler en moi.

- Cela fait combien de temps que je suis restée endormie ?  
>- Quatre jours, ma reine, quatre jours éternels et interminables.<br>- Je t'ai entendu crier sur mon Papa. Je ne te le pardonne pas.  
>- Passe-moi les menottes, sourit-il en me tendant ses poignets. Je plaide coupable. Mais je suis mon avocat, alors pour ma défense, je t'accuse de m'avoir abandonné quand j'en avais le plus besoin.<br>- Tu as toujours besoin de moi, Tom.  
>- Il est vrai. Mais, je m'en excuse, puisque cela ta fait plaisir. Veux-tu repousser le mariage ? L'attaque d'Azkaban ?<br>- Pour l'attaque d'Azkaban, cela ne me servirait à rien que tu le retardes, puisque je n'en fait pas partie. Mais, change la date du mariage, je te promet de me vider de mon sang pour la peine, compris ?  
>- Ta mère a besoin de tout organiser de nouveau, elle...<br>- Pandore !

Une troupe s'avança à grande vitesse vers moi, je reconnus ma mère, mon Papa, Pansy, Blaise Tanice, enfin la bande normale. Ils prirent tous de mes nouvelles, dans leur bonheur, ils en avaient oublié leur Maître, qui s'était adossé sur le mur d'en face, et regardait, indifférent, nos retrouvailles. Mon Papa m'ensevelit sous les cadeaux, même à mon anniversaire, je n'avais jamais eu autant de cadeaux, j'adorais l'attention que me portait tout le monde. Soudain énervé, après que Fred m'eut fait une énième fois la bise, mon amoureux donna l'ordre d'évacuer la salle, sauf ma mère.

- Le mariage est toujours maintenu, Narcissa, change juste l'endroit. Il faudra que tu t'occupes aussi dela robe de ta fille, elle n'a rien, et celles des femmes d'honneur. Pars, maintenant.  
>- J'ai toujours pas le droit de participer à la mission de libération ?<br>- Hors de question, tu es malade, et je te blesserai plus qu'autres choses. Laisse-moi faire.

De toutes façons, je n'avais pas tellement le choix.  
><em>Une douce journée de retrouvailles.<em>


	44. L'évasion

Inquiète, je faisais les cent pas dans ma chambre, ou celle de mon amoureux, cela dépend des points de vue. L'évasion d'Azkaban avait commencé depuis une heure, je savais pourtant que Tom était dans l'impossibilité de me contacter, mais il avait emmené avec lui mon Papa, mon frère, enfin toute la bande sauf moi, puisque j'étais alitée, j'étais censée rester dans mon lit encore deux jours, mais j'ai du rester couché 12 heures. En fait, jusqu'à ce que mon roi parte, il ne pouvait plus me surveillé, donc j'en profitai. D'après ses calculs ils ne devraient pas tarder à revenir, puisque s'ils étaient trop long, l'effet de surprise ne servirait plus à rien, et ils perdront beaucoup trop de fidèles Mangemorts. J'étouffai un cri d'impuissance dans un coussin et me laissai lourdement tombé dans le lit, tournant la tête, je vis que la photo avait changé, il était désormais présent sur celle-ci, un sourire craquant aux lèvres, il n'avait d'yeux que pour moi, alors que moi, je riais, ma main posée sur son torse. Je pris le cadre dans mes mains, et observais avec attention l'image de ce bonheur idyllique.

- Quelqu'un vous demande, Lady, m'interrompit la bergère.  
>- Fais entrer, je te prie.<br>- Il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes comme cela, annonça ma mère qui venait de rentrer dans ma chambre.  
>- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir si je m'inquiète vraiment.<br>- Ton visage est tendu, il y a un mouchoir trempé de sang sur la table de chevet, et tes mains serrent à en casser le cadre que tu tiens, je pense que tu es un peu crispée.  
>- Il est vrai.<br>- Il va falloir que tu t'habitues, le Maître participe souvent au mission, certaines presque impossible parfois, ton père aussi part régulièrement, ils reviennent de temps en temps blessés, plus ou moins gravement, mais victorieux. Il n'y a que cela que tu dois te soucier.

Je regardai de travers ma mère. Espérait-elle vraiment que je ne m'inquiète pas pour mon âme ? Il n'allait pas falloir compter sur moi pour ça, bien que Tom m'avait fait la morale pendant je ne sais combien de temps. Le tableau nous interrompit encore une fois, et ce fut Mme Zabinni qui débarqua en trombes, nous annonçant que tout le monde était rentré, mais qu'il y avait des blessés. Telle une tornade, je m'enfonçai à toute vitesse dans les escaliers, rentrai dans l'infirmerie, et arrivai devant un lit où tous les médecins étaient regroupés. Inquiète, je dégageai le passage d'un geste brusque de la tête, et je vis mon amoureux assis sur le lit, il tenait douloureusement son flanc droit d'où du sang gouttait.

- Qu'as-tu encore fait, grognai-je. Comment veux-tu que je te laisse aller tout seul, si t'es même pas capable de revenir indemne ? Non mais, regarde-toi ! Une horreur, plus coiffé, des vêtements sanglant, le visage ruisselant de sueur, m'emportai-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieur. Enlève ta main d'ici que je te soigne, ce sont tous des incapables. Allez vous occuper des autres, sauf de ma famille.  
>- Voilà qui s'appelle parler, s'exclama une voix soprano. Tu dois être de mon sang, ma jolie.<p>

Sans répondre à la personne, je découpai la chemise fichue de mon chéri, examinai sans douceur la blessure, il grimaça quand j'appuyai sans pitié sur sa coupure, quand je sus quel muscle je devais réparer, je me mis impatiemment au travail. Je puisai dans mes forces et imaginai la reconstruction des chairs brûlées, la fermeture de la blessure, et la disparition de la cicatrice. J'ouvris les yeux et vis avec soulagement que tout était bien fait.

- Lave-toi, tu pues, grinçai-je, de mauvaise humeur.  
>- Que vas-tu faire ?<br>- Voir Papa et Draco.

Mon chéri hocha la tête, mais que je voulus partir, il me rattrapa par le bras et m'enlaça avant de m'embrasser.

- Tu m'as manqué, petite Pandore, murmura-t-il.  
>- Je me suis inquiétée, murmurai-je, en me calmant. Je suis heureuse de te voir de nouveau en bonne forme. Évite de me refaire un coup comme ça, d'accord ? Je risquerai de me vider de mon sang.<br>- Bien sûr, je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois, pour ton coeur, sourit-il, légèrement moqueur.  
>- Merci.<p>

Sans regarder derrière moi, je cherchai des yeux les hommes de mon sang, et remarquai avec soulagement, qu'ils étaient tous les deux indemnes, ainsi que toute ma petite bande. Je tirais les cheveux de mon frère, enlaçai rapidement on Papa et serrai chaleureusement la main de tout le monde. Ma mère arriva et prit mon Papa dans ses bras. Elle pouvait toujours me dire de ne pas m'inquiéter, elle n'était pas très bien placée vu le visage radieux qu'elle affichait. J'affichai une moue narquoise, quand on me tira par les hanches, je me cagnai contre le torse de mon amoureux et sans un mot toutes les personnes en état montèrent. Aurais-je oublié de le dire ? Nous étions dans le Zabinni's manor ! Plus petit que le nôtre, totalement détruit, soit dit en passant, mais assez grand pour accueillir pour le monde lors de mon mariage.

- Bon avant que tu me harcèles de questions, je vais tout te raconter, d'accord ? Tu m'arrêtes quand tu veux avoir une précisions. Bien, commença-t-il en me voyant approuver. Cela faisaient plusieurs jours que les Détraqueurs étaient de notre côté, nous avions de quoi les pourvoir, entrer ne fut donc pas un problème, nous libérâmes quelques uns des détenus quand un visiteur incongru, le Ministre de la Magie, s'il te plait, arriva et réussit à joindre ses lèche-bottes, qui débarquèrent rapidement. Un combat acharné prit place, je fus blessé ainsi que d'autres, car nous dûmes continuer à libérer quelques personnes, à entrer dans la salle où ils rangeaient toutes les baguettes, les récupérer, pour enfin transplaner. Je ne sais pas si tu l'a déjà vu, mais voici ta marraine, Bellatrix Lestrange.  
>- Salut, dit une femme à la beauté brute, sauvage, mais désirable. Enchantée d'enfin te connaître, être la marraine d'une fille inconnue est assez étrange. Mais on te pardonne tout, d'après ce que m'a raconté ton père... Faut pas que t'en profite.<br>- Bellatrix ! Ne donne pas d'ordre ! Pas à elle, elle est au-dessus de toi. C'est Lady Voldemort.  
>- Oh ?<p>

Elle me regarda alors d'un œil moins sarcastique, plus respectueux, et sans moquerie, elle s'inclina doucement devant moi. Je souris tranquillement, posai une main sur sa tête et lui murmurai quelques mots à l'oreille, je lui demandai d'être une de mes demoiselles d'honneur lors de mon mariage, dans je le rappelle deux semaines. Avec chaleur, elle accepta sans hésiter.  
>Puis une idée fusa dans ma tête, je regardai précipitamment mon chéri.<p>

- J'ai eu une illumination ! Il faudrait que tu créer, je ne sais pas, un groupe, pour que les femmes qui ne peuvent pas, n'ont pas les capacités physiques de participer à un raid, t'aide tout de même, grâce aux atouts dont nous les femmes sommes pourvues, dis-je en appuyant sur les derniers mots. Les _Amazones_... Comme ça je pourrais aussi participer ! Génial !  
>- Je vais y réfléchir, ma reine, décida-t-il. Nous en reparlons, mais l'idée pourrait être creuser.<p>

Je fis un sourire rayonnant, embrassai mon chéri qui chassa tout le monde de la main, et nous nous retrouvâmes seuls, je regardai rapidement l'état de la blessure, avant de continuer nos retrouvailles.  
>Je regardai désespérée la chemise verte que je portais et qui maintenant était froissée et déchirée. C'est dommage je l'aimais bien, je la brûlais tristement, et m'habillai finalement d'une robe noire au contour gris.<p>

- Tu m'abandonnes ?  
>- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je n'ai toujours pas de robe pour me marier, à part si tu veux que je vienne nue, je suis sûre que de toutes manières, je plairais aux hommes. En plus, sans ma robe, je ne peux donc pas habiller mes demoiselles d'honneur ni mon témoin. Tu as d'ailleurs à chercher ton costume, et les bagues. Il me semble que White père est un joaillier, il devrait pouvoir en faire. Si il a besoin d'instruments qu'il me le demande, je fournirais.<br>- D'accord, d'accord, va ! Et oublie-moi, ajouta-t-il théâtrale. Une femme comme toi doit être libre.  
>- Je peux aller voir voir Abraxas s'habiller alors ?<br>- Pas question.

Il claqua sa langue sur son palais, et me chassa d'un geste dédaigneux. Je pouffai, m'en fus, et rejoignais ma mère qui fêtait ses retrouvailles avec sa soeur. Elles buvaient un verre de vin rouge rubis, avec toutes mes demoiselles.

- Nous t'attendions, Pandore. Commençons.

Ma mère prit mes mesures, mes envies, mes couleurs, mes avis, elle ajouta quelques idées à elle, et prépara alors la robe des filles, semblables, mais des en dégradé de manches, plus on se rapprocher de moi, plus les manches étaient longues. Ma mère passa alors à la mienne qui prit beaucoup plus de temps. En voyant le résultat, je me mis à espérer que le temps passe vite. De plus, voir mon amoureux en costume, j'en bavais d'avance, mais j'allais devoir attendre.  
>De toutes façons, je n'avais pas le choix.<br>_Que le temps se presse._


	45. Le mariage

Je regardai, anxieusement, ma mère défiait mon amoureux. Je voyais que la comportement de ma génitrice n'était pas pour lui plaire, personne n'était censé pouvoir lui tenir tête, n'était-il pas Voldemort après tout ? Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes qu'ils discutaient avec animation.

- Il est hors de question ! Je suis au dessus des traditions, sinon je me serais présenté pour devenir Ministre de la Magie, gu£ula mon chéri.  
>- Très peu de personne allaient adhérer franchement à vos intentions, mis à part les Sang-Pur, Maître, là, en faisant ce que je vous demande, vous ne perdez rien.<br>- Du temps ! Voilà ce que je perds !  
>- Mais vous avez du temps devant vous, toute une vie, vous êtes plus jeune que moi ! Une toute petite nuit...<br>- Vous savez, on parle aussi un peu de moi, intervins-je.  
>- Chut, sifflèrent-ils en même temps, et je restai coite.<br>- Il y a des choses à respecter, Maître, et il faut que vous ne vous voyez pas avant d'être à l'autel. Sinon votre mariage est voué à l'échec. Ce serait dommage, n'est ce pas ?

Mon chéri grogna quelques mots et fit un geste de la main, indifférent. Ma mère eut un petit sourire victorieux, ainsi j'allais dormir dans ma chambre, et Tom dans la sienne, tradition oblige. Pansy se leva, dit qu'elle montait dans ma chambre et qu'elle m'attendait, signifiant bien que je devais la rejoindre dans les dix prochaines minutes. Je soupirai, embrassai tendrement mon futur mari, le quittai avec répugnance, une nuit sans lui ça allait être un enfer, et je montai à la suite de ma meilleure amie, serrant au passage la main encourageante de mon frère, recevant le baiser de mon Papa, l'étreinte de mon Parrain. En rentrant dans ma chambre, je vis Pansy allongée sur mon lit, détendue. Comment pouvait-elle l'être ? J'étais digne d'une barre de fer, tellement j'étais raide.

- Pas trop stressée, demanda-t-elle, compatissante.  
>- Si je te disais que je pourrais te servir de table de bureau, sans craquer une seule fois, tu dirais quoi ?<br>- Que tu as de trop gros seins, sourit-elle.

Je la regardai de travers puis éclatai finalement, il était impossible de lui résister. Nous discutâmes très peu, mais de choses importantes, genre de son mariage à elle, qui ne devrait tarder, du costume de mon frère qui était aussi mon témoin, et sa robe. L'ordre avait été établie pour mes demoiselles, c'était Pansy qui était la plus près de moi, suivie de Bellatrix, Tanice et Molly, c'était donc ma meilleure amie qui avait les plus longues manches, à son grand désespoir.

- Bon, tu dors maintenant, avoir des valises sous les yeux le jour de son mariage, ce serait dommage.  
>- Tom m'en offrirait un autre, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.<p>

Elle me regarda un peu envieuse, mais cette expression disparut bien vite, avant de laisser place à un véritable bonheur pour moi. Je m'endormais donc, et me réveillai quand on me secoua sèchement à l'épaule, beaucoup trop tôt à mon goût.

- Quoi, demandai-je hargneuse.  
>- Tu oses me dire quoi ? C'est ton mariage, idiote, hurla mon amie.<br>- Ne me parles pas comme ça, grommelai-je vexée et mal réveillée. Je serais bientôt ta Maîtresse.  
>- Pour ça, il faudrait que tu te réveilles. Lève-toi et marche !<p>

Exaspérée, je finis par me lever, regarder le soleil déjà bien haut dans le ciel... Haut ? Nom de... Il était quelle heure ? Pansy me mit sa montre sous les yeux, 10h ! Comment ? La cérémonie commençait à 14h ! J'avais quatre pour enfiler l'instrument de torture qui me servait de robe, me maquillai, m'arrachai les cheveux pour me coiffer, manger quand même un bout... Bref, je manquais désespérément de temps.

- Tu sais, ça fait bi...  
>- Tais-toi, arrête de parler on a pas le temps. Où est ma mère ? Et Tanice ? Et Bellatrix ? Et Molly ? Merlin, ça commence mal, me lamentai-je.<br>- Dans ta salle de bain, elles t'ont fait couler l'eau, avec l'odeur de mangue, celle que tu préfères.  
>- C'est celle que Tom aime, pas moi.<p>

Avant qu'elle recommence à me parler, j'enlevai ma nuisette, entrai en trombe dans la ma salle de bain, et plongeai dans la baignoire, ce qui me détendit très rapidement. Mes demoiselles me regardaient amusées.

- S'il vous plaît, Bellatrix, Molly, Maman, vous savez ce que c'est, alors ne vous fichez pas de moi ainsi, par pitié.  
>- On s'est toutes mariées dans la plus grande intimité, quelques invités, les témoins, les époux. Mais, il me semble, que la Maître voulait quelque chose de grandiose pour toi, pensa à voix haute ma mère. Il fera un bon époux, j'en suis sûre, un bon époux... Il a choisi les fleurs, tu sais, tu ne m'avais rien dit.<br>- J'ai oublié les fleurs, pleurnichai-je. Je ne suis pas une bonne femme. Je lui donnerais un fils, et puis je m'en irais me noyer dans le lac.  
>- Mais bien sûr, interrompit Bellatrix en versant du shampoing sur mes cheveux. Même si je dois t'attacher à un radiateur toute ta vie, tu resteras en vie encore longtemps, ma grande.<p>

Je lui adressai un sourire radieux. Bientôt elle me tira dans mon délicieux bain, Molly me sécha d'un coup de baguette, me fit asseoir dans un siège dès que j'eus revêtit un peignoir, Tanice se rapprocha de mon visage une boite gigantesque de maquillage dans la main, alors que Pansy s'occupait de mes cheveux.

- Veux-tu te détendre, se plaignit la grande-tante de ma meilleure amie. Tu fronces, impossible de te maquiller.  
>- Dis ça à ta nièce, ce sera plus simple quand elle arrêtera de m'arracher les cheveux par poignées. A part si tu préfères que je remue la tête dans tous les sens.<br>- Ce sera un nouveau style de maquillage.

Puis elle recommença son œuvre, alors que les autres donnaient quelques conseils de couleur, de tons, de teints, et Pansy me martyrisait les cheveux. Quand tout fut terminé, elles se réunirent autour de moi.

- Quelque chose de bleu, s'exclama Pansy avec une jarretelle turquoise dans les mains, et elle leva mon pieds pour la passer.  
>- Quelque chose emprunté, murmura Tanice en mettant un diadème sur ma tête.<br>- Quelque chose de neuf, ajouta Molly en me faisant enfiler mes chaussures.  
>- Quelque chose d'ancien, dit Bellatrix en passant un fin bracelet à mon bras.<br>- Ton mariage est né sous les bonnes étoiles, tu as tout ce qu'il faut, rit ma Mère. Bon, il est 13h, mange quelque chose avant de mettre ta robe, douée comme tu es, tu serais capable de la tâcher.

Je lui lançai un regard vexé, m'asseyais sur une chaise et mangeai quelques pâtisseries, seule la nourriture sucrée passait mes lèvres. Pansy ma fit encore remarqué que j'allais grossir, amis je haussai les épaules d'indifférence avant d'engloutir un trésor de pâtisserie française. Quand j'eus fini ma mère me fit lever et ma fit enfiler ma robe. J'étouffai presque quand ma marraine ferma la robe, le bustier me faisait, certes des seins magnifiques, mais mes poumons allaient être atrophiés, soudain une douleur me transperça, je fis apparaître un mouchoir dans mes mains et crachai quelques gouttes de sang. Je m'essuyais la bouche sans plus d'attention, j'en avais désormais l'habitude. Les femmes me jetèrent un regard fière de leur travail, puis elles s'éclipsèrent pour me laisser avec mon reflet. Je touchai doucement mon ventre, quelle étrange moment je passais. J'allais ma marier, j'avais 17 ans et demi, et j'allai épousé l'homme de ma vie. Pas de doutes, pas de questions, que des certitudes, des réponses. J'étais magnifique pourtant ma robe était simple, j'étais heureuse pourtant mon bonheur était simple, j'étais aimé pourtant leur amour était simple. Quelqu'un frappa doucement à ma porte, et mon Papa fit son entrée.

- Wahou, murmura-t-il. Tu es divine, ma chérie, si belle, si jeune et déjà prise.  
>- Papa...<br>- Non, non ! Pas de larmes ! C'est un moment de joie, pas de pleurs, c'est un moment de bonheur, pas de reniflements. Tu as une chance qu'aucune femme n'aura jamais. Profite de ta journée, des odeurs, des couleurs, des goûts, des matières; des voix... Aujourd'hui il n'y a que cela qui compte. Allons-y, il est l'heure.

Quand je fus dans le hall, une musique d'une infinie tendresse débuta, elle accompagna mes pas quand les portes s'ouvrirent sur les centaines de visages qui étaient tournés vers moi, je ne fis guère attention à eux, mon regard étrangement fixé et attirés par l'homme debout devant l'autel, mon homme, mon époux. Son regard avait quelque chose de pétillant, de fier et de touchant. Il n'y avait aucune question à se poser, et s'il y en a jamais eu, les réponses étaient devant moi, me souriant amoureusement, me soutenant quand je dus marcher vers lui. Le contact de sa main sur la mienne, la voix du Lieur de Vie commença son discours. Il parla de félicité, de bonheur de joie qui s'accroissait au fur et à mesure des années, mais pouvait-on être plus heureux que je l'étais aujourd'hui ? J'avais tous ce que j'avais convoité, désiré, voulu et aimé. Il continua de parler et entendis avec soulagement le moment où je pus enfin embrasser mon amoureux, tendrement il souleva mon voile, et posa légèrement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ici était ma place, ici je resterais.  
>De toute façons, je n'avais pas tellement le choix, mais y avait-il un problème à cela ?<br>_Complète, entière et fière, je m'appelle désormais Lady Pandore Narcissa Tom Voldemort, inclinez vous._


	46. Le lendemain

- Le jardin n'est-il pas magnifique, s'exclama ma meilleure amie. Des lys, quelle merveilleuse idée, cela change des habituelles roses.

Il est vrai que la parc du Zabinni's manor avait vraiment changé, par je ne sais quel sort l'herbe était devenue argentée, et partout fleurissait d'élégants lys à trois pétales, jouant sur des tons argent et blanc. Des tables en verre carrées avaient été éparpillées partout, elles étaient recouvertes de nappe blanches, sauf celle du milieu qui était argent, tout avait été calculé, rien de trop, pas de pas assez. Le repas fut un des plus fin que je goûterais de mon existence. Bien que mon chéri s'efforçait de rester froid en présence de tout ce monde, je vis des petits sourires qui s'échappaient de sa vigilance, quand je riais ou lançais un bon mot, dans le plus profond de ses yeux une intense joie se faisait deviner. La soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur, le vin était excellent, pourtant personne n'en abusa, les Jumeaux, à ma plus grande surprise, se tinrent bien et m'offrir même un magnifique feu d'artifices qui illumina pendant une demi-heure le ciel étoilée, et je remarquai avec plaisir que la Lune était pleine. Bref, tout était pour le mieux, dans le meilleur des mondes.  
>Vint alors le temps de partir se coucher, les invités s'inclinèrent devant nous, et nous montâmes dans notre chambre. Nous fêtâmes dignement cette réjouissance, mais d'une manière beaucoup plus intime et personnelle, et que je préférais de loin. Je ne m'endormais pas tout de suite, j'observais avec attention le visage de mon homme, mon mari.<p>

- Que se passe-t-il, murmura-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.  
>- J'essaye de réaliser, mon roi. Il est des choses très difficiles à croire, et ce simple bonheur de vivre en est une. Qu'est je fais de plus que les autres pour être aussi comblée ?<br>- Tu es toi, tu as souffert, tu as vécu, tu as vaincu. Il se passe parfois des choses étranges, mais notre mariage n'en est pas un, il est tous ce qui a de plus normal, et naturel. Jamais je ne serais me serais enchaîné avec une autre femme, qui j'aurai traîné comme une lourde chaîne à ma jambe. Alors que toi, tu es plutôt une paire d'ailes, tu me libères et m'entraîne au dessus des hommes.  
>- Je suis contente que ce soit moi, je ne me serais pas vu avec quelqu'un d'autre.<p>

Il sourit, m'embrassa, passa sa main dans mes cheveux et je m'endormis avec délice. Je ne me réveillai que bien plus tard, alors que le soleil commençait à poindre. Il tombait et éclairait doucement la peau blanche de mon amoureux, lui donnant un côté angélique, tout de suite contredit pas ses cheveux noirs, ces cheveux d'ange déchu. Je me levai alors doucement du lit, emportant un des draps avec moi, et m'allongeai sur le sol face au lit, un bloc note dans les mains et quelques morceaux de fusain. Le parquet d'ébène était froid, la peau de mon ventre et de ma poitrine y était plaquée, un drap vert recouvrait délicatement mon dos et mes épaules, je commençait alors à dessiner le superbe homme, mon homme, Lord Voldemort.

- Tu vas attraper froid, allongée par terre, ma chérie. Viens plutôt à mes côtés, proposa une voix derrière moi.  
>- Non, j'aime être là, j'ai l'impression que tout cela n'est pas un rêve, que je suis bien ta femme, avouai-je.<br>- Tout est réel, tu es mon épouse depuis hier et chaque jour qui passera tu le resteras, dit mon mari.

Je me retournai en prenant bien soin à garder les draps de sorte qu'ils me cachent, et vis le Maître des Ténèbres sur un lit, torse nu, avec une couette autour de la taille. Je souris et lui demandai de ne pas bouger pour que je puisse finir mon dessin. Il soupira et grognai qu'il voulait être avec moi. Je ris et, soudain, la porte s'ouvrit.

- Maître, on nous... Oh ! Désolé, s'excusa un homme en me voyant seulement habillée d'un drap. C'est que... Enfin...  
>- Continue à regarder ma femme ainsi et ta vie sera sacrément raccourcie.<br>- Oh ! Oui... Bien sûr, dit-il en levant enfin les yeux de ma poitrine. Je voulais vous dire que l'on vient de s'introduire dans le manoir.  
>- Savons-nous qui c'est ?<br>- Non, Lady, mais il y a un grand trou dans le portail, dit-il.  
>- Ce ne sont que les jumeaux Weasley, annonçai-je en riant, cela fait longtemps qu'ils essaient de me faire paniquer. Aïe !<p>

J'eus l'impression que ma poitrine explosait et je me mis à cracher un flot de sang. Il va falloir que je remédies à ce problème... Problématique. Le Mangemort ne savait que faire, mais mon homme fut bientôt à mes côtés, un verre d'eau à la main, je le remerciai d'un sourire sanglant et bus avec délectation le cristal liquide. Quand je me remis de ma crise, je me levai laissant glisser mes draps, mon mari me regarda avec envie, mais je partis m'enfermais dans la salle de bain pour en ressortir habillée d'une robe bleu ciel d'une exquise simplicité.

- Magnifique, mais je te préférais habillée comme cette nuit, murmura mon homme.  
>- Je suis sûre que tes Mangemorts aussi.<br>- Exact. J'ai réfléchis à ton idée, celle des Amazones, je pense que tu as raison, mais tu n'en feras pas partie. Trop dangereux, peut-être quand tu m'auras donné un fils, et c'est pas encore sur, mais certainement pas avant.  
>- Comment tu peux me faire ça ?<br>- Parce que je t'aime.

Sans un mot de plus, il prit la salle de bain, certes, j'étais un peu irritée de ne pas pouvoir faire de mission en tan qu'Amazone, mais Tom m'aimait, c'était le plus important. J'allais devoir former mes femmes, qu'elles soient l'élite des Mangemorts. J'étais dans mes songes quand mon amoureux sortit de sa douche, nous descendîmes dans la salle à manger du matin, retrouvant notre troupe habituelle.

- J'ai une mission aujourd'hui, m'annonça-t-il en m'avançant ma chaise. Je reviendrais tard ce soir, ne m'attend pas. Trouve-toi une occupation.  
>- Comme d'habitude, je suis sûre qu'Abraxas ma trouvera une distraction sympathique.<br>- Dommage, il vient avec moi, ainsi que Vins, Blaise, ton frère, ton Père et certains autres.  
>- Je demanderais à Greyback, alors. C'est pas un problème, il m'adore.<p>

Chose totalement fausse, il me craignait plus qu'autre chose, mais Tom n'était pas obligé de la savoir, n'est ce pas ? D'ailleurs, ce dernier ouvrit les yeux sous la surprise, mais faisant pouffer. Il comprit bien que je me moquai, mais quand Greyback vint le chercher pour lui dire que tout était près, il le foudroya du regard. C'était tellement drôle ! Finalement, j'échouais dans le Chemin de Traverse, dans le magasins de farces et attrapes des Jumeaux, ils m'accueillirent comme si j'étais leur Déesse, ce n'était pas pour me déplaire, mais l'endroit n'était pas tout à fait approprié, aussi je leur donnai une tape sur la tête et ils se relevèrent dans une sublime ensemble. Les clients les regardaient bizarrement, mais en croisant mon regard ils dévièrent bien vite. Je m'asseyais derrière le comptoir.

- Que faîtes-vous là ? On est censé se détester, Lady.  
>- Disons que nous avons eu une réconciliation... Soudaine, souris-je. Mon époux est, comme qui dirait, occupé... A différentes choses, plus ou moins intéressante, mais qui me sont interdites, bref, je suis ( Je m'interrompais et crachai quelques gouttes de sang ) venue pour me divertir, de plus vous devez refaire le portail, puis tutoyez-moi donc.<p>

Ce fut à ce moment que Potter, et Weasley débarquèrent en criant.

- Winston s'est réveillé ! C'est... Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
>- Un peu de respect Potter, je te prie. On croirait presque ma présence n'est pas la bienvenue, c'est qui n'est évidemment pas le cas, n'est ce pas Fred ?<br>- Jamais de la vie, Pandore, c'est toujours un honneur de te voir, sourit celui-ci. Tu disais, Harry ?  
>- Tu sais, Malefoy, quand on est allé dans ton manoir, on est persuadé de t'avoir vu, du moins une tête blonde.<br>- Tu sais on est quatre dans la famille, et de plus j'étais chez Pansy, tu n'as qu'à lui demander la prochaine fois que tu la verras.  
>- Qui la croirait ? Elle est soupçonnée d'être Mangemort.<br>- Comme tout les Sang-Pur de Serpentard, Potter. Mon frère et moi nous sommes pourtant de l'Ordre, mais rien à faire, que doit-on faire pour rentrer dans ton coeur, m'apitoyais-je faussement. Je suis ravie que Winston soit en vie. J'ai beaucoup à lui dire...  
>- Tu ne saurais pas par hasard où sont tes parents puisque tu es avec nous ?<br>- Bien sûr que non, m'offusquai-je. C'était un choc de savoir qu'ils abritaient Voldemort et ses lèche-botte. Ils ses ont enfuis je n'ai pas suivis, j'habite un peu chez tout le monde depuis, dis-je en tapotant ma joue de la main gauche.  
>- Tu es mariée, demanda Weasley.<br>- Oui, mais je ne te dirais pas avec qui, dis-je en le voyant ouvrir la bouche. Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu ton Père, Weasley, ou même Percy ou encore ta soeur ? Où sont-ils allé ?  
>- On les a retrouvés morts, chez toi, salop£ ! Comment oses-tu dire ça, hurla-t-il les larmes pleins les yeux.<br>- Il se passe parfois des choses horribles... Mais c'est la vie. Je vais dans la réserve, Georges.

Il est vrai, c'était la vie nous ne pouvions que la subir, je l'apprendrai bientôt. Mais je n'avais pas le choix.  
><em>Avant, j'ai admiré, maintenant, je suis admirée.<em>


	47. Voyage de noce

- Il s'est réveillé, Tom ! Winston est encore en vie, m'inquiétai-je. Je ne peux plus sortir, il m'a vu ! Il va me dénoncer, et finie la liberté ! Tu ne m'autorise même pas à participer aux missions, je n'ai plus qu'à apprendre par coeur les murs de ma nouvelle cellule, ma propre chambre.  
>- Veux-tu te calmer ? Bien sûr que non, tu pourras aller chez Pansy, et dans d'autres endroits sécurisés par mes soins.<br>- Et les missions ?  
>- Toujours non.<p>

Je poussai un soupir à fendre l'âme, quelle injustice ! Alors que j'étais devenue Lady Voldemort, j'avais moins de liberté que mes elfes de maison !

- Tant pis, je vais me concentrer essentiellement sur mes Amazones. Va mourir, grommelai-je.  
>- Parle-moi autrement, Pandore, commença-t-il à s'énerver. N'oublie jamais qui je suis !<br>- Et moi alors ? Je ne suis bonne qu'à suivre tes ordres peut-être ? Je suis désolée, je suis une exception naturelle, je suis la première Malefoy, jumelle et j'ai des pouvoirs qui surpassent les tiens, Tom. Toi aussi tu ne devrais pas oublier cela !  
>- Tu veux mon trône ? Tu veux risquer ta vie, en même temps que la mienne ? Sais-tu comment je peux m'inquiéter quand je te sais seule ? Connais-tu l'ampleur de mon inquiétude quand tu es allée voir les Jumeaux, sans prévenir personne ? Non, bien sûr que non.<br>- Ne crois-tu pas que je meurs d'angoisse quand tu es en mission ? J'étais mortifiée quand tu a participé à l'évasion ! Pourtant, je n'ai rien dit, car je sais que tu n'abandonnerai pas, même pas pour moi. Alors ne me dis pas, je te prie, que je m'en fous de ton inquiétude quand je ne suis pas en vue, car je suis bien plus nerveuse que toi quand il s'agit de l'absence de l'autre, finis-je en hurlant.  
>- Tu penses sincèrement cela, murmura-t-il, blessé.<br>- Oui, Tom, je le pense. Il est temps que tu prennes aussi en compte ce dont j'ai envie, et plus seulement ma sécurité. N'est-il pas plus dangereux de partir sans ton consentement, que de partir avec ? Je ne demande pas des missions périlleuses, mais juste récupérer des informations, ou aller en Russie, avec toi, pour discuter avec le Mage Noir. Je n'en veux pas plus.  
>- En Russie ? Est-ce là l'endroit de tes rêves pour ton voyage de noces, demanda-t-il en souriant.<br>- Peut-être que ce n'est que la première étape. Quand nous aurons le monde à nos pieds, tout nous sera ouvert.

Il me regarda attentivement, déchiré dans un dilemme, je savais que c'était difficile pour lui, de choisir entre ma sécurité et mon plaisir, mais nous pouvions trouver un juste milieu, c'était ça être un couple. Il faut dire que notre dispute venait du fait qu'il était revenu un peu plus tôt, je n'étais pas rentré de chez les Jumeaux, or il s'inquiéta plus que de raison. Ce qu'il n'avait pas pris en compte ce qu'il saignait abondamment d'une blessure dans le dos, quand je rentrais je lui passais donc un savon, puis il em coupa et s'ensuivit ladite dispute.

- D'accord, cela t'intéresse la Russie ?  
>- Beaucoup, je suis que la fourrure m'ira à merveille. (NdA : Je suis contre ! Mais n'oublions pas qui est Pandore, rien n'est jamais trop beau pour elle ) Mon Papa va être content, je vais le ruiner, j'ai tellement l'habitude de la pluie, que je ne suis pas équiper pour la neige.<br>- Tu vas être merveilleuse comme d'habitude. Mais évite les vêtements trop provocants, le Mage est réputé pour être un... Amateur de femmes, dirais-je.  
>- Oui, mais je suis belle naturellement, ce n'est pas de ma faute.<p>

Il me jeta un regard en biais, puis un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, la tempête était passée, tout reprenait son cours. Alors, excitée à force de hurler, je me mis à tousser et à cracher du sang, mon homme fut vite à mes côtés, me tendant un mouchoir d'une blancheur immaculée, que je trempai bientôt de mon sang. Je fus bientôt calmée, alors je me couchai, exténuée, pour me réveiller 8 heures plus tard, alors que 10 heure sonnait à l'horloge.  
>Les jours qui passèrent furent sans importance, je préparais mes bagages pour mon voyage de noces, comme l'appelé Tom, en souriant, et me moquais de Pansy lorsqu'elle m'envia. Le Lord de Russie était considéré comme un des hommes les plus beau de cette planète. Quand je le sus, je compris un peu mieux mon amoureux quand il rechignait à m'emmener, j'aimais les belles choses.<p>

- On transplane, demandai-je le jour J.  
>- Non, on prend l'avion, se moqua mon chéri. Bien sûr que l'on transplane !<br>- Comment tu te moques de moi, m'offusquai-je. J'hallucine !

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre car une dizaine de Mangemorts arrivèrent, ceux qui nous accompagnaient. Je dois ajouter que sous l'insistance de Pansy, je réussis à la faire être du voyage. Je ne connaissais pas les autres sauf Greyback et Bellatrix, Tanice devait rester en tant que seconde sous-directrice des Amazones.

- On y va, demandai-je.  
>- Oui, je vérifie que tout est là, Pandore.<br>- D'accord.

Je m'éloignais de lui et attendais encore quelques minutes.

- On y va, redemandais-je.  
>- Pandore, s'il te plaît, va jouer ailleurs !<br>- D'accord.

Je soupirais, désespérée, m'éloignai discutai cinq minutes avec Pansy.

- On y va, questionnai-je Tom.  
>- Pandore, va dire au revoir à tout le monde, quand tu reviendras en partira.<br>- D'accord.

Je dis alors adieu à toute ma famille, mes amies, mes connaissances, bref cela dura une bonne vingtaine de minutes, puis je rejoignis mon amoureux pour la quatrième fois.

- On y va, posais-je la question.  
>- Si j'oublie un truc, tu reviendras le chercher.<br>- D'accord.

J'attrapai alors son bras, souris de toutes mes dents, fis un dernier signe d'adieu et une sensation de tourbillon m'aspira dans son voyage spatial. J'aurais du prendre la voiture, beaucoup plus confortable, et voir Pansy gémir à chaque virage était une des choses inestimables qui comblait ma vie. Nous arrivâmes dans une pièce éclairée, quand tout fut distinct, je me rendais compte que c'était en fait le jardin... Merci, Merlin de ne pas m'avoir fait dire cette phrase toute haute, ça aurait été mortel. Un homme de haute stature se dirigeait vers nous, fier et droit, un sourire affable accrochait au visage, sourire qui s'accrut quand il me vit.

- Maître Voldemort, c'est un honneur de vous accueillir. Qui est cette magnifique créature qui vous accompagne ?  
>- Tu apprendras, homme, que je suis une femme, pas une créature, note en plus que je suis celle de celui que tu nommes ton Maître. Je suis donc hiérarchiquement plus hautement placé que toi.<br>- Une femme au pouvoir ? Quelle drôle d'idée ! Vous ne savez pas gérer les hommes qui sont sous votre commandements.  
>- C'est parce que vous ne nous laissez pas le temps de faire nos preuves, même vous vous ne pourriez rien faire en quelques semaines, surtout si les femmes ne sont pas là.<br>- Cette idée est risible. Vous êtes utopique.  
>- Votre vision du monde est ridicule. Vous êtes étroit d'esprit.<p>

Il me regarda surpris, j'avais appris par Tom que les femmes avaient l'habitude de se taire quand un homme entrait dans la pièce, si il attendait ça de moi, il allait pouvoir patienter longtemps. Tom avait regardé cet échange avec un indicible plaisir.

- Je suis content que tu es entendu parler de mes exploits et que tu es décidé de te soumettre, Vlad (NdA : le vieux nom stéréotypé !) Cela m'aurait déplu de t'écraser, je te laisserais une place de choix dans ton gouvernement, ne t'inquiètes pas. Lord Voldemort sait récompenser ceux qui le mérite.  
>- C'est un honneur, Maître Voldemort. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, vous et votre femme. Comment dois-je l'appeler ?<br>- Lady sera très bien, tu lui dois aussi le même respect qu'à moi.  
>- Que... Vous... Approuvez ses dires ?<br>- Bien sûr, une insulte envers ma femme, je te promet que tu descendras en grade.

Il déglutit péniblement et me regarda un peu craintif mais envieux. Tom avait annoncé ses couleurs, j'étais son égale, et ce n'était pas n'importe quel honneur. Vlad allait le découvrir.  
>De toutes façons, il n'avait pas le choix.<br>_Le début de mon voyage et de mon règne._


	48. Cerys

- C'est charmant comme maison de campagne, dis-je. Mais vous n'habitez pas là tout le temps ?  
>- Si, Lady, avoua notre cher Vlad. C'est mon manoir.<br>- Oh...

Je dois avouer que je n'avais pas l'habitude de si petits manoirs, chez eux, tout était rétréci par rapport à chez nous, aussi je pris sa maison pour une villa de campagne. Je me demande sincèrement si on pouvait vivre ici normalement tous les jours sans se marcher dessus les uns, les autres. Devant mon erreur, Tom eut un sourire moqueur pour son hôte, l'air de dire qu'il n'avait pas fini d'en baver avec moi. Je déteste que l'on me dévalorise, cela rend tout de suite les gens antipathiques pour moi. Or il n'avait pas était très aimable à mon encontre, même si j'en conviens, cela partait d'une bonne intention.

- Voulez-vous accepter mon invitation à rentrer dans le salon ? Je pense qu'il ne sera pas de taille pour vous, Lady, mais je me vante de la décoration.  
>- Très peu de choses me vont à merveille, et je doute en trouver ici. Mais nous acceptons bien volontiers votre demande... Vous avez sûrement un bon vin rouge français ? Le transplanage n'est pas un de mes transports préférés.<br>- Français, je ne sais pas, mais j'ai du vin, c'est sûr.  
>- Je ferais avec ce que vous me donnerez.<p>

Il s'inclina devant moi, se retourna en marmottant et envoya quelqu'un chercher du vin. Il ouvrit deux grandes portes, qui donnèrent sur le salon, qui était élégamment décoré, il avait beau être petit, tous les meubles avaient été judicieusement placé, pour donné une classe et une présence à la pièce principale. Un grand siège noir était posé devant un feu rougeoyant, plusieurs canapé moins élégant que le fauteuil étaient répartis autour d'un tapis d'une grande finesse et plein de couleur, le feu se reflétait sur le rouge des murs, et quand notre hôte vit ma moue dégoûté, il s'excusa.

- J'ai appris que chez vous ce n'était pas les couleurs qui correspondaient aux Sang-Pur, mais au contraire, mais je vous assure qu'ici, ces couleurs sont les reines, tant que vous serez en Russie, ces couleurs imposeront le respect dans le monde magique.  
>- Merci pour ces précisions, cela m'aurait déplu que l'on me sous-estime...<p>

Mon amoureux s'assit dans le seul fauteuil, qui donnait une vue sur toute la salle, mais je continuais de répugner les canapés rubis, aussi je m'asseyais sur les genoux de mon homme, m'appuyais sur son torse alors que ses mains se mirent à jouer avec mes mèches blondes. Une femme arriva avec un plateau, une carafe remplie d'un liquide rouge et trois verres en cristal, dont un plus ornementé que les autres, je me demandais alors à qui il était destiné, mon homme, pour son pouvoir, mon hôte, pour sa fierté, ou moi, pour mon pardon.

- Tu peux disposer, ordonnai-je à le femme qui apportait mon vin. Ne me regarde pas comme cela, ajoutai-je en me levant.

Ce pays commençait sérieusement à m'agacer à croire que j'étais plus faible qu'eux, s'il voulait des preuves, je serais ravie de leur en mettre sous le nez ! Mais avant d'avoir pu esquisser un geste, je sentis mes poumons avoir un spasme, et je me mis une fois encore à rejeter le sang en trop. Tom me tendit rapidement un mouchoir, et le porta à mes lèvres. Alors que la femme qui était là se jeta sur moi, surprise, je levais les mains pour me protéger et créais un mur de protection transparent, la servante s'écrasa dessus faisant découvrir des canines anormalement longues. Une vampire. Notre hôte se figea un instant mais prononça bientôt un sort, qui parut calmer la bête assoiffée de mon sang, et elle s'en alla, penaude.

- Vous me voyez désolé de ce petit incident, s'excusa-t-il. Je ne savais que votre femme souffrait d'une maladie qui pouvait lui être autrement dangereuse. Je veillerai à choisir correctement mes serviteurs la prochaine fois que vous viendrez.  
>- Je veux la mort de cette femme, ordonna simplement Tom. Si elle s'était aussi sauvagement attaquée à moi, c'est ce qui lui aurait été promis, et ma femme à droit aux même traitements que moi. Je veux voir cette bête mourir.<br>- Tom, dis-je après que ma crise fut passée. Laisse donc cette vampire tranquille, je serais même heureuse de faire sa connaissance, ces êtres ont toujours attirés ma curiosité par leur mystère. Disons que pour te faire pardonner, je veux cette vampire sous mon commandement. Donne-la moi, Vlad, et tout te sera pardonner.  
>- Je vous l'offre de bon coeur, si c'est là ce que vous voulez.<br>- Elle sera dangereuse pour toi, ma reine, tu es sûre ? Je ne veux pas avoir à la tuer quand tu te seras attachée à elle.  
>- Je saurais gérer, fais-moi confiance, mon roi. Je suis sûre que nous allons bien nous entendre, de plus elle est magnifique, j'en ferais peut-être une Amazone, quand elle saura contrôler sa soif.<br>- Elle sera un bon élément, il est vrai. En parlant de serviteurs, où sont mes Mangemorts ?  
>- Mes hommes les ont emmenés dans leurs quartiers, ils seront traités comme il se doit.<br>- Je veux que celle qui répond au nom de Pansy nous rejoigne, elle est plus hautement gradée que les autres.

Il se plia une fois encore à mon souhait et envoya un homme chercher Pansy, et un autre chercher notre vampire, sous ma demande. Ce fut ma meilleure amie qui débarqua en première, je le voyais bien, irritée. Elle marmonnait des mots du genre "crétins" ou " rustres" ou encore "idiot" et je compris qu'elle avait goûté aux manières russes, je lui lançais alors un sourire compréhensif qui parut la calmer, et son attention se porta sur notre hôte, elle parut apprécier la vue, car elle eut un sourire hautain. Puis suivie le retour de la vampire. Elle était brune flamboyante, ses cheveux en bataille montrait qu'elle s'était débattue, par peur des représailles. Ses yeux verts me vrillèrent d'un regard farouche, alors que sa peau pâle se détendit, comprenant que tout était perdu.

- Comment t'appelles-tu, jeune fille ?  
>- Je suis plus âgée que vous, murmura-t-elle. Vous ne devez pas avoir plus de 18 ans, j'en ai 24.<br>- Tu es jeune, même pour une humaine telle que moi. Mais es-tu sans nom ?  
>- Mes parents m'ont nommé Cerys.<br>- Depuis combien de temps es-tu une créature de la nuit ?  
>- 5 années longues comme une nuit, Lady. Mais peut-être aujourd'hui m'offrirait vous le repos.<br>- Non, je ne peux. Je te veux, petite vampire, dans mon camp, dans celui des Amazones, tu n'auras à obéir à aucun ordre à part les miens. Ton Maître vient de t'offrir à moi, en es-tu déçue ?  
>- Je pense qu'il ne peut y avoir pire maître que le mien, aussi, vous serez toujours plus douce que lui.<p>

Je fronçais les sourcils, fusillais du regard mon hôte et décidais d'élucider ce mystère plus tard. Je demandai avec l'accord de mon chéri qu'elle soit emmenée dans notre chambre, et lui demandai d'y rester tranquillement, pour attendre mon retour, après le repas, elle accepta, soulagée de n'avoir aucune punition. Je n'aimais pas ce comportement, les vampires sont réputés pour être sauvage et ne plier devant rien, mais celle-ci était brisée, elle avait du vivre des souffrances atroces pour être aussi docile, pourtant le peuple des buveurs de sang avait toujours était de notre côté, que justifiait ce traitement envers eux ?  
>Je retournais m'asseoir sur les genoux de mon mari, et regardait suspicieusement le vin.<p>

- Puis-je le boire sans avoir peur pour mon âme ?  
>- Vous avez encore une âme ? Cela est rare pour quelqu'un du côté des Ténèbres.<br>- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un. Répondez.  
>- Oui, vous pouvez, c'est du vin, pas du sang, je suis moi-même humain, pas une de ces immondes chimères.<br>- Je vous trouve pire qu'elle, Vlad. Je les préfère à vous.

Il frémit sous l'insulte mais ne répondit pas. Nous passâmes un repas tranquille, je m'adressais essentiellement à Pansy ou Tom, mais notre hôte n'entendit plus une parole de ma part. Quand le repas fut fini, je me levai et pris congé de tout le monde, j'embrassai lentement mon amoureux, serrai l'épaule de Pansy, qui fut congédiée, les hommes devaient parler affaires. Quand je fus hors de la salle, je me mis à courir jusqu'à ma chambre, pressée de parler avec ma nouvelle recrue, que je trouvais en rentrant dans mon quartier debout droite comme un I.

- Tu aurais pu t'asseoir, tu sais.  
>- Je n'aurais pas osée. Pourquoi avez-vous couru ? Cette question n'est pas indiscrète ?<br>- Depuis quand cela gêne les vampires de poser des questions indiscrètes ? J'ai couru car je voulais te voir, pour te poser des questions auxquelles j'aimerai que tu me donne une réponse franche.  
>- Je ferais de mon mieux.<br>- Bien.

Et s'ensuivit une longue discution qui coûta beaucoup à ma nouvelle protégée, elle parlait avec cynisme qui ne correspondait pas à une personne de son âge, elle se moquait d'elle-même et parlait comme si tout ce qui lui arrivait était de sa faute, or rien ne l'était. Le Mage Noir de Russie avant simplement vouait une haine absolue à l'égard des vampires, pour leur beauté surnaturelle, et leur pouvoir qui dépassaient l'entendement humain. Aussi, il essaya de les briser, de les détruire et d'en faire de nouveaux elfes de maisons, il avait rabâché depuis la transformation de Cerys qu'elle ne valait rien, même pas plus que son chien, alors Cerys s'était inclinée, ne pouvant le contredire,ignorant tout de ces nouveaux pouvoirs.

- Tu ne sais rien de ta puissance, petite vampire ?  
>- Les vampires ne valent rien, répliqua-t-elle hésitante.<br>- Vous êtes tellement plus fort que nous... Ignorer cette chose est une erreur grossière, il vous a maltraités, et aucun de vous n'a répondu. N'y a-t-il pas de vieux vampires ? Qui se souvenaient de l'autre temps ?  
>- Après avoir tué quelques uns, les autres se sont cachés, et ils font de petites actions contre le Lord, telle une écharde qui s'infecte.<br>- J'en parlerais à Tom, il est temps que cela cesse.  
>- J'ai tous les droits ?<br>- Pas tout à fait, mais tu en as plein... Pourquoi ?  
>- Je voudrais savoir qui est l'homme qui vous a protéger quand j'ai senti votre sang. Il s'est interposé entre vous et moi, de manière naturelle, alors que rien n'arrête un vampire assoiffé. Est-il ignorant ? Il me semblait pourtant avoir entendu son nom, réputé chez nous. Lord Voldemort.<br>- C'est lui, je suis sa femme, aussi nous somme très attaché l'un à l'autre, et chacun se moque de sa survie si l'autre périt.  
>- C'est une faiblesse, déclara-t-elle.<br>- Oui, si l'autre personne est faible. Mais nous somme à nous deux invincibles. C'est pour cela que tu n'as pas pu me mordre.

Elle me regarda, étonnée. Elle ne devait pas avoir l'habitude que quelqu'un lui réponde aussi franchement. Cette humiliation des vampires allait devoir cesser, je ne la supporterait pas plus longtemps. Vlad allait voir ce que valait une femme en colère. Il allait être étonné.  
>De toutes façons, il n'avait pas le choix.<br>_Qu'il surveille ses arrières, Lady Voldemort veut sa mort._


	49. Rébellion, Libération

- Tu ne peux pas décemment laissé se perpétuer cet ignoble comportement, Tom ! C'est horrible ! Inhumain !  
>- Nous sommes inhumains, Pandore, c'est dans notre nature de Mage Noir. De plus je viens de te dire que je vais réagir, je vais lui en parler.<br>- Tu me donneras le commandement des vampires, mon âme ?  
>- C'était ça depuis le début ton but, n'est ce pas ?<br>- Moi ? Voyons, bien sûr que non, répondis-je un peu trop innocente. Mais tu es d'accord ?  
>- Si tu veux, ton cadeau de mariage, ajouta-t-il en souriant.<p>

Je poussais un cri ravi, sautai dans les bras de mon amoureux et l'épuisai pendant toute la nuit pour le remercier. J'allais avoir le commandement d'une élite vampirique... C'est vraiment trop génial; ils n'auront d'ordre que les miens, même Tom n'aura aucune emprise. Je lui laisse bien volontiers ses sorciers et ses Détraqueurs, moi j'ai mes Amazones et mes vampires, seules les meilleures femmes buveuses de sang passeront dans mon autre élite. J'allais leur rendre leur liberté, leur fierté, leur honneur, à tous ces vampires ! Faudrait aussi que je les fasse migrer jusqu'en Angleterre. Le seul problème était la nourriture, hors de question qu'ils se mettent à sauter à la gorge de tout le monde, il va falloir leur faire un garde manger... Je frémis à cette idée, plein de sang, plein d'ossements... Un frisson parcourut mon échine.

- Que se passe-t-il, murmura mon homme en embrassant mon omoplate.  
>- Je viens de penser au repas de mes nouveaux protégés.<br>- Ca va être sanglant...  
>- Très sanglant.<p>

Il sourit sur mon épaule, fit courir ses doigts sur mon flanc pour enfin poser sa main sur mon ventre plat. Il le caressa doucement, songeusement.

- Vas-tu me faire un enfant ?  
>- Bien sûr mon roi, mais certainement pas tout de suite, ajoutai-je en riant. Cela détend la peau,avoir un ventre tombant n'est pas tellement ce dont je rêve pour l'instant, par contre mes seins plus gros...<br>- Ce n'est pas non plus pour me déplaire.

Avant que nos folles occupations reprennent, je me levais, allais dans la salle de bain, prit rapidement ma douche avant de sortir, entourée d'une simple serviette blanche, je tenais deux robes, et je les montrai à mon homme, qui me désigna celle de gauche. Je me débattais pour l'enfiler pendant que mon homme allait lui-même prendre son bain, j'étais en train de me contorsionner pour fermer la fermeture dans le dos, mon chéri poussa un soupir, poussa mes cheveux sur mon épaules et referma ma robe. Il embrassa mon front en marmonnant contre ma maladresse. Quand j'ouvris la porte, je reculai de trois pas, marchant sur les pieds de mon amoureux par la même occasion, en voyant plusieurs vampires devant ma porte, Cerys en tête.

- Messieurs, dames, saluai-je. Je peux vous aider ?  
>- Pouvons-nous rentrer, Lady, demanda Cerys.<br>- Bien sûr, répondis-je. La question est plutôt est-ce que tout le monde va pouvoir rentrer...  
>- On sait se serrer, Madame, intervint un vampire au charmant accent français. Nous sommes habitués.<p>

Il était magnifique, brun ténébreux, moins que Tom cependant, des yeux chocolat fondant et des lèvres cerise. Je lui adresser un sourire ravissant auquel il répondit merveilleusement bien. Oh... My... God... Il a des fesses d'enfer ! Debout là-dedans, pas le temps, t'es mariée maintenant. C'est dans ces moments là que l'on regrette d'avoir rencontré l'homme de sa vie.

- Madame, mon nom est Kyzyl, je suis le chef de la Rébellion.  
>- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, répondis-je en serrant la main qu'il me tendait. Je suis moi-même Lady Voldemort, vous ne devez pas me connaître, mais par contre mon mari je pense que si, Lord Voldemort, Seigneur des Ténèbres.<br>- Je connais, Monsieur, s'inclina-t-il. Cerys ici-même, m'a parlé de vous, Madame, et de ce que vous avez fait pour elle, même pour un vampire, ce geste à une grande signification pour nous.  
>- Vous ne m'avez pas tout dit hier, n'est ce pas, Cerys ? Vous faîtes partie de la Rébellion.<br>- Il ne pouvait en être autrement, Lady.  
>- Oh ! Tiens, en parlant de liberté, et de punitions, j'ai le plaisir de vous dire que Vlad va regretter d'être né. Je vous libère de sa dictature, pour vous mettre sous la mienne ! Ne faîtes pas cette tête ! Vous n'aurez à obéir qu'à mes ordres seulement, même pas ceux de Tom, je ne suis pas sévère, peut-être un peu perfectionniste...<br>- Et exigeante, ajouta Tom.

Je le regardais outrée, j'essayais de défendre ma cause comme quoi je n'étais pas du tout exigeante, quand une main s'empara de la mienne. Surprise, je levais les yeux, la main appartenait à Kyzyl, il me la serrait tendrement, plein de remerciement, ne se préoccupant pas du sifflement rageur de mon roi. Puis le vampire se mit à parler au nom de tous, ils étaient enchantés de pouvoir faire être sous mon commandement, aucun d'entre eux ne doutait de ma compétence, et tous me faisaient confiance. Alors, tous défilèrent devant moi, mettant à mes pieds leur service et leur personne. Je comprenais alors pleinement ce que ressentait Tom quand ses hommes lui juraient à tout jamais fidélité. Bien que les vampires ne s'inclinaient pas devant moi, ce que j'avais refusé dès que le premier eut esquissé le geste, je sentais en eux tout le dévouement qui était maintenant mien. Les larmes commençaient à me monter aux yeux, sous le regard surpris de Cerys, elle posa sa main sur mon épaule inquiète, mais je me levai et annonçais que j'allais de ce pas régler le compte de Vlad. Mon chéri avait gardé un sourire tout le long du défilé des buveurs de sang.

- Tu n'es pas totalement un Mage Noir, murmura-t-il quand nous descendîmes. Aucun Mages Noirs ne pleurent en aucun cas.  
>- Je n'ai jamais prétendu en être un, mon roi, répondis-je en rentrant dans le salon. Bonjour Vlad, m'exclamai-je. Nous avons à discuter, me semble-t-il.<br>- Que... Que... Font tous ces vampires ici, demanda-t-il faiblement, le visage décomposé. Il... Ils... Ne sont pas sous mon service, à part... Elle, ajouta-t-il en montrant Cerys.  
>- Eh bien, justement non. Je te retire tous tes pouvoirs sur les vampires, ils m'appartiennent tous autant qu'ils sont, Cerys et le chef de la Rébellion compris. Du plus jeune au plus vieux, et si il y en a qui sont créés alors ils sont aussi miens.<br>- Vous ne pouvez faire cela, s'insurgea-t-il, toute peur oubliée.  
>- Bien sûr que si, elle peut, intervint mon chéri. Et si elle ne le peut pas, moi je le fais allez, vous vous opposer à moi, Vlad ? Allez-vous oser ?<br>- Elle vous change, Lord, vous devenez faible, vous vous ramollissez, murmura notre hôte dans un excès de confiance.  
>- Tais-toi, hurlai-je. Tu détruisais un peuple surpuissant, tu l'écrasais, ils sont une force que seules les forces des Ténèbres peuvent prétendre avoir à elles, seules. Tu les brisais, tu les asservissais ! Jamais un peuple tel le leur, ne devrait avoir à s'incliner devant quelqu'un !<br>- Alors comment voulez-vous qu'ils vous obéissent, Lady, demanda-t-il, sarcastique.  
>- En leur faisant confiance, j'ai confiance en leur honneur et en leur jugement. Je leur demanderais de faire des missions, s'ils les trouvent trop périlleuses, alors ils n'auront qu'à trouver du ciment pour boucher les failles.<br>- Un Mage Noir ne fait confiance à personne, pourquoi croyez-vous que votre mari vous a épousé ? Parce qu'il vous aime ? C'est absurde ! Parce que vous êtes agréable à voir, vous êtes si jeune et si belle. Seule ça compte pour nous, homme de pouvoir.

Je fis quelques pas en arrière, effrayé, ses paroles me rappelaient celles de Potter Senior, juste pour ma beauté. Mon homme le fusilla du regard, le laissa alors à la merci des vampires et se dirigea vers moi, toujours immobile, et pensant à ces paroles. Avait-il raison ? Je ne voulais pas servir de poupée, je ne voulais pas servir à montrer combien il était fort, je voulais simplement qu'il m'aime. Mais était-ce trop demandé à un Mage Noir ? Pourquoi ces simples paroles me bouleversaient-elles autant ? Tout était pourtant si clair, avant. Tom voulut passer son bras sur mes épaules, mais je me dérobai et m'enfuyais à toutes jambes dans ma chambre. Je ma laissais tomber sur le lit, et regarda la photo qui suivait partout Voldemort, la notre. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Pansy rentra dans la chambre, suivie de Cerys.

- Pourquoi tant de doutes, murmura ma meilleure amie. Ne vois-tu pas l'évidence ? Ne doute pas des sentiments du Maître envers toi.  
>- C'est lui qui t'envoie Pansy ? Si oui, alors tu peux partir avec Cerys.<br>- Je ne prends mes ordres qu'au près de vous, Lady. Aussi, je ne vous dirai que le vérité, si il existe un seul homme amoureux sur cette Terre, alors c'est le vôtre. Vous me l'avez dit hier, il vous a protégé aux périls de sa propre vie, alors qu'il la met au-dessus de tout normalement. Ayez confiance en celui que votre coeur à choisi, car jamais il ne vous trompera.

Je regardais mes deux sauveuses. Peut-être avait-elle raison ? Cela était-il du au rêve de cette nuit ? Je m'étais vu pleurer et hurler qu'il m'avait quitté. Je rejetais mes épaules en arrière, me remaquillais et descendais pour lui présenter mes excuses. Quand mon mari m'entendit rentrer dans la pièce, il chasse tous les elfes qui nettoyaient le sang sur le tapis. Je m'avançais vers lui.

- J'ai fait un rêve, tu sais, ceux qui me donnes une vision, qui me raconte une partie de futur. Je me suis vu, détruite, en m'écorchant le visage, je psalmodiai que tu m'avais quitté. Je crois que cela m'est monté un peu tête, avec les paroles de Vlad.  
>- Je me suis inquiété. Tu connais pourtant mon côté extrêmement jaloux, quand tu as fui mes bras, ce matin pour aller prendre ta douche, le sourire que tu as offert à ce Kyzyl, en le voyant, tout ton visage s'est mis à briller, puis le rejet dans j'ai été la victime tout à l'heure. Avais-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Avais-je dit une chose qui aurait pu te froisser ? Ne te plaisais-je plus ? Déjà plus ? Et maintenant tu m'offres tes excuses. Mais dois-je les accepter, sont-elles sincères ?<br>- Pourquoi tout devrait être aussi compliqué ? Pardonne-moi. Je ne suis qu'une femme après tout, dis-je en souriant.  
>- Tu as raison, simplifions les choses.<p>

Alors il m'attrapa par les hanches et me hisse sur lui, pour ensuite me faire doucement l'amour. Il y a des choses étranges dans la vie, nous ne devions que les supporter. Certes, mon rêve m'inquiétait un peu, mais je devais vivre chaque moment, chaque seconde, de cette vie. Car un jour, on me la reprendra.  
>Et de toutes façons, je n'aurais pas d'autres choix que de la rendre.<br>_Je suis Lady Voldemort, Chef des Amazones, Libératrice de Vampires._


	50. Vide

Tout le monde était assis sur les canapés, mais cette fois; nous étions chez les Zabinni. Tout le monde était tendu comme une corde, et les Vampires toisait les sorciers. Chaque groupe était à l'opposé de la pièce, ils se regardaient en chien de faïence, Tom et moi étions au milieu. J'avais certes déjà entendu parler des tentions entre ces deux classes, mais je ne les savais pas si... Opposante. Cerys et Kyzyl étaient en tête de groupe, ils affrontaient mon Papa et mon frère.

- Quelles chaleureuses retrouvailles ! Papa, veuillez vous asseoir, mes buveurs de sang ne vous attaqueront pas, tant que je ne leur dis pas, ils ne tueront personne. A part leur nourriture, bien sûr. Tom, tu pourrais m'aider !  
>- Ce sont tes hommes, ce sont tes problèmes. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu te mêles de mes affaires, aussi je ne le ferais pas non plus.<br>- Les conseils sont toujours les bienvenus, bougonnai-je.  
>- D'accord, tu me revaudras cela, n'est ce pas ? Mes Mangemorts, calmez-vous ! Ce sont nos nouveaux effectifs, aussi traitez-les comme il se doit, sinon vous en aurez à répondre devant Lady Voldemort.<p>

Alors, tous les hommes s'assirent des un sublime ensemble, désobéir et à leur Maître et à moi était, effectivement, une très mauvaise idée. Mon élite eut un sourire devant la soumission des autres, ils savaient que jamais je ne leur demanderais d'en faire autant, les seuls ordres que je me permettrais de leur faire étaient au sujet des missions. Au fur et à mesure de la journée, la salle se vida peu à peu, et je demandais à mes Amazones de trouver un endroit où je pourrais créer les quartiers de mes Vampires. Elles me dirigèrent alors vers l'ouest du jardin, près du Zabinni's manor, un espace plat et dégagé, parfait pour une construction. Ce que j'allais faire allait me demander beaucoup d'énergie, Tom n'était pas forcément d'accord, mais comme il le disait, ce sont mes hommes, donc mes responsabilités. Je m'agenouillais, posais mes mains sur le sol et imaginais les nouveaux appartements, je pris une grande respiration et lançais toute ma magie, ma puissance dans mes mains. Je sentis ma mains rencontraient bientôt une surface dure et froide. J'ouvris les yeux et remarquais que l'expansion du manoir s'était vraiment bien déroulé, puis le noir absolu, seulement des voix criant mon nom, et des bras qui me portèrent.  
>Je ne sentis bientôt plus rien, je ne me réveillais que deux fois dans la nuit, la première je me rendais compte que Tom était en train de s'habiller précipitamment, je lui pris le bras, et je l'entendis chuchotai qu'il m'aimait et que je pouvais me rendormir, il allait bientôt revenir. Confiante, je l'écoutais et me rendormais. La deuxième fois, la lumière avait empli mes yeux, et je poussai un gémissement agacé. Quand j'ouvris les yeux à la recherche de mon amoureux sans le trouver, paniquée, je me redressais sur mon lit, et tout un groupe de Mangemorts m'entouraient, la tête baissée, dont les Jumeaux.<p>

- Lady...  
>- Fred, appelle-moi Pandore, je te l'ai déjà dit. Personne ne sait où est Tom, par hasard ? Il est parti cette nuit, puis je ne l'ai pas revu.<br>- Pandore, il y a eu une attaque, cette nuit, votre magie a été détectée et l'Ordre a accouru. Le Maître a refusé que l'on vous réveille, alors il est parti avec vos Vampires et nous...  
>- Tom m'expliqueras, coupais-je. Mais d'abord je dois savoir où il est.<br>- Le Maître des Ténèbres est mort, petite Pandore. Le combat a été rude et il y a eu plein de blessé, dont ton frère et ton père, et de mort. Potter l'a prit par derrière alors que le Maître se battait contre Dumbledore. Un Avada, et il nous a quitté.

J'eus un haut-le-coeur, ce n'était pas possible, ils me mentaient tous, Voldemort mourir, c'était un comble. Puis je me souvins des que c'était les Jumeaux qui étaient en face de moi, et je me mis à rire.

- Très drôle, les garçons, nan, sérieusement, où est Tom ? Cela ne m'amuse plus.  
>- Il est mort, insista Fred les larmes aux yeux.<p>

Une inquiétude sans borne emplit mon coeur, j'étais en nuisette mais peu m'importait, je me levais et courrais jusque dans l'infirmerie, j'ouvris à la volée les portes, j'entendis des personnes hurler de douleur, des médicomages courir partout, du sang coulant sur le carrelage blanc, je cherchai mon amoureux des yeux, et je m'avançais dans la salle, remuant frénétiquement les yeux, puis je trouvai Tom.  
>Tom. Couché dans son lit, plus blanc que d'habitude, pâleur de craie, pâleur de mort. Mes mains ses posèrent sur son visage, froid, froid comme la glace. Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes, immuables, immobiles, froides, froides comme la glace. J'attrapais sa main, froide, froide comme la glace. L'homme de ma vie était... Mort.<br>Une douleur infinie me brisa, je serrais le corps sans vie de celui que je considérais comme mon âme, je le serrais dans l'espoir de le faire revenir, il ne pouvait pas me quitter, pas comme ça.

- Non, non, non. Tom, je t'en prie. (Mes larmes coulèrent) Tom, pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Non, Tom, je ne t'ai pas autorisé à partir. Reviens, je t'en supplie. (Mes jambes cédèrent, je tombais à genoux). Non, Tom. Pitié, s'il te plait, Tom, aie pitié.

Un spasme secoua tout mon corps alors je courus sur le balcon et vomissais tout le sang que mon coeur créait encore, inutilement, on me l'avait pourtant arraché, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il continuait à y avoir un tambour dans ma poitrine. Des perles de cristal continuaient de rouler sur mes joues. Il m'avait quitté, je l'avais prévu, mais pas dans le bon sens. Il m'avait quitté. Il m'avait menti. Il m'avait dit qu'il reviendrait, il ne l'a pas fait. Alors je lui en voulus, je lui en voulus de m'avoir menti, trompé et de m'avoir quitté.

- Pandore, retournons dans la chambre.  
>- Bien sûr, Tom. Tu as raison, approuvais-je dans une semi-inconscience. Il faudra penser à laisser des vacances à tes Mangemorts, Tom, sinon, il va y avoir mutinerie.<br>- Rentrons, Pandore, pleura Tom à mes côtés. Ce n'est pas Tom, c'est George.  
>- Encore ce boute-en-train, il m'amuse fortement. Molly a de la chance de les avoir.<p>

On me poussa à l'intérieur et je suivis, je retrouvais mes marques dans la chambre que Tom et moi partagions, pourtant il n'y avait aucune trace de lui. Je soulevais les draps, il n'était pas là, dans la salle de bain non plus, le dressing était vide, la bibliothèque de même. J'entendais que des personnes me suivaient, plusieurs fois je leur intimai de me laisser tranquille, pourtant, ils continuaient, sans m'écouter. Quelqu'un entra dans ma chambre, et à pas feutrés, cette personne s'approcha de moi, et me fit asseoir sur le lit. Un bras blanc me serra tendrement, tandis que des cheveux blonds entravaient ma vision, je sentis alors l'odeur de mon grand-père.

- Je connais ta douleur, murmura-t-il. Mais ne te laisse pas abattre...  
>- Ne me parle pas, Abraxas. Je veux être seule, de plus, je ne sais même pas de quoi, tu parles. Il faut que je trouve Tom, il m'a promit de revenir, et je ne sais pas où il a bien pu aller.<br>- Pandore, Tom est mort, il est parti, il ne reviendra plus. Il t'a quitté, Pandore.

Alors pour la seconde fois, la douleur me cassa une nouvelle fois, me plonger dans une semi-conscience n'était pas la solution, elle ne me protégeait pas. Alors, la souffrance se changea en vide, un vide immense et irremplaçable. Pas de remède, puisque pas de douleurs. Seulement un précipice ouvert à mes pieds, m'appelant avec tentation. Alors je sautai, je sautais et me détachai du monde où trop de douleurs me guettaient, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. La vie n'était, qu'à près tout, une suite d'événement plus ou moins désagréable, le bonheur n'est que éphémère.

- Partez, chuchotai-je. Partez, tous, hurlai-je. Personne ne comprend, laissez-moi. Partez.

Mes yeux se fermèrent, je me repliai sur moi-même, et attendis que tout le monde est déserté les lieux. Alors je ne souhaitai qu'une chose, que tout devienne noir, je ne voulais pas que la lumière du jour me touche une nouvelle fois, si Tom était parti, alors une part de moi-même aussi. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, aucune couleur ne filtraient des volets que ma magie avait baissé, les murs s'étaient teints en noir, comme tous les meubles, les objets, peut-être même ma peau l'était-elle, qu'en savais-je; plus rien n'avait d'importance. Même pas moi.  
>De toutes façons, je n'avais pas le choix : je ne comprenais pas.<br>_Je suis... Seule._


	51. Le réveil de Tom

La nuit. C'est ce que je vis en ouvrant en tout petit peu mon store, une nuit profonde reflétant mon humeur, sans Lune, sans étoiles. Vide. Je baissais le store, retournais près de mon lit, mais je m'assis à côté pour pouvoir m'adosser au mur. Pour la énième fois, j'attrapai le cadre qui contenait la photo de Tom et moi, vestige d'une idylle perdue, d'une idylle morte. Pourtant nombreux furent les efforts de ma famille pour me sortir de mon indifférence maladive du monde qui m'entourait, sauf mon frère, lui était plongé dans le coma. Les choses tournent drôlement mal en ce moment, je n'avais pourtant pas pêcher ces derniers temps. Non, je ne comprenais pas.

- Madame, quelqu'un veut vous voir.

Mon tableau, encore une fois il me dérangeait. Je poussais un grognement qui sortait du fond de ma gorge. Personne, je ne voulais voir personne. A part Tom... Pourquoi mes anges noirs ne venaient-ils pas à mon aide ? J'entendis la bergère répondre que je ne voulais voir personne, ainsi que mon visiteur pestant, et s'énervant sur ma gardienne. Je poussai un soupir dédaigneux, ils prétendaient tous être capable de m'aider, mais pouvaient-ils ressusciter Tom ? J'en doutais fortement. De plus, je ne voulais pas le revoir. Il m'avait trahi, trompé, abandonné, quitté, il m'avait laissé seule, désespérément seule. Si je le voyais c'était pour le tuer une nouvelle fois... Un sourire macabre étira mes lèvres, qui craquelèrent tellement peu habitués à ce geste ces derniers temps, qui croyait mes mensonges ? Vivre ma vie sans Tom ? Voyons, sans lui, je n'étais même plus capable de continuer de respirer, car il était mon seul oxygène, je ne pouvais plus voir, je n'avais plus de lumière, je ne pouvais plus vivre, on m'a repris mon coeur, je ne pouvait plus mourir, on m'a arraché mon âme.

- On a déposé un nouveau plateau de nourriture, Madame, intervint celle qui garde les moutons. Ils aimeraient tous que vous mangiez un peu. Ils disent que boire ne peut suffire à votre survie.

Je claquai ma langue contre mon palais. De quel droit se permettait-elle de me donner des conseils ? Elle n'était même pas vivante, juste de la peinture sur toile. Je me levais, entrai dans la salle de bain, bus une gorgée d'eau qui dessécha ma gorge qui ne demandait que cela. Je retournais une nouvelle fois à ma place, me coinçai dans l'angle de mon mur, pieds sur le lit, la position était inconfortable, mais tout était bien si cela pouvait m'écarter de ma douleur, je préférais qu'elle soit physique, que mentale, plutôt redevenir indéfiniment Malefoy que de continuer à supporter cette souffrance. J'attrapai mon carnet de dessins, mes fusains, et dessiner sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, quand je regardais le dessin, je vis une grande faucheuse, symbole de la mort chez les Moldus. Je poussais un cri silencieux, j'en avais marre, marre de n'être pas tout à fait vivante, marre de ne pas être tout à fait morte, marre d'avoir le coeur douloureux, marre d'avoir à aimer un trépassé. Je me levais, allais près de la fenêtre, ouvrit un peu le store, une intense lumière passa par la fente que je venais de créer, un jour venait de passer, il était midi. Désabusé, je lâchais mon store, pris un craie sur ma table de nuit et traçai un grand trait sur le mur face à mon lit. Le septième. Le septième jour, une semaine, depuis la mort de ma vie. L'éternité. Je posais ma main sur le mur, dans une sorte d'irréalité, les jours passaient, sans s'arrêter, sans se soucier de moi. Vie maudite. Un spasme secoua mon corps, rapidement j'attrapai le mouchoir blanc immaculé que mon âme me tendait normalement, et crachai le sang que j'arrivai encore à créer. Pourtant, le temps entre deux crises s'espaçait. Cela voulait-il dire que c'était bientôt la fin ? Si seulement, oui. Je retournai dans mon coin, et ne quittais pas des yeux me décompte des jours.

- Madame, votre frère demande à vous voir.

Une surprise douce s'empara de mon cerveau, n'arrivant toujours pas à percer ma torpeur. Il s'était réveillé. Je restai encore quelques secondes dans mes songes, puis pour la première fois depuis une semaine, je fis le signe d'autorisation pour qu'elle laisse quelqu'un pénétrer l'endroit que je considérais comme un sanctuaire d'un temps merveilleux, désormais révolu. Alors mon frère apparut à la porte. Il ne se précipita pas vers moi, il recula, effrayé. De quoi comment pouvais-je le savoir ?

~ PDV Draco ~

La pièce dans laquelle il venait de rentrer n'avait rein de celle qu'il avait auparavant connu. Les murs, qui avant portaient les fières couleurs des Serpentards étaient maintenant noir, comme tout le reste, le pièce sentait le renfermé, il faisait chaud, mais pas une bonne chaleur, plutôt étouffante, opprimante, pourtant un certain froid régnait dans la chambre, le froid de la tristesse, ou bien celle de la mort. Il tourna la tête vers le lit, et vis une petite chose blanche, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Merlin ! C'était sa soeur ! Il ne se sentit pas reculer mais quand son dos frappa le tableau qui s'était refermé derrière lui, il se se reprit, et courut jusque sa soeur. Mais était-ce vraiment elle ? Cette personne maigre, affamée, des cernes sous les yeux, blanches comme si la mort avait déjà prit une partie de l'être, les cheveux, avant blonds flamboyant, étaient ternes, sans vie, comme ces deux orbes bleus qui le fixaient, sans vraiment le voir. Etait-ce vraiment sa soeur, cet animal blessé ?

- Pandore ?

- Par Merlin, Pandore. A quoi ressembles-tu ? Tu t'es trop laissé...

Il se tut sur un geste impérieux de la main que sa soeur esquissa. Cela le rassura un peu, elle savait encore ce qu'elle voulait.

- Es-tu sûre que c'est ce que Tom aurait voulu ?  
>- Tom est mort, répliqua-t-elle, la voix rugueuse. Et si j'ai appris une chose de sa mort, c'est que peu importe ce que tu perds, la vie continue, j'ai perdu ma vie, mon âme, mon esprit, mon être et pourtant la nuit succède au jour, le jour à la nuit.<p>

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle, il fut obligé de collé son oreille aux lèvres de sa soeur pour l'entendre.

- Je ne peux même pas mourir, car je ne ferais qu'errer sans but, sous forme de fantôme, on m'a prit mon âme.  
>- Pourquoi ? Si tu essaies tout, alors tu auras le droit comme tout le monde de mourir. Fais tout ce que tu peux tenter, Pandore !<br>- Que veux-tu que je fasse, que je le ressuscite ? Cela me tuera.  
>- Et alors ? Qu'as-tu à perdre ? Je préfère te voir morte qu'à demi vivante. Tu me comprends, Pandore ? Vis, et meurt ensuite, mais fais quelque chose.<br>- Va-t-en. Laisse-moi seule.  
>- Mais...<br>- Pars !

Le ton ne demandait pas de réplique, la discution était finie.

~ Fin PDV Draco ~

Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça ! Pourquoi me redonner espoir alors que tout était perdu ? Devais-je suivre ses conseils ? Mourir après avoir tout donné, peut-être que cela était plus honorable que mourir pour rien. Mais comment ? Mon pouvoir était certes immense, mais il existe des limites à chaque chose. Quand je fus sûre que Draco était parti, pour la première fois depuis une semaine, j'ouvris la porte, attrapai le plateau qui contenait un repas copieux, et me renfermai dans ma chambre. Puisque mon pouvoir me prenait beaucoup d'énergie, alors j'allais devoir en fabriquer.

- Tu as raison.

Je sursautai, me retournai et aperçus les manteau blancs des anges noirs.

- Le temps est venu de venir à ton aide. Tu en as pris du temps. (Une silhouette fit un geste sec de la main et les stores s'ouvrirent sur le crépuscule) Vois ce que tu as raté depuis une semaine. Il est temps. As-tu la force de sortir ? Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de perdre du temps, bientôt il sera trop tard.  
>- Trop tard pourquoi ?<br>- Offrir une seconde vie à ton âme.

Et tous les anges sortirent de ma chambre, m'obligeant à les suivre.  
>Je n'avais, de toutes façons, pas le choix.<br>_J'ai de nouveau l'espoir._


	52. Généalogie, la Vérité

Je descendis les escaliers, la lumière que projetait les lustres irritait mes yeux, tout était si éblouissant, quand un bébé naissait, ce devrait être ça ce qu'il ressentait, beaucoup trop de lumière, de plus, il faisait presque froid dans la maison. Cette semaine avait duré des années.

- Tu devrais t'habiller correctement, Pandore, garder cette tenue de nuit serait assez inconvenant.  
>- Et comment je le fais ?<br>- Tu es une grande magicienne, Pandore.

Encore une chose que j'avais oublié durant mon ermitage, j'étais une sorcière, je n'aurais pas du l'oublier. Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux sales, ils en ressortir brillant, mon visage fut bientôt maquillé et ma nuisette transformée en une robe noire d'une simplicité extravagante, je n'avais habituée personne à ce genre de vêtements. Mes anges firent un geste d'approbation, ouvrirent les portes du petit salon, et nous entrâmes. Tout le monde se leva alors, me regarda avec des yeux comme des soucoupes, mais personne ne s'avança. Quand Bellatrix tenta de me prendre dans ses bras, je la repoussai net, je ne voulais pas de contact physique, pas maintenant. Mon Papa fut bientôt à mes côtés, il ne savait quoi faire alors il murmura simplement des mots de bienvenue; ma mère m'embrassa simplement sur mon front, Draco abordait un petit sourire content, Pansy serra mon épaule dans sa main, Kyzyl me donna ses condoléances et Cerys me tendit doucement une rose rouge, et ajoutant que jamais elle ne fanerait, comme l'image de Tom dans ma tête et dans mon coeur. Puis quand l'attention se fut détourné de moi, elle se dirigea vers nos importuns visiteurs.

- Que faîtes-vous là, demanda mon Papa, raide. On ne peut transplaner dans le Zabinni's manor.  
>- Nous somme ici pour aider votre fille, intervint une petite voix qui venait d'une silhouette toute petite. Mes peut-être ne nous reconnais-tu pas, Lucius ? Nous somme tes ancêtres. Nous somme des Elfes Noirs.<p>

La salle qui s'était remplie de chuchotements, se tut aussitôt. Abraxas m'en avait parler, Tom m'en avait parlé, et je n'avais pourtant pas fait le rapport entre eux. J'avais à côté de moi les êtres les plus puissants ais jamais foulés cette Terre.

- Peut-être voudriez-vous avoir des explications ? Celles qui te sont promises, Pandore.  
>- Que tout le monde sorte, ordonna mon Papa. Je ne veux pas vous offenser Lady Zabinni, mais nous avons besoin...<br>- Ne vous excusez pas, Mr Malefoy, nous comprenons, coupa celle-ci. Si vous avez besoin de nous, n'hésitez pas.  
>- Lady, se manifesta Cerys. Que devons-nous faire ? Si ce sont vos ordres, dit-elle en voyant que je la chassais de la main.<br>- Tout le monde est sorti, commenta mon frère. Nous pouvons parler en toute tranquillité.  
>- Draco et toi, Pandore, vous nous avez déjà rencontrer, lors de votre coma, mais vous serez peut-être heureux d'apprendre notre noms, moi, mes parents m'ont nommés Marie, dit elle en enlevant sa capuche. (NdA : Heureuse ? Je ne peux te trouver une personne plus noble !) Je suis accompagnée de Héraklès, Latone et Bacchus.<p>

Quand leurs noms furent prononcés, chacune des silhouettes se dé-chapeautèrent, (NdA: Clin d'œil à Marie) nous faisant découvrir leurs somptueux traits.

- Nous somme ici pour aider la fille de notre Empereur, continua Marie en me désignant du doigt. Ne m'interrompez pas. Pandore est en fait une Elfe Noire, elle est tombée du berceau lors d'une malencontreuse dispute entre notre peuple et celui des Elfes Blancs, l'un d'eux, mesquin, la lâcha dans le monde des hommes, la seule chose que nous pûmes faire c'est de lui trouver une famille convenable, et qui mieux que notre descendance aurait pu convenir ? Mais encore une fois les Elfes Blancs s'interposèrent sous la personne que vous nommez Dumbledore, il vous l'arracha et la mit "à l'abri", heureusement, elle fut de nouveau de retour auprès de vous, sans être tuée pas celui qui partagera son âme. Alors pas de problème, Lucius, ne pense pas cela, elle est votre fille humaine, mais quand elle mourra, elle redeviendra une des nôtres, et alors elle sera la fille de notre Empereur. C'est pour cela qu'elle est dotée de tant de pouvoir, nous ne pouvions lui laisser tout son pouvoir, son corps d'humaine aurait explosé sous la pression.

Ainsi, j'ai encore un père. Celui de Granger, celui de Pandore et celui pour après ma mort. Très difficile d'être bourré de pouvoir, il y a toujours des changements frappants. Je voyais le visage de ma famille triste, déçu, ils voulaient m'avoir pour fille, ne pas me partager avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Notre Empereur, Glaedr le Merveilleux nous a fait parvenir un message pour toi. Sache que, sans souhaiter ta mort, il est pressé de te retrouver, que tu redevienne de nouveau sa fille, qu'il est désolé de ne pas pouvoir venir, mais un conflits avec les Elfes Blancs l'en empêche, et qu'il a envoyé ses meilleurs soldats.  
>- Nous ne somme que des jouets, n'est ce pas, murmurai-je. Le conflit qui déchire le monde des sorciers, n'est au final qu'un tout petit champ de bataille des Elfes.<br>- Pas tout à fait, à part toi, il est vrai, les autres sont des pions, mais vous vous reproduisez très rapidement, donc nous n'anéantiront pas votre race entière, mais tout le monde se bat pour toi, ton père pour te récupérer, les Elfes Blancs pour avoir un moyens de pression sur ton père.  
>- Voilà une perspective réjouissante.<p>

Marie dut entendre mon ton sarcastique, car elle leva les yeux et à une vitesse surprenante attrapa mes joues dans ses doigts tout en douceur, sans me faire mal.

- Tu ressembles tellement à ta mère, notre Impératrice, comme tu parles, comme tu tiens, et je suis sûre que ton rire est semblable, mais nous n'allons pas l'entendre souvent ces temps suivants.  
>- C'est étonnant en effet, chuchota l'Elfe nommé Latone. Crois-tu qu'elle est protégée par les mêmes étoiles ?<br>- Non, à sa naissance, ce sont beaucoup de celles de son Père qui la protégeaient, celles de sa mère étaient plutôt rares, intervint l'autre Elfe, Héraklès.  
>- Son histoire les a peut-être touchées, elle a énormément de caractéristique mentale qui appartiennent à sa mère, si les étoiles de son père la protégeaient avant, quand elle était bébé, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas développé encore son caractère, et ses traits physique étaient reliés aux étoiles. Elle ressemble physiquement à notre Empereur, mais mentalement à notre Impératrice.<br>- De quoi parle-t-il, demanda mon Papa à Marie.  
>- D'un fait. En plus d'êtres de très bons guerriers, ils sont les meilleurs Traducteurs d'Étoiles. Cela consiste à savoir quelles planètes et astres sont reliés à une personne, ainsi on peut définir avec exactitude, ce qu'elle est vraiment. C'est un don, car rien qu'en entendant le son de la voix de la personne, ils arrivent à savoir quelles points de lumières sont reliés avec quelle caractéristique mentales, alors qu'à nous autres, il faut une discutions entière avec la personne. Et ils déchiffrent mieux que n'importe qui les étoiles du visage, ce qui donnent aussi des informations sur la nature de la personne.<br>- Je n'ai rien compris, répondit ma mère.

C'était très complexe, mais j'avais compris (NdA : Si c'est pas assez clair dites le !) Puis on entra dans le salon en trombes, c'était Severus. Son visage s'éclaira quand il me vit, puis s'assombrit, il s'approcha de moi et murmura.

- Qui es-tu maintenant ? Lady Voldemort, ou de nouveau Pandore Malefoy.  
>- Je suis et je reste Lady Voldemort.<br>- Alors tu ne lui ressembles pas, t'est-u vu dans un miroir ?

Je le regardai suspicieuse, que voulait-il dire ? Alors, mon reflet apparut et me frappa, était-ce vraiment moi ?  
>De toutes façons, le miroir ne pouvait que dire la vérité, il n'avait pas le choix.<br>_Je suis une Elfe, mais je reste Lady Voldemort._


	53. Lundi

Ressemblais-je vraiment au reflet que répandait le miroir ? Ma pâleur, qui autrefois me donnait un air hautain, ravissant, était maintenant une blancheur cadavérique, je n'étais plus d'une subtile minceur, mais maigre, comme une planche. Mes yeux qui pouvaient avant, glacer quelqu'un, était devenu deux petites orbes bleues éteintes, je voyais tout cela dans une semi-inconscience, une sorte d'irréalité. Seul mes cheveux avaient gardés de leur splendeur d'antan, mettant un peu de vie dans mon corps de mort.

- Il va falloir que tu reprennes beaucoup de force, tu ne vaux rien ainsi. Autant te dire, maintenant, que tu n'auras pas de temps à toi, dans le mois qui suit, car nous n'avons que trente jours, ce délais passé, il sera impossible de rappeler ton âme sur cette Terre. Le Lundi et le Vendredi, tu auras trois heures de sports, ensuite tu iras rejoindre Héraklès, il t'apprendra la langue des étoiles. Le Mardi et le Jeudi, après cinq heure de sports, tu seras avec Latone, elle t'enseignera le pouvoir, comment t'en servir, et à surmonter tous les problèmes. Le Mercredi et le Samedi, après trois heures de sports, seront consacrés à l'apprentissage des pentacles, par Bacchus, ne fait pas ce visage surpris, il ne parle pas beaucoup mais c'est toujours dans des paroles très intelligente qu'il s'exprime. Et le Dimanche, ce sera la journée essentiellement composé de sports, avec moi. C'est aussi moi qui vais te dire quoi manger. On commence demain.

Même mes Dimanche étaient occupés, j'avais dans une journée, huit heures pour dormir, une heure pour manger quinze minutes pour ma douche et trente minutes pour moi. Ca allait être sportif. Mon ventre se mit à gronder de faim, suivi du rire de Draco, toujours pas habitués à ce genre de comportement. Riant toujours, il m'accompagna dans la cuisine, et pendant que je mangeais, il remplit l'essentiel de la conversation, alors que je l'écoutais avec plaisir.

- Veux-tu que je t'aide pour ton entraînement sportif ?  
>- Non Draco, ce combat ne sera que pour moi, je veux le faire seule.<br>- Je peux...  
>- Non, coupai-je. Je ne veux pas. C'est mon travail.<p>

Il hocha la tête, pas d'accord, mais il savait que je ne lâcherais pas le morceau. Après avoir manger une assiette pleine de légumes et de fruits, un toute petite assiette de viande apparut devant moi. Étonnée je la repoussais.

- Je sais que tu es végétarienne, c'est ton côté elfique, mais il y a plein de fer et de bonnes choses dans la viande pour vous les humains.

Je regardai mon bout de chair, écœurée, d'avance. Draco me regardait amusée, Cerys, qui m'avait suivie depuis le début, avec envie, alors que Marie, me regardait avec compassion. Dégoûté, je posais la viande dans ma bouche et je l'avalais tout rond. Mon nouveau maître secoua la tête, elle aussi elle répugnait de manger la viande. Un bâillement s'échappa de mes lèvres, Marie consulta le soleil rapidement, et m'envoya me coucher. Demain, Lundi, j'avais cour avec Héraklès, lecture des traits du visage. Je soupirais, dépassée par les événements, je n'avais qu'une seule envie, c'était de me terrer une nouvelle fois dans ma chambre, et ne jamais en ressortir, je venais d'être entraîné de force dans un tourbillon d'action et d'espoir qui ne ferait qu'aggraver mon état, mais personne n'en avait cure. Je cours au désastre.

- Debout ! Cela fait huit heures. Tu as quinze minutes, met une tenue simple, nous allons assouplir notre corps, donc un pantalon. Ne met pas quelque chose de trop décolleté. Quinze minute, répéta mon professeur de sports.

Je me levai, prenais rapidement une douche, revêtis un pantalon, des chaussures et un débardeur noir. Je descendais dans la salle à manger, Marie m'y attendait patiemment.

- Dans les temps. C'est bien, Latone t'expliqueras quand tu devras être en avance, en retard ou à la bonne heure. Bref, voici ton assiette, pamplemousse, orange, fraise, avec tomates, et un tout petit morceau de...  
>- Je ne veux pas savoir quelle petite bête on a tué, merci, la coupai-je.<p>

Elle hocha la tête, compréhensive et me regarda manger attentivement.

- Je ne vais pas la donner au chien tu sais, dis-je à Marie.  
>- Je sais, sourit-elle. Ta mère dirait exactement la même chose.<br>- Elle n'a pas donné de mot pour moi, comme mon père.  
>- Si mais je n'avais pas le droit de le dire devant tout le monde, même pas les autres. Elle voulait te dire, que depuis toujours elle veillait sur toi, la femme brune que tu rencontrais de temps en temps et qui te donnait mystérieusement les réponses que tu recherchais assidument, c'était elle. Tu pourras toujours compter sur elle, et qu'elle t'aime. Et aussi que tu as fait le bon choix pour ton mari.<br>- Je le pense aussi.  
>- De même.<p>

Un sourire mutin passa sur ses lèvres. Puis, elle se réveilla, et me pressa de me dépêcher. Elle me traîna dehors dans le jardin, que tout le monde avait rénové.

- Pourquoi on n'est pas parti ? On nous a attaqué, on aurait du partir.  
>- Le meurtre de ton homme n'a pas déclenché la réaction prévu, les Mangemorts auraient ou s'enfuir en courant, ou supplier l'Ordre de les laisser en vie, mais ils ont combattus avec plus d'acharnement et ils les ont mis en déroute, ta mère a de plus remit des protections autour du château, ils auront du mal à passer. En plus, ils ne pouvaient pas t'abandonner. Bon bref, commençons.<p>

Et elle me tordit dans tous les sens, alors qu'elle le faisait sans problème. Au bout d'une heure, je ramais dans ma sueur. Elle se releva mais quand moi je voulus le faire, je poussai un cri de douleur, mon dos n'avait pas survécu. Alors que je m'affalais sur le sol, Marie éclata de rire. Un son argentin, presque aussi beau que celui de Tom. Elle continua de rire, en m'emmenant à mon cours de langue des étoiles. Je rentrais dans la bibliothèque, les rideaux étaient grand ouverts. Marie nous laissa toujours avec un grand sourire.

- Pourquoi aussi éclairée ?  
>- Les étoiles ne se manifeste pas pendant le jour, répliqua Héraklès, alors pourquoi s'enfermait dans la nuit ?<br>- Il est vrai, dis-je un peu honteuse.

Il posa une main apaisante sur mon épaule, et regarda le ciel, pensif. Il se mit à parler tout bas, je ne compris rien, mais un grand soulagement m'envahit, comme si on m'avait enlever un poids énorme.

- Je viens d'apaiser tes traits, tu serais trop difficile à lire. Aussi, j'ai réussi à te redonner ta pâleur adorée.  
>- Merci, soupirai-je heureuse.<br>- Bien, voilà un miroir, je vais t'expliquer.

Et s'ensuivit, une grande discution où il me décrivit dans les moindres détails, en ajoutant le nom de centaines d'étoiles et si elles appartenait à mon père ou à ma mère, avec ma voix, il remarqua des inflexions qui appartenait à ma mère, aussi il me servit aussi des noms des caractéristiques, mais je me comprenais mieux que jamais.

- Sache, qui tu peut être relié à des étoiles dites temporaires, par exemple, ici, dit-il en pointant juste au dessus de mes temps, les étoiles du désespoir y sont accroché, c'est Aériuya. Tu es profondément accroché avec elle, mais avant tu étais déjà attachée à elle, ce n'est pas étrange, tu n'as jamais été vraiment chez toi.

Je le regardai, et pointai alors un point entre ses deux sourcils.

- Tryovian, l'étoile de la haine. (Je déplaçais mon doigt et le plaçais sur sa joue droite, en haut) Suqitya, l'étoile de l'amour. Étrange mélange.  
>- Tu apprends vite, s'exclama-t-il. Il est vrai. Marie ne te l'a pas dit, mais il faut que tu le sache. Tu vas en mourant redevenir une Elfe, mais ton homme mourra, il ne peut pas te suivre dans le chemin elfique. Comprends-tu ?<br>- Je m'en doutais, répondis-je. C'est pour cela que je veux profiter de lui tant que je suis humaine.  
>- C'est bien, ne replonge pas dans le désespoir. Marie veut parfois faire un peu trop bien, qu'elle enoublie les capacités de chacun, je me dois de la rattraper.<p>

Je lui adressais mon premier sourire, Héraklès me plaisait bien. J'aimais ses cours que je trouvais vraiment intéressant, et je regrettais de devoir le quitter, quand je dus partir manger, puis reprendre ma douche. Quand je lui dit que je le reverrais Vendredi, il éclata de rire et répondit qu'il s'entrainerait avec moi le lendemain. Un sourire encore plus grand éclaira mon visage. Il me regarda étrangement, et me tendit la joue, "à la mode française" comme il le dit, alors je lui fis la bise et m'en allais. J'adorais vraiment cet Elfe, Marie me traîna dehors.  
>Je la suivais, je n'avais, de toutes façons pas le choix.<br>_Je vois la fin du chemin._


	54. Mardi

- Petite Pandore, me secoua quelqu'un. Il est l'heure, réveille-toi vite, sinon tu va donner raison à Marie.  
>- A quel sujet, murmurai-je la voix pâteuse de sommeil.<br>- Que tu ne peux pas te réveiller si on n'y va trop doucement.  
>- D'accord, je me lève. Bien !<br>- Dépêche-toi, quinze minutes !

Quand j'ouvris enfin les yeux, ce fut le silhouette de Héraklès que je voyais partir. Merveilleux réveil, ceux de Pansy, de Marie, de Draco de mes parents ne me manquaient absolument pas, surtout si c'était Héraklès qui s'en occupait. Je m'étirai de tous les côtés quand quelqu'un hurla qu'il ne me restait que dix minutes. Je sautai alors de mon lit, courut prendre ma douche, aujourd'hui, Mardi, cinq heures de sports. En sortant, Marie ne m'ayant pas dit quel sport j'allais faire, je m'habillai alors d'une jupe noire parfaite pour le sport, et un haut noir simple, comme tous les autres jours. Je descendis les escaliers, retrouvais Héraklès et Marie, à la table mangeant des fruits pleins de couleurs, mon assiette était la même sauf qu'une assiette avait été rajoutée, remplie d'un morceau de viande. Marie me scruta tout le long de mon repas, plus particulièrement quand je jouais avec mon morceau de viande et ne fut satisfaite que quand il fut dans mon estomac. Héraklès posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule.

- Bon, la jupe pour les deux premières heures, ça ne va pas être très commode, mais, tu n'as plus le temps de changer, étirements, et assouplissements au programme.

Encore une fois, elle me fit faire des figures plus complexes et tortueuses les unes que les autres. Héraklès pour une raison inconnue se mit derrière moi. Quand mes deux heures de tortures furent finies il glissa vers moi.

- Magnifique vue, dit-il, mutin.  
>- Tu n'as pas osé ? Je croyais que les Elfes étaient un peuple raffiné, et vertueux. Tu n'es pas le parfait exemple.<br>- Je n'ai jamais prétendu à ce titre, mais j'en ai le droit parce que...  
>- Non ! Ne dis rien, pas maintenant, intervint Marie. Bref, maintenant on va courir, ajouta-t-elle.<p>

Et s'ensuivit une course d'une heure ! Une heure ! Tout autour du château, on ne faisait que des tours, alors que je mourrais presque sous l'effort, Héraklès continuait de courir sans problème, il sautillait, parlait, riait. Aucun changement, aucun signe de fatigue.

- Mon côté elfique, tu cours mieux que n'importe quel humain, mais forcément moins bien qu'un Elfe pur.  
>- Tu ne te vantes pas là ?<br>- Non, ce serait stupide, je ne fais qu'émettre une vérité que tous connaissons.  
>- Bien sûr, j'aurais du le savoir.<p>

Et après ma course, nous combattîmes à l'épée, ils m'apprirent des feintes, des fentes, des attaques, des bottes et je compris alors à quoi servait mes assouplissements, je devais m'étirer dans tous les sens, rebondir sur mes jambes, repartir en botte, attaquer, parer, sans arrêts, Marie était devenue une vraie dictatrice, ne me laissant aucun moment de repos.

- C'est bon, c'est fini, décida-t-elle enfin. Maintenant tu vas aller voir Latone. Écoute tout ce qu'elle dit, elle n'a pas une patience infinie. Prends des notes s'il le faut, mais ne relâche jamais ton attention, ce soir il serait bien que tu t'adresses à tes Mangemorts.  
>- Bon courage, petite Pandore, ajouta Héraklès. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'est le pouvoir, mais ce ne m'a pas l'air très intéressant.<br>- Tu voulais me dire quoi tout à l'heure, demandai-je.  
>- Oublie, j'ai failli dire une bêtise, ne m'écoute pas.<p>

Quand je partis j'entendis Marie passait un savon à Héraklès. Soit-disant, elle savait ce qu'il ressentait, mais qu'il allait devoir se calmer, redevenir lui-même sinon elle le renverrait et demanderait quelqu'un d'autre. Cette menace me fit de la peine, je ne désirais pas qu'il parte, je l'aimais bien, je ne sais pourquoi mon attachement me paraissait très ancien, comme si cela faisait depuis le nuit des temps que nous nous connaissions, et partagions des sentiments réciproques. Je fus bientôt en compagnie de Latone, encore une fois dans la bibliothèque.

- Bonjour Pandore. Tu as un discours à faire à tes hommes, ce soir, nous allons le travailler, ensuite je t'expliquerais ce que j'attends de toi. Et nous commencerons.

Pendant deux heures nous travaillâmes sur mon texte, celui que j'allais devoir dire devant plusieurs centaines d'hommes. Quand il fut fin prêts, nous commençâmes à travailler.

- Je suis heureuse de constater que tu es douée pour les discours. Mais, cela ne suffit pas, si tu étais seulement la femme de l'homme au pouvoir, ça aurait était parfait, mais maintenant, tu es seule face à plusieurs centaines d'hommes et de vampires, sans compter les Détraqueurs et tout le reste. Aussi écoute-moi bien, quand tu as un discours comme celui-ci à faire, assure-toi d'arriver la dernière, avec une robe imposante, mais plutôt simple, il faut que tous les regards convergent vers toi dès que tu rentres. Pour les autres espèces, sois là avant elle, il ne faut pas qu'elles se sentent trop inférieurs à toi, sinon il y aura mutinerie.  
>- Mais pas les hommes ?<br>- Sans vouloir être méchante, vous, humains, avez besoin d'un chef sur lequel vous reposez, plus que les autres espèces.  
>- Les Elfes ont quand même un gouvernement, répliquai-je. Donc une certaine dépendance.<br>- Bien joué, s'exclama-t-elle. Mais tu comprendras quand tu verras, nous vivons indéfiniment, pas de mort de vieillesse, seulement les faiblesses de la chair. Nos Empereurs, tes parents, ne nous obligent à rien, car à chaque fois il y a toujours quelqu'un pour se porter volontaire. Pas de manière humaine, pour rendre service, mais nous comprenons où est notre devoir.

Et elle continua de parler, d'expliquer, j'avalais chaque mots qu'elle, prononçait, et je voyais que c'était le comportement qu'elle attendait, je défendais mes positions quand nous étions en désaccord, nos conversations étaient toujours très divertissantes, deux cerveaux qui se confrontaient dans une bataille d'intelligence, nous gagnions chacune notre tours. Au final, nous entendîmes quelqu'un applaudir, et Marie s'avança vers nous.

- Tu as la réflexion de ta mère, mais par contre tu parles comme ton père, je doute que l'on est pu rêver mieux comme couple fécond.  
>- Je me change, je mange et je fais mon discours.<br>- Prends ta douche, dans la foulée, tu sens la sueur, remarqua sans méchanceté Latone.

Une grimace contrite apparut sur mon visage, mais un sourire de la part de mon professeur de politique me rassura. J'allais prendre ma douche, j'enfilais une robe noire imposante comme le souhaitait Latone, et après m'être assurée d'être la dernière, je rentrais dans la salle de réunion. Étaient présents, les Mangemorts, les vampires, les Détraqueurs ainsi que mes maîtres. Je m'avançai alors vers le siège principal, où trônait autrefois mon coeur, et m'asseyais avec grâce dessus. Dès mon entrée personne n'avait dit un mot, attendant que je me manifeste. Je me tus encore quelques secondes et m'adressais alors à eux.

- Amateurs de ma cause, de notre cause, celle des Forces du Mal ! Je ressens votre inquiétude quant à la perte de votre Maître, mais je suis là ! Digne héritière du trône, je reprends les rênes du pouvoir que me laissa mon mari, et je promets que je vous conduirais à la victoire, comme je vous promets que je serais une Impératrice juste envers ceux qui le méritent et impitoyable envers les traîtres. Pour cela, je vous demande de ré-embrasser notre cause, en me donnant encore une fois la promesse que vous avez faîtes à mon mari. Ceux qui refuseront seront alors traités comme des lâches et des couards, et ils recevront la punition que mérite leur comportement. Êtes-vous avec moi, comme vous l'étiez avec Lord Voldemort ? Voulez-vous encore servir sous le nom de Voldemort ? Voulez être les guerriers de Lady Voldemort ?  
>- Oui, clama quelqu'un.<br>- Oui, répondirent les autres.  
>- Je vous remercie, et venez à moi, venez me redonnez votre parole, votre confiance, devenez mes vassaux, et votre honneur comme le miens seront mêlés à jamais.<br>- Je jure de vous suivre partout où vous le déciderez, que je suivrais vos ordres sans protester, que je ne comploterais jamais pour votre trône, contre votre pouvoir, que je porterais fièrement vos couleurs, que je tuerais les traîtres à votre cause, je jure de vous aimez comme on aime son Maître, sa Reine, sa Déesse.

Mon père venait le premier de me jurer fidélité, émue, je posais alors ma paume sur son front.

- J'accepte avec honneur ton serment, tu es maintenant le vassal de Lady Voldemort, ne trahis pas ta promesse, ni ma confiance, et je te récompenserais.

Des centaines d'hommes et de femmes passèrent devant moi, répétant encore et encore les mêmes phrases, auquel je répondais les mêmes mots, vint le tour des Détraqueurs, et leurs voix froides me promirent aussi fidélité. Surprise, que je cachais quand même, je vis alors s'avançait les vampires, qui me jurèrent à leur tour, leur amour pour moi et leur confiance. Un sourire un peu froid, mais sincère, étira mes lèvres, qui disparut vite quand les Elfes s'inclinèrent devant moi.

- Nous ne jurons pas à Lady Voldemort, nous jurons à la fille de nos Empereurs. Nous promettons de lui donner protection et amour qui convient à son rang, nous promettons d'assurer sa sécurité au périls de notre vie, et de l'adorer aux risques de notre raison.  
>- Je n'accepte pas cette promesse comme Lady Voldemort, mais comme la fille de vos Empereurs, dis-je après hésitation. J'accueille avec orgueil votre amour et votre protection, vous êtes désormais mes vassaux. Ne tâchez pas votre honneur car vous salirez le mien.<p>

Tous venaient d'être mis sous mon commandement. Ils devaient désormais m'obéir, peu importe les ordres et les rangs.  
>De toutes façons, ils n'avaient plus le choix.<br>_Voilà comment gouverne Lady Voldemort._


	55. Mercredi

Tellement d'émotions ! J'eus soudainement mal à la poitrine, je me penchais alors et crachais mon sang. La seule petite chose que j'avais omise de penser, c'est que la salle était remplie de vampires... Cerys courut, très rapidement, vers moi, créa une barrière entre elle et les autres buveurs de sang, qui frappèrent comme des enragés sur ma protection, je voyais ma protectrice se mordre férocement la lèvre pour ne pas elle-même céder à la tentation.

- Mon sang ne te donne plus envie demandai-je, curieuse et un peu vexée.  
>- On en parlera après, Madame, veuillez avoir la bonté de nettoyer le sang, histoire de calmer vos nouvelles troupes, que vos humains les assassinent ne seraient pas très bons pour le pacte légèrement bancal que nous avons mis en place.<br>- Bien sûr, dis-je en m'exécutant. Maintenant répond moi.  
>- Pas tout de suite, vous allez être occupée...<br>- Vraiment, m'étonnai-je.

Soudain une vague de vampires déferla sur moi, priant ma pitié, et s'excusant. Surprise, je les calmais aussi vivement que je le pus, je détestais les voir à genoux... Je leur pardonnais, mais ils gardèrent tous la tête baissée, excédée, je les menaçais de tous les pendre si ils ne me regardaient pas dans les yeux.

- Madame, intervint Cerys. Les vampires n'ont pas besoin d'air pour respirer. Vous ne pouvez les pendre.  
>- Voilà qui est intéressant... Tant pis, je les brûlerais à l'argent pur.<p>

Mon amie frémit sous la menace, me regarda franchement dans les yeux et répondit que cette menace était bien plus impressionnante, ce que j'avais remarqué puisque tous mes ex-futur-meurtriers levaient hautement leurs crânes. Je hochai la tête, et reposai la même question à Cerys, en repartant pour ma chambre, suivie de Marie.

- Bien sûr que si, Madame, votre sang est toujours aussi attirant pour moi, pour qui ne pourra-t-il pas l'être ? Mais, l'amitié que je vous porte, ainsi que le serment que je viens de faire, est, pour moi, plus important que ma gourmandise.  
>- Moi aussi, je t'aime, dis-je en la regardant.<br>- Madame, je vous en prie, répondit-elle en détournant les yeux et ouvrant la porte de mes appartements.  
>- Je voulais juste que tu le sache, répliquai-je en haussant les épaules. Que cela te gêne ou pas, ce que je viens de dire reste valable, tu es pour moi une amie comme Tanice, d'ailleurs cela fait longtemps que je l'ai pas vu.<br>- Le Maître l'avait envoyé en mission, elle n'ai pas revenue, mais ne paniquez pas, c'est normal, elle ne doit rentrer que dans une semaine.

Je la regardais suspicieusement, puis décidais de lui faire confiance. Marie intervint et m'envoya au lit, sinon j'allais devoir me contenter de sept heures de sommeil. Je courus alors me réfugier dans les bras de Morphée, et n'attendis aucune réponse.

- ... Mercredi. Tu viens d'avoir huit heures pour dormir. Marie m'oblige à te réveiller, tu as cour avec Bacchus, et si il y en a un qui est vraiment à cheval sur la ponctuation c'est lui. Elle a dit que tu pouvais mettre une jupe pour le sport.  
>- Merci, Héraklès, grognai-je en m'étirant.<br>- C'est mon devoir, dit-il avec une pointe de regret qui me fis ouvrir les yeux.  
>- Qu'est ce que...<p>

Trop tard, il était déjà en train de partir. Je pestais contre le mystère des Elfes, un hommes était tellement plus facile à déchiffrer qu'un des leurs. Je pris ma douche m'habillais en noir comme à mon habitude, mangeait, toujours avec répugnance ma viande, et fis du sport. Je courus, m'étirai, me battis à mains nue, à l'épée, avec la magie, mais premièrement, les Elfes étaient bien plus doués que moi, deuxièmement, ils étaient beaucoup plus endurants que moi, dernièrement, ils n'avaient pas à payer le lourd tribut de la fatigue comme moi. Quand mes trois heures furent finies, Marie me poussa alors dans une tour inoccupée du Zabinni's manor. La raison ? Elle n'était pas isolée, pas de chauffage, pas de lumière, en somme très désagréable, même pour des études. Je rentrais dans la salle la plus haute (de la plus haute tour. ( extrait de Shrek)). Un Elfe d'un brun ténébreux et envoûtants, aux yeux en amande d'un jaune qui détonait avec sa chevelure apparut devant moi. J'eus une sursaut, reculais de trois pas, trébuchais sur une pierre, et commençais à chuter, quand soudain, l'Elfe fit un rapide signe dans l'air et ma chute stoppa.

- Pentacle aériens, premier niveau, durcir l'air, murmura-t-il d'une voix grave et chaleureuse. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Majesté.  
>- Je vous en prie, appelez moi Pandore comme vos semblables, et tutoyez-moi.<br>- Fais alors de même.  
>- Marché conclu.<p>

Il recula, rentra dans une salle adjacente au couloir, et s'assit sur un fauteuil. Il me regarda longtemps, très longtemps, le temps passa sensiblement, si bien que je pus remarquer la trajectoire du soleil sans difficultés.

- Sans parler je viens d'apprendre deux choses sur toi, deux choses positives, tu sais lire l'heure avec le soleil, et tu es patiente, une qualité indéniable pour l'art de ma la maîtrise des pentacles. Il faut savoir que dans la langue elfique, leurs écritures sont la magie pure. Impossible de mentir avec l'écriture des Elfes (NdA : Vive Eragon...) Les pentacles ne sont pas comme le croient les légendes populaires, des lignes droites, ce sont de toutes petites lettres qui invoquent la magie. Comprends-tu ?

Je hochai affirmativement la tête alors commença un apprentissage complet de la grammaire Elfique. Ce fut des heures très intéressante, je comprenais facilement cette langue, et mon professeur approuvait silencieusement mon enthousiasme, j'apprenais à mon grand plaisir, à une vitesse impressionnante.

- Tu es une Elfe de vraie nature, cette langue est inscrite, gravée dans ton sang et dans tes gênes, m'expliqua Bacchus. Tu auras bientôt fini, Mercredi prochain nous commençons l'écriture, pour l'instant nous travaillerons essentiellement l'oral, il faut aussi réciter un sort pendant la résurrection, et il faudra faire des sacrifices de trois humains, cela te prendra énormément d'énergie, tu as très peu de chances de survivre, veux-tu continuer ?  
>- Oui, répondis-je sans hésitation aucune.<br>- Bacchus, s'exclama Marie à la porte. C'est la première dans toutes ces années que je t'entends parler autant !  
>- Je vais me calmer.<p>

Marie poussa un faux soupir de soulagement, lui adressa un sourire tendre, me prit par la main, et me traîna jusqu'à ma chambre.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais quelqu'un en vue, m'écriais-je.  
>- De quoi parles-tu donc, demanda-t-elle soupçonneuse.<br>- De toi et Bacchus ! Voyons ! Ca brûle les yeux qu'il te plait.  
>- Menteuse !<br>- Non non, insistai-je. Par contre lui je n'en sais rien. Faudrait que je travaille ce sujet, un bon cobaye pour ma lecture des étoiles, je vais y travailler avec Héraklès.  
>- Tu peux parler, renifla-t-elle. Tu parles de ton professeur de langues des étoiles, avec une adoration sans limite !<br>- J'aime Tom, me défendis-je. Je ne voie pas ce que tu insinues, Tom est et reste mon futur, mon coeur et mon âme !  
>- D'humaine, je ne dis pas, mais d'Elfe, je n'en jurerais pas. Va prendre ta douche je te rejoins en bas pour ton dîner.<p>

Et elle s'en fut me laissant avec ses paroles étranges en sens. Ce qu'elle venait de dire m'avait heurté, j'allais de voir la questionner, et elle devait me donner des réponses.  
>De toutes façons, elle n'avait pas le choix.<br>_Lady Voldemort mène l'enquête._


	56. Le sacrifice de quatre vies pour une

Je ne ferais pas le détails du mois qui suivit, aussi je vous conterais les grandes lignes. La lecture du visage par les étoiles n'eut bientôt plus aucun secret pour moi, je remarquais alors l'étoile de l'admiration juste au-dessus du sourcils droit de Bacchus quand Marie pénétrait dans la salle, depuis je n'arrête pas de lui vanter les mérites de mon professeur de sport, je crois d'ailleurs qu'il se doute de quelque chose car il me jette des regards suspicieux dès que j'ouvre la bouche, en savant lire les visages je devinais chaque personnalité, sans efforts, les choses que pouvaient cacher mes parents, mon frère ou n'importe qui d'autre, je connaissais désormais, aussi je piquais plusieurs crises de colère quand j'apprenais des secrets que personne ne m'avait dit. Après l'apprentissage par le visage, je l'appris par la voix, et je devins aussi douée que Héraklès.  
>Avec Latone, je sus parler toutes les langues possibles et imaginables, je sus les coutumes de tous les peuples, ce qu'ils mangeaient, où ils habitaient, ce qu'ils convoitaient, ce qu'ils achetaient, ce qu'ils vendaient, ce qu'ils aimaient, ce qu'ils détestaient, contre qui étaient-ils en guerre, avec qui j'avais intérêts à m'allier. Toutes ces choses furent bientôt apprises et comprises.<br>Bacchus m'apprit rapidement la grammaire Elfique, à l'oral aussi bien qu'à l'écrit, la langue des Elfes n'eut bientôt plus aucun problème pour moi, aujourd'hui, Samedi, mes professeurs allaient se réunir avec moi, pour m'apprendre les gestes, les mots, les écritures pour ressusciter mon homme, ce qui devraient se faire le lendemain, nous n'avions plus le temps.  
>Aussi, je me dirigeais vers une salle de la tour de Bacchus, que même moi je n'avais jamais foulée, j'étais simplement habillé d'une robe noire, pour changer, j'étais en avance de 10 minutes, pourtant quand je rentrais dans la salle, noire lugubre et froide, tout le monde était déjà présent. Je pestais.<p>

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Pandore, me rassura Latone. Nous les Elfes sommes toujours en avance, si tu es plus hautement placé que certains, ils te laisseront alors arriver la première. Bref, la parole à Bacchus.  
>- Je prierais aux professeurs de sortir de la salle, nous avons besoin de toute le pièce pour dessiner le pentacle. Merci, ajouta-t-il quand tout le monde obéit. Je vais te réciter ce que tu dois écrire, Pandore, tu écriras à l'endroit où je t'indiquerais. Tu es prête ?<p>

Je hochai la tête, tendue, attrapais une craie et me mit à écrire sur le sol et les murs. Bacchus n'arrêtait pas de réciter, quand je me trompais, il effaçait tout sans s'interrompre et me faisait dus écrire des milliers de kilomètres ainsi, mais je finis par y arriver, il devait être trois heures du matin, Bacchus me félicita en me serrant l'épaule, Marie me prit dans ses bras, Latone me fit un sourire radieux et Héraklès me fit la bise, ce qui étrangement me plut.

- Au dodo, cria Marie. Demain sera une journée éprouvante surtout pour toi, Pandore. Je t'accompagne.  
>- Qu'est ce que tu insinues avec Héraklès, dis-jr quand nous fûmes seules.<br>- S'il te plait, me supplia-t-elle. Cela fait depuis un mois que tu me persécutes avec ça, je vais vraiment t'effacer la mémoire.  
>- Tu réponds, j'arrête de t'embêter, c'est honnête comme marché ?<br>- D'accord ! Tu sais que tu es de noble naissance, aussi tu n'aurais pas du épouser n'importe qui, et même avant ta naissance tu avais déjà un mari, ou du moins un futur mari. Contente ?  
>- C'était qui, demandai-je, inquiète.<br>- A ton avis ? Bacchus ? Bien sûr que oui c'est Héraklès ! Quelle petite tête !  
>- Mais j'aime Tom, ce pour toujours.<br>- Je te l'ai déjà dit, en humaine je n'en doute pas, mais quand tu redeviendras une Elfe tu te rendras compte qu'il ne te suffit plus, et que Héraklès sera l'homme de ta vie, ou l'Elfe.  
>- Tu mens ! Ce ne peut être vrai ! Comment veux-tu que je vive avec cela sur la conscience ? En me disant que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre alors que je me risque à ressusciter un autre ? Comment veux-tu que je regarde et Tom et Héraklès en face désormais ?<br>- Tu as voulu savoir, tu sais. De toutes manières, il fallait que tu sois prévenue avant que tu fasse revivre ton homme. Au fait, dors ton compte, je te laisse toute la matinée si tu veux, prends une bonne douche, mange ce qu'il te plait, ce sera peut-être ton dernier jour.

Je hochais la tête pensive. Savoir que même dans la mort, j'étais déjà promise à quelqu'un d'autre, non pas qu'épouser Héraklès me posait un problème, j'avais l'impression de l'avoir toujours aimer, mais je préférais quand même Tom, pour l'instant. Devais-je vraiment lui redonner une vie, maintenant que je savais que j'en aimais un autre ? Maintenant que je savais que mon amour ne lui était plus destiné tout entier ? Je ne savais plus, je me couchais rapidement et me remis à penser. Il ne devait pourtant y avoir aucun doute ! J'aimais Tom comme mon âme, mon coeur, mon corps et mon esprit, il était la personne pour laquelle je respirais, je marchais, je vivais, je pensais, j'aimais... Que Héraklès me soit promis plus tard ne posait pas de problème, Tom n'était pas obligé de le savoir, j'allais l'aimer durant toute sa vie, et après j'aimerais Héraklès ! Je me faisais moi-même horreur à penser cela, mais le dilemme ! J'aimais les deux, mais l'amour que j'avais pour mon mari était humain, pour un humain, je l'aimerai en tant qu'humaine. L'amour pour Héraklès était Elfique, pour un Elfe, je l'aimerai en tant qu'Elfe.  
>Sur ces certitudes je m'endormis. Mes rêves furent doux et calme, pour une fois, je crois que mon chagrin avait détruit ma capacité à voir le futur. Je me réveillais à 11 heure, au final huit heures de sommeil me suffisait désormais. Je me levais, pris ma douche et enfilai une robe magnifique argentée et blanche. Je descendais les escaliers et mangeai avec délices seulement des fruits.<p>

- La robe, c'est ton petit côté théâtrale, demanda Héraklès en entrant.  
>- Oui, répondis-je, froide.<br>- Tryufrui, l'étoile de l'indécision, côté gauche en dessous de la lèvre, que se passe-t-il ?  
>- Je sais pour toi et moi, Héraklès, Marie m'a raconté après que je les harcelée pendant un mois.<br>- Oh ? Cela te gêne, j'en suis désolé. Je n'y suis pour rien.  
>- Non ! Non ! Je t'aime ! (Je me stoppai net en me rendant compte de mes paroles) Je... Enfin... C'est que...<br>- Merci, dit-il un sourire radieux sur les lèvres. Mais je comprends, vis ta vie d'humaine avec un humain. Je me réserve ta vie d'Elfe.

Un sourire timide se dessina sur mes lèvres, et je lui promis d'un signe de tête. Je m'étirais et me dirigeais alors dans la salle de l'invocation, trois hommes terrifiés étaient dans la salle.

- Winston ? On a réussi à te récupérer, dis-je avec un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Tu sais à quoi tu vas servir ? A ressusciter ton pire ennemi, Voldemort. Ce la te fait plaisir ? Voyons, je te connais de vue toi, mais toi j'en sais rien. Bacchus, je ne suis pas sûre que Tom apprécierait d'avoir du sans de moldus dans les veines.  
>- Alors on donnera le tien, il ne prendra que leur énergie. Change ce signe et écris " Que ton sang soit le mien, mais reste indépendant de moi".<br>- Ca veut dire ?  
>- Qu'il ne sera pas ton frère.<br>- C'est mieux.  
>- Je trouve aussi.<br>- J'aurais bien aimé moi, intervint Héraklès. Tu m'aurais appartenu plus vite.  
>- Je n'aurais pas hésiter à commettre un inceste. Avant de commencer j'ai une question ? Si vous êtes les Elfes les plus puissants, pourquoi vous n'abattez pas les Elfes Blancs ?<br>- Ils sont plus nombreux, leur taux de fécondité est élevée, alors que le notre est très bas en 16 années, nous n'avons eu que trois enfants.  
>- Ca explique tout. Bon commençons, soupirai-je.<br>- Transforme la craie et gravure sinon tout va changer, ordonna Bacchus. Place les hommes ici, ici et ici, il faut qu'il forme un triangle équilatérale sur les mots "vie".

Il continua à donner des ordres et bientôt je fus devant le pentacle parfait, le corps froid de mon amoureux au milieu, je ne le regardai pas, c'était trop douloureux.

- C'est pour toi que je le fais, murmurai-je.

Bacchus me félicita, Latone et Marie me souhaitèrent bonne chance, et tous les trois me firent leurs adieux en tant que humaine. Quand je me retournais vers Héraklès, il m'embrassa tendrement, me donnant son énergie, je le regardai étonnée, quand il me relâcha.

- Peu importe à qui tu appartient, Pandore, que tu sois humaine ou Elfe, je ne souhaite pas ta mort. Alors je préfère te voir en vie,mais ne t'attardes pas trop pour mourir.

Je lui adressais un sourire attendri, niveau époux, j'étais plus que gâté. Je posais mes mains sur le pentacle, ouvrit mes paumes, mon sang coula dans les gravures, et je commençais à réciter ma formule, sans prendre en compte les hurlements effrayés de mes sacrifices. Je sentis mon énergie partir au fur et à mesure de mon sort. Mais je n'avais plus le choix. Quand j'eus fini, la seule chose dont je me souvins fut de voir le buste de Tom se relevait, pâle et le silence qui suivit. Juste après j'eus l'impression d'être oppressée par l'air. J'étais retourné chez moi, le royaume des Elfes.  
>Je n'avais pas le choix de toutes façons.<br>_Mais étais-je là en dans ma mort et dans mon coma ?_


	57. Mes parents

Je me calmais, respirais doucement et l'air se détendit, je pus alors bouger et marcher. J'observais les environs, une herbe verte, des arbres verts, de la mousse verte, un ciel bleu, des nuages blancs, une clairière toute ronde, et des silhouettes blanches qui se rapprochait de moi. En fait, comme la dernière fois que j'étais venue, les Elfes se rapprochèrent à ceci près, ils mirent tous genoux à terre en me reconnaissant.

- Sa Majesté, vous voilà, enfin. Si vous voulez bien nous suivre, votre père s'impatiente. Mon nom Jisha, je suis votre guide.

Jisha était une jolie femelle, ses cheveux noirs étaient coupés courts, ses yeux ressemblaient à ceux d'un chat, sa bouche était toute petite. De sa démarche sautillante, elle me mena vers un gigantesque palais blanc écrasant, sans que les autres Elfes sortent un seul mot. Elle entra sans aucune hésitation, trottina dans un couloir d'une couleur effarante, bleuté, elle me fit traverser sûrement la moitié du château, et je devinais que quand elle s'arrêta, nous étions en plein milieu du château, deux grandes portes étaient posées devant moi, elles étaient émeraudes, surmontaient d'inscription Elfique que je n'eus pas le temps de lire, car elles s'ouvrirent, laissant place à une salle de dimension gargantuesque, elle était verte douce, les trônes étaient les seuls objets de la pièce, pourtant on n'avait pas une impression de vide. Sur un des trônes siégeait un Elfe mâle, d'une beauté irréelle, ses cheveux n'étaient pas noirs comme j'en avais l'habitude, mais blancs, je jetais un regard sur les miens, et, tellement habituée, je n'avais pas remarqué la blancheur des miens. L'Elfe abordait un grande sourire, qui révélait ses dents brillantes. A côté de lui, une belle Elfe était assise, elle avait une petite lyre d'or blanc sur les genoux et à l'instant même où j'étais rentrée, elle s'était arrêté de jouer, ses doigts fins s'étaient stoppés sur les cordes, son visage s'était figé dans une expression de surprise totale, mais elle gardait toujours sa magnificence, même ainsi, ses cheveux étaient de la même couleur que les miens ou que ceux de mon père. Je compris soudain, je me trouvais en face de mes parents. Ma mère émit un son argentin, que j'identifiais comme un cri de surprise. Mon père détourna alors son regard de moi, pour fixait ma mère.

- Ma fille, s'exclama-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. Te revoilà, oh ! C'est incroyable tu ressembles à ton père. Tu le savais, accusa-t-elle ce dernier en se retournant. Tu le savais, et tu ne m'as rien dit du tout.  
>- Surprise, répondit mon père. Bonjour ma fille, ajouta-t-il en me serrant Cela fait très longtemps que je t'attends. Tu ne t'es pas pressée.<br>- Attendez, je ne veux... Enfin, je sais... Je suis heureuse de retrouver enfin ma place, mais... Je ne peux pas être morte. Je viens de redonner la vie à mon mari. Je dois en profiter...  
>- Tu n'es pas morte, s'exclama mon père. Tu es dans ce que vous appelez un coma. Cela fait maintenant trois jours que tu ne respires plus par toi-même, mais ton "mari" refuse de te laisser partir...<br>- Pandore, s'exclama la voix de Héraklès. Tu devrais revenir le plus vite possible, Tom est en pleine dépression, il ne veut rien entendre, il veut de nouveau mourir. Vos Majestés, bien le bonjour.  
>- Je peux savoir d'où viens cette voix, dis-je à deux doigts de craquer.<br>- Viens, dit mon géniteur. (Il me conduisit vers un bac où le visage de mon futur mari apparut) Voici le Miroir des Résolutions. On peut communiquer avec les mondes où quelques uns de nos soldats sont envoyés.  
>- Majesté, hurla Jisha. Une attaque.<p>

Je ne compris pas alors ce qu'il se passa, mon père revêtit par magie une tenue de combat en cuir marron clair, ma mère attacha ses cheveux, une robe verte l'habillait désormais.

- Sais-tu te battre, demanda mon père.  
>- Bien sûr.<br>- Alors change toi, et bats-toi. Montre moi ce que tu vaux, ajouta-t-il dans un éclat de rire.

Il courut à une vitesse phénoménale, je me rendis compte que je pouvais le suivre, je me changeai pour revenir en tenue de combat semblable à celle de ma génitrice, je passais ma main dans mes cheveux pour les attacher, et me rendais compte de ma peau noire, celle des Elfes. J'eus un sourire, et arrivais alors sur un champ de bataille. Des Elfes, toujours d'une beauté exceptionnelle, mais d'une peau blanche, le contraste de celle de mon peuple. Le sang d'un rouge vermeil coulait sur l'herbe verte, irriguant le sol, aucun des Elfes ne poussaient de cris, à part si ils étaient guerriers, ils se battaient, se blessaient, souffraient, et mourraient sans un cri de douleur ou de peur. Une étrange et agréable vague de chaleur et d'adrénaline me traversa, j'avais envie de me battre, j'avais envie de sang et de mort, j'avais envie de montrer la supériorité des Elfes Noirs, alors qu'eux n'étaient rien et ne devaient leurs victoires qu'à leurs nombres. Quand je regardais le sol, celle les Elfes Blancs se vidaient de leur sang, les nôtres étaient encore debout et se battaient, contre leurs ennemis, contre leur souffrance, contre la tyrannie. Mon père se jeta dans la bataille sans aucune hésitation, ma mère suivit et alors je m'élançais dans la fureur de la bataille. Je découpais, tuais, arrachais les membres. Mes ennemis se pliaient devant ma puissance, je combinais épée et magie, Zarr'oc (mon épée) était une extension de mon bras, elle se battait sans avoir besoin de mon aide, du moins c'était mon impression. Les Elfes Blancs m'évitaient désormais, étonnés de voir une telle furie dans la bataille, et surtout de ma couleur de cheveux quand presque tous furent tombés, mon père attrapa un mâle et le poussa vers moi.

- C'est ma fille, te souviens-tu ? Celle que ton roi a lancé dans le monde des hommes ? La revoilà !  
>- Pas possible, murmura l'autre Elfe. Vous ne pouvez faire ça !<br>- Notre peuple est le plus puissant, nous avons le pouvoir de laisser une âme intact, seulement nous pouvons la réduire.  
>- Je ne vous croie pas. C"est une autre.<br>- Nous ne nous reproduisons pas aussi vite que vous, répliqua mon père, acide. Et puis regarde ses cheveux.

L'autre continua de secouait la tête, incrédule. Mon père le repoussa et le chargea de transmettre un message à son souverain, ma survie. Tout fut bientôt nettoyés, et mon pète insista pour que je visite les jardins avant de repartir. Je passais mon bras dans le sien et nous marchâmes silencieusement. Les fleurs, les couleurs et les senteurs se succédaient sans que d'autres bruits que le chant des oiseaux n'interrompe notre marche.

- Tu es sûre de vouloir repartir ? Notre royaume est assez grand pour accueillir de nouveau une enfant.  
>- Je ne suis plus une enfant, m'offusquai-je. De plus, je veux profiter de mon homme.<br>- Héraklès pourrait te suffire.  
>- J'aime Héraklès,mais pour l'instant j'appartiens à Tom.<br>- Me laisseras-tu donner l'ordre l'ordre à tes professeurs de rester veiller sur toi ? Je n'aime pas te voir seule.  
>- Laisse-moi tes Elfes alors, si cela peut te rassurer. Mais je t'en prie, laisse moi repartir.<br>- Dis au revoir à ta mère, et Jisha te raccompagneras.

Je me dirigeai alors vers le palais, eus des adieux déchirant avec ma mère, et Jisha me raccompagna à la clairière.

- Vous allez avoir un désagréable sentiment de tournoiement. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. A la prochaine fois !

Et elle se mit à réciter un sort. Je n'avais pas tellement envie de repartir le royaume des Elfes avait l'air si beau, si magique, Mais on m'attendait.  
>Je n'avais, de toutes façons, pas le choix.<br>_Je vais redevenir Lady Voldemort._


	58. Quand on revit

Que je ne m'inquiète pas ? Elle a fumé quoi ? J'avais l'impression que l'on m'arrachait les entrailles, les tripes, un haut-le-coeur me souleva, si j'avais pu, j'aurai cracher mon sang, mais je me trouvais dans une sorte de couloir lumineux tournoyant, rien n'était clair, tout était flou, j'avais même l'impression que mon cerveau s'endormait. Puis, il y eut une sensation de froid, d'humidité, d'eau. Un poids sur ma poitrine qui se soulevait automatiquement. Je voulais respirer, mais quelque chose le fit à ma place, alors je m'étouffais. Je me sentais mourir, je n'arrive plus à expirer, mon esprit s'excita, et l'adrénaline envahit mon corps, m'empêchant encore plus de respirer. Il y eut aussi des cris, des appels, des ordres. Un sort, et mes poumons furent délivrés de leur pression, et je pus alors respirer en toute tranquillité. Je profitais quelque temps d'une respiration calme et mesurée, quand des lèvres se posèrent sur mon oreille, et susurrait, ou devrais-je dire suppliait, mon réveil, elle m'appelait dans une étrange lamentation, qui me toucha avec force. Une voix que j'avais rêvé d'entendre pendant un mois et une semaine, celle de ma vie. Celle de Tom. Réveille-toi ! Il faut que je me dépêche ! Je n'ai pas risqué ma vie pour mourir maintenant, sans revoir une seule fois mon coeur ? De plus, je venais quitter le monde des Elfes pour revenir ici, qu'est ce qui, Diable, bloquait ? Je poussais mon cerveau de toutes mes forces pour qu'il fasse ouvrir mes yeux. Debout ! Je t'en supplie, peu importe qui, Merlin, Dieu Allah... Je veux survivre, je vais me lever et vivre profiter d'une vie que je n'avais pas eu le temps de finir, à cause de sa perte. Je veux revoir la lumière du jour, le sourire illuminé de mon mari, celui mutin de Héraklès, le regard joueur de ma meilleure amie, et surtout, je voulais entendre les cris de douleur de mes ennemis, de celui qui m'a enlevé ma raison de vivre. A cette idée, j'eus l'impression que mon coeur envoya une poussée d'hormones à mon cerveau, qui se remit doucement en marche. Oui ! Ouvre les yeux ! Bouge les doigts... Frémissement du draps, le poids de ma poitrine se souleva. La tête de mon homme. Continue... Sursaut des paupières. Je les entrouvris lentement, histoire d'habituer mes globes oculaires à la luminosité que je devinais dans la pièce. Un silhouette noire devant moi.

- Pandore, c'est pas vrai, Pandore ! C'est ça continue !  
>- Tom, demandai-je.<br>- Pandore, merci, Merlin et tout autre ! Pandore, mon coeur, ma chérie... (Des gouttes tombèrent sur mon visage) Te revoilà, oh oui te revoilà.

Voldemort me berça doucement dans ses bras pendant quelques minutes, il renvoyait tous les médecins qui désiraient m'examiner pour le miracle que je venais de produire, je venais de ressusciter, sans l'aide de quiconque. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent alors en grand, et le visage de Tom m'apparut, il avait terriblement maigri, il n'était plus l'ombre de ce qu'il était avant. Il pleurait, des larmes de diamant glissaient sur ses joues, je regardais avec délice le visage que j'aimais tant. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas et mes professeurs rentrèrent avec précipitation. Je vis Héraklès faire la moue quand il aperçut que Tom m'enlaçait. Je lui fis alors un petit clin d'œil auquel il me répondit par son sourire que j'adorais. Impérieuse, Marie le poussa d'un geste sec, elle me mit debout, si vite que je ne dus mon équilibre qu'à mon futur mari qui me retint, elle m'examina d'abord au regard, et elle tâtonna sur tout mon corps, je la regardait faire sans m'émouvoir.

- Le transfert de notre monde au vôtre peut parfois se passer avec quelques interférences, je vérifie que tu as tous tes organes, expliqua-t-elle. Tu as vu tes parents ?  
>- Oui, même les Elfes Blancs, chuchotai-je.<br>- Ils ont attaqués, demanda vivement Latone. Nous avions fais une trêve ! Les Briseurs de Serments ! Je vais aller leur montrer ce que je vaux. Jusqu'où sont-ils arrivés, fulmina-t-elle.  
>- Dans les jardins.<br>- Rah ! J'avais pourtant dit à notre Empereur de ne pas leur faire confiance ! Mais nan, cause toujours, on t'écoute. Je vais lui faire les pieds. Je te prie ne me regarde pas comme ça !  
>- Pourquoi tu parles de mon père ainsi ?<br>- Ils sont amis, expliqua Marie. Mais ce n'est pas une raison, n'est ce pas Latone ?  
>- Non, pas du tout une raison.<p>

Elle murmura quelque chose, un écran apparut devant elle, avec le visage de mon père.

- Latone, tu utilises le Miroir des Résolutions ? C'est étonnant.  
>- Ce qui ne l'est pas, par contre, ce que vous ne m'avez pas écouté et que les ennemis ont attaqué ! Non, c'est vrai, en ce moment j'ai l'habitude de parler dans le vide, votre fille fait exactement pareil.<br>- Elle doit tenir cela de sa mère, argumenta mon père en haussant des épaules.  
>- Ah, s'exclama une voix lointaine que j'identifiais comme ma mère.<br>- Bref, autre chose, demanda l'Empereur.  
>- Des morts ?<br>- Zéro, répondit mon Empereur. Marie je te félicite, tu as tenu en bonne forme ma fille.  
>- J'étais là, intervint Héraklès.<br>- Merci à toi aussi, alors, Chef des Archers.  
>- C'est un honneur.<p>

Chef des Archers, je lui jetais un regard étonné, il haussa les épaules, faussement indifférent. Puis un sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres, il était fier. Ma langue claqua sur mon palais, Latone éteint alors l'écran d'une autre formule, mon mari intervint enfin, avec un respect certain et parla avec les Elfes. Je le regardait pour la première fois, il avait maigri, certes, mais il avait gardé sa magnifique froideur, même avec mes professeurs, il gardait une lueur hautaine dans son visage, sa manière de parler, son regard. C'est sûrement pour ça que mes Elfes le regardaient eux-même avec morgue, la seule personne qui pouvait se montrer froide et orgueilleuse avec eux, c'était moi étant la fille de leurs gouvernants.

- Ma chérie, remontons au salon, je ne dois pas te garder pour moi tout seul, ta frère et ton père sont à peine vivant, et je ne te raconte pas l'état de ta mère.  
>- Il est vrai que tu à l'air au mieux de ta forme, ricanai-je.<br>- Je viens de ressusciter.  
>- Moi aussi.<p>

Il hocha la tête, pas tout à fait d'accord, mais il savait que j'allais avoir le dernier jusqu'à la fin. Il m'attrapa par les hanches, et il m'aida à aller au salon, mes professeurs, mutés en garde du corps, nous suivirent, vigilants, rien ne l'est plus qu'un Elfe en Terra Incognita. Ils se postèrent tout autour de moi quand j'arrivais dans le salon, et se tendirent quand ma famille se mit à rire mes côtés, ils avaient tous un grand sourire, leurs rires résonnaient dans ma tête, les mots s'entrechoquaient dans ma cervelle, ils me serrèrent dans leurs bras, m'embrassèrent, on me donna des tapes dans le dos, on m'ébouriffa quinze fois les cheveux, on m'étreignit l'épaule, on prit ma main, bref, tout le monde souhaitait avoir un contact physique avec moi, comme pour réaliser que je ne suis pas un fruit de leur imagination. Quand les retrouvailles familiales se passèrent, mes gens, Détraqueurs, vampires, Mangemorts s'inclinèrent devant moi, me souhaitant un bon rétablissement, et me remerciant d'avoir redonner la vie à leur Maître, mais je voyais que leur fidélité m'allait désormais en premier, mon homme allait avoir du mal pour la reprise du pouvoir. Je parlais avec eux leurs dialectes, ce qui me fit être encore plus appréciée en leur sein. Kyzyl s'avança vers moi.

- Nous voulions te demander de devenir un vampire, déclara-t-il. Nous savons tes origines, mais nous savons aussi mourir.  
>- Je ne peux accepter cette offre, dis-je après une hésitation. Je dois donner un descendant à Voldemort, votre Maître. Et ensuite, je veux pouvoir mourir sans m'en vouloir, en pensant que j'abandonne tout le monde. Mais l'honneur dont vous me faite preuve, me touche sincérement, aussi si vous avez une autre requ^éte je me ferais un plaisir à accéder...<p>

Il me regarda un peu déçu, mais il avait compris ma position.  
>De toutes façons, il n'avait pas le choix.<br>_Il existe des choses étranges._


	59. Une bataille surprise

- Une attaque, hurla quelqu'un dans le château.

J'étais dans mon lit, nue, avec mon mari cela va sans dire. Ma résurrection datait de deux mois, et aujourd'hui, j'allais devoir me battre, encore une fois. Mais je ferais en sorte que ce soit la dernière, Potter allait mourir, Dumbledore allait mourir, Weasley allait mourir. Je dois dire que sur la mort du directeur de Poudlard, Tom et moi avons beaucoup conversé, je voulais le tuer, mais Tom aussi, je dus alors lui faire un long sermon comme quoi il ne pouvait tuer les deux, il avait déjà essayer et il avait lamentablement échoué, cette vérité le fit me bouder pendant des jours, avant que je réussisse à me faire... Pardonner, je dirais. Bref, au final, j'eus quand même le privilège de pouvoir étriper le vieux, et maintenant après plusieurs mois de calme, j'allais user de mon honneur. La porte s'ouvrit alors, avec fracas.

- Pandore, haleta Cerys. L'Ordre nous attaque, il est dans le jardin, et nous n'avons pas le temps de déployer les protections.  
>- Majesté, intervint Marie qui venait de débarquer. Il faut contacter votre père, ce n'est pas normal qu'il ne nous ai pas prévenu.<br>- Pandore-serayma, (titre respectueux des vampires) nous avons besoin de vous, ajouta Kyzyl adossé sans bruit sur ma porte.  
>- Maîtresse, dit une voix glaciale qui appartenait aux Détraqueurs. Où dois-je déplacer mes troupes ?<br>- Antigone, (titre respectueux que me donnait mes Amazones) nous attendons tes ordres, nous sommes prêtes pour le combat, déclara Pansy.  
>- D'accord, j'arrive, que chaque chef me rejoigne dans la salle de réunion, je vous laisse dix minutes pour monter le plus de barrière possible, dis-je à Pansy. Détraqueur, empêchez les d'avancer pendant une demi heure si possible. Kyzyl et Cerys dîtes à vos hommes d'aller dans la forêt, je souhaite les utiliser en dernier recours. Dix minutes, dans la salle de réunion ensuite, finis-je en les chassant de la main.<br>- Ce n'est même plus moi qui commande, se désespéra mon âme.  
>- J'ai pris des cours, de plus leur plus jeune serment est à moi, donc moi en première. Mais tu sais, si tu as des idées je suis ouverte à toutes les propositions. Habille-toi, je vais avoir besoin de tout le monde.<p>

Je l'entendis grommeler encore un peu, mais n'y prêtais pas attention. Je savais que ce soit moi qui commande l'énervait, c'est lui qui avait bâti cet Empire mais c'est moi qui y était aux commandes. J'attrapais rapidement le tenue de combat que Latone avait tissé pour moi, l'enfilais rapidement, dans geste de la main je rassemblais tous mes cheveux et les attachais d'un élastique, telle était la coiffure de mes Amazones. Je m'avançait sur le balcon, regardais avec délectation le sang coulait sur l'herbe verte, mais je me repris et essayais de former une stratégie de défense. Je vis alors mes Amazones s'avançaient sur le champ de bataille, elles entourèrent la zone de combat, récitèrent des sorts de protection, les Détraqueurs gelèrent toutes leurs troupes, et, seulement grâce à mes sens d'Elfe, je vis les vampires courir jusque dans les bois, comme je voyais leur visage mécontent, ils ne pouvaient intervenir. Je n'avais pas prévu que la bataille se déroulerait ici, mais cela ne changeait rien à mes plans, ils allaient intervenir, mais pas maintenant. Je vis alors l'Ordre se déployait et entourait une seule personne, Potter. Il devait survivre jusqu'à l'arrivée de mon homme. Je claquais ma langue contre mon palais, et déplorais cette misérable stratégie, ils ne formaient qu'une toute petite couche, très facile à transpercer. Mais justement, c'était facile, que nous réservait Dumbledore ? Je n'aime plus beaucoup les surprises. Je m'élançais alors, hors de ma chambre, suivie de mon mari, rentrais avec fracas dans la salle de réunion, tous les chefs étaient déjà présents, ce qui me plut, je n'allais pas avoir à attendre. Je les regardais attentivement, mon homme était en bout de table, à sa droite se trouvait Pansy et Tanice, à sa gauche Kyzyl et Cerys, le gouvernant des Détraqueurs, et Greyback, le cerveau des loups-garous, à leur suite, mes quatre professeurs se tenaient en face de moi.

- L'heure est grave, tout le monde l'aura remarqué. Latone, as-tu réussi à joindre mon père grâce au Miroir des Résolutions ?  
>- Personne n'est là.<br>- Je te prie de réessayer, s'il te plait. Pansy, vous en êtes où ?  
>- Les protections primitives sont installées, ta mère s'efforce de commencer les secondaires, et Bellatrix les tertiaires.<br>- Bien, mais dis-leur d'abandonner les tertiaires, je vais essayer de m'en occuper.  
>- Pandore, tu vas te fatiguer inutilement, intervint Tanice.<br>- Ma personne ne compte pas, surtout si je peux en sauver d'autres. De plus, si je meurs, je pourrais vous aider de mon royaume. Allez-y ! Ne m'obligez pas à vous en donner l'ordre, s'il vous plait. Greyback, il faut que tes loups transpercent le cercle par derrière, alors fais leur arriver discrètement, et ensuite tu annonces la charge, pas de prisonniers. Bouffez-les tous. Détraqueur, les tiens doivent attaquer sur les flancs, prenez leur âme; leur esprit, tuez-les, faîtes ce que vous voulez sur eux, mais immobilisez les ! Kyzyl, tu enverras dix de tes vampires à chaque fois que tu verras une étoile filante verte; tu les lances par devant, seulement dix, je veux qu'ils soient déstabilisés pas notre nombre. Tom, il faut les Mangemorts renforcent les rangs de chacun, surtout des loups-garous, conduis-les là-bas. Ensuite, rejoins moi, nous arriverons par le haut, dis-je avec un sourire. Et vous les Elfes...  
>- On reste avec toi, ne discute pas, intervint Héraklès. Ton père nous a chargé de ta protection.<br>- Vous devez m'obéir, je suis votre Reine !  
>- Pas encore, répliqua Marie.<br>- Bon, suivez-moi alors, mais ne me gênez pas !  
>- Bien sûr que non, frima mon futur mari.<p>

Je revenais alors à ma chambre, sur la balcon, je regardais le développement de mon armée, j'envoyais un filet vert dans le ciel, et dix vampires sortirent des arbres. Je sais ! C'est cela qui clochait ! J'eus un sourire mutin, ils croyaient que je n'avais rien prévus ? Je savais tout d'eux ! Ils étaient trop peu nombreux, tout le monde n'était pas là, c'est cela qui était étrange. Tom me rejoignis bientôt, observa la bataille avec moi, mais avec beaucoup moins de patience.

- Ils tuent nos hommes, nous n'allons plus avoir personne, s'exclama finalement celui-ci.  
>- Nous allons bientôt y aller, assurai-je en envoyant un feu vert dans le ciel. Regarde la beauté sauvage des vampires, ils sont magnifiques...<br>- J'ai contacté ton père, intervint Latone. Les Elfes Blancs attaquent aussi le palais. Mais nous sommes en train de leur montrer qu'ils ne valent rien face à nous. Ca avance comment de notre côté ?  
>- Comme dans mon royaume. La victoire ne saurait tardé.<p>

Ce que j'attendis arriva enfin, l'arrivée d'un Dumbledore déconfit. J'attrapai le bras de mon mari, m'appuyais sur la rambarde du balcon, et sautais simplement. J'entendis Héraklès rire de ce qu'il appelait "mon côté théâtrale", Marie pesta contre mon enthousiasme, Latone suivit le mouvement avec une exclamation de joie, et Bacchus reste aussi silencieux que d'habitude, seul un sourire ombrait ses lèvres. J'arrivais assez vite en contact avec le sol, près de Dumbledore, je me penchais vers mon mari, lui chuchotais qu'il ne devait se préoccuper que de Potter, pas de moi, je le lâchais, et appelais le directeur, il eut une expression de déception, et de tristesse.

- Mademoiselle Malefoy, que faite-vous de ce côté ? Venez nous rejoindre, vous serez un atout pour nous.  
>- Marie, il est à moi, dis-je quand elle s'élança vers lui. Bien le bonjour Dumbledore, quelle belle matinée n'est ce pas ?<br>- Pas pour se battre.  
>- Ce n'est pas moi qui est attaquée.<br>- Vous ?  
>- Aurais-je oublié de vous dire ? Je suis Lady Voldemort, Impératrice du monde magique, j'ai sous serment toutes les espèces, Détraqueurs, vampires, loups-garous, Mangemorts, et Elfes Noirs.<br>- Tu sais d'où tu viens alors, demanda-t-il en laissant tomber le vouvoiement.  
>- Oui. Je sais d'où je viens, je sais où je suis, et où je vais. Laissez moi quelques secondes. (Je me concentrais et érigeais des boucliers tertiaires) Voilà. (Je lançai un filet vert dans le ciel et dix vampires nous rejoignîmes).<br>- Vous avez une belle armée. Laisse-moi te montrer la notre. (Des centaines d'hommes se joignirent à la bataille) Qu'est ce... Que fait Voldemort ici ?  
>- Je l'ai aidé à... Continuer sa vie. Je crains que cette fois-ci, cette bataille surprise soit votre arrêt de mort, je suis là, et je dois vengez la mort de mon homme. Au fait, Winston est mort, ainsi que deux autres, pour redonner la vie au Seigneur des Ténèbres.<br>- Tu crois véritablement qu'il t'aime, déclara Dumbledore, un peu paniqué. Je ne l'ai vu aimais qu'une seule personne, et on n'a aucune nouvelle d'elle depuis cinquante ans. Déméter...  
>- Saint-Claire, le coupai-je. Je connais c'était moi. Comment croyez-vous que j'ai réussi à atteindre le beau Tom Jedusor ? C'est grâce à vous que je dois ce bonheur. Bon, commençons.<p>

Et cela commença. La bataille des deux plus grands mages de tous les temps. Le blanc contre le noir. Les Ténèbres face à la Lumière. La haine face à l'amour. C'est ainsi que Dumbledore envisageait le monde. Mais rien n'est jamais tout noir ou tout blanc. Pour avoir des Ténèbres, il faut que la Lumière existe, et vice-versa. Dans l'amour il faut une part de haine, comme j'avais pour Winston, et dans le haine, il y avait une part d'amour, comme j'ai pour Tom. Pourquoi vouloir absolument départager le monde ? Chaque chose était une nuance de subtil de blanc et de noir. Je l'avais compris. Le temps me l'avait fait rentrer dans la tête à coup de marteau.  
>De toutes façons, je n'avais eu aucun autre choix que de l'apprendre.<br>_Même Voldemort n'était pas noir... Même Dumbledore n'était pas blanc._


	60. Un grand homme

- _Experliarmus !_ (NdA: Problème d'orthographe...)

J'avais tendance à oublier que le côté des "gentils" n'utilisait pas de sorts Impardonnables. J'avais de gros avantages, déjà par ma condition d'Elfe, mon endurance, ma vitesse, ma force, ma puissance, mais surtout que je n'avais pas besoin de baguette ni de réciter un sortilège, ce que Dumbledore était obligé de faire. Le seul tout petit problème se poserait si le combat allait en durant, la fatigue me terrasserait sans me laisser de chance. J'évitais le sort d'un pas sur le côté, pour aller plus vite j'avais décidé de combiner épée et magie, c'était peut-être un peu lâche, mais les Serpentards n'ont jamais été réputés pour leur courage. J'appelais Zarr'oc, et m'élançais vers mon adversaire. Surpris, il eut le temps de faire apparaître sa propre épée, mais elle avait été forgé par les Gobelins, la mienne par les Elfes, elle avait été entourée d'enchantement de protection, que Marie avait renforcés, Bacchus lui-même s'y était mis. Je reculais de quelque pas, lançai un sort sans gravité sur lui, il détourna son attention de ma lame, je plongeai et lui fendait le bras qui tenait sa baguette. Nerfs sectionnés. Il allait devoir choisir, la magie ou l'épée. J'eus un sourire fier de moi, mais trop d'inattention, Dumbledore sauta sur l'occasion, et me zébra le ventre de son épée. La douleur me submergea comme une vague, je me pliais en deux et crachais le sang qui emplissait mes poumons, mon ennemi voulut profiter de ce moment de faiblesse, je ne lui en voulus pas, à la guerre comme à la guerre, mais je me relevais, sous la puissance du coup qu'il allait me porter, il n'arriva pas à se stopper, je le touchais d'un coup de coude dans le dos, il chuta, je lui lançais un sort, il évita en roulant sur un côté, pour un vieux il était en forme. Je jurais tout bas, je relançai un sort, il ne détourna pas son attention de moi, je dus alors l'attaquais de face, je me fendais pour l'atteindre au ventre, mais ma blessure se mit à me déchirer, j'eus un cri de douleur, et tombais. Avant que mon adversaire puisse esquissé un geste, trois Elfes se mirent en face de lui, alors que Héraklès se mit à me soigner, je lui adressais un pauvre sourire contrit, il me répondit doucement.

- Veux-tu que j'intervienne ?  
>- Non, je vais y arriver. Je suis un peu inattentive. C'est à cause de Tom, il va bien ?<br>- Il se bat contre plein de membre de l'Ordre, tout en se protégeant des sorts de Potter.  
>- Va l'aider je te prie.<br>- Impossible je reste ici.  
>- S'il te plait ! Je ne battrais pas bien tant que je ne le saurais pas en bonne compagnie.<br>- J'envoie Latone, mais moi je reste ici.  
>- Fais comme tu veux. (J'envoyais un filet vert dans le ciel.)<p>

Je me relevais, regardais la cicatrice qui traversait mon ventre, elle ne me faisait plus mal, mais la marque qu'elle laissait était horrible. Je repris mon épée, les Elfes s'espacèrent, Héraklès envoya Latone près de mon homme. Dumbledore se massait doucement l'épaule, celle de son bras blessé, mais qu'il avait guéri.

- Dans l'histoire il n'y a jamais eut un si grand rassemblement d'espèces maléfique d'un coup.  
>- Il n'y eut jamais Voldemort, non plus. Le temps est au changement, Dumbledore. Vous allez mourir, si ce n'est par ma main, vous le serez par un de mes Elfes.<br>- Ma vie importe peu, seule celle de Harry compte.  
>- Sans vous, il n'est rien, regardez comme vous êtes lâches,vous attaquez mon homme à plusieurs, je sais que Potter a réussi à le tuer que quand Tom lui tournait le dos.<br>- La guerre n'a jamais été une belle chose, je vais qu'elle s'arrête le plus vite possible.  
>- Il n'y a pas de gloire sans mort ! La guerre est synonyme de changement, de révolutions, et de rébellion. S'il faut en passer par là; je n'hésiterais pas. Nous prendrons soins de notre peuple, du moins, celui qui nous adorera.<br>- Vous êtes néfaste.  
>- Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire.<p>

Mon envie de parler disparut, alors je courrais férocement vers lui, et enchaînais les coups les uns sur les autres. Tom était en sécurité avec Latone, il ne restait plus que Dumbledore et moi. J'obtenais ce que je voulais. Une Malefoy demande, une Malefoy n'attend pas, elle obtient. Une faille ! Je m'élançais vers lui et enfonçais mon épée dans ses côtes, d'un sort, j'empoisonnais ma lame, je me retirais de lui, et le regardais s'effondrer à mes pieds.

- Je suppose que ma place est ici pour toi, devant tes pieds.  
>- Aucun homme digne ne mérite cette place. Je ne voulais pas votre mort, enfin, je voulais juste une vengeance, pour m'avoir enlever à mes parents, pour m'avoir cacher la vérité, pour avoir engagé Winston, pour avoir tuer mon homme, mais si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre, si vous vous étiez mis de notre côté, cela ne serait pas arrivé.<br>- Professeur, hurlèrent Weasley et Potter.  
>- Je vais vous relevez, je vais vous donner une mort digne d'un homme qui a combattu et est mort pour ses convictions, j'ai beaucoup de respect pour vous, Dumbledore. Je demanderais à mon père d'être clément. Ce n'est pas de votre faute, si vous avez succombé à la puissance des Elfes.<br>- Peux-tu appeler Harry, et stoppez ce poison ? J'aimerais lui parler.  
>- Tom, appelai-je. Amène Potter, j'ai besoin de lui. J'ai calmé le poison, il va arrêter de couler pendant quelque temps, mais il va recommencer bientôt. Profitez de ce temps, je ne peux vous en offrir plus.<p>

Je lui tournais le dos, il est vrai, j'étais quelqu'un d'étrange. J'avais beau être du côté du mal, je restais humaine. Et je vénérais les hommes qui croyaient jusqu'au bout à ce qu'ils faisaient. Potter accourut près du corps de son professeur, je les regardais, je savais qu'ils se comprenaient comme des personnes de la même famille. Sirius, tient cela faisait longtemps, me rejoignit, et posa une main sur mon épaule. Il regardait son filleul pleurer la mort proche d'un être cher, Weasley le rejoignit et ils parlèrent avec le futur mort quelque temps. J'avais l'impression que tout c'était arrêté, mais les combats faisaient rage à côté, le bruit des sorts qui fusent se dissipa, pourtant, bientôt, tout le monde se mit à regarder la scène de la mort de leur Chef. Je me rapprochais. Potter brandit sa baguette vers moi, en reniflant, en me menaçant. Je baissais son bras dans un geste négligent, j'avais une promesse à accomplir. Je me dirigeais vers mon adversaire.

- Mademoiselle Granger, Mademoiselle Malefoy, Mademoiselle Saint-Claire, Lady Voldemort, Sa Majesté la Princesse des Elfes. Combien d'identité avez-vous ?  
>- Autant que j'en veux, dis-je en souriant. Comment voulez-vous mourir ?<br>- Par ta main, Lady Voldemort. Je crois que j'ai toujours rêvé de mourir de la main de quelqu'un de plus puissant que moi, cela vaut tellement mieux que de mourir de vieillesse. Mais je n'aurais jamais cru que mon propre plan se retournerait contre moi, et surtout que ce soit une jeune femme qui m'abatte.  
>- C'est un honneur pour moi, Directeur Albus Dumbledore, Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin, Directeur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-Chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers.<br>- Appelle moi seulement Albus, ou Professeur, sourit-il.  
>- Adieu, Professeur Albus, votre nom ne sera pas oublié.<p>

Et le poison refit son effet, son coeur s'arrêta de battre, il n'y eut aucune douleur, juste un grand soulagement, je venais de lui enlever le poids des chaînes de l'âge. Potter eut un cri déchirant, il voulut se jeter sur moi, pour m'étrangler, m'étriper, m'enlever la vie. Mais cela n'aurait servie à rien. Je venais de faire s'éteindre Albus Dumbledore, sans un mot, sans une douleur. Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir la reconnaissance de l'Ordre, mais c'était lui ou moi, chacun se bat pour ses convictions, je ne lui en voulait plus de m'avoir enlever à ma famille, il voulait seulement le bien de tout le monde, le bien d'une manière différente de celle que je connaissais. Je lui fermais doucement les yeux, et me mis à chanter une chanson vieille comme le monde, une chanson Elfique, je ne savais d'où je la connaissais, mais elle me vint naturellement aux lèvres. Les pleurs de Potter se calmèrent bientôt, Weasley attaque par derrière l'un des Jumeaux, Fred fut assommé, Georges se retourna vivement et combattit contre Ronald. Les combats reprirent alors à ce signal, alors que je continuais de tisser un linceul de chanson au plus grand mage blanc de tous les temps. Quand j'eus fini mes incantations, le visage du mort était détendu, souriant, je l'avais lavé de tous ces pêchés, de toutes ces taches. La seule chose que je pouvais désormais faire. Je souriais heureuse d'avoir pu influençait dans la mort d'un si grand homme. Soudain un clameur retentit derrière moi, Voldemort avait vaincu. Potter était mort. Nous avions gagné. Les survivants du côté du Bien s'enfuir dans un désordre désastreux. Il fuyait la mort, une mort qu'aucun n'avait prévu. Une mort qui n'était pas la bienvenue.  
>Mais avaient-ils le choix ?<br>_Il n'y a pas de gloire sans mort..._


	61. La fin d'une légende

Cela faisait sept ans que je régnais avec Tom sur le monde magique. Le monde d'ailleurs, n'en était pas tellement malheureux. Je m'efforçais de calmer les pulsions sanguinaires de mon mari avec plus ou moins de succès, mais n'oublions pas que nous parlons de Voldemort. Le seul hic dans l'histoire, c'est que tous les membres de l'Ordre n'étaient pas morts, Weasley en faisait parti, ainsi que quelques uns.  
>Je préparais tranquillement la table pour manger, mon attention était entièrement concentrée sur la décoration de la table. Je vis mon fils de quatre ans se précipiter vers la piscine. Paniquée mais occupée je m'adressais à son père.<p>

- Tom, attrape Eden ! Dépêche-toi.

Mon mari regarda son fils courir mais n'esquissa aucun geste pour le retenir.

- Tom, je t'en prie, rattrape ton fils.

Ce fut finalement Vins qui s'élança vers mon gamin pour le sauver. Il le fit sauter en l'air, ce qui fit rire Eden. Un rire charmant d'enfant, il n'avait pas conscience du danger qu'il venait de courir. J'abandonnais ma tache, pris mon fils et le disputais sévèrement, il me regarda et bientôt ses yeux s'emplir de larmes. Mon homme observait la scène indifférent. Je lâchais mon fils, le rassurais.

- Maman, tu m'aimes quand même ?  
>- Bien sûr mon trésor. T'es celui que je préfère. Tom, je peux te parler. (Question de pure rhétorique) Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as pas aidé ?<br>- Tu sais bien que je n'arrive pas à le toucher.  
>- J'aimerais savoir pourquoi ? C'est ta chaire mélangée à la mienne, il n'y a rien de répugnant là dedans !<br>- Je veux te le dire, rétorqua-t-il. Quand tu as accouché, tu as souffert ! Et je ne peux aimer un être qui te fait du mal.  
>- Mais regarde maintenant le bonheur qu'il m'apporte ! Passe sur tes positions, et aime ton fils. Apprends lui à parler, marcher, ce qui lui est interdit, imposé, possible. Tu es son père Tom, que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est comme ça ! Alors pour l'amour du ciel, je veux seulement un effort.<p>

Je lui tournais rageusement le dos, me précipitai sur mon fils et le chatouillais. Mes sens développées d'Elfe se mirent à carillonner, quelqu'un m'observait. Je claquais ma langue sur mon palais, poussais mon fils loin de moi, je me retournais à toute vitesse, je vis seulement Ronald Weasley pointait sa baguette sur moi.

-_ Avada kedavra._

Le sort me toucha de plein fouet, je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer, je venais de mourir. Je fermais les yeux, l'air oppressant de d'habitude arriva bientôt. Une étreinte chaleureuse se fit autour de moi.

- Bonjour ma fille.  
>- Belle journée, mon père.<p>

Je rouvre les yeux, et regarde les quatre enfants qui sont en face de moi subjugués par mon récit.

- Mais, Majesté ! Et votre fils ?  
>- Son père s'occupe désormais de lui, Tom chérit mon souvenir au travers de mon fils.<br>- Maman ! Tu as eu un autre mari que Papa, accuse une petite fillette à la chevelure blanche.  
>- Tu as raison Krystal, comment ton pauvre père a peu survivre à cette terrible trahison ?<br>- Héraklès, je t'en prie, ne dis pas de telle bêtises à ta fille. Sinon elle va le répéter à mon père et il va se moquer de moi pendant des années...  
>- Cela fait combien de temps que cela s'est passé ?<br>- Il y a 18 ans, Tom a aujourd'hui 152 ans, en comptant sa première vie, et Eden en a 37.  
>- Wahou ! J'ai un frère, s'exclame Krystal. Trop génial !<p>

Je la regarde narguer ses amis, elle leur tire impunément la langue, leur tapote la tête, tout pour les énerver. Je crois, hélas pour elle, qu'ils sont habitués à ce genre de comportement de sa part. Des bras enlacent ma taille, un menton se pose sur mon crâne.

- Tu regrettes, demande Héraklès.  
>- Non, la seule qui me manque, c'est mon fils. Mais t'avoir toi, et Krystal et mon père, et ma mère, et tout le monde en fait, me console. Je me suis efforcée de leur donner une belle vie, comme je le pouvais, comme je le devais.<br>- C'est bien.  
>- Majesté, intervient un petit Elfe. Vous vouliez savoir quand le Maître des Ténèbres succomberait, le temps est venu. Nous allons l'accueillir.<br>- Je viens.

Je passe ma main dans les cheveux de ma fille, ses dents mordent gentiment ma main, je ris et claquais des dents. Elle répond par son rire de cristal, telles une pluie de petite clochettes. J'avance doucement dans les couloirs de mon palais. Voilà longtemps que je les arpentais ces couloirs. Je traverse les jardins d'herbes vertes et de fleurs multicolores. Je respire l'air pur de dehors. Non, je ne regrette rien du tout. J'arrive dans la Clairière des Morts. Un vieil homme se débat dans dans l'air, j'ai vu ce combat des milliers de fois. Je m'approche de lui, et pose une main rassurante sur son épaule.

- Bien le bonjour, Tom.  
>- Qui es-tu, demande-t-il paniqué.<br>- Je suis celle que tu as chéri durant ta vie. Je suis Pandore. Calme-toi, sinon tu ne toucheras jamais le sol, accepte le fait que tu es mort, pourquoi se débattre ?  
>- Pandore, se calme-t-il. Tu as retrouvé ton royaume. Si tu savais comment j'ai pleuré après ta mort. Sur ton corps, l'épaule de notre fils, sur les draps qui j'avais partagé avec toi.<br>- Je le sais.  
>- Maman, hurle ma fille en s'accrochant à mon bras. Tu as vu Papa ?<br>- Derrière toi, chérie.  
>- Maman ? Tu t'es remariée ?<br>- Oui, c'était décidé depuis des années déjà, avec Héraklès.  
>- Une femme comme toi n'est pas faite pour un seul homme. Tu as besoin d'un Elfe. Tu peux être fière d'Eden, au fait.<br>- Je n'en ai jamais douté. Je te laisse partir, Tom. Un long voyage t'attends. Je t'ai aimais, toute ma vie d'humaine.  
>- Je t'aime encore, Pandore. Sois heureuse.<p>

Et il se met à chantonner la chanson de notre rencontre, celle qu'il avait murmuré quand il m'avait réconforté sur le banc, celle que ma mère me chantait quand j'étais bébé, celle que je chantais à Eden. Et il s'éleva.  
>J'aurais pu finir sur les mots, de toutes façons il n'avait pas le choix. Mais j'ai appris une chose, c'est que l'on a toujours le choix, mais il faut en payer les conséquences.<br>Ma mère aurait pu me garder, ne pas me donner, mais elle aurait du survivre à la cruauté de Voldemort. Mais ma vie aurait été totalement différente si je n'avais pas fait de telle choix, or je ne souhaitais pas la changer pour rien au monde. J'avais vécue heureuse, très peu longtemps, mais très intensément. Maintenant, je profite de ma vie d'Elfe, de mon mari Elfe, de ma fille Elfe, de mes parents Elfes, de mes amis Elfes. Oui, je n'avais pas à me plaindre. Vous n'avez pas intérêt de le faire.  
>Là, de toutes façons, vous n'avez pas le choix.<br>_Je suis... Heureuse._


End file.
